Dark Places : World on Fire
by Drenwen
Summary: Roi de tout et rien, à la fois début et fin, l'Hybride-Roi s'en revient sur son trône dans la Cité du Croissant souillée du sang de l'ennemi. Il apporte la mort avec lui, cachée sous la frêle apparence des cygnes jumeaux. Alpha et Oméga, filles impies de la magie et de la lune, elles guideront les Premiers sur le chemin de la rédemption avant de les conduire à leur perte.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

 **Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre enfin pas tout à fait. J'ai été inspirée pour faire un petit prologue à la fiction, donc je l'ajoute avant tout les autres chapitres voilà x) J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

 **Prologue : Hail To The King**

" _Hail to the king,_

 _Hail to the one."_

(Avenged Sevenfold- _Hail to the king_ )

J'ai connu Klaus Mikaelson depuis le tout premier jour de sa vie jusqu'au moment où il est devenu un immortel. Lorsque je l'ai retiré du ventre de sa mère, j'ai su quel destin attendait Niklaus Mikaelson. Je n'oubliais jamais la vision que j'ai eu ce jour-là, en lui livrant les ablutions nécessaires pour le débarrasser des traces de sang et des restes de placenta.

Ce nourrisson fragile, au regard certes de guerrier comme disait son « père », était promis à de grandes choses. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que Mikael n'est pas le père de cet enfant. Ses yeux bleus n'ont pas l'éclat glacial du guerrier viking, mais la détermination visible dans celui de son géniteur. Etre un guerrier ne fait pas tout, Klaus Mikaelson en serait la preuve. Il serait roi, parmi les créatures de l'ombre. Le tout jeune Klaus n'en avait pas conscience à cet instant de ce qu'il était ni de ce qu'il allait devenir. Niklaus était la créature la puissante de cette terre et sa naissance changerait beaucoup de choses.

Une brève pression du nouveau-né sur mes doigts, m'envoya une autre vision de son futur. J'ai vu les failles de son enfance, ces cicatrices qui feront de lui cet homme puissant. J'ai vu ses ennemis tomber un à un, à commencer par son propre « père ». Je l'ai vu aimer, s'y briser les ailes chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son autre. Une femme aussi brisée que lui peut l'être. Tout roi mérite une reine à ses côtés, après tout. Fils, ton destin est tout tracé. La seule chose que je puisse te dire, mon enfant, c'est : « Le roi est né. Vive le roi. »

 _A suivre._


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **La fin de Shattered Dawn étant venue, le dernier chapitre est en rédaction, j'ai été faible et j'ai décidé de dévoiler mon nouveau bébé en avance. Il s'agit cette fois d'un crossover avec l'univers The Vampire Diaries (je parle d'univers, puisque je prends aussi en compte le spin off _The Originals_ ) qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant qu'il me plait. Oui pour une fois, je suis fan de moi ! **

**Disclaimer :** **Pour leur majorité, les personnages et univers utilisés appartiennent respectivement à Stephenie Meyer et Julie Plec (inspirée par ceux de L.J Smith). En revanche, l'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent entièrement.**

 **Voilà voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Anne.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Radioactive **

" _Welcome to the new age"_

(Imagine Dragons- _Radioactive_ )

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la petite ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington. A cette heure du soir, les gens commençaient à gagner leurs lits prêts à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Située à l'écart du reste des habitations, en bordure de la forêt, une villa blanche à l'allure ultra moderne se détachait sur l'horizon.

A l'intérieur, la famille Cullen vaquait à ses habituelles occupations du soir et de la nuit. Assis dans un des canapés en cuir taupe, Carlisle était plongé dans un traité concernant la médecine cardiaque. Sa femme, Esmée, lovée contre lui, lisait le dernier roman d'amour à la mode rédigé par un écrivain français d'origine mais expatrié aux Etats Unis. Juste en face d'eux, étaient assis Emmett et Rosalie. Le premier s'était lancé dans une partie de _Call of Duty_ avec son frère Jasper. Le grand brun perdait, il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir avec ses vociférations en tout genre et ses grognements. Cela faisait toujours rire l'empathe, malgré que cette scène ait lieu quasiment tous les soirs. La seconde feuillait un magazine de mode, dont elle levait les yeux de temps en temps pour observer son frère battre son mari à plates coutures.

Seule Alice demeurait étrangement silencieuse, bien loin de ses piaillements habituels sur la prochaine robe qu'elle allait créer ou l'avenir d'Edward et Bella. La voyante griffonnait, distraite, sur son carnet à croquis. Ses grands yeux dorés étaient fixés sur un coin du mur, juste au-dessus de l'écran plat comme si elle lui trouvait un intérêt particulier.

Ce silence inquiéta Jasper. Son énième partie gagnante terminée, le blond s'approcha de sa femme et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Pas de réaction de la part d'Alice. Cette dernière ne releva même pas les yeux sur son mari quand il s'installa à côté d'elle. Avec douceur, Jasper força Alice à tourner son visage vers lui : « Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Parles moi. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

\- A propos de quoi, Alice ? Tu as eu une vision ?

\- Non ! C'est justement ça le problème ! » hurla-t-elle

Elle tremblait, démunie par cette absence de visions de l'avenir. Cette mauvaise impression qu'elle avait depuis l'après-midi refusait de la quitter, mais rien ne venait la confirmer. Son angoisse s'effaça pas à pas, remplacée par une vague de calme en provenance de Jasper. Ce dernier la calla contre lui. Les lèvres dans ses cheveux courts, il murmura : « Si tu n'as eu aucune vision ma chérie, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil. Calmes toi. Il ne va rien se passer. Je te le promets. »

Alice hocha la tête. Elle se nicha un peu plus contre le torse de Jasper qui lui caressa les cheveux. Son mari avait probablement raison. Sans vision pour le confirmer, ce mauvais pressentiment ne signifiait rien.

Au matin du lendemain, Alice partit avec Edward chercher Bella chez elle. Le trio discuta avec animation sur le chemin qui les menait au lycée. Une fois la Volvo argentée garée à son emplacement habituel, les trois amis remarquèrent qu'une espèce d'effervescence s'emparait de leurs camarades. Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory caquetaient à propos d'une nouvelle élève arrivée le matin même. D'après les deux commères, cette fille était tout bonnement affreuse. Même si à côté d'elles, Mike Newton arborait un air rêveur. Avec une grimace dégoûtée, Bella remarqua même un léger filet de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche.

Dans les couloirs, les rumeurs envers la nouvelle élève allaient bon train. Comme cette dernière venait tout droit de Salem, dans le Massachussetts, tous les scénarios les plus fous avaient été échafaudés. Ces quelques hypothèses farfelues, il fallait bien le dire, choquèrent un peu Bella, la jeune fille se demandait si quelques mois avant, les gens avaient inventé des rumeurs de ce genre à son propos. Une seule chose s'avérait vraie là-dedans, c'était son nom. La nouvelle s'appelait Fiona Mikaelson. Après, quant à sa vie d'avant, c'était un mystère. Dans l'histoire proposée par Tyler Crowley selon laquelle ses parents étaient décédés dans un tragique accident et celle d'Erik qui avançait l'idée qu'elle avait dû être reniée par ses parents après être tombée enceinte ou s'être droguée, on ne pouvait distinguer aucun fond de vérité.

 _C'était ça, la magie des petites villes où tout le monde se connait. Il suffit d'un élément inconnu dans l'équation pour que les ragots pleuvent._

Malgré toutes les histoires entendues à son propos, Edward et Bella ne virent la nouvelle élève qu'à la pause déjeuner. Le couple la repéra tout de suite, assise à une table un peu à l'écart des autres entre Angela Weber et Ben Cheney. Elle releva la tête de son assiette de purée pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine, dévoilant son visage au jeune télépathe et sa petite amie.

Fiona Mikaelson avait un agréable visage en forme de cœur bien qu'il soit émacié, encadré par un carré de cheveux bruns et bouclés. Malgré qu'elle soit assise, on devinait sa petite taille et sa silhouette maigre. La jeune fille se leva pour rapporter son plateau, suivie de près par Angela et Ben. Elle portait une robe noire évasée à la taille et s'arrêtant au-dessus du genou, avec une veste en cuir verte par-dessus ainsi qu'une paire de Rangers assortie à la robe. Un triskèle en argent pendait à son cou, un anneau discret fait du même métal se trouvait à son annulaire droit.

Edward fut frappé par ses yeux. Deux grandes billes vertes brillantes, ourlées d'un discret maquillage noir, mais avec une dureté implacable tout au fond. Ce regard, cela n'était pas celui d'une adolescente ordinaire, insouciante et légère par nature.

Curieux d'en savoir plus, le télépathe tenta de sonder les pensées de Fiona. A sa grande surprise, il se heurta à un mur. Le Sang Froid réessaya. Même constat. Il n'entendait rien, mis à part l'assourdissant silence. _Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'au même endroit, à la même époque, se trouvent les deux seules personnes de sa connaissance imperméables à son don ? Cette fille avait-elle un don latent, comme Carlisle avait fini par le déduire concernant Bella, ou était-elle autre chose ?_

Devant le regard curieux que lui adressa sa petite amie, Edward ravala ses inquiétudes et lui sourit comme si de rien n'était pour la rassurer. Assis au milieu de ses frères et sœurs, le télépathe écouta d'une oreille les conversations. Toutes portaient sur Fiona Mikaelson, dont ils avaient enfin vu le visage. Emmett expliquait lui avoir parlé pendant leur cours d'algèbre commun, elle lui avait paru plutôt sympa et fait agréable, ne l'avait pas dévisagé comme s'il était un bout de viande.

A midi et demi, Bella quitta la table des Cullen pour se rendre dans son cours d'espagnol. Elle retrouva Angela devant la salle de classe, en compagnie de Fiona Mikaelson. Weber vint aussitôt la saluer, elle lui demanda avec son entrain habituel comment s'était déroulée sa matinée. Un peu à l'écart, Fiona écoutait la conversation appuyée contre le mur. Dans un sourire, Bella s'approcha et lui tendit une main : « Isabella Swan, mais appelles moi Bella, se présenta la fille du shérif

\- Enchantée, _Bella_. Je suis Fiona Mikaelson, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà, rit sombrement la nouvelle

\- Ne fais pas attention aux rumeurs sur toi. Ils se calmeront d'eux-mêmes, une fois que tu feras partie du paysage local… En attendant, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là. Je sais ce que c'est d'être nouvelle ! »

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur l'espagnol et la professeure fantasque qui gérait son enseignement. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à faire son apparition au bout du couloir. Elle se nommait Paloma Vásquez. C'était une grande brune à la chevelure ondulée enroulée dans un bandeau, vêtue d'un haut ample rouge et d'une longue jupe noire et perchée sur des hauts talons rouges. Ce fut avec un entrain bien à elle que l'enseignante fit rentrer ses élèves en classe. Fiona s'avéra être la dernière à rentrer et comme l'exigeait la coutume pour chaque nouvel élève, la jeune fille s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur pour lui donner sa fiche récapitulative. Cette dernière la parcourut des yeux et sur un ton sec, teinté d'un fort accent hispanique, lui demanda de se présenter à toute la classe.

En espagnol, bien entendu.

Fiona s'exécuta sans trop de mal, même si elle cherchait ses mots par moments. L'enseignante écoutait avec attention, elle hochait la tête de temps à autre. Quand Fiona eut fini de se présenter, elle lui livra quelques commentaires : « Votre vocabulaire est bon, bien meilleur que la plupart des élèves de cette classe. Mais votre accent mériterait d'être travaillé, nous tâcherons de nous concentrer dessus. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, _señorita_ Mikaelson _._

 _\- Gracias señora_ Vásquez _._ »

Sans se presser, Fiona traversa la salle pour s'installer au fond de la pièce, à la place libre à droite d'Isabella Swan. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Sous couvert du travail de groupe demandé par le professeur sur la civilisation maya, les deux adolescentes se faisaient un devoir d'apprendre à se connaitre. Bella orienta en premier la conversation sur la littérature, évoquant ses œuvres préférées comme _les Hauts de Hurlevent_ d'Emily Brontë ou encore _Roméo et Juliette._ A sa grande surprise, au lieu de se moquer de sa passion pour les romances impossibles, Fiona l'écouta et finit par avouer qu'elle aimait aussi ce genre d'histoires même si elle n'en était pas au point de sa nouvelle amie. Son truc à elle, c'était plutôt les romans fantastiques avec des auteurs comme Guy de Maupassant ou H.P Lovecraft. Bella, qui ne connaissait pas du tout ce genre littéraire et voulait le découvrir, demanda conseil à sa camarade pour sa première lecture dans le domaine. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Fiona lui conseilla deux titres à savoir _Le Horla_ écrit par Maupassant et _La Maison de la Sorcière_ de Lovecraft. Bella promit d'acheter les deux nouvelles à son prochain passage dans une librairie, puis de dire à Mikaelson ce qu'elle en avait pensé une fois qu'elle les aurait lues. Fiona allait renchérir mais un sifflement agacé du professeur les rappela à l'ordre. Les adolescentes se remirent au travail mais convinrent de continuer leur conversation autour d'un café, juste après les cours.

A la sortie de son cours, Edward l'attendait comme toujours appuyé contre le mur. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir sa petite amie sortir en compagnie de la nouvelle mais choisit de ne rien laisser paraitre. Isabella s'approcha du jeune homme qui l'embrassa sur la tempe. Derrière elle, Fiona pianotait sur son téléphone portable. D'après ce qu'Edward réussit à voir, elle envoyait un texto à l'intention d'un certain Klaus. Un peu trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel aux yeux du vampire, la jeune fille referma le clapet de son portable. Elle tendit une main à Edward et se présenta, un lumineux sourire à l'appui : « Fiona Mikaelson.

\- Je suis Edward Cullen, le petit ami de Bella.

\- Enchantée, Edward. On allait prendre un café, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Non, merci. Mes frères et sœurs m'attendent pour rentrer. Je vais vous laisser entre filles pour cette fois. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, salua Fiona et disparut au bout du couloir. A vitesse humaine, le vampire gagna le parking et s'engouffra à bord de sa Volvo. Pour tous, Edward rentrait chez lui avec sa famille. En réalité, il allait en profiter pour espionner leur conversation et en apprendre plus sur cette fille. Edward voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne représente aucun danger pour Bella, mais surtout pour leur secret.

Le télépathe roula jusqu'à l'une des rues adjacentes à l'artère principale de Forks, à savoir _Main Street_ etoù se trouvait le seul café de la bourgade appelé L'Orfraie _._ Avec la discrétion propre à sa nature de chasseur, Edward se cacha à l'arrière du café dans l'ombre des hautes herbes et de l'imposant chêne. Ses sens en alerte, le jeune homme s'efforçait de capter la conversation d'Isabella et Fiona. Le plus dur était de se concentrer dessus, tout en faisant abstraction de celles des autres humains dans la pièce.

Après plusieurs minutes, Edward saisit finalement les premiers mots de l'échange entre sa petite amie et la nouvelle. La première demanda à Fiona où elle s'était installée. Il s'avéra que la nouvelle habitait non loin d'ici, dans le plus grand des deux pavillons à louer situés sur _Franklin Alley,_ le numéro 113 _._ Si on se fiait aux propos de Fiona, cette maison s'était avérée être l'affaire du siècle. Bella questionna ensuite sa nouvelle amie sur son opinion à propos du lycée et de leurs camarades de classe dernière livrait ses impressions sur sa première journée de cours. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le cours de littérature qui, semblait-il, était sa matière préférée avec le cours d'arts plastiques. Avec amusement, le télépathe écouta les deux filles se moquer de Jessica et Lauren. Fiona avait partagé son cours d'économie avec ces dernières. Elles avaient tenté de la faire parler de sa vie à Salem, sans doute pour lancer d'autres rumeurs sur son compte par la suite. La nouvelle élève, loin d'être dupe sur leurs motivations à discuter avec elle, les avait rembarrées sans la moindre hésitation.

Bella choisit quand même de la questionner sur sa vie à Salem et les raisons qui la poussaient à s'établir à Forks. C'était à l'autre bout du pays, après tout. Un instant de silence suivit sa question. La Swan eut peur d'avoir vexée sa nouvelle amie, mais Fiona finit par lui répondre. Si elle avait fui le Massachussetts, c'était par amour. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme plus vieux qu'elle, nommé Klaus. Bien que sa famille n'accepte pas leur relation, Fiona se refusait à rompre avec lui. A vrai dire, persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, elle ne se voyait plus sans lui. Alors quand il lui avait appris devoir changer d'état pour les besoins de son travail, sa décision n'avait pas été longue à prendre.

Si cette histoire émut beaucoup Isabella de par sa ressemblance avec celle des célèbres héros de William Shakespeare, elle laissa Edward songeur. Rien ne lui indiquait que cette Fiona n'était là que pour les beaux yeux de son Klaus, son comportement tendrait même à démontrer le contraire. Elle était trop méfiante à son goût. Et ce qu'elle racontait sur les raisons qui la poussèrent à emménager ici, c'était difficilement concevable pour le télépathe. De nos jours, quel adolescent de dix-sept ans est prêt à quitter le petit confort apporté par Papa et Maman sans se poser de question ?

Même Bella, son âme sœur et la femme avec qui il allait passer son éternité, s'y refuserait. Elle aimait sa famille, ses parents. La famille, c'était essentiel dans une vie. Et surtout à cet âge…

Quand la conversation s'orienta sur des sujets plus légers comme les goûts musicaux des deux adolescentes, Edward décida de rentrer chez lui. Il n'apprendrait rien de plus sur cette Fiona Mikaelson en restant ici. Sa cachette abandonnée, le télépathe s'assura qu'aucune feuille ni branche ne s'étaient logées dans sa tignasse et ses vêtements. Aussi naturel qu'à son arrivée, le jeune homme retourna à sa voiture sans attirer la suspicion de quiconque. Il démarra la Volvo en trombe et roula tambours battants jusqu'à la villa Cullen. Sa sœur Alice l'attendait sur le perron, à première vue bouleversée par quelque chose. Son petit corps secoué de sanglots vides de larmes, elle releva ses yeux dorés sur son frère. La vision à l'origine de son état déplorable assaillit ce dernier qui retint un hoquet de stupeur.

 _Bella et Fiona se faisaient face. Les yeux verts brillaient de rage, posés sur le visage pâle de Swan. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, les paroles qu'elle aurait aimé prononcer noyées dans cet océan de rouge. Isabella expira difficilement, ses yeux marron révulsés et roulant dans leurs orbites, tandis que son vis-à-vis sifflait : « Tu as mérité ce qui t'arrive, Isabella…»_

Cette scène les horrifia. Cela ne devait pas, **jamais** , se réaliser. L'un comme l'autre ne le supporteraient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cette fille faire. Mais sans preuve, le duo était certain que la famille n'allait pas les aider. Toute leur fratrie avait été unanime à la pause-déjeuner, cette fille paraissait sympathique et inoffensive. Il fallait donc réunir des preuves pour confirmer le danger représenté par Fiona Mikaelson. D'un commun accord, Alice et Edward décidèrent de se lancer dans une vaste opération d'espionnage de celle-ci. A deux, ils pourraient se relayer et surtout, seraient plus aptes à la neutraliser si le cas se présentait.

Ils commenceraient dès ce soir.

A la nuit tombée, sous prétexte d'aller chasser, le frère et la sœur quittèrent la villa blanche pour se rendre au numéro cent treize de _Franklin Alley._ C'était un pavillon imposant, sa façade de briques tranchait avec le crépi blanc des autres maisons du quartier. Dans l'allée menant au garage, un Hummer noir était garé juste derrière le camion Chevrolet vert qu'ils savaient appartenir à Fiona. Edward se dissimula dans l'ombre des arbres, imité par sa sœur, puis ensembles ils portèrent leur attention sur ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Dans la cuisine, Fiona épluchait quelques légumes avant de les découper en morceaux et de faire revenir le tout dans une poêle. En même temps qu'elle s'afférait à cuisiner, la jeune fille bavardait avec celui qui était sans doute le fameux Klaus. De là où ils étaient, les deux vampires ne voyaient pas grand-chose de ce dernier. On devinait un physique fin mais musclé caché derrière les vêtements amples, ainsi qu'une chevelure châtain coupée courte. Ses yeux étaient bleus, peut-être gris. Edward tenta de capter ses pensées mais ne rencontra, à nouveau, qu'un impénétrable mur.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'étaient ces gens ? La probabilité pour que plusieurs humains soient insensibles à son don était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Ils avaient forcément un secret. Il suffisait juste de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait…_

Edward reporta son attention sur la scène sous ses yeux. Le couple se racontait sa journée, aussi ravis l'un que l'autre. Tout y passait, des activités du jour à leurs nouveaux camarades de classe et collègues de travail respectifs. En somme, une conversation normale dans tous les couples de cette planète et ce peu importe l'époque.

Pendant les heures suivantes, les deux Cullen épièrent la vie du couple. Ils les virent manger en silence puis entasser les assiettes et autres casseroles sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Ensuite, le couple s'installa au salon. Klaus derrière un chevalet, placé près d'une des baies vitrées, et Fiona affalée dans le sofa un roman dans les mains.

Rien d'anormal dans cette scène, encore une fois…

Le frère et la sœur n'abandonnèrent leurs observations qu'au moment où le couple monta à l'étage. Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien voir de la chambre à coucher, située à l'opposé de leur poste d'observation. Continuer ne servirait donc à rien pour le moment. Mais ils reviendraient la nuit prochaine et les suivantes, déterminés à percer le secret des nouveaux arrivants et à empêcher la vision d'Alice de se réaliser.

Au matin, Edward retrouva une Bella exaltée à propos de l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec Fiona. Le télépathe feignit l'enthousiasme quant à cette nouvelle amitié. Absorbée par son récit, Isabella ne remarqua même pas qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Au grand désespoir d'Edward, cette dernière finit par le planter au milieu du flot d'élèves quand elle aperçut la camionnette Chevrolet de Fiona s'engager sur le parking. Dégoûté, le jeune homme observa les deux adolescentes se saluer avec entrain. Il rencontra les yeux dorés d'Alice elle pensait la même chose que lui.

 _Il fallait mettre fin à cette amitié._

Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils déployèrent pour éloigner Bella de cette Fiona, avec des propositions comme des sorties sur Port Angeles et Seattle, des balades romantiques en forêt ou même passer du temps à la villa Cullen, les deux adolescentes continuèrent à se rapprocher. Edward ne saurait dire combien de fois sa petite amie avait annulé l'une de leurs sorties au profit de cette fille. Elles faisaient des randonnées dans les alentours de la Push ou plus loin de Forks encore, à proximité de la frontière canadienne. Les deux adolescentes étaient souvent accompagnées du compagnon de Fiona. Bien plus dramatique encore, du moins pour Alice Cullen, Bella faisait du shopping avec cette fille alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'aller faire les magasins avec elle. Et adoptait petit à petit un style vestimentaire très éloigné de celui qu'on lui connaissait, sans jamais approcher celui à la pointe de la mode que la voyante rêvait la voir endosser.

En effet, Bella avait quitté ses pantalons et pulls larges de même que son affreux K-Way vert au profit de jeans plus ajustés accompagnés de chemises à carreaux larges, t-shirts et autres gilets de laine. Une veste en cuir noir et deux nouvelles paires de chaussures, des Converses et des Docs Martens, complétaient l'ensemble. Lentement, Isabella Swan changeait et pas qu'au niveau de l'apparence. En quelques semaines, elle s'était ouverte à ses autres camarades. La jeune fille s'était entre autres rapprochée d'Angela et de la meilleure amie de cette dernière, une petite rouquine d'un an plus jeune qu'elles, nommée Analeigh.

Tous ses éléments combinés donnaient à Edward et Alice l'impression de ne plus compter aux yeux de la fille Swan. Le télépathe était celui qui en souffrait le plus. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'il n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour elle. C'était ça qui faisait mal, parce qu'Isabella était toute sa vie. Lui qui avait été seul pendant des siècles, il ne voulait pas la perdre au profit d'étrangères. Si bien que très vite, les quelques moments passés avec cette dernière se transformaient en procès d'intention qui concernaient surtout Fiona. _Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Tu vaux mieux qu'elle, toi au moins tu as le sens des responsabilités, tu n'abandonnerais pas ta famille sur un coup de tête. On ne reconnait plus depuis que tu la fréquentes. Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi._ Ces mots revenaient à chacune de leurs disputes. Et à chaque fois, Bella claquait la porte de la villa Cullen au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle supportait de moins en moins qu'aussi bien intentionnés soient-ils, Edward et Alice, tentent encore de lui dicter sa conduite. Ils devraient plutôt être contents qu'elle se jette à corps perdu dans son existence d'humaine, eux qui tenaient absolument à ce qu'elle connaisse des moments d'humanité avant de la transformer.

Mais Bella décida quand même de faire des efforts. Elle aimait Alice et Edward et n'avait aucune envie de les perdre, l'un comme l'autre. Alors, la jeune fille proposa à ces derniers de passer un mercredi après-midi tous ensembles à la villa Cullen _comme avant._ Un film, des discussions sur tous les sujets possibles excepté Fiona. Bien sûr, le frère et la sœur acceptèrent tout de suite, tous deux trop heureux d'enfin passer du temps avec leur humaine préférée.

Ce jour-là, elle était en avance à la villa. Ni Alice ni Edward n'étaient là. Une fois que la jeune fille eut embrassé Esmée, la matriarche lui proposa d'attendre son petit ami dans sa chambre comme elle en avait l'habitude. Bella accepta, bien entendu. Une fois son sac déposé sur le lit, ses yeux tombèrent sur une pile de papiers entassée à la hâte sur le bureau. Curieuse, car ce n'était définitivement pas dans les habitudes d'Edward de laisser le moindre désordre dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Entre les devoirs de mathématiques et de science, il y avait surtout une quantité astronomique de photographies. Sur le papier glacé, un seul sujet qui, sans trop de surprise, était le couple Mikaelson. Chez eux, dans la rue ou en compagnie d'autres personnes comme elle-même ou Angela.

Les dents serrées, expression de la colère qui grondait en elle, Isabella n'entendit même pas Edward arriver. Quand ce dernier s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle le repoussa aussi fort que sa condition d'humaine le lui permettait. Bella lui jeta les photos au visage et siffla : « Vous devriez avoir honte, Alice et toi ! J'me casse, je ne veux surtout pas entendre les mensonges que tu vas inventer pour justifier ça ! »

Isabella quitta la chambre comme une furie, dévala les escaliers avant de claquer la porte, Edward sur ses talons pour tenter de la raisonner. Avec sa vitesse surhumaine, le télépathe finit par la rattraper. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger : « Bella, mon amour, calmes toi… Laisses-moi t'expliquer…

\- Lâches moi, Edward.

\- Mais Bella.

\- J'ai dit **lâches moi**! Allez-vous faire foutre, toi et Alice ! »

L'adolescente avait craché les derniers mots, son doux visage déformé par la colère et le mépris qui l'habitaient. Lentement, le visage décomposé, Edward relâcha sa prise. Bella ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle grimpa au volant de sa Chevrolet et démarra en trombe. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille s'éloignait de la villa blanche, sa colère continuait d'enfler alors qu'elle aurait dû diminuer.

Bella vit bientôt tous les appareils électroniques du véhicule s'emballer brutalement. Inquiète, la jeune fille voulut s'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais les freins ne répondaient plus. Elle continuait d'accélérer, même. Et avec horreur, l'adolescente remarqua enfin que sa Chevrolet se dirigeait droit vers un immense arbre. Elle avait beau tenter de changer de trajectoire, la camionnette filait obstinée en direction de ce chêne centenaire. Isabella ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact.

Qui ne vint pas.

Tremblante, Bella se redressa sur son siège et vit une touffe de cheveux blonds ondulés se redresser avec précaution. Quoiqu'il vienne de se passer, Jasper Hale venait à coup sûr de lui sauver la vie. Le vampire ouvrit sa portière et chuchota : « Qu'est-ce ce qui s'est passé, Bella ? Tu aurais pu mourir, bon sang ! »

Des larmes de soulagement dévalèrent les joues de la Swan. Elle tremblait toujours, c'était de plus en plus intense même. Les yeux marron se voilèrent, tandis que les remerciements que la jeune fille voulait adresser à Jasper mourraient dans sa gorge, comme étranglés. Sa respiration se bloqua, et avant que la jeune fille ne s'évanouisse, elle articula avec difficulté un faible « Fiona… »

Jasper n'était pas convaincu que cette dernière puisse faire quoique ce soit pour Isabella, mais cela lui donnait l'occasion de vérifier ses hypothèses sur la véritable nature de Fiona Mikaelson. L'empathe n'avait fait part de ses sentiments à aucun membre de la famille, surtout pas à Alice et Edward dont il ne voulait pas aggraver la paranoïa. Cette fille n'était un danger pour Bella comme ils avaient l'air de le croire ses sentiments la concernant n'étaient qu'affection et respect. En revanche, certaines choses le dérangeaient. En premier lieu, la jeune femme avait une odeur corporelle très particulière. Un mélange subtil de freesia, parfum typiquement féminin, avec des notes plus boisées caractéristiques de la plupart des senteurs masculines. Cette alliance de fragrances masculines et féminines se rencontrait de manière générale chez des humains accouplés de longue date à des vampires, du fait des nombreux échanges de sang qui avaient lieu. Cela signifierait donc que ce Klaus était un vampire de type classique, un de ceux qui brûlaient au soleil et qu'il était possible de tuer avec un pieu en bois.

Ensuite, les vêtements de Fiona étaient imprégnés d'une odeur de sauge. Cette plante était utilisée de façon quotidienne par d'autres créatures du folklore fantastique universel à savoir les sorcières. Ce seul point ne suffisait pas pour déduire que Fiona Mikaelson était une sorcière par contre, ajouté à cela son insensibilité au don d'Edward et à sa capacité à manipuler les émotions, la possibilité qu'elle en soit une s'accroissait. En effet, durant son passage au sein de l'armée de Maria, il avait rencontré une sorcière et avait fait l'erreur de s'y attaquer. Lui qui comptait exclusivement sur son don pour capturer ses proies, Jasper s'était retrouvé complètement démuni. Par chance, la sorcière s'était avérée d'humeur clémente et ne l'avait pas tué alors qu'elle en avait tout à fait les capacités.

Tous ces éléments combinés tendaient à montrer que le couple Mikaelson n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Mais il n'en aurait la confirmation qu'en les rencontrant en personne…

Absorbé par ses réflexions, Jasper se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant le numéro 113 de _Franklin Alley._ Avant même qu'il n'ait pu sonner, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit seule. Fiona Mikaelson était en train de dégager les objets entassés sur la table du salon avec l'aide de Klaus. Le blond hésitait à poser son fardeau sur la table, ce dernier dut le sentir puisqu'il persiffla : « Si tu veux la laisser mourir, la porte est grande ouverte. Personne ne te retiendra. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir Jasper. Il déposa le corps inanimé de Bella sur la table et se recula. Le blond observa Fiona apposer ses mains sur les tempes de la petite amie de son frère. Son corps se mit à convulser, puis elle ouvrit les yeux en grand. Un premier cri franchit ses lèvres, suivi d'une pléiade d'autres. Autour d'eux, les livres et autres bibelots décoratifs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Ils tournoyaient à la manière d'une tornade.

Klaus obligea Jasper à s'aplatir au sol tandis que le phénomène devenait de plus en plus puissant. Les yeux écarquillés, ce dernier vit Fiona hurler une phrase dans cette langue étrange qu'était celle des sorcières : « _**Maestrias Imperitum Omnios Dalem.**_ »

Tous les objets retombèrent avec fracas sur le sol tandis que les secousses du corps de Bella s'apaisaient. Elle retomba avec douceur sur la table, inconsciente. Derrière elle, Fiona haletait. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un revers de main. Klaus se releva le premier et tendit une main pour aider Jasper à en faire de même. Le blond accepta, il était de toute façon trop sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir pour refuser. Fiona capta sa mine surprise et siffla, un peu moins agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu au départ : « Ne fais pas semblant d'être surpris, tu avais des soupçons nous concernant. Sinon tu ne serais pas venu.

\- J'avais peut-être des soupçons, mais je ne pensais pas que Bella…

\- Rien de ce que toi et ta famille pouvaient penser ne sera suffisamment près de la vérité.

\- Et quelle est cette vérité ? »

Jasper eut le temps de surprendre un regard entre la sorcière et le vampire avant que ce dernier ne le saisisse par la nuque. Ses yeux dans les siens, il murmura : « _**Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as vu ici**_ _. Je ne suis pas un vampire, Fiona n'est pas une sorcière et Isabella non plus. Elle a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule mais elle va bien. Tu l'as ramené chez elle._ »

Hébété, Jasper répéta mot pour mot les paroles de Klaus. Puis, tel un automate, il fit demi-tour et quitta le pavillon. Bella choisit ce moment pour reprendre conscience. Ses yeux marron papillonnèrent, elle reconnaissait ce décor comme étant le salon du couple Mikaelson. D'une voix faible, la jeune fille demanda comment elle était arrivée jusqu'ici. Fiona jeta un regard de biais à Klaus qui mima du bout des lèvres : « Demandes lui de quoi elle se souvient. »

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, puis demanda à Bella de quoi elle se souvenait. Cette dernière raconta alors son accident, avec l'emballement des appareils électroniques et les freins qui avaient lâchés. Le tout, sans la moindre explication. Isabella coula un regard vers Klaus, espérant que l'homme pourrait expliquer le phénomène. Mais ce dernier resta silencieux, les yeux posés sur une Fiona perdue dans la contemplation du mur.

Après un instant, celle-ci finit par répondre à son amie : « Il y a bien une explication à ton accident, Bella… Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu me croies, pour le coup.

\- Tu sais bien que je peux tout entendre, Fiona.

\- Les vampires ne sont pas les seules créatures surnaturelles qui peuplent notre planète. Il existe aussi des loups garous mais aussi, des sorcières. Parfois, il arrive qu'elles perdent le contrôle de leur magie. Cela peut dérégler les appareils électroniques, entre autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

\- Tu es une sorcière, Bella. »

 _A suivre._


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Premièrement, je vous remercie pour vos avis, mises en favori et suivies de cette histoire. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de constater que cette histoire vous plait autant qu'à moi :)**

 **Trêve de bavardage, j'ai quand même un point important à vous annoncer. Cela concerne mon rythme de publication. Le chapitre 3 ne sera pas mis en ligne avant la fin septembre pour me donner le temps d'une part, de terminer les deux qui sont en cours d'écriture et d'avancer sur les suivants vu que les cours reprennent et que je ne peux décemment plus passer mes journées et mes nuits sur mes fictions. Je vais aussi tenter de boucler Shattered Dawn durant ce mois.**

 **Avant de passer au chapitre et de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je dois rendre à César ce qui est à César. La petite chansonnette de Fiona à un moment du chapitre est tirée d'un morceau de Deuce, intitulé _Just Pretend._**

 **Voilà ! Bonne lecture à toutes et on se retrouve en commentaire si ça vous dit ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Save Me **

" _Living in the shadow of someone else_

 _Till I took a deep breath and I found myself."_

(Hollywood Undead- _Save Me_ )

Le premier réflexe de Bella après la révélation de Fiona fut d'éclater de rire. Malgré la véracité de l'existence des vampires, cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste qu'il y ait d'autres choses encore au dehors. Et _a fortiori,_ le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière elle-même était encore plus tiré par les cheveux. Fiona l'observait, attendait patiemment qu'elle se calme. Klaus était à quelques pas derrière elle, un rictus à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'effarement étirait ses lèvres. Une fois calmée, Isabella s'adressa au couple : « Vous avez décidé de me faire une mauvaise blague c'est ça ? Les sorcières, les loups garous, ça n'existe pas. C'est bon pour les contes de bonne femme.

\- Ah, parce que tu croyais que les Sangs Froids, qui ne sont même pas des vampires dignes de ce nom en plus, étaient les seuls ? C'est pas croyable d'être aussi idiote.

\- Klaus ! Calmes toi, c'est pas le moment ! souffla Fiona

\- Pas des vampires dignes de ce nom, mais qui es-tu pour dire ça, toi qui n'est qu'un humain ? »

En une seconde à peine, beaucoup trop vite pour ses yeux d'humaine, Klaus était devant elle. Mais son visage n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle connaissait en temps normal. Elle réprima un frisson. Ses yeux bleus avaient viré au noir encre, des veines violacées entouraient ses paupières mais surtout, deux canines proéminentes luisaient sous la lumière du salon. Bella eut un mouvement de recul, tel l'agneau devant le loup. D'une voix tremblante, la jeune fille ânonna : « Tu n'es pas humain… Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un vampire ? C'est impossible, tu n'as rien en commun avec les Cullen…

\- Klaus est ce qu'on appelle un vampire de type classique, Bella. Très semblable aux humains en l'apparence, beaucoup plus fort et rapide qu'eux mais vulnérable face à la lumière du soleil à moins de posséder une bague ou à défaut, un bijou enchanté par une sorcière. Cela leur permet ainsi de sortir à la lumière du jour.

\- Comme ceux des films, en fait.

\- Les Sangs Froids sont une aberration. Ils ne doivent leur existence qu'à une expérience ratée de magie noire, pour le reste ils n'ont aucune utilité… marmonna Klaus

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward ne m'a pas parlé de tout ça …

\- Probablement parce qu'il n'en a aucune idée, s'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de s'instruire il doit probablement l'ignorer. Cette espèce possède de toute façon une fâcheuse tendance à se croire supérieure à toutes les autres. Même s'il le savait, il se serait bien gardé de te le dire de peur que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. »

Un lourd silence accueillit cette déclaration. Klaus en profita pour quitter la pièce, marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il avait besoin d'un verre de toute urgence. L'aura de perfection d'Edward avait déjà commencé à se fendiller avec la révélation des moments qu'il passait à épier les Mikaelson, mais cela continuait avec son silence sur les autres espèces surnaturelles. Bella l'avouait, elle se sentait trahie par son vampire. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, par définition ils devaient se vouer une confiance aveugle. Elle chassa ce flot de pensées concernant son couple pour se tourner vers Fiona, restée silencieuse depuis ses explications sur la seconde espèce de vampire. Sur un ton qui se voulait humoristique, Swan demanda à son amie : « Tu sors avec un vampire mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un vampire ? Un loup garou ?

\- Rien de tout ça. Je suis comme toi, une sorcière.

\- Prouves le ! »

Fiona esquissa un sourire mais se lança quand même dans une petite démonstration. D'un mouvement de poignet, la jeune femme fit léviter quelques secondes le vase en cristal qui trônait sur la table basse du salon avant de lui faire retrouver sa place. Bella l'observa faire, sans chercher à cacher qu'elle était impressionnée. Amusée, Fiona lui dit qu'elle serait capable d'en faire autant d'ici quelques temps. Isabella haussa les épaules et souffla, la mine défaite : « Je n'y arriverai jamais, je suis trop maladroite. Et puis, il faudrait déjà que je contrôle ce truc et là, c'est pas le cas…

\- Je t'aiderai, ne t'en fais pas.

\- On commence quand ? Maintenant ?

\- Oh que non. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, pour te reposer et assimiler tout ça. Et moi, je vais faire pareil. J'ai fait assez de magie pour la journée. On se verra demain au lycée.

\- Et ma camionnette ?

\- Elle est dans l'allée. »

Effectivement, la Chevrolet rouge était garée juste derrière celle de Fiona. Les deux filles se saluèrent et sans demander son reste, Isabella se rendit auprès de son véhicule. Avec beaucoup de soulagement quand elle put l'observer de plus près, Bella constata que sa voiture était intacte. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à répondre à un interrogatoire venant de Charlie. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer une quelconque éraflure sur sa camionnette et lui dévoiler qu'elle était une sorcière, n'était pas une option envisagée ni même envisageable.

Le reste de sa soirée se passa tout à fait normalement, à l'image de celles qu'elle passait ces dernières semaines. Préparer le repas, manger en compagnie de Charlie qui lui racontait sa journée et à qui elle racontait la sienne, faire la vaisselle puis passer un peu de temps avec son père avant de retrouver sa chambre. Voilà sa routine des dernières semaines et sans mentir, Bella la chérissait. Tout ce temps qu'elle passait à roucouler avec Edward, elle ne le passait pas à tisser une véritable relation avec son père alors que c'était l'un des objectifs de son installation à Forks en plus de laisser sa mère vivre sa vie de jeune mariée.

Elle avait la chance d'avoir une famille, pourquoi s'en couper ?

Toute à ses réflexions, la jeune femme fila prendre une douche rapide pour se débarrasser de cette sueur qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un short en coton et d'un vieux débardeur, Edward était assis dans son rocking-chair. Il lui souriait, tendrement, amoureusement, mais cette vision au lieu de la faire fondre comme avant, lui souleva le cœur. La colère supplanta son dégoût, ses yeux assombris se plissèrent tandis que ses lèvres articulaient, le venin plein la voix : « Je n'ai pas été assez claire, Edward ? Je ne veux pas te voir.

\- Mais ma Bella…

\- Je t'ai demandé de partir.

\- Il faut qu'on parle !

\- On parlera plus tard ! Laisses moi tranquille, à moins que tu veuilles que j'appelle Charlie et qu'il te fasse sortir d'ici lui-même ? »

Edward lui adressa un regard peiné, quasi désespéré, à Swan qui ne lui renvoya qu'une œillade pleine de colère. Puis il sauta par la fenêtre, que Bella s'empressa de refermer. Allongée sous les draps, la jeune femme s'obligea à respirer et petit à petit sa respiration commença à s'apaiser. Elle songea à quel point Edward était envahissant, intrusif à la limite de l'irrespect envers elle alors qu'il prétendait l'aimer plus que tout. Ce comportement commençait doucement à l'agacer, gangrénant cette relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Bella s'endormit. Aux environs de six heures le lendemain, les premiers rayons du soleil se chargèrent de la réveiller et pour une fois, elle se sentait reposée. La jeune fille profita de son exceptionnelle avance pour prendre le temps de se préparer pour la journée de cours qui l'attendait.

Elle prit une longue douche chaude, shampouina et rinça avec soin ses longs cheveux bruns avant de les natter sur le côté. Isabella fila ensuite se planter devant son armoire, en proie à l'éternel dilemme matinal de toute femme à savoir le choix de sa tenue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Bella opta pour un jean délavé accompagné d'une chemise à carreaux bleue large et d'un t-shirt blanc en dessous. L'ensemble serait complété par ses Converses noires, sa veste en cuir ainsi qu'une écharpe et un bonnet assortis au reste.

Un petit coup de maquillage et un petit déjeuner avalé plus tard, Isabella prit la direction du lycée. Elle gara sa Chevrolet à sa place habituelle, mais resta assise à l'intérieur de l'habitacle jusqu'à ce que Fiona ne se stationne juste à côté d'elle. Cette dernière grimpa sur le siège passager, les deux amies voulaient profiter du temps qu'elles avaient avant le début des cours pour évoquer les évènements de la veille. Fiona fut choquée d'apprendre qu'Edward avait osé s'introduire chez elle pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, alors même que Swan ne voulait pas le voir et qu'elle le lui avait bien signifié. C'était totalement irrespectueux, d'après elle, et en tant que petit ami, Edward devrait apprendre à accepter et respecter ses décisions plutôt qu'à toujours les remettre en cause sous prétexte que ce qu'il souhaitait était le mieux pour elle.

Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie du début des cours, ce fut ensembles qu'elles gagnèrent le bâtiment. Elles s'attirèrent quelques regards interloqués sur leur passage puisqu'à cette heure, Isabella était en temps normal à roucouler avec Edward. Ce dernier vint les aborder alors que les deux amies attendaient l'arrivée de leur professeure d'espagnol, assises dans le couloir perpendiculaire à leur salle de classe : « Bella, regardes qui voilà. _Mr Casanova, uglier than Yoda…_ »chantonna Fiona

Isabella pouffa le plus discrètement possible, mais l'ouïe surdéveloppée d'Edward lui permit tout de même d'entendre qu'elle riait à son propos. Cela faisait aussi mal que de se faire arracher le cœur. En prime, c'était de concert avec cette garce de Mikaelson qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à insulter une femme, mais celle-ci l'avait amplement méritée. C'était à cause d'elle si Bella s'éloignait de lui et le rejetait, alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici avait pour but de la protéger. Cachant son agacement, le jeune homme s'adressa à sa petite amie et ignora le sourire narquois qu'il voyait poindre sur les lèvres de Mikaelson : « On peut discuter quelques minutes ?

\- Peu importe ce que tu vas me dire, tu peux le dire devant Fiona.

\- Je veux qu'on discute seul à seule, Bella… Ce que j'ai à te dire ne la concerne pas.

\- Peut-être que si elle est là, tu arrêteras de me cacher des choses justement.

\- Elle n'est pas concernée par ce que j'ai à te dire, Bella !

\- Et bien cette conversation attendra. Bonne journée, Edward. »

Et la jeune fille planta le télépathe au milieu du couloir pour se rendre devant la salle d'espagnol. Fiona la suivit, non sans avoir offert une grimace moqueuse au rouquin. Ce dernier fulminait. A moins de l'attendre à la sortie des cours ce soir, où elle partirait à tous les coups avec cette sale garce, il n'aurait plus aucune autre chance de s'expliquer. Quand le professeur Vasquez s'avança dans le couloir, Edward se décida à filer vers son cours d'économie. Il n'avait pas d'autre option possible, elles seraient en espagnol jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner tandis que lui-même avait cours pendant midi. Alice aurait peut-être plus de chance que lui.

Pendant leur cours, consacré à la présentation d'exposés sur un pays hispanophone laissé au choix de l'élève, ni Fiona ni Bella n'évoquèrent le télépathe. L'exercice consistait en une présentation succincte du pays, au travers entre autres de son histoire et de sa situation géographique. Bien entendu, les raisons de ce choix devaient également être explicitées. Les jeunes filles écoutaient leurs camarades avec attention et se prêtèrent même volontiers au jeu quand vint leur tour.

A leur sortie du cours, le duo s'empressa de se rendre à la cafétéria pour le repas de midi. Ce jour-là, elles mangeraient en tête à tête puisqu'Angela était clouée au lit par une grippe et qu'Analeigh avait cours de sport à cette heure. Une fois coincées au centre de la marée formée par leurs camarades qui piaillaient tout autour, Bella surprit le regard plein de colère d'Alice posé sur elles. Cela ne l'étonnait plus. Mais malgré tout, les réactions de sa meilleure amie la blessaient. La voyante, qui passait son temps à lui répéter de s'ouvrir un peu plus avant l'arrivée de Fiona, aurait dû être ravie de la voir se lier à d'autres personnes. Au lieu de ça, elle et Edward passaient leur temps à critiquer ses nouvelles amies. Ils ne trouvaient pas ces filles assez biens pour elle…

La main de Fiona posée sur son bras interrompit ses réflexions. Une lueur d'inquiétude obscurcissait les iris verts. Elles étaient arrivées à hauteur du présentoir d'entrée et son amie, juste derrière elle, attendait pout se servir. Quand leurs plateaux furent remplis à en déborder, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers une table située à l'écart des autres. Elles aimaient beaucoup cet endroit précis du réfectoire. Les autres pouvaient les voir, mais entendre leur conversation était difficile du fait de l'espacement entre chacun des espaces.

A peine avaient-elles commencé à manger qu'Alice Cullen se dirigeait comme une furie vers leur table. Par réflexe, Fiona s'était levée à demi de sa chaise, prête à en découdre, mais Bella la retint par le bras. Elle lui intimait en silence de se rasseoir.

C'était le problème de Swan et elle voulait le régler par elle-même.

Avec plus d'assurance que cette dernière ne l'aurait cru, elle fit face sans ciller au visage fermé de sa meilleure amie. Sans laisser le temps à la voyante de déverser son fiel, Bella s'adressa à elle ses poings crispés : « Si tu viens défendre ton frère, c'est pas la peine de t'attarder je refuse de vous écouter l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu vas m'écouter, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

\- Fiona Mikaelson n'est pas ce que tu crois. _Elle est dangereuse._

\- Et c'est toi et Edward qui dites ça ? siffla Bella à voix très basse

\- Tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici, c'est pour ton bien ! Ne l'oublies pas.

\- Il y a une chose que vous, vous avez tendance à oublier. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions.

\- Mais on ne veut que ton bien, Bella.

\- Commencez déjà par accepter que ma vie ne tourne pas qu'autour de vous, avant de prétendre ne vouloir que mon bien. Maintenant si tu permets, j'aimerais finir de manger tranquillement avec mon amie et sans être dérangée.

\- Bella…

\- Au cas où tu n'es pas compris, Alice, je t'ai demandé de **dégager**.

\- Restes avec cette garce puisque ça a l'air de te plaire. Tu regretteras ton choix un jour ou l'autre…

 **\- Dégages Alice**! »

Bella avait pratiquement hurlé la dernière phrase. Toute l'attention de la cafétéria était maintenant portée sur elle. Ses mains tremblaient de rage, de même que le reste de son corps. Comme si elle avait été brûlée, Alice avait eu un brusque mouvement de recul quand ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent le marron presque noir de ceux d'Isabella. Le Sang Froid contempla sa désormais ex meilleure amie comme si elle la rencontrait pour la première fois et battit en retraite vers sa table. Bella sentit un liquide couler de son nez alors que ses spasmes musculaires se calmaient, avec horreur elle constata qu'il s'agissait de sang. Fiona fut plus prompte à réagir. Elle lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs et l'aida à stopper le saignement avec quelques Kleenex.

Puis elle la força à se rasseoir pour déjeuner, de façon à montrer à tous que la scène précédente n'avait rien d'anormale. Bella eut toutes les peines du monde à manger, ses tremblements ne se calmaient pas au contraire du saignement. Une fois leur repas avalé, Fiona la trainait d'autorité au dehors, sur un banc à l'écart de l'entrée du bâtiment. Son bras sous le sien, elle soutenait son amie pour l'aider à marcher. A peine étaient-elles dehors qu'Isabella chancela et s'effondra contre Fiona.

Cette dernière s'efforça d'allonger l'autre fille tant bien que mal sur le banc. Au loin, la sorcière pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de Jasper Cullen flanqué de ce qui semblait être Edward. Mauvais, très mauvais, songea-t-elle les dents serrées. Avec empressement, elle composa le numéro de téléphone de Klaus : « Nik, j'ai un problème. Bella vient de s'évanouir. Un trop plein magique, j'en suis à peu près sûre. Et les Cullen sont dans le secteur. S'ils découvrent tout maintenant, on est mal.

\- Je fais au plus vite. »

Son téléphone raccroché, Fiona s'activa autour de son amie. Ses lèvres articulaient une série d'incantations, les doigts agrippés sur le médaillon en argent qu'elle portait au cou. Cela sembla fonctionner, le visage blafard de Bella retrouva quelques couleurs. Cette dernière finit même par ouvrir les yeux, écarquillés d'horreur en tombant nez à nez avec une Fiona pâle comme la mort et au front couvert de sueur. Cette dernière tenta de la rassurer d'un pauvre sourire, sans aucun effet sur Bella. La bouche de celle-ci s'ouvrit pour s'assurer que son amie allait bien mais se referma aussitôt. Edward, paniqué, courrait vers elles. Ses yeux totalement noirs allaient de Bella à Fiona, tandis qu'il crachait à l'adresse de cette dernière : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Mikaelson ? Pourquoi elle est dans cet état-là ?!

\- Elle ne m'a rien fait Edward ! protesta Isabella

\- Cette fille t'a forcément fait quelque chose. Avec ton saignement de nez à la cafétéria si j'en crois Alice, plus le malaise, c'est elle j'en suis sûr ! Alors vas-y, réponds Mikaelson ou je vais t'obliger à le faire ! »

Le télépathe devenait menaçant maintenant. Ses canines luisaient de venin dont il ravalait de gros bouillons, les pupilles dilatées. Avec difficulté du fait de ses membres tremblants, Fiona se releva et marcha jusqu'à Edward. La jeune femme planta ses yeux verts dans le noir encre de ceux du Sang Froid et siffla, d'apparence très calme mais détrompée par sa voix dangereusement basse : « C'est une menace, Cullen ?

\- Quand il s'agit de Bella, je suis capable de tout.

\- Si tu crois me faire peur…

\- Tu devrais !

\- Et moi, je devrais avoir peur de toi peut-être ? » ricana une voix derrière Fiona

C'était Klaus, revêtu de son éternel cuir noir. Il embrassa la tempe de sa compagne qui recula aussitôt à hauteur d'Isabella, dont elle saisit la main, tandis que le vampire avançait en direction du rouquin. Ce dernier le regardait approcher, blasé. Malgré toutes leurs présomptions à Alice et lui, ils n'avaient pu prouver que ce type n'était pas humain. Edward n'avait donc aucune raison de le craindre, il s'en débarrasserait sans problèmes.

Pourtant, quand le télépathe croisa le regard bleu de l'autre homme, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Un furtif éclat rouge les traversa, le Sang Froid frémit. L'autre homme s'approcha de lui, son souffle caressa l'oreille d'Edward qui blêmissait au fur et à mesure des paroles de Klaus : « Si tu t'avises encore d'approcher Fiona, de la menacer ou même de respirer le même air qu'elle, ta sale tête va faire connaissance avec le sol. Tu es capable de tout quand il s'agit d'Isabella, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce dont je suis capable quand ça concerne Fiona.

\- Qu'elle commence d'abord par laisser Bella tranquille…

\- Non. _**Tu**_ vas la laisser tranquille. »

Et Klaus brisa net la nuque du Sang Froid roux. Il relâcha le corps dans un bruit sourd et attrapa la main de sa femme. Bella les suivit et put ainsi entendre des bribes de leur échange. Le vampire marmonnait quelque chose comme « dans ton état, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, tu n'aurais pas pu te défendre avec la magie… ». Fiona allait protester quand Isabella interrompit leur échange. Swan murmura, contrite, que c'était de sa faute si son amie était épuisée. Si elle maitrisait sa magie, Fiona n'aurait pas été obligée de l'aider. Cette dernière haussa les épaules avant de sourire à la jeune femme.

Pour elle, Isabella n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler surtout. Mais au vu du regard sombre que posait son vampire sur l'humaine, il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle. Il était contrarié. Pourtant, quand elle proposa à Bella de les suivre chez eux, Klaus ne protesta pas. Il avait quelque chose en tête. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne lui disait rien de ses intentions, Fiona devait se préparer au pire…

Un peu plus loin, Jasper Cullen avait suivi la totalité de l'échange. Ses souvenirs effacés de la veille lui étaient revenus en pleine figure, avec le lot de révélations qui allait avec. Klaus était un vampire classique, Fiona était une sorcière mais surtout la précieuse humaine de son frère en était une également. Mais au fond de lui, l'ancien Major savait que cela ne pouvait être qu'une partie de la vérité. Ce vampire n'était pas tout jeune, l'aura de puissance qui avait émanée de lui lors de sa petite confrontation avec Edward le démontrait. Et ce nom, Mikaelson. Plus il y pensait, plus Jasper était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Pour en avoir le cœur net, l'empathe décida de téléphoner aux seules personnes de sa connaissance à être en relation avec des classiques à savoir sa sœur adoptive, Yoshino Whitlock, et le compagnon de cette dernière, Sorci Tepes.

Ce dernier était l'un des plus vieux vampires de leur espèce, transformé par les anciens rois de leur race. Vladimir et Stefan, tels étaient leurs noms, l'avaient placés sous leur protection et l'avaient élevé comme leur digne héritier. Malheureusement, les frères Volturi avaient renversé les deux frères qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans leur château des Carpates, en Roumanie. La rancœur avait gagné ses créateurs, les rendant aigris, tous justes bons à ruminer la perte de leur royaume. Et Sorci, au milieu de tout ça, en avait assez de ce climat. Il voulait vivre sa vie, loin des complots et autres projets de vengeance. Alors le Sang Froid avait quitté la Roumanie pour les Etats Unis, où au milieu d'un voyage dans le nord canadien, il avait rencontré son âme sœur. Qui n'était autre que sa discrète et douce sœur, Yoshino. Jasper avait sauvé ce petit bout de femme des massacres annuels perpétrés durant les guerres de territoire. La jeune femme d'origine japonaise n'avait aucun don particulier, ce n'était pas particulièrement une grande combattante, mais il avait convaincu Maria de la garder en vie. C'était une décision que Jasper ne parvenait pas à regretter, encore plus quand il la voyait heureuse dans sa vie avec Sorci.

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, il composa le numéro de téléphone de ce dernier. Une petite voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite répondit : « Allo ?

\- Yoshino ? Pourquoi tu réponds à la place de Sorci ?

\- Il me l'a demandé pendant qu'il était sous la douche… » fit sa petite sœur comme s'il lui avait fait un quelconque reproche tandis que derrière elle, une voix de baryton un peu étouffée se faisait entendre

Frère et sœur bavardèrent quelques minutes. En ce moment, ils vivaient seuls dans la propriété des Whitlock située dans les environs de Portland, dans le Maine. La ligne grésilla puis Sorci reprit le téléphone. De sa grosse voix, il salua son beau-frère avec enthousiasme. Les deux hommes échangèrent les politesses d'usage, puis l'ancien Major rentra dans le vif du sujet : « Tu fréquentes toujours des classiques ?

\- Oui, pourquoi mon vieux ?

\- Est-ce que tu connaitrais un certain Klaus Mikaelson ? »

Un halètement de la part de Sorci se fit entendre ainsi qu'un petit cri aigu de Yoshino. Après de longues minutes de silence, son beau-frère répondit enfin à sa question : « Qui ne connait pas Klaus Mikaelson, de son vrai nom Niklaus ? C'est un vampire originel, Jasper. L'un des fondateurs de notre race, avec les autres membres de sa famille. Si ce type est en ville, je te conseille de fuir avec ton clan le plus vite possible. Il ne laisse que des cadavres dans son sillage. Méfies toi de sa compagne. Elle a beau être humaine, elle n'en reste pas moins très maligne. Son manque de force est compensé par son intelligence.

\- Merci pour le conseil.

\- Fais attention à toi…

\- Promis. »

Jasper raccrocha, hébété d'entendre ses pires craintes être confirmées. Klaus Mikaelson était bien plus dangereux qu'il le laissait croire. Nul doute que Fiona devait l'être autant que lui, dans le cas contraire elle n'aurait pas pu survivre dans ce monde en tant qu'humaine. Par contre, une question subsistait.

 _Pourquoi le couple était-il là ?_

En apparence, ils semblaient un peu trop intéressés par Isabella Swan. La fille cherchait à l'isoler des Cullen, ça paraissait évident. Jasper était chiffonné par les sentiments qui émanaient de Fiona en présence de Swan. Respect, affection, de l'amour quasiment. Absolument rien qui ne laissait penser à une quelconque attention malveillante envers elle. Définitivement, cela clochait.

Jasper devait en savoir plus.

Il fila à travers les bois en direction du pavillon des Mikaelson, à l'instant où son frère reprenait connaissance. Les yeux d'Edward eurent juste le temps de capter un éclair doré qui filait à travers bois. Il fit tout de suite le rapport avec la disparition des deux filles et de Klaus Mikaelson et le soudain empressement de son frère. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Jasper devait être complice.

Dans une grimace due à la douleur de sa nuque brisée, le roux composa le numéro d'Alice et lui expliqua la situation. Elle lui assura le rejoindre dès que possible pour enfin régler cette situation une fois pour toute…

A l'instant où Jasper se décidait à chercher des réponses et qu'Edward projetait d'en terminer avec la mascarade installée depuis des semaines, Klaus, Fiona et Isabella étaient réunis dans le salon du couple Mikaelson. La première des deux femmes tenait dans sa main un pendentif en argent en forme de croix. Elle murmurait une série d'incantations, sa main libre agrippée à l'un des poignets d'Isabella.

Cette dernière suivait le moindre de ses gestes avec attention, de même que le vampire qui semblait prêt à bondir de sa chaise au moindre signe de faiblesse de la sorcière. De longues minutes de silence passèrent avant que Fiona ne souffle, la respiration hachée : « Les sorts sont placés dessus. Tu peux le porter dès maintenant, Bella. »

Swan récupéra le pendentif dans la main tendue de son vis-à-vis. Klaus attira sa compagne sur ses genoux, il la sentait faiblir. La jeune femme se calla dans l'étreinte du vampire qui enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'humaine. Tous deux observèrent Bella caresser la croix d'argent du bout des doigts avant de la passer autour de son cou. Dès que le métal toucha sa peau blanche, la jeune femme le sentit vibrer contre son sternum. Une chaleur suffocante, insupportable, s'empara d'elle.

Et elle bascula dans l'inconscience.

 _Deux enfants âgées de cinq, peut-être six ans, qui jouaient dans un parc. Même visage, mêmes vêtements. La seule différence était les yeux. Un regard vert, proche des écailles de certains serpents venimeux. Un regard marron, chaud, une teinte chocolat intense et profonde. L'éclat des gourmettes dorées pendant à leurs poignets, frappées de leurs prénoms respectifs : « Isabella » et « Fiona »_

À cet instant, le battant de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec une rare violence sur Jasper Cullen. Le Sang Froid était aux prises avec nul autre que son propre frère, Edward. Ce dernier tenait son frère à la gorge, l'accusant semblait-il d'être complice des sombres desseins qu'il avait inventé au couple Mikaelson. Tout le reste se passa trop rapidement pour des yeux humains.

Ses crocs luisants de venin et les iris rendus noires par la rage qui semblait l'habiter, son regard croisa celui de Fiona. Il bondit sur elle, son cri bestial se perdit à travers celui de Klaus. L'originel repoussa sa femme en arrière, la sorcière se réceptionna tant bien que mal contre la bibliothèque pour éviter que les livres qu'elle abritait ne lui tombe dessus. Avec horreur, Fiona observa son mari lutter contre le Sang Froid. Dans son dos, la sorcière sentit Jasper approcher. Par réflexe quant à une attaque, elle lui envoya une vague de douleur. Le blond tomba à genoux à ses pieds, les mains agrippées à sa boite crânienne comme si cela pouvait chasser l'affreuse sensation de déchirure dans son crâne. Fiona relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur l'empathe quand en frappant Klaus dans le dos, Edward réussit à le mettre au tapis une seconde de trop pour que la régénération accélérée des vampires originels puisse faire son œuvre à temps. Dans un flash, le télépathe se dirigea vers la sorcière ses lèvres retroussées en un rictus mauvais.

Un hurlement venant de Bella l'arrêta. Le bruit de sa respiration sifflante résonnait sur les murs du salon, tel un écho. D'un mouvement de poignet de celle-ci, Edward alla s'encastrer dans le mur mitoyen. Il tenta de calmer la jeune femme par ces habituels mots doux, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Isabella Swan semblait être tout, sauf celle qu'ils connaissaient tous. D'une voix désincarnée, métallique, elle s'adressa à son « petit ami » : « Personne ne touche à ma sœur sans en payer les conséquences. »

Avec un autre geste de la main, Isabella fit léviter Edward et lui brisa la colonne vertébrale d'une torsion du poignet. Le corps inanimé resta quelques instants en l'air avant de s'écraser au sol, en même temps que la jeune sorcière s'écroulait à genoux. Son corps secoué de spasmes mêlés de longs sanglots, Isabella vomit au pied du corps inanimé du roux. La main fraiche de Fiona, qui avait accouru tout de suite, caressa son front, relevant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'un nouveau vomissement la secouait.

Avant de sombrer à nouveau, Isabella entendit tout de même cette phrase : « Nous sommes enfin réunies, petite sœur. »

 _A suivre._


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut à toutes et tous !**

 **Je suis impardonnable pour mon retard... Mais comprenez moi, je suis submergée de travail avec mon année de licence je ne peux pas être partout malheureusement**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos review !**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas celui dont je suis la plus fière. De mémoire, il a connu trois réécritures et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Mais il a au moins le mérite de vous donner quelques éléments de réponse, enfin je pense. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Anne.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Tainted Love**

" _Sometimes I feel I've got to_

 _Run away, I've got to_

 _Get away."_

(Marilyn Manson- _Tainted Love_ )

Les yeux dorés de Jasper naviguaient entre les différents protagonistes de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Fiona avait laissé Bella essuyer les traces de bile maculant sa bouche et s'approchait de Klaus. Swan s'appuya contre le meuble le plus proche et tituba jusqu'au canapé. L'originel se releva sous son regard inquiet, auquel il répondit par un geste de la main qui signifiait qu'ils s'occuperaient de ça plus tard. A eux deux, le couple ramassa le corps tordu d'Edward. Le vampire maintint le tronc tandis que sa femme apposait ses doigts sur les tempes glacées, ses lèvres articulaient une longue incantation : « _**Omnos Ura An. Imperitus Sun. Admiga Len.**_ »

Un craquement retentit, signe que la colonne vertébrale du Sang Froid était revenue dans son axe originel. Fiona relâcha la tête du blessé et recula jusqu'au canapé, pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Bella. Les pupilles dilatées du télépathe se posèrent sur le visage de Klaus paré d'un sourire mauvais. Ce dernier souffla, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du télépathe : « _Tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Isabella a rompu avec toi, elle ne t'a jamais aimé. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, retrouver ta famille et les convaincre de quitter Forks au plus tôt parce que tu ne peux pas rester dans une ville avec tant de souvenirs de ton amour perdu._ »

Tel un automate, Edward répéta les propos de Klaus détachant chacune des syllabes avec soin. Avec lenteur, l'originel reposa le Sang Froid au sol. Sans un coup d'œil en arrière, le rouquin tourna les talons et quitta les lieux dans un assourdissant silence. Jasper n'accorda pas un regard à son frère, il avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Aucune femme ou même être humain ne devrait subir ce que supportait Isabella aux côtés d'Edward. Swan ne pouvait prendre une décision par elle-même sans que son petit ami ne la remette en question. C'était pourtant quelqu'un de solide, doté d'un caractère bien plus fort que ce qu'elle laissait penser. Elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à sa soumettre très longtemps.

Presque comme un écho à ses pensées, le blond porta son attention sur la silhouette de Bella Swan ou quel que soit son vrai nom serrée contre Fiona Mikaelson. Cette dernière serrait les mains de sa voisine entre les siennes, ses pouces traçaient des cercles concentriques. Pour la première fois, Jasper remarqua à quel point les deux femmes se ressemblaient. Exception faite de leurs yeux et de leur corpulence, Fiona semblait en effet plus maigre, elles étaient parfaitement identiques. Ce lien sororal énoncé plus tôt n'était peut-être pas aussi absurde qu'il avait pu le penser au départ, quand Bella avait attaqué Edward.

A côté d'elles, Klaus enfoncé dans un des fauteuils de cuir sirotait un verre de bourbon. Tiens, il ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Pas étonnant. Les classiques étaient de manière générale plus rapide que les Sangs Froids, tandis que les originaux l'étaient beaucoup plus que leur progéniture. Le regard bleu de Klaus se posait à l'occasion sur Jasper, son sourire amusé mal dissimulé par le liquide ambré qui tournoyait dans le récipient. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux vampires s'observaient sans jamais briser le silence entre eux. Klaus finit par le rompre : « Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un siège, Major Whitlock ? Ce fauteuil n'appelle que toi mon ami.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé comme ça. »

Simple constatation. Même si Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris et ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler ce sentiment. Ce nom était célèbre, craint, dans le minuscule microcosme des Sangs Froids. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela en dépasserait les frontières pour arriver jusqu'aux oreilles des vampires classiques, un membre de la famille originelle qui plus était. Ses faits d'armes, le plus souvent sanglants, n'étaient pas sa plus grande fierté. Mais il regrettait le respect qu'on avait pour lui à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus rien à part le boulet de l'irréprochable famille Cullen. Incapable d'arrêter de tuer des malheureux innocents, incapable de se contenter du sang d'un malheureux lapin en guise de repas.

 _Mais les autres n'avaient jamais ou très peu, goûtés à la saveur d'un sang humain. Ce liquide roulant sous la langue comme d'autres le feraient avec un bon vin._

Carlisle passait une grande partie à l'accabler pour ses écarts, se demandant pourquoi il était si faible par rapport à ses frères et sœurs. Le patriarche si bien intentionné n'avait jamais compris que son don y était pour beaucoup. En plus de sa soif, déjà plus importante que celle de tous les autres, il ressentait la leur. Presque aussi importante que la sienne pour Edward et Alice, mais le chef de clan faisait la sourde oreille quand ça concernait son fils prodige et sa fille préférée…

L'empathe secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant. D'un pas tranquille, Jasper se dirigea vers le fauteuil que lui désignait l'originel et se surprit à le trouver très confortable. Klaus se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour lui proposer un verre de sang, que Jasper refusa poliment après quelques hésitations. L'originel le sentit, il lui fit la remarque qu'une dose de sang humain n'allait pas le tuer. En prime, il n'était pas extrait de la veine d'un donneur non consentant, donc personne n'était mort. Et qu'au moins ainsi, la vie d'un malheureux petit animal serait épargnée. Dans ces propos, la moquerie était palpable. Jasper n'avait même pas le cœur et l'envie de défendre son clan. Le mode de vie prôné par Carlisle lui avait toujours paru absurde, il n'était là que par amour pour Alice. Ces derniers mois, c'était devenu de plus en plus difficile avec la présence constante de Bella et de son sang charmant pour tout vampire qui se respecte à portée de lui. Jasper avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Alice, après tout elle avait juré d'être toujours là pour l'écouter. Mais la voyante avait éludé chacune de ses tentatives, prise par son objectif de déjouer un complot invisible et innexistant fomenté par les Mikaelson à l'encontre d'Isabella Swan.

Petit à petit, l'oiseau fit son nid. Elle s'enfonça dans sa paranoïa, dans un abyme de sentiments plus que malsains comme la jalousie ou la possession. Bella était sa chose, elle refusait de voir l'humaine lui échapper même si la voyante racontait partout que c'était pour son bien. Et lui, livré à lui-même, se sentait bien moins un membre de la famille qu'un étranger. Ce sentiment semblait partager. La preuve en était, Edward s'était persuadé qu'il était complice des projets malveillants orchestrés par les Mikaelson, alors qu'il les connaissait à peine. Par contre, comme par hasard, Jasper était le seul à se faire accuser de complicité alors qu'il n'était pas le seul membre de la famille.

C'était bien la preuve que cette famille, même inconsciemment, ne le considérait pas comme l'un des siens.

De plus en plus, Jasper se rêvait en train d'envoyer balader Edward et sa compulsion à tout régenter, Alice et l'amour qu'elle ne lui donnait plus, Carlisle et son régime contre nature, Esmée et son air maternel dégoulinant de bons sentiments arrosés au vinaigre. Et cette comédie d'humanité orchestrée par le patriarche, il l'exécrait. Il n'y avait que cet imbécile pour penser que les humains ne voyaient pas les différences entre eux, pour penser qu'ils pouvaient vivre au milieu des mortels sans en payer un jour les conséquences.

Sans la présence attentive de Rosalie et Emmett ces derniers temps, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il aurait pris le large. Pour enfin vivre comme il l'entendait. Jasper suivrait n'importe qui pour enfin mener son existence à sa manière.

Même ces personnes qui se tenaient devant lui.

Pendant tout le temps où Jasper s'était perdu dans ses pensées, Klaus l'avait étudié avec attention. Son refus face au sang humain n'était pas aussi catégorique que l'originel l'aurait cru au départ. L'hésitation était palpable. S'il manquait de conviction face au végétarisme de ses pairs, le Major Whitlock serait susceptible de devenir un bon allié pour lui. Il lui suffirait juste de savoir se montrer convaincant.

Un cri d'animal blessé les tira de leurs pensées. Bella se tenait les tempes. Elle hurlait, les yeux révulsés dans leurs orbites. Ses ongles vinrent griffer l'intérieur de ses paumes, dorénavant marbrées de trainées sanglantes. Jasper observa la jeune femme se mutiler, figé par les sons inhumains qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de cette scène. Fiona fut celle qui réagit la première, elle arracha la croix en argent qui pendait au cou pâle de Swan et la fourra dans sa poche de jean. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs alors qu'elle se tournait à demi vers Klaus, qui sirotait tranquillement son verre. La sorcière siffla, les paupières plissées dans une grimace n'ayant rien d'amicale : « Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui donner maintenant.

\- Tu as pourtant placé des sorts pour éviter ça, en plus des protections ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais le sceau magique placé sur Bella est particulièrement puissant, ce qui le rend d'autant plus instable à la rupture. C'est dangereux pour elle, la preuve. Là, elle devrait se calmer mais je ne peux rien garantir, siffla la sorcière

\- Oui mais c'est plutôt efficace, il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle a attaqué ce minable rouquin pour te défendre !

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, Niklaus… En ce moment, tu te fous complètement de ce qui pourrait nous arriver à Bella et moi. Tu veux juste deux sorcières de plus pour ton putain de rituel !

\- Mais tu délires complètement Fiona ! J'ai toujours fait en sorte de vous protéger. Tu le sais très bien, mieux que personne ! Et Isabella te dirait la même chose.

\- Attendez une seconde. De quoi vous parlez ? » intervint Jasper, les coupant au milieu de la dispute qui se profilait

D'un mouvement synchronisé à la perfection, le couple se tourna vers lui. Le vert et le bleu de leurs iris étaient orageux, envahis d'éclairs. Puis le climat électrique s'apaisa tout seul, enfin presque. Le Sang Froid leur avait envoyé une vague de calme à tous les deux. S'ils voulaient se disputer, libre à eux de le faire plus tard. Lui souhaitait des réponses. Klaus, semblant deviner ses intentions, souffla à sa femme de raconter toute l'histoire pendant qu'il allait coucher Isabella dans la chambre d'amis, histoire qu'elle se repose. Sans effort apparent, l'originel souleva la maigre silhouette de Swan dans ses bras et fila à l'étage supérieur. Fiona s'empressa de se glisser dans le fauteuil anciennement occupé par Klaus pour faire face à Jasper. La sorcière attrapa le verre de bourbon abandonné sur la table basse et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Son regard vert s'ancra dans le doré de celui de Jasper, alors qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Après quelques minutes, il finit par répondre : « Quels sont tes liens avec Bella Swan ?

\- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Isabella Marie Swan s'appelle en vérité Isabella Neith Swanson et c'est ma sœur. Ma jumelle pour être précise.

\- C'était donc vrai, ce qu'elle a hurlé avant de briser la colonne vertébrale d'Edward. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, Jasper était surpris. Mais plus il y pensait, plus cela lui paraissait l'explication la plus censée. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient énormément, beaucoup trop pour des personnes n'ayant aucun lien de parenté. Même taille, même silhouette fine, même forme de visage, mêmes yeux en amande. Seule la couleur de leurs yeux était différente. Et cette affection, cet amour même, qu'il lisait dans les émotions ressenties par Fiona à l'encontre de Bella, alors qu'elles venaient juste de se rencontrer était maintenant expliquée. Mais il y avait d'autres questions qui restaient sans réponses…

Sans attendre, soupçonnant à juste titre que la sorcière finirait par se défiler, Jasper lui adressa une autre question : « Klaus et toi parliez d'un sceau magique placé sur Isabella. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de toi ?

\- Un point pour toi. Ce sort lui a été jeté il y a vingt ans. L'effet principal a été de la plonger dans une léthargie identique à la mort, si bien que je n'ai jamais soupçonné qu'elle était en vie. Un sceau bloquait non seulement sa magie, mais aussi ses souvenirs mais aussi toute sa personnalité. En parallèle, des faux souvenirs et une personnalité fictive lui ont été implantés faisant d'elle quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas.

\- Admettons. Mais son changement de personnalité a été rapide, Bella qui était folle amoureuse de mon frère et prête à croire tout ce qu'il dit, elle a brutalement changé d'avis à ton arrivée. Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

\- Contrairement à ce que ton frère et ta femme croyaient, non. Le sceau a commencé à s'effriter à mon contact. Nous sommes jumelles, le lien entre nous fait que nos magies sont très semblables et attirées l'une par l'autre.

\- Et ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?

\- Le pendentif est le sien. Il a été créé pour contenir sa magie, donc il en est forcément imprégné. Klaus a voulu qu'elle l'ait, cela lui a permis de retrouver ses souvenirs plus vite, en dépit de la surcharge magique que cela pouvait générer. Les conséquences auraient pu être dramatiques.

\- Mais tu as cédé devant lui. Malgré le danger que cela représente pour ta sœur.

\- C'est mon plus grand regret J'avais peut-être un peu trop envie de retrouver ma petite sœur, celle que j'ai toujours connue.

\- Et tu l'as retrouvée, Nana. »

Fiona se retourna à demi et découvrit Isabella, debout dans l'escalier, Klaus à quelques pas derrière elle comme prêt à la rattraper à tout instant. La jeune femme était pâle comme un linge, ses yeux étaient gonflés mais elle souriait. Mais ce n'était plus Bella Swan qui se tenait devant Jasper. La Bella d'Edward était courbée, hésitante et gauche. Son manque d'assurance était inscrit au milieu de son visage. Mais la jeune femme en face de lui n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle se tenait bien droite, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean pour se donner une allure nonchalante qu'elle n'avait pas. Ses yeux étudiaient son environnement avec attention, surtout lui c'est-à-dire. Elle ne dévala les quelques marches la séparant de sa sœur qu'après s'être assurée qu'il ne représentait aucune menace pour elle, Fiona ou Klaus. C'étaient des réflexes de soldat, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait traversé pour en arriver là. Les deux sœurs se tombèrent dans les bras, puis à sa grand surprise, Jasper vit ensuite l'originel offrir une accolade à Bella : « Content de te revoir, Isa.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Nik. Tu m'as manqué. Un peu.

\- C'est partagé. »

Vampire et sorcière se sourirent, complices, sous l'œil tendre de leur sœur et épouse. Fiona se rapprocha de son mari. Klaus la cala presque aussitôt contre sa hanche, le nez dans ses cheveux. Cela fit rire Bella qui commenta, suffisamment fort pour être entendue par un vampire, son geste. D'après elle, l'originel faisait toujours ça quand il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Ce dernier ignora sa belle-sœur et se concentra sur sa femme. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit poindre un rougissement sur les joues de la sorcière qui se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue au toussotement qu'avait eu Isabella. Cette dernière leur sourit, visiblement contrite : « Je ne suis pas du genre à gâcher les accès de romantisme de Niklaus, ils me font beaucoup trop rire pour ça. Mais il me semble qu'on a un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Jasper maintenant qu'il est au courant ?

\- Trois options. On le tue, je le contrains à oublier ou on l'emmène.

\- Klaus, tu ne penses pas sérieusement à l'emmener avec nous quand même ? C'est un Sang Froid, il nous rendra trop repérable, répondit Fiona

\- Bien sûr que si, chérie. Ce type, avant d'être un bouffeur de lapins, était le Major Whitlock. Ses compétences au combat valent autant que les vôtres et les miennes. Et son don à contrôler les émotions pourrait nous être utile, explicita l'originel

\- Il ne quittera jamais les Cullen, j'espère que tu en es conscient Nik ! intervint Bella, une œillade mauvaise offerte à Jasper alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Isa ?

\- J'ai le droit à la parole ou vous allez continuer à débattre de mon cas alors même que je suis en face de vous et que je vous entends ? C'est particulièrement mal poli, j'espère que vous le savez. »

Les piaillements des uns et des autres ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite, Jasper leur projeta une vague de peur qui eut le mérite de les réduire tous les trois au silence. Le blond stoppa ce sentiment d'effroi à condition qu'ils l'écoutent tous, sans interruption de préférence. Klaus lui adressa un sourire narquois, comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait leur dire.

Mais c'était impossible qu'il le sache, n'est-ce pas ?

Après une courte inspiration, non nécessaire à sa condition mais dans les moments de doute il aimait se raccrocher à ses réflexes humains, Jasper annonça que si aucun d'entre eux n'y voyait d'objection, il les suivrait jusqu'à Portland où vivait sa sœur et son compagnon. Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Les jumelles échangèrent un long regard avec Klaus qui ne se débarrassait pas de son sourire satisfait. Isabella haussa un sourcil puis siffla : « Une fois à Portland, tu jures de partir sans te retourner et surtout, de ne rien dire à personne sur tes compagnons de voyage ?

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer sur mes intentions, oui je le ferais.

\- Jure-le.

\- Je vous le jure.

\- Nous partons à la nuit, ne sois pas en retard Major. »

Jasper opina puis disparut à l'extérieur dans un courant d'air. Laissant les deux seules avec Klaus. Sans sourciller, ce dernier écouta les reproches que lui faisait sa belle-sœur. D'après Bella, Jasper allait les rendre repérable, son régime le rendait faible, il allait craquer et tuer un humain. Ce serait catastrophique pour eux s'ils étaient repérés par les ennemis de Klaus. Elle venait juste de retrouver ses pouvoirs, son contrôle sur eux était limite de ce fait. Quant à sa sœur, Fiona se murait avec obstination dans le silence, elle se refusait à servir d'arbitre entre sa sœur et le vampire. Klaus finit par rétorquer qu'elle n'en savait rien et que le Sang Froid pourrait les surprendre. Ce fut Fiona qui coupa court à la dispute qui se profilait. Elle suggéra d'aller ensembles récupérer les affaires d'Isabella chez Charlie Swan. Par mesure de précaution, il valait mieux hypnotiser ce dernier de sorte qu'il croit sa fille retournée vivre à Phoenix chez Renée Dywer. Dans la foulée, ils se rendraient auprès de celle-ci pour lui faire connaitre le même traitement.

A partir de là, plus rien ne pourrait relier Bella Swan à Isabella Neith Swanson. Et la partie pourrait vraiment commencer.

Le malheureux shérif de Forks était rentré chez lui depuis plusieurs heures et s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir sa fille unique. Il allait composer le numéro des urgences pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé quand il vit un Hummer noir s'engager dans son allée. A son grand soulagement, Bella en descendit suivie par cette Fiona Mikaelson et un autre type qui avait l'air un peu plus vieux qu'elles. Charlie alla ouvrir au trio, offrant une bise aux adolescentes et une main ferme à l'homme. Ce dernier se présenta comme Klaus le tuteur légal de Fiona. Il était là car la camionnette d'Isabella étant tombée en panne près de chez eux, du coup il avait proposé de lui ramener sa fille. Bien entendu, le shérif apprécia l'attention comme tout bon père et invita son interlocuteur à prendre un café. Les filles étaient de toute façon parties s'affairer à dieu savait quoi dans la chambre de Bella. Charlie écoutait ce type parler de son travail d'artiste, tout en touillant son café pour faire fondre les morceaux de sucre jetés dans le liquide brûlant. Plus il écoutait ce Klaus parler, plus il le trouvait bizarre. Comment un type aussi jeune, avec un métier aussi incertain qu'artiste, avait pu s'occuper d'une adolescente ?

Le shérif Swan n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Son vis-à-vis venait de se lever d'un bond. Fiona, flanquée de Bella, dévalaient les marches. Toutes deux étaient chargées de deux grands sacs de voyage appartenant à sa fille. Charlie renvoya un regard interloqué sur les adolescentes, avant de le braquer sur Klaus lorsqu'il lâcha : « Si vous êtes prêtes mesdemoiselles, il est temps d'y aller. Ne faisons pas attendre notre invité.

\- Attendez ! Il est hors de question que Bella quitte cette maison.

\- Je ne te demande pas l'autorisation, Charlie. Je m'en vais, c'est tout.

\- Jeune fille ! Tu vas m'obéir, je suis ton père ! Et vous, vous ne dites rien ? cracha Swan en se tournant vers Klaus

\- Charlie, regardez-moi… Calmez-vous. Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver. _Bella retourne vivre avec Renée à Phoenix, elle se sent mal ici. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne vous aime pas, mais sa mère lui manque. Elle reviendra vous rendre visite de temps en temps. Maintenant continuez à vivre comme si de rien n'était._ »

Charlie répéta mot à mot, puis disparut au salon pour regarder le premier programme qu'il trouverait intéressant. Le téléviseur diffusait le dernier match des Mariners de Seattle que, Bella le savait, Charlie avait raté pour cause d'heures supplémentaires au travail. Il commentait chaque action à grands renforts de cris. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si « sa fille » ne venait pas de l'abandonner sans crier gare. L'hypnose était utile, mais ses conséquences cruelles. Bella jeta un dernier regard à la cuisine puis prit la porte, suivie par le couple Mikaelson. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Charlie Swan lui manquerait. Cette période où elle avait vécu comme la fille de cet homme était l'une des meilleures de sa vie. Pour une fois, Isabella avait effleuré la normalité du doigt. C'était reposant, mais ennuyeux maintenant qu'elle se rappelait de qui elle était. Et sa vie, elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde, songea-t-elle en croisant les yeux verts de sa sœur jumelle dans le rétroviseur central. Elles se sourirent, un silence à couper au couteau dans l'habitacle du Hummer de Klaus. Pas un mot ne vint trancher le silence installé entre eux. Ils n'avaient rien de plus à dire, de toute façon. Surtout Isabella.

La seule chose qui importait à cette dernière était que sa vie, telle qu'elle l'avait voulu, recommençait enfin sa course.

Jasper ne revint au pavillon de briques de _Franklin Alley_ qu'aux environs de huit heures. Le Sang Froid était en retard de quelques minutes. Il trouva le trio serré les uns contre les autres. Bella lui lança un regard accusateur, comme s'il venait de commettre un crime. Ses sacs sous le bras, le blond ne décrocha pas un mot à ses compagnons de voyage alors qu'il les cherchait dans le Hummer. Les Chevrolet seraient expédiées à leur destination finale, comprit Jasper au travers des propos de Klaus. Aucun d'entre eux ne commenta sa toute récente blessure. La peau de sa joue, semblable à du marbre, fendillée par un coup de poing ou une gifle peut-être montrait à elle seule que le départ ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Alice, malgré sa petite taille, était dotée d'une sacrée force quand elle était en colère…

 _La fuite n'était peut-être pas une solution, mais dans certains cas elle enlève un poids. Et dans cette course, peut-être qu'un peu de joie viendra frapper à ta porte._

 _A suivre._


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **La suite tant attendue est enfin dans les bacs. Pardon de l'espacement entre les chapitres, mais j'essaie toujours d'avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance avant de poster sinon j'en sortirais un tous les ans :X**

 **Autrement, je précise que je me suis permise de jouer avec deux trois codes de l'univers de Vampires Diaries pour les réadapter à ma sauce. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)**

 **Merci d'être fidèles au poste, que vous laissiez des commentaires ou pas ! Rien que de me savoir lue, suivie ou mise en favori ça fait plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Usual Suspects **

" _Look into my eyes and tell me what you see_

 _The wickedness in you is the wickedness in me."_

(Hollywood Undead- _Usual Suspects_ )

Le nez contre la vitre du siège passager, Jasper observait les paysages verdoyants mais humides de l'état de Washington devenir plus arides à mesure que le Hummer descendait de manière inexorable vers la Californie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé l'éternité à Forks, alors même qu'ils n'y étaient que depuis quelques mois. Un bien fou, voilà ce que cela lui faisait de s'éloigner cette bourgade pluvieuse. Mais cela l'angoissait un peu, la Californie. Qui disait Californie, disait soleil. Et en tant que Sang Froid, ça n'était pas très bon pour lui. Mais cela ne semblait inquiéter que lui. Visiblement, ils avaient un truc en tête pour lui éviter de briller de mille feux au soleil…

Lentement, Jasper porta son regard sur ses compagnons de voyage. Klaus était au volant, ses doigts battaient la mesure et hochait la tête en rythme avec la voix de Screamin Jay Hawkins chantant _I Put A Spell On You._ Sur la banquette arrière, Fiona s'était endormie callée contre la portière. Son cou formait un angle improbable, elle se réveillerait sans doute avec un magnifique torticolis. Bella se reposait, la tête sur son épaule et au grand amusement de Jasper, elle laissait échapper un léger ronflement. L'originel leur jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur central et souffla : « Ça me rappelle l'époque où je les ai connues, elles avaient à peine seize ans. Elles étaient incapables de se séparer, même pour dormir.

\- A seize ans ? Elles n'étaient pas un peu vieilles pour ça ? » se moqua Jasper

Une minute après, le Hummer pilait et s'arrêtait sur le bas-côté un nuage de poussières derrière lui. Klaus l'agrippait à la gorge, brusquement menaçant alors que jamais il n'avait montré le moindre signe d'hostilité à son égard. Dans un sifflement acide, l'originel lui demanda de ne pas parler de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Klaus ne relâcha sa prise qu'après que Jasper eut péniblement ânonné qu'il ne dirait plus rien sur les jumelles. Le conducteur reprit sa position initiale et embraya, alors que l'autoradio diffusait _Feeling Good_ interprété par Nina Simone. Jasper se renfonça dans son siège, ses doigts vinrent masser machinalement sa gorge. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent l'éclat vert de ceux de Fiona dans le rétroviseur. Il ne put retenir un frémissement. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle l'aurait massacré.

Ils roulèrent dans le plus grand silence. Heures, minutes, secondes défilèrent à mesure que les paysages déserts se paraient de hauts grattes ciels ultra modernes. Fiona s'était rendormie, Bella n'avait pas bougé de sa position sur l'épaule de cette dernière. A l'horizon, le soleil se levait. Klaus fredonnait _After You've Gone_ par-dessus la voix de Louis Armstrong alors qu'ils quittaient l'Interstate 5 pour engager la descente vers l'agglomération du sud californien. Au vu de l'heure matinale, le trio put éviter les embouteillages quotidiens qui paralysaient la cité des anges. A la grande surprise de Jasper, Klaus les conduisait vers les célèbres studios d'Hollywood ou du moins dans leurs environs. Il stoppa le Hummer devant une immense villa blanche et en sortit, suivi par Bella et Fiona parfaitement réveillées cette fois. Jasper leur emboita le pas et s'arrêta à hauteur d'Isabella. Il l'arrêta, sa main enserrant son poignet : « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire exactement ?

\- On va t'obtenir un moyen de sortir à la lumière du jour sans ressembler à une boule à facettes. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me lâcher Jasper. »

Fiona ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de main. Tout le groupe s'engouffra à l'intérieur, Klaus en tête qui appelait une certaine Misty Day. Bien entendu, cette dernière ne se montra pas d'elle-même. L'originel fit signe à Jasper de le suivre, il allait fouiller le rez-de-chaussée et les filles se chargeraient de l'étage supérieur. Leur rapide examen des pièces leur montra que cette partie de la villa était vide. Puis un cri de femme retentit c'était elle.

Bella la maintenait au sol d'une clé de bras. La cadette des jumelles semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la voir en difficulté. Il fallait dire que c'était typiquement le genre de femmes qu'elle exécrait. Un oiseau de nuit. Ou tout simplement une pute, diraient certaines personnes. D'après ce que Jasper pouvait voir, c'était une rousse à la chevelure opulente, de petits yeux gris trop rapprochés et aux formes généreuses vêtue d'une nuisette à moitié transparente. Sa sœur jetait un charme de sommeil au jeune homme qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans son lit ce jour-là. Ceci fait, elle attrapa le gilet de soie qui trainait au sol et le balança à la tête de la rousse. Jasper, qui avait toujours trouvé la compagne de l'originel plus inoffensive qu'autre chose, fut contraint de changer d'avis. L'aura menaçante de la sorcière était comparable à celle qui faisait la réputation de son époux, il n'y avait qu'à voir la peur sur le visage de Misty Day. En effet, cette dernière avait blêmi en reconnaissant ses visiteurs, perdant encore plus de couleurs quand Klaus lui ordonna de s'habiller de façon plus décente sur un ton qui aurait refroidi un iceberg. Misty opina, son front en sueur démontrait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se frotter à la colère du vampire dont la ride au milieu du front démontrait l'agacement grandissant. Une fois couverte, la rousse se tourna vers ses visiteurs matinaux : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je croyais avoir payé ma dette…

\- Elle sera payée une fois que tu nous auras rendu un petit service, _sweetheart._

\- Gardes tes surnoms pour toi, Klaus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une bague de jour pour ce Sang Froid. J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, Marie Anne. Tu sais comment faire, explicita Fiona en désignant Jasper du doigt

\- Et si je refuse de vous aider ? J'en ai assez d'être exploitée.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passera, Marie Anne. Il se pourrait que la presse people apprenne via une source anonyme que tu as tué plusieurs de tes nombreux amants. Ça ferait tâche sur ton dossier, surtout quand tu es pressentie pour jouer dans le prochain Stanley Kubrick non ? fit Isabella qui regardait ses ongles

\- Vous ne feriez pas ça ? supplia Misty

\- Nous n'aurons aucun scrupule, chérie. Je ne suis pas le genre d'hommes à avoir pitié des personnes comme toi. Alors mets-toi au travail, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta misérable notoriété… » susurra Klaus

Jasper allait l'apprendre plus tard, mais Misty ou Marie Anne de son prénom était une sorcière née de la rencontre entre un simple humain français et une sorcière hongroise. Celle-ci lui avait transmis, outre ses pouvoirs, ce qu'elle appelait un don mais qui tenait plus de la malédiction. La pauvre Marie Anne ne l'avait découvert que tardivement, alors qu'elle tentait à ses dix-huit ans sa chance en Amérique pour devenir une star du petit écran. A l'image des succubes, Misty était contrainte de se nourrir de l'énergie de ses partenaires sexuels durant leurs rapports. La jeune femme ne contrôlait pas toujours ses appétits, au début surtout, si bien que certains de ses amants étaient décédés. Pour le bien de sa carrière d'actrice, ironiquement elle jouait les sorcières dans une série au rabais, Marie Anne avait tût ce fait pour ne pas nuire à son maigre succès. Mais l'un des espions de Klaus dans la région avait découvert son petit secret et l'avait rapporté à son maitre. Ce dernier s'était rendu sur place pour se rendre compte par lui-même du sale petit secret de Misty. En échange de son silence, la jeune femme devait rendre quelques services à l'originel et aux jumelles jusqu'au moment où ils estimeraient envers lui sa dette payée. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que Klaus Mikaelson n'était pas réapparu à Los Angeles. Surtout pas flanqué des deux garces. Dans ses rêves plus fous, Misty espérait qu'ils étaient morts tous les trois. Qu'un chasseur avait finalement trouvé le moyen de tuer ce connard d'originel et avait fait d'une pierre trois coups en éliminant la fidèle épouse et la belle-sœur dévouée.

Mais pour pas changer, ma pauvre Marie t'étais complètement à côté de la plaque. Personne ne peut tuer un originel, surtout pas avec les chiennes de garde. T'as été bien conne de croire que tu en étais débarrassée, songea-t-elle sans aucune pitié envers elle-même.

Pendant quelques minutes, la jeune femme farfouilla dans l'un des placards de la chambre et en ressortit deux petits récipients, un long couteau ainsi qu'un épais grimoire. Juste après, elle en ressortit deux bougies blanches ainsi qu'une poignée d'herbes séchées. Elle installa le tout sur la petite table ronde, recouverte d'un napperon immaculé qui était placée près de l'une des deux fenêtres. Jasper en reconnut certaines des herbes comme le laurier ou la camomille, pas les autres. La rouquine tourna les pages de l'épais ouvrage jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Elle tendit sa paume à Jasper qui, sur le coup, ne comprit pas où la sorcière voulait en venir. Les sourcils froncés, la rouquine expliqua qu'il lui fallait un objet comme un anneau ou une chaine lui appartenant. Le Sang Froid finit par enlever la chaine dorée qu'il portait au cou pour la placer dans la main tendue de la sorcière. Cette dernière se tourna ensuite vers les jumelles Swanson, jusqu'ici en retrait derrière Klaus : « Il me faut le sang de l'une de vous.

\- Je vais le faire. »

Bella récupéra la coupelle placée sur la table, ainsi que le couteau tendu par Misty. Elle s'entailla la paume et laissa le sang goutter dans la coupelle. Quand la quantité fut estimée suffisante par la rousse, elle récupéra le récipient. Cette dernière alluma les deux bougies, placées de part et d'autre de la coupelle de sang, puis le sort débuta pour de vrai. Marie Anne psalmodia une longue incantation, dans une langue que le Sang Froid identifia comme du hongrois. D'un battement de cil, la sorcière brûla les herbes dans le premier récipient et plaça la chaine de Jasper juste au-dessus des flammes. Une nouvelle formule sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'elle déplaçait la chaine vers le second récipient, trempant le bijou dans le sang d'Isabella. La rousse l'en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, sans la moindre trace du liquide rouge sur l'or du bijou. Misty s'essuya les mains dans une serviette de toilette qui errait sur la table, puis tendit la chaine à son propriétaire : « Essaies là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vas te placer devant la fenêtre, histoire de voir si tu ressembles toujours à une boule à facettes.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé… » marmonna Jasper entre ses dents

Il s'exécuta quand même, se plaçant devant la fenêtre dont le rideau avait été tiré par les bons soins de Bella. Emerveillé, Jasper sentait les rayons du soleil sur sa peau qui demeurait dans son état normal. Comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel, il toucha son épiderme et fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait perdu cet aspect de marbre caractéristique de son espèce. Le Sang Froid offrit un regard interloqué aux trois sorcières qui se contentèrent de lui désigner le miroir en pied près de l'armoire de Misty. L'empathe s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant.

Jasper Cullen, ou plutôt Whitlock maintenant qu'il s'était affranchi des végétariens, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, avait l'impression d'être de nouveau humain.

Sa peau était douce, chaude en comparaison de la froideur glacée qu'il avait toujours connue. Il pouvait presque sentir le sang battre sous son épiderme, et son cœur s'emballer. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur vert d'origine, même si on pouvait y voir quelques paillettes dorées dans ses iris. Un peu d'attention lui permit de sentir les émotions qui flottaient dans la pièce. La satisfaction de Klaus, l'amusement de Fiona et l'impatience d'Isabella. Même la peur ressentie jusqu'ici par Misty s'était évanouie. Résumons, Jasper, réfléchit-il. Tu as l'allure d'un humain mais tu n'as pas perdu la caractéristique principale de ton espèce à savoir le don. Comment était-ce possible ? Jasper ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la magie mais il savait que celle-ci ne pouvait pas tout défaire, surtout pas le vampirisme. C'était peut-être lié au sang prélevé sur Isabella, mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Strictement aucune. Et même s'il osait poser la question aux sœurs Swanson, ses chances d'avoir une réponse étaient proches du néant. Pour répondre à ses questions, il lui fallait donc chercher par lui-même.

Un toussotement de Marie Anne le sortit de ses pensées. Elle le regardait, dans l'attente d'un mot de sa part. Le Sang Froid la remercia chaudement, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute manière. Misty Day lui offrait une nouvelle vie et au vu du sourire qu'elle arborait, il lui offrait aussi une nouvelle vie. Une existence plus légère, sans l'ombre du plus terrible des originels derrière elle. Jasper l'observa couler un regard sur les jumelles, puis Klaus. Elle attendait, fébrile, qu'on confirme que sa dette était payée. Chose que confirma l'originel quelques minutes plus tard, après une rapide concertation avec les deux sœurs. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps, la route était encore longue. Misty les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, elle les regarda monter dans la voiture et une fois les portières refermées, s'écria : « Je suis libre ! Putain je suis libre ! Surtout au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir ! »

Et son corps fut secoué d'un rire hystérique alors qu'elle refermait sa lourde porte. Plus personne ne revit Misty Day après cela…

Pied au plancher, Klaus engagea le Hummer sur la route de leur prochaine destination à savoir Phoenix. Ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, le temps nécessaire pour hypnotiser Renée Dywer et son nouveau mari de sorte qu'elle croit à la disparition de sa fille alors qu'elle se rendait auprès d'elle. Dans quelques temps, de préférence après plusieurs mois de recherche, Isabella simulerait sa mort. Ce n'était pas le plus compliqué. La Chevrolet, un cadavre volé dans la morgue la plus proche, un peu d'essence, une étincelle et le tour serait joué. Même les meilleurs médecins légistes du pays ne pourraient identifier un corps carbonisé.

Après Phoenix, ils passeraient la nuit et le jour suivant à Las Vegas. Klaus devait rendre visite à une vieille amie, une sorcière, auprès duquel il devait récupérer un vieil artefact magique. L'originel en profiterait également pour se nourrir sur quelques touristes. Bien évidemment, il escomptait emmener Jasper dans sa chasse. Ce cher Major Whitlock avait grand besoin de renouer avec ses instincts primaires. Quant aux filles, elles en profiteraient pour reconstituer leur stock de certaines herbes et pierres magiques du désert auprès des revendeurs locaux.

Comme de juste, ils se retrouvèrent pris dans les embouteillages matinaux de Los Angeles. Les véhicules autour d'eux ne demandaient qu'à rouler, les conducteurs s'énervaient doucement mais sûrement. Assis derrière le volant, Klaus s'efforçait de garder son calme malgré le bruit des klaxons de plus en plus nombreux. L'autoradio, après une nuit entière de jazz, diffusait maintenant un célèbre titre du groupe The Who, _Baba O'Riley._ Bella chantonnait, sa tête dodelinait en rythme avec la voix de Roger Daltrey. Sa sœur observait le paysage qui s'étendait au dehors, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone. Après de longues minutes à n'entendre que le cliquetis des touches du clavier, Fiona s'adressa à Klaus : « Tout est en place à Mystic Falls.

\- Katerina aurait-elle fait ce qu'on lui demande ?

\- Selon les propos qu'Isobel Flemming a tenus à Maddox, elle aurait trouvé un loup garou et transformé une jeune femme en vampire. C'est une amie du Double à priori. Elle a aussi récupéré la Pierre de Lune chez les Lockwood. Donc il ne manque plus que ce qui est sous la garde de Johanne à Vegas, le Double Petrova plus nous trois.

\- Tu sais que je ne serais content qu'en voyant moi-même tous les éléments réunis. Je ne veux pas échouer si près du but, pas encore.

\- La différence avec la dernière fois, c'est que tu n'avais personne sur qui vraiment compter avec toi, Niklaus. On est là, nous. Alors arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit pour l'instant, bon dieu. »

C'était Isabella qui était intervenue. La voix froide, son visage sans expression, mais ses yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient que détermination. Pour un peu, si Edward avait pu voir son grand amour, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Peut-être même qu'il en aurait eu peur. L'agneau s'approchait bien plus de la louve, prête à mordre et à vous arracher un membre si elle se sentait menacée. Jasper était cerné par des prédateurs, la question était de savoir s'il allait revenir entier de ce voyage en leur compagnie. Dans l'habitacle du Hummer, le silence reprit ses droits. Klaus roulait en silence, il était enfin parvenu à quitter les routes encombrées de Los Angeles pour s'élancer sur celle qui les mènerait à Phoenix.

The Who avait cédé sa place à Led Zepplin, l'autoradio crachotait maintenant les premières notes de _Stairway To Heaven_ quand la sonnerie du portable d'Isabella rompit le silence. Cette dernière avait choisi l'une des dernières chansons du rappeur Eminem, intitulée _The Monster._ Plus précisément, le refrain chanté par Rihanna. Ces quelques mots disaient : « Je suis ami avec le monstre sous mon lit. Luttant contre les voix dans ma tête. Tu essayes de me sauver, arrêtes de retenir ta respiration. Et tu penses que je suis fou. »

Définitivement, au regard de sa situation, cette chanson lui allait comme un gant. Elle était amie avec Klaus, le genre de type qui hantait les cauchemars des enfants depuis des siècles. La jeune femme semblait aussi coincée entre celle qu'elle était vraiment et celle que le sort avait fait d'elle. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'elle dégageait avec son attitude

Isabella regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran, puis décrocha seulement après. C'était Alice. Jasper avait tout de suite reconnu cette voix. Elle sanglotait, demandait pourquoi sa meilleure amie l'abandonnait elle aussi. Edward paraissait au plus mal. Emmett avait été blessé qu'elle ne leur dise pas au revoir avant de partir. La voyante cherchait à faire culpabiliser Isabella, c'était palpable. Et cette dernière était agacée. Sa réponse ne tarda pas à fuser, presque haineuse : « Vous m'aimez ? Plus que tout, comme un membre de votre famille ? Il y a une chose qui se fait en famille. Respecter la volonté des uns et des autres. Ne cherches plus à me contacter Alice. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, d'Edward et des autres. Adieu. »

Elle raccrocha et ouvrit sa vitre, pour jeter son téléphone à l'extérieur. L'appareil mourut tragiquement, écrasé sous les roues d'une Mercedes lancée à pleine vitesse juste à côté d'eux. Klaus soupira. Sa belle-sœur rétorqua qu'au moins, elle serait sûre que les Cullen ne pourraient plus la contacter. Entre ses dents, Fiona marmonna que c'était peut-être un peu extrême comme façon de faire. Pour toute réponse, sa jumelle haussa les épaules.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important.

Après cela, ce fut comme si les vannes d'un barrage s'étaient ouvertes. Un brouhaha emplit l'habitacle du Hummer. Fiona s'était faite le devoir d'interroger Jasper sur ses goûts musicaux. Il se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre, trop heureux qu'on s'intéresse à lui et que l'ambiance devienne un peu plus respirable entre eux. Klaus se mêlait à la conversation, il s'avéra que le Sang Froid avait des goûts relativement proches des siens. Cela leur faisait au moins un point commun. Et ce malgré cet amour immodéré pour la country de Jasper, qui il fallait bien le dire, était incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels et immortels n'ayant pas vus le jour sur les terres du Texas. Bella intervint par moments, du bout des lèvres. C'était plus par politesse et volonté de ne pas être mise de côté, qu'un réel intérêt pour la personne de Jasper. Du moins, c'était ce que son visage affichait.

Midi sonna alors qu'ils dépassaient le panneau « Bienvenue à Phoenix ». Sur les indications de Bella, Klaus les conduisit dans une banlieue résidentielle située dans Paradise Valley ou l'un des quartiers les plus riches de la métropole. L'originel les arrêta devant un pavillon blanc, tout à fait charmant malgré l'herbe grillée de ses platanes. Klaus jeta un regard à sa belle-sœur à travers le rétroviseur central, elle hocha la tête et d'un même mouvement, ils sortirent de la voiture. Jasper voulut se lever pour les suivre, mais la main de Fiona se posa sur son épaule pour lui signifier de rester assis : « C'est quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire seule avec Nik. Pas la peine pour nous d'intervenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un quelconque lien de sang avec Renée après tout.

\- Voir quelqu'un qu'on a apprécié être contraint à tout oublier de nous, n'est pas le genre de choses qui s'observe sans éprouver de douleur.

\- Tu sembles savoir ce que ça fait. De laisser partir quelqu'un qu'on a aimé, je veux dire.

\- Je fréquente ce monde depuis assez longtemps pour ça. Tu apprendras vite ce qu'il en est, si tu restes avec nous. »

Jasper allait lui répondre quand Bella, suivie de Klaus, revinrent à la voiture. La jeune femme avait rabattu ses longues mèches brunes devant son visage, mais ses yeux rouges ne détrompaient personne. Elle avait pleuré. Quelques traces sur le t-shirt de Klaus venaient en attester, telles des gouttes de sang sur une scène de crime. Sans un mot, la sorcière se rassit sur la banquette arrière aux côtés de sa sœur. Cette dernière jeta un long regard à son compagnon qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Jasper était fasciné par la capacité que ces deux-là avaient de se comprendre sans la moindre parole. Fiona attrapa la main de sa jumelle et la pressa dans la sienne. Pas besoin de mots, de paroles rassurantes ou de platitudes comme « ça va passer ». Les gestes sont parfois un moyen plus sûr de panser toutes les plaies…

A la sortie de la métropole, Bella demanda à s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute. Comme poursuivie, elle se précipita hors de l'habitacle du Hummer. Toutes les émotions dégagées par la jeune femme mettaient en lumière tout le trouble qu'elle ressentait. Sa sœur la suivit quelques nanosecondes plus tard, l'inquiétude au centre de ses émotions et laissant ainsi les deux vampires seuls dans la voiture. Jasper s'adressa à l'originel après de longues minutes de silence : « Ca va aller ? Je veux dire, pour Bella ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Isabella. Ca va lui passer. Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, sourit Klaus avec une certaine tendresse

\- Et Fiona ? Elle a l'air de s'inquiéter pour sa sœur. Plus que toi en tout cas.

\- Ma femme est solide comme un roc, Whitlock. C'est juste que Fiona est beaucoup trop sensible quand ça concerne sa sœur. J'imagine que tout ce qu'elles ont traversé joue énormément là-dedans. »

Jasper n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de détails, les filles revenaient de leur excursion au sein des toilettes de la station-service. Bella avait retrouvé figure humaine, avec un pâle sourire sur son visage. Quelques pas derrière elle, sa sœur dégageait des sentiments bien moins sombres. A une époque lointaine, Jasper avait comparé les émotions d'Isabella Swan à des montagnes russes. Celles d'Isabella Swanson l'étaient tout autant même si elles avaient tendance à osciller entre tristesse et colère. Rien de bien positif, en somme. Sa jumelle était plus constante. De plus, Fiona ne lui renvoyait que du positif comme son amour pour le vampire originel et sa sœur, mais aussi la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

La ville du péché, Las Vegas, fut ralliée par le groupe en trois heures au lieu des presque cinq indiquées en temps normal. Il fallait dire que Klaus se permettait d'oublier le respect des limitations de vitesse sur certains tronçons de route forcément ça aidait. Ce trajet se fit dans ce silence glacial qui avait occupé les premières heures du voyage. Bella s'était murée derrière ses écouteurs qui crachaient le tout dernier Eminem, _Kings Never Die._ A croire qu'elle allait monter sur un ring de boxe à Vegas, songea ironiquement Jasper. Fiona était bercée par la musique qui sortait de l'autoradio, Klaus faisait tourner en boucle la chanson de Screamin Jay Hawkins. Il fredonnait, ses doigts battaient la mesure sur le volant. Jasper regardait le paysage, émerveillé par ces contrées désertiques qu'il n'aurait jamais pu visiter si la magie ne lui avait pas donné cette apparence plus humaine. Sa rencontre avec ces personnes aurait au moins eu ça de bon.

L'originel les conduisit sur le parking d'un hôtel, le _Four Seasons_ inauguré quelques années auparavant. Il y avait réservé deux chambres. La première pour Fiona et lui, Jasper et Bella se partageraient la seconde. Au vu de la tête que cette dernière affichait, cela ne la ravissait pas. Mais un regard noir de Klaus l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il prit la tête du petit groupe pour se rendre à la réception. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme blonde, une fausse au vu des racines noires qui pointaient sous la teinture platine. Elle offrit un regard enjôleur à Klaus, minaudant pour lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Un peu en retrait par rapport aux jumelles, Jasper vit Fiona se tendre d'un coup et il pouvait imaginer ses yeux verts fusiller la réceptionniste. Cette dernière ne se démonta pas pour autant, continuant son numéro de charme. Elle ne voyait même pas que Klaus ne lui accordait pas un regard. A côté de lui, la sœur jumelle de Bella fulminait. Si Fiona ne voulait pas créer d'esclandre, son mécontentement était visible aux yeux de tous. En particulier du responsable de la réceptionniste, un petit homme replet engoncé dans un complet noir et le front couvert de sueur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi devant les mâchoires contractées de Fiona Mikaelson. Le couple fréquentait l'hôtel depuis son ouverture, c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait d'eux puisqu'il connaissait leurs petits secrets. Lyle, car tel était son nom, en avait pris connaissance de la pire des façons. Il avait vu Klaus Mikaelson vider une innocente de son sang, puis sa compagne l'avait plaqué au mur grâce à la magie. Le vampire l'avait gardé en vie sous une seule condition. Il devait lui rapporter toute activité suspecte dont il serait le témoin, et garder leurs secrets bien sûr. Dans le cas contraire, ils le tueraient. Comme Lyle n'était pas un de ces hommes pleins de courage au point de frôler l'inconscience, il avait accepté le marché. Avec horreur, Lyle reporta son attention sur la scène qui se jouait à l'instant dans le hall de l'hôtel. Sa subordonnée venait de caresser le dos de la main de Mikaelson alors qu'il apposait sa signature sur le reçu. Vu le visage de la sorcière à son côté, elle n'était pas loin de laisser exploser sa colère sur l'inconsciente.

Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant que les choses dégénèrent.

Comme poursuivi par le diable, il se précipita jusqu'au comptoir. D'un regard noir, Lyle fit détaler la réceptionniste. Quelle brave petite à ne pas vouloir contrarier son patron, songea-t-il. Elle allait quand même avoir droit à une sacrée mise au point pour son comportement. Tout sourire, un visage composé de bonne humeur factice à l'appui, il s'adressa au couple Mikaelson : « Fiona, Klaus, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre belle ville ?

\- Les affaires, vous savez ce que c'est monsieur Lyle. Tant que rien n'est conclu, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, sourit Klaus

\- Pardonnez ma curiosité déplacée, mais qui sont les personnes qui vous accompagnent ?

\- Voici Isabella Swanson, ma sœur. Ainsi que Jasper Whitlock, un ami de la famille, présenta rapidement Fiona, peu désireuse de s'attarder

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici.

\- Nous aussi, Lyle, nous aussi… » marmonna Fiona

Cette dernière récupéra les deux cartes magnétiques des mains de Lyle, entrainant derechef son monde au septième étage où leurs deux chambres étaient situées. En plus d'être situées côte à côte, elles communiquaient par une petite porte. Bella s'engouffra la première dans celle qu'elle allait partager avec Jasper, après avoir récupéré sa clé des mains de sa jumelle. Elle ne manqua pas d'en claquer la porte. Fiona leva les yeux au ciel et souffla au Sang Froid de ne pas prêter attention à son comportement. Isabella avait ses humeurs, on apprenait très vite à composer avec elles. La sorcière salua Jasper et embrassa Klaus avant de rentrer à son tour dans la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec l'originel. Dans le couloir, ce dernier faisait maintenant face au Sang Froid en silence. Il allait imiter les jumelles et aller s'installer dans sa chambre quand la main de Klaus le retint. A mi-voix, ce dernier lui demanda de le suivre. Ils avaient une tâche à accomplir en ville, de préférence avant le coucher du soleil. Ce fut donc un Jasper inquiet mais surtout curieux qui suivit Niklaus Mikaelson dans les rues étouffantes de Las Vegas. _Quelle tâche nécessitait uniquement sa présence à lui, et pas celle des sœurs Swanson ?_

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux vampires traversèrent la grande artère de Vegas avant de tourner à gauche dans une des ruelles qui lui était perpendiculaire. Puis ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les profondeurs de la mégapole du vice. Jasper renvoya un coup d'œil interrogateur à Klaus, il se demandait à juste titre où le conduisait l'originel. Niklaus ne lui offrit qu'un sourire énigmatique en réponse. Il verrait bien assez tôt de quoi il retournait. Finalement, l'exploration toucha à sa fin quand une boutique d'antiquités à la devanture défraichie se dressa devant eux.

Un vieil homme en sortit. Vêtu d'une vieille chemise en flanelle bleue et d'un short noir, il avait surtout un fusil en main. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs. Il semblait défier Klaus de s'approcher plus. Les mains levées en l'air comme en signe de reddition, l'originel fit un pas en avant et demanda : « Abraham, où est Johanne ?

\- Morte. Elle est morte et c'est à cause de toi, sangsue ! Ils l'ont tuée à cause de ce qu'elle gardait ici. Ces monstres, ces satanés loups, ils me l'ont prise…

\- Qui l'a tuée, Abraham ?

\- Je ne connais pas leurs noms. Mais l'Alpha se fait appeler Flinn. C'est lui qui a ce que tu cherches. »

Klaus se pinça l'arête du nez dans l'espoir d'apaiser la colère qui s'était emparée de lui. Il ferait la peau de ces chiens et donnerait leurs cadavres à bouffer aux coyotes, se promit-il. Jasper lui jeta un regard en biais, préoccupé des réactions imprévisibles que pourraient avoir l'originel. Les émotions qui se dégageaient de lui n'auguraient rien de bon. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Ce satané grimoire, car c'était bien cela qui les avait mené dans cette ville, était entre les mains de la meute de loups garous locale. L'originel les connaissait de réputation. Ils se faisaient appeler Los Lobos del Desiertoou les Loups du Désert. Leur Alpha, Flinn, s'était donné comme objectif de réunir les pires individus au sein d'une même meute. Là où leurs semblables privilégiaient la protection des simples humains, ces loups se faisaient un devoir de les terroriser. Ils volaient, agressaient voire tuaient ceux qui osaient s'opposer à eux. La plupart de leur temps, les Loups du Désert le passaient dans un casino appelé le Royal.

Mais là, nul doute qu'ils venaient de s'attaquer au mauvais cheval. _Personne ne marchait sur les plates-bandes de Klaus Mikaelson sans en payer durablement les conséquences._

Ce dernier attrapa son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste et composa un numéro, celui de Fiona. Elle décrocha aussitôt : « Klaus ? Y a un problème ?

\- Johanne est morte. Le grimoire est entre les pattes de Flinn, le chef des Loups du Désert. Préviens ta sœur qu'on va aller casser du chien ce soir. Tenue correcte exigée, nous avons rendez-vous dans un casino. »

L'originel raccrocha sans laisser le temps à sa femme de répondre quoique ce soit. D'autorité, il attrapa le bras de Jasper et s'élança en direction de l'hôtel. Le Sang Froid ne chercha pas à se débattre. Cela ne servait à rien. Klaus était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Au grand regret de l'empathe, ce dernier n'eut pas un mot pour le veuf. Mais de toute façon, lui aurait répondu Niklaus, que dire de plus ? C'était triste pour ce pauvre type et c'était tout. Récupérer ce grimoire était plus important que sécher les larmes d'un vieil homme. La réussite du rituel passait par cet ouvrage, puisque le sort à briser était contenu à l'intérieur. Qui plus était, entre les mains d'une sorcière puissante et mal intentionnée surtout, les sorts abrités par le livre seraient une arme redoutable à utiliser contre lui. Et ça, hors de question.

Arrivés à leur hôtel, Niklaus donna au blond la même consigne qu'à Fiona et Bella soit d'enfiler l'une de ses plus belles tenues. Lui-même s'enferma dans sa propre chambre juste après. Réprimant avec difficulté un soupir, Jasper en fit de même et pénétra dans celle qu'il partageait avec Isabella. Cette dernière était de dos, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle pour seul vêtement. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Malgré la masse de ses cheveux bruns retombant en désordre dans son dos, Jasper put voir que sa peau était marbrée de cicatrices blanches probablement très anciennes. Vu qu'Edward n'en avait jamais fait mention, l'empathe ne les imputait pas aux quelques mois vécus par la jeune femme en tant qu'Isabella Swan. La question étant bien sûr de savoir comment Bella pouvait avoir tant de cicatrices à un si jeune âge.

Le Sang Froid n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, la sorcière avait finalement remarqué sa présence. Et au vu des éclairs que lançaient ses yeux marron, il avait intérêt à ne pas aggraver son cas. Il marmonna juste qu'il allait prendre une douche le temps qu'elle finissait de s'habiller, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. A son retour, la chambre était vide si ce n'était un mot lui indiquant de les rejoindre dans le hall quand il aurait terminé. Une fois descendu, la première chose sur laquelle tomba son regard fut le couple Mikaelson. Klaus était au bar, il sirotait un bourbon les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son costume noir lui conférait une aura plus menaçante encore qu'à l'accoutumée, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son élégance. A une petite dizaine de centimètres de l'originel, Fiona observait à la dérobée la poignée de clients disséminée dans la pièce. Un verre contenant les restes d'un mojito à la main, elle adressa un sourire approbateur devant son costume noir. Il se ferait tuer par Niklaus s'il l'entendait, mais la sorcière était séduisante dans sa robe noire aux manches longues brodés de dentelles.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté de sa sœur jumelle. Jasper réalisait que l'Isabella quelconque dont il avait fait la connaissance à Forks, n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était en réalité. Celle qui se tenait maintenant devant ses yeux, était **magnifique.**

La sœur jumelle de Fiona portait une robe rouge décolleté qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisses. Contrairement à sa jumelle qui arborait un chignon flou, ses boucles brunes glissaient librement dans son dos. Ses yeux marron étaient mis en valeur à la perfection par un savant maquillage noir. Bien entendu, Isabella était juchée sur des talons noirs dont la hauteur n'aurait pas manqué de la faire tomber la tête la première à l'époque de Forks. Elle distribuait les sourires charmeurs à la ronde, récoltant des œillades toutes plus appréciatrices les unes que les autres mais dont elle n'avait que faire. La parfaite séductrice, en somme. Définitivement, quelques têtes allaient tourner ce soir…

Jasper s'approcha du trio. Bella ne lui adressa pas un mot, pour ne pas changer. Klaus s'empressa de terminer son bourbon, puis entraina tout son monde au dehors. Le Royal était situé à deux pas de leur hôtel. Ils profitèrent des quelques minutes du trajet pour élaborer leur plan d'action. Dans la salle, ils se sépareraient en deux groupes. Vampires d'un côté, sorcières de l'autre pour moins attirer l'attention. Le but de la manœuvre était de repérer les deux Bêtas de Flinn dans la foule et de les coincer pour savoir où se trouvait le fameux grimoire. S'ils ne se mettaient pas à table rapidement, le danger était de voir débarquer Flinn. Et là, ce serait une autre affaire bien plus périlleuse cette fois. En effet, une meute de loups garous se composait de façon générale de trois types d'individus. Au bas de l'échelle, se trouvent les Omégas. Ils sont les souffres douleurs d'une meute, ceux à qui on confie les plus basses besognes. Au-dessus d'eux, viennent les Bêtas. Ils sont au service de l'Alpha, mais ce dernier les considère comme des individus à part entière et non des esclaves. Le haut de la hiérarchie est occupé par l'Alpha, le loup le plus puissant de la meute. Il est plus rapide, plus fort que les autres individus de son groupe. Il ne lui est pas nécessaire d'être dans sa forme de loup pour posséder les habilités dues à son statut. Ce rang est accessible soit par la naissance, soit par la force. Dans les deux cas, le prétendant au statut d'Alpha doit s'opposer dans un combat au chef de la meute qu'il revendique.

Pour résumer, deux sorcières et deux vampires pourraient ne pas être suffisant pour contenir un Alpha proche de la pleine lune.

Même de loin, le quatuor pouvait voir qu'une impressionnante file d'attente s'étendait devant la porte principale. Celle-ci était gardée par deux armoires à glace. Evidemment. Ils prenaient leurs précautions Klaus renifla l'air puis marmonna : « Loups garous évidemment. Sous verveine, si j'en crois leur odeur.

\- Oméga ou Bêta ?

\- Oméga.

\- Je m'en occupe. »

Bella se dirigea d'une démarche chaloupée vers les deux gardes, accentuant au possible le balancement de ses hanches. Les hommes présents dans la file d'attente ne purent s'empêcher de la suivre du regard voire de la siffler pour certains. Elle leur adressa un sourire enjôleur. La sorcière se pencha à l'oreille d'un des deux gorilles, lui susurrant quelques mots qui firent sourire Klaus et blêmir Jasper. Nul doute que si Edward avait été là, le télépathe aurait tourné de l'œil. Fiona n'avait pas l'ouïe d'un vampire, mais elle devinait sans mal ce que sa sœur promettait au gros balourd en échange de leur passage. C'était dommage, il n'aurait jamais le privilège de la toucher. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Isabella leur faisait signe de s'avancer. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée au sol de marbre, décoré de grandes tentures bordeaux brodées de fils dorés et de meubles inspirations Louis XVI faits de bois précieux. Les Loups du Désert avaient de l'argent pour être capable de payer tout ça, on dirait. _Ils avaient gagné la folie des grandeurs en plus des sommes d'argent conséquentes nées de leurs larcins…_

Une fois dans la salle de jeux, vampires et sorcières se séparèrent. Klaus et Jasper se placèrent à la table de blackjack, tandis que les jumelles s'installaient à la roulette. Ils jouèrent chacun de leur côté, comme si de rien n'était. Mais tous leurs sens étaient tournés vers l'observation des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Jasper posait sa dernière carte sur la table quand une fragrance plus animale qu'humaine lui agressa les narines. Un mélange d'herbe coupée, de terre et de sueur avec quelques notes de fleurs en arrière-plan. Le genre d'odeur qu'on sentirait sur une femme se transformant en loup, par exemple. Et il n'était pas le seul à le sentir. Klaus s'était redressé sur son tabouret, en alerte. Des yeux, les vampires cherchèrent la provenance de ce parfum.

L'odeur venait d'une femme blonde, visiblement très fière de ses atouts au vu de sa tenue courte, maintenant installée à côté de Fiona à la table de roulette. Son nom était Erika Yales selon le badge doré épinglé à sa robe. Cette dernière les chercha du regard, un signe de tête de Klaus confirma qu'il s'agissait d'un des loups de Flinn. Une Bêta dans toute sa splendeur qui plus était, elle déambulait dans la pièce avec un peu trop de fierté. Un Oméga n'oserait jamais afficher un tel air de propriétaire. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, puis Bella reporta son attention sur le jeu. C'était le signal. Il était grand temps pour les jumelles d'entrer en scène. Les lèvres de Fiona esquissèrent une incantation. Un à un les simples humains tombèrent endormis à l'endroit où ils étaient. La Bêta tenta de fuir à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais Bella la cloua sur place avec un sort : « Tu ne peux pas nous échapper et tu le sais. Alors restes gentiment assise, sale bête. »

A l'appellation, les yeux gris de la jeune femme devinrent jaunes de colère. D'instinct, les deux vampires se rapprochèrent et entouraient maintenant les sorcières. Ces dernières réfléchissaient à toute vitesse concernant les yeux jaunes de leur prisonnière. En temps normal, cela n'arrivait qu'à la pleine lune quand le loup s'approchait de la transformation. Comme l'astre n'était pas à son apogée du mois, une seule explication. Cette fille possédait un artéfact magique qui lui permettait de se transformer hors de la pleine lune. Le sort pour réaliser ce type d'objet se trouvait dans le grimoire volé, cela confirmait les pires craintes de Klaus. Une sorcière travaillait pour les Loups du Désert. Mais le plus urgent était de l'en débarrasser. Fiona avisa la bague en or surmontée d'une pierre noire qu'elle identifia de suite comme une cyanite et lui enleva. Elle la fourra dans la main tendue de Jasper qui la plaça dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Sans son bijou, Erika était sans défense et à voir la peur s'emparer de ses iris, elle le savait pertinemment.

 _Elle était faite comme un rat. Sans aucune chance de remporter ce match, coincée par quatre chats affamés._

Fiona et sa sœur à quelques pas derrière lui telles une garde rapprochée et Jasper à sa droite, Klaus s'adressa alors à la louve, brisant le silence : « Une seule question, _love._ Où est **mon** grimoire ?

\- Comme si j'allais te répondre, sangsue ! Plutôt crever ! »

Bien trop vite pour qu'Erika ait le temps de le voir, la main de Klaus avait traversé son abdomen pour agripper son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. D'une voix polaire l'originel susurra que si elle voulait mourir, il pouvait lui arranger cela et sans douleur superflue. Avoir le cœur arraché était un moyen rapide de tuer quelqu'un, quoique salissant. Si elle répondait à la question, bien sûr. Dans le cas contraire, les deux sorcières savaient comment donner une mort lente et douloureuse à un loup garou. Libre à elle de faire son choix, toutes les cartes étaient entre ses mains. Jasper observait toute la scène de ses yeux dorénavant noirs, alléché par le sang battant dans la carotide de la blonde. Difficilement, Erika finit par lâcher que le grimoire était dans le coffre-fort du bureau de Flinn. Ce dernier était actuellement absent, il était parti chasser dans le désert avec le reste de la meute. Seuls les deux Oméga de l'entrée étaient restés, pour assurer sa protection. Tranquillement, Isabella expliqua qu'ils étaient à l'heure actuelle dans le même état que les humains de la pièce. Ils faisaient un bon petit somme.

Un sourire étirait les lèvres de Klaus, tandis qu'il retirait progressivement son bras de l'abdomen de la louve. Sa capacité de régénération acheva de guérir la plaie sanguinolente qui subsistait. Erika leva les yeux sur ses agresseurs et demanda s'ils comptaient la laisser en vie. Isabella qui maintenait toujours son sort d'entrave, souffla qu'elle devait d'abord leur donner la combinaison du coffre pour être libre. La blonde dévoila la série de chiffres, notée avec empressement sur un bout de serviette par Fiona. Un instant plus tard, la cadette des jumelles la libérait du sort. Cette dernière disparut ensuite dans les étages, suivie par sa sœur jumelle tenant la serviette à la main.

Les deux vampires étaient maintenant seuls dans la pièce avec la jeune loup garou. Klaus avait récupéré un bourbon sur l'une des tables et le sirotait, satisfait. Tout le reste se passa très vite. Jasper, dont la soif n'avait cessé de grimper, s'était jeté sur la carotide d'Erika. Dans un bruit de déchirure, les crocs ouvrirent la gorge pâle de la jeune femme. Le Sang Froid aspira le sang à grandes goulées, tel un alcoolique n'ayant pas bu depuis des mois voire des années. Quand il eut fini, le cadavre exsangue retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Lui-même se laissa glisser au sol, atterré d'avoir cédé à la tentation.

 _Tu es faible, incapable de résister à la moindre goutte de sang._ Cette phrase, prononcée avec la voix de Carlisle lui envahit le cerveau, comme un poison lent et particulièrement perfide. Mais la main de Klaus posée sur son épaule dissipa l'autoflagellation avant qu'elle ne commence vraiment. Avec un peu trop de gentillesse pour quiconque le connaissait un minimum, l'originel lui souffla que sa perte de contrôle devait arriver tôt ou tard. Le vampire devait consommer du sang humain, c'était dans sa nature la plus profonde.

 _A suivre._


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! (même s'il doit y avoir essentiellement des demoiselles sur cette fiction o/)**

 **D'abord, merci pour les reviews :3**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec l'introduction de plusieurs personnages et d'un en particulier que j'aime beaucoup ! Mais rendons tout de même à César ce qui est à César, puisque les noms des dits personnages sont tirés du film _Insaisissables_ qui est un de mes films préférés :) Si vous connaissez ce film, vous le saurez facilement. Et puis si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à le regarder parce que ce film est génial :D**

 **La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas terminé le chapitre 6 donc il faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite ^^'**

 **Anne.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Night Of The Hunter**

 **" _One night of the hunter_**

 ** _One day I will get revenge."_**

(Thirty Seconds To Mars- _Night of The Hunter_ )

Une ombre rodait dans les rues désertes de Forks, dans l'état de Washington alors que le jour tombait à l'horizon. Quelques gouttelettes de pluie s'écrasaient sur le sol à peine de la dernière averse. Il guettait, observait dans la pénombre les deux membres de la famille Cullen qui s'était offert une balade dans la bourgade pluvieuse. Esmée et Carlisle, ceux qui jouaient les parents aux yeux des humains en tout cas d'après ses informations. La lumière d'un réverbère permit d'apercevoir l'espace d'un instant, un visage fin encadré par une chevelure châtain et surmonté d'une paire d'iris mordorés. Ses doigts étaient égarés dans l'une des poches de son blouson en toile noire, caressant le métal glacé du revolver qui y était placé. Un peu de patience, s'intima-t-il. Le couple allait bien finir par se séparer, et là il pourrait frapper.

Ce type qui guettait dans l'ombre, s'appelait ou plutôt se faisait appeler Daniel Atlas. Il avait pris ce nom dérivé du verbe « supporter » en grec, parce qu'il avait supporté sans un mot beaucoup de choses difficiles dans sa vie. Et aussi parce que ce nom de famille était classe, bien sûr. Ses amis l'appelaient Danny ou bien Dan. Les autres lui donnaient plusieurs noms, plus ou moins élogieux, plus ou moins admirables, mais son préféré était le Chasseur. Parce que rien ne pourrait mieux refléter ce qu'il était. Daniel chassait les créatures surnaturelles, sans distinction aucune il tuait vampires, loups garous et sorcières. C'était un des meilleurs dans la traque de ces dernières. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il arrivait à déjouer tous leurs sales tours pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en était un lui-même.

La vérité était bien plus douloureuse.

Daniel Atlas était dépourvu de la moindre once de magie, bien qu'issu d'une ancienne et très puissante famille de sorciers. Sa mère Anya avait porté deux enfants. L'ainé Gabriel était un puissant sorcier, sa magie s'était manifestée très tôt. Il faisait la fierté de leur mère et du reste de la famille. Quand cette dernière était tombée enceinte de lui deux ans plus tard, son plus cher désir avait été de donner naissance à un autre digne représentant de la lignée. Un enfant puissant, qui la rendrait fière. Cruelle déception que fut le petit Danny. Enfant chétif, limite malingre, discret voire même invisible face au tempérament exubérant de son frère ainé. Sa chère grand-mère avait coutume de le traiter de faiblard, de moins que rien. Un véritable rayon de soleil, la vieille, ricana en silence Danny.

Elle avait fait une crise cardiaque quand, alors qu'ils célébraient les dix-huit ans de son cher frère, Daniel avait annoncé vouloir devenir un membre de la confrérie des chasseurs. Une véritable honte pour un enfant issu de pareille lignée de sorciers. La matriarche du clan, sa chère grand-mère, avait blanchi et ses ongles enfoncés dans l'avant-bras maigre de son grand père, elle avait commencé à prononcer les premiers mots d'une antique malédiction. En fait, il devait sa survie à son grand frère qui avait lancé un sort de mutisme sur la vieille femme. Ce fut bien la seule chose que Gabriel fit pour lui en dix-huit ans, d'ailleurs. Suite à ces évènements, sa mère avait renvoyé tout le monde et une fois seule avec lui, la gifle était partie. Le fils avait adressé un dernier regard à celle qui l'avait mise au monde, puis était parti sans un regard avec ses possessions sous le bras. Daniel se sentait enfin libre, débarrassé du poids du clan écrasant ses épaules trop maigres.

Son apprentissage pour devenir chasseur avait duré cinq longues années. Une torture, une vraie. Les futurs chasseurs étaient entrainés à manipuler toutes sortes d'armes, bien sûr, mais pas que. On les entrainait non seulement à résister à l'hypnose des vampires, mais aussi combattre le venin d'une morsure de loup garou. Et bien sûr, le grand classique de la torture s'ajoutait à la liste. Le futur chasseur devait, même sous le coup des pires sévices, garder le silence sur les secrets de son ordre. De toute manière, en cas de trahison, il n'y avait que la mort au bout du chemin. L'ordre traquait et tuait les traitres. Cela ne concernait pas les apprentis chasseurs. Beaucoup décédaient des suites de la morsure. Dans leur apprentissage, c'était une étape clé. Celle qui permettait d'éliminer les constitutions les plus faibles pour ne garder que les plus résistants. Mais le pire demeurait à venir. Après cela, venait le moment d'apprendre à chasser en condition réelle.

Ils étaient lâchés seuls, avec l'arme de leur choix et un avis de recherche concernant une proie bien précise. Cette dernière était soit un vampire, soit un loup garou, soit un sorcier. Le principe était simple. Si l'élève revenait avec la tête de sa victime sous le bras, il devenait un chasseur à part entière. Dans le cas contraire et en majorité, sa proie devenait son bourreau et plus personne ne le revoyait jamais.

 _Quelle triste façon de mourir…_

Enfin ce n'était pas comme si Danny en avait quelque chose à faire des autres. Il était déterminé à revenir entier, la tête de son loup garou sous le bras puisque les supérieurs lui avaient demandé d'amener celle de Rick McCook. Ce n'était nul autre que l'Alpha de la principale meute du nord du pays. Pas un cas facile, en gros. Mais il était Daniel Atlas. Il aimait les défis de ce genre et n'avait peur de rien. Si en plus, certaines bouches pouvaient garder leurs commentaires désobligeants pour elles avec ça, et bien c'était encore mieux. Tous les jours, le jeune Danny en entendait des belles. Trop chétif, pas assez vif, trop lent dans son utilisation de l'arbalète, il n'avait rien pour être un chasseur. Il détestait ça, haïssait ça. Cela le ramenait à ce qu'il avait entendu toute sa vie dans la bouche de sa génitrice et de sa famille de vieilles sorcières bigotes. Dieu savait à quel point les mauvaises langues avaient ravalé leur fiel au retour de sa première chasse. Cette année-là, Daniel Atlas fut le seul du groupe de dix jeunes chasseurs à revenir avec la tête de sa victime dans le sac en toile de jute qu'on lui avait donné avant de partir. Tous les autres n'étaient jamais réapparus, probablement tués par les créatures qu'ils avaient eu à chasser.

Dommage pour eux.

Un craquement le sortit de ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Il reporta son regard sur le couple de Sang Froid. Carlisle Cullen venait de quitter sa chère épouse et en partant, avait brisé une fine brindille échouée sur l'océan de bitume. Il était grand temps pour lui de sortir de sa cachette. Maman Cullen devait répondre à quelques-unes de ses questions. Le pas très lent pour limiter le bruit, Daniel s'élança à la suite de la matriarche. Cette dernière le repéra après une minute. Elle accéléra son pas, jetant des coups d'œil en arrière pour tenter de voir qui la suivait. Ses yeux dorés étaient maintenant noirs, de par la peur qu'elle éprouvait. D'un geste prompt pour éviter qu'Esmée Cullen lui échappe, Daniel sortit son revolver de la poche de son blouson de toile et tira. Deux fois. Le premier tir manqua sa cible, la balle finit dans le mur de briques de la ruelle voisine. Mais le second atteint la femme à la cuisse.

Esmée s'effondra au sol, un gémissement de douleur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas. Rien ne pouvait atteindre la peau des Sangs Froids, supposément indestructibles. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle à terre, avec cette horrible sensation de brûlure dans la cuisse ? Une silhouette s'accroupit alors à sa hauteur, elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son bourreau. A sa grande surprise, c'était un jeune homme âgé tout au plus d'une trentaine d'années. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts fins et le releva, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres d'Esmée, alors que cette dernière soufflait : « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que les balles en aubépine imbibés de verveine seraient efficaces sur quelqu'un de ton espèce, mais au final vous n'êtes pas si éloignés de vos cousins les classiques. C'est ça que je t'ai fait, sangsue. Je t'ai collé une balle dans la cuisse pour t'empêcher de bouger le temps que tu répondes à mes questions. Et comme je n'hésiterai pas à t'en coller une deuxième, je te conseille de répondre.

\- Des classiques ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Réponds juste à cette question. Où se trouve le Major Jasper Whitlock ou Hale, si vous préférez ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je vous le jure ! Il a quitté Alice, ma fille du jour au lendemain. Je ne sais pas où il est allé ! »

Daniel se releva d'un bond, son pied vint écraser la nuque d'Esmée et enfoncer le visage de celle-ci contre le sol bétonné. La voix glaciale et tranchante comme la lame d'un couteau, il réitéra sa question. A demi étouffée, la mère réussit tout de même à lâcher que le Major pourrait aller se réfugier chez sa sœur de venin Yoshino Whitlock-Tepes. Lentement, Daniel relâcha sa prise sur Esmée. Cette dernière se retourna sur le ventre pour récupérer un peu d'air, dont elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin. Ce fut là que la matriarche Cullen vit, ce revolver à la crosse d'argent à nouveau pointé sur elle. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tard. Daniel tira, pile entre les deux yeux. Le venin gicla, éclaboussant au passage son visage. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main et quitta les lieux.

Cette balle ne tuerait pas Esmée Cullen, si ses déductions concernant les Sangs Froids étaient exactes du moins. Il connaissait très bien le sort de magie noire qui créa cette nouvelle race de vampires, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un de ses lointains ancêtres en était à l'origine. Le but était de créer une toute nouvelle espèce surnaturelle, des vampires améliorés qui seraient invulnérables au soleil. Les Sangs Froids ne remplissaient pas vraiment le contrat. Certes leur peau les rendait quasiment indestructibles, mais ils étaient facilement identifiables avec cette espèce d'affreuse couche de diamants qui les recouvrait à la lumière du jour. Et en plus, ils étaient plus lents que leurs cousins. Lorsque Daniel avait étudié la structure du sortilège, le jeune chasseur avait compris un point essentiel.

A part l'effet mortel du jour, la magie utilisée par son ancêtre n'avait altéré aucune des autres faiblesses du vampire. Les Sangs Froids étaient donc comme les classiques, vulnérables au bois d'aubépine et à la verveine. Prudent car incertain quant au résultat, il avait combiné les deux dans des balles taillées en bois d'aubépine et trempées dans la verveine. Et ça avait extraordinairement bien marché. Malheureusement, sa victime avait été incapable de lui apprendre quoique ce soit.

Un coup de téléphone interrompit ses réflexions. Daniel saisit son portable dans la poche de son jean, regarda le nom de l'appelant. Henley Reeves, son indic basé à Los Angeles. Daniel aimait bien cette fille, malgré son sale caractère. A une époque, ils étaient même sortis ensembles mais s'étaient vite séparés. Ils ne se supportaient pas, à partir de là ils étaient restés amis et seulement amis. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait, le chasseur décrocha : « Que me vaux le plaisir de ton appel ?

\- Ta cible a été vue en ville et en très bonne compagnie. Il sortait de chez Misty Day, tu sais la sorcière qui vit à Hollywood.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « bonne compagnie » ?

\- Un autre vampire, un classique. Danny, j'en suis pas sûre mais d'après la description faite par mon gars, c'est pas n'importe quel vampire.

\- Dracula en personne, c'est ça ? ricana-t-il

\- Ce serait Klaus Mikaelson. Il y avait les deux sorcières avec lui.

\- Putain de merde. »

Et Daniel avait raccroché, les yeux écarquillés. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, au point qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Sa cible fricotait avec les deux personnes qu'il souhaitait abattre le plus au monde. S'il les retrouvait et il les retrouverait, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Son employeur aurait la tête de Whitlock et lui, il aurait enfin sa vengeance. En bonus, la tête de Klaus Mikaelson serait pour lui.

 _Avec une prise pareille, le minuscule monde des chasseurs n'oublierait jamais le nom de Daniel Atlas. Il serait une légende, enfin._

Daniel rappela aussitôt Henley et lui demanda où trouver Misty Day. Son amie lui donna tous les détails qu'il s'empressa de noter sur le carnet conservé en permanence dans la poche de sa veste. C'était bien utile pour récolter des informations auprès des populations locales. On pouvait le prendre pour un journaliste œuvrant pour un de ces torchons à un dollar qui traitaient de façon exclusive des phénomènes paranormaux. Au moment de raccrocher, elle lui demanda d'être prudent. Comme toujours, il ne lui répondit pas. Pas besoin de prudence, quand on est le meilleur de sa catégorie. Tout en retournant à sa Jeep, garée dans la rue principale de Forks, Daniel réfléchit à son plan d'action. Tout d'abord, faire la route jusqu'à Los Angeles. Ensuite, trouver l'endroit où habitait cette fameuse Misty Day et l'interroger. Mais avant toute chose, il avait un colis de balles réservé aux sorcières à récupérer dans son motel de Port Angeles. Avec le reste de son arsenal, bien évidemment.

Daniel démarra la Jeep en trombe et s'élança sur la route de Port Angeles. Le chasseur roulait pour une fois en silence, tout aux interrogations suscitées en lui par l'appel d'Henley. Il souhaitait comprendre. Qu'est-ce que foutait le Major Whitlock en compagnie des jumelles Swanson et Klaus Mikaelson ?Il y avait un truc de pas clair qui se tramait. D'après les informations qu'on lui avait fournies au quartier général, Jasper Hale ne s'était pas séparé du clan Cullen durant le dernier siècle et n'avait, eu jusque-là aucun contact avec des sorcières. Alors pourquoi maintenant, surtout avec ces sorcières en particulier. Fiona Swanson et sa sœur Isabella étaient issues d'une lignée revendiquant son utilisation de la magie noire mais surtout, elles avaient tué des innocents au cours de leur pratique. Cela leur valait d'ailleurs à toutes les deux d'être sur la liste noire des chasseurs depuis près de trente ans. Pour résumer, on ne faisait pas appel à pareils individus sans avoir une bonne raison. La question était de savoir quelle bonne raison possédait Jasper Whitlock, Hale ou quel que soit son vrai nom…

Plus vite que prévu, il arriva devant son motel. Une fois la Jeep garée à l'arrière du bâtiment, Daniel pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sans se donner la peine de saluer le gérant, de toute manière endormi sur son comptoir poussiéreux, le chasseur attrapa sa clé sur le tableau et grimpa les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Dans la petite armoire en teck installée près de la fenêtre, Daniel attrapa le gigantesque sac de sport noir et l'ouvrit pour en vérifier une énième fois le contenu. Les balles taillées dans du bois de sorbier, imprégnées d'une décoction faite de graines de lin et de moutarde, son Desert Eagle ainsi que son arbalète et les flèches en argent qui allaient avec. Tout était là. Il pouvait dorénavant se mettre en chasse. Le chasseur vida les lieux aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé. Son sac sur l'épaule, Daniel déposa le montant qu'il devait au gérant sur le comptoir et s'enfonça dans la nuit à bord de sa Jeep.

Tout droit, direction la Cité des Anges.

Sans aucun scrupule quant aux limitations de vitesse, Daniel rallia sa destination en une poignée d'heures plutôt que la demi-journée en temps normal. La maison de Misty Day se dressait sur l'horizon, vaisseau immaculé perdu dans cet océan de noir. Malgré l'heure tardive, un peu plus de trois heures du matin, un filet de lumière était visible derrière le voile des rideaux. Sa proie devait être, comme à son habitude, en galante compagnie et toute dévouée à ses occupations peu catholiques. Les ascendances succubes de la sorcière étaient parfaitement connues des chasseurs, comme l'étaient des autres créatures mystiques. Le monde est petit, qu'on soit un humain ou une créature de l'enfer. Danny gara la Jeep derrière une splendide Porsche Cayenne gris métallisée, sans doute la propriété du coup d'un soir de Misty Day, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que cette dernière roulait en Lamborghini. Dans un sombre sourire, Daniel raya la Cayenne sur toute la longueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les frimeurs de ce genre ! Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un frimeur pour rouler en Porsche.

Quatre à quatre, Atlas gravit les marches du perron et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée mais pas verrouillée. Trop facile. Avec un fil de fer qui trainait au milieu de son arsenal, il ouvrit la porte en une poignée de secondes à peine. Sans un bruit, le chasseur se glissa dans l'escalier menant à l'étage d'où filtraient des gémissements plus qu'équivoques. Daniel déposa son sac à l'entrée du couloir, en sortit son Desert Eagle dans lequel il prit soin de placer les balles de sorbier et avança jusqu'à la source des gémissements. Le chasseur tira. Le projectile traversa la porte de bois et au cri aigu poussé par l'amant de Misty Day, elle avait atteint sa cible. Il pénétra dans la pièce, découvrant le spectacle de la sorcière pâle comme la mort, à moitié nue avec le corps ensanglanté de son amant entre les bras. Son regard croisa finalement le sien, tandis qu'elle soufflait : « Daniel Atlas…

\- On se connait déjà ? J'ai pas souvenir, rafraichis moi la mémoire.

\- Tout le monde te connait. Le fils d'une sorcière devenu chasseur, tu es un mec unique en ton genre.

\- Première nouvelle. Ma mère est affreuse mais de là à dire que c'est une sorcière…

\- Tu mens, on le sait tous les deux.

\- Ecoutes chérie, si tu voulais retarder ta mort, tu aurais mieux fait de parler d'autre chose que de ma famille. Agiter ta jolie paire de fesses aurait été une excellente diversion, par exemple, fit Atlas alors qu'il jouait l'air distrait avec son arme

\- Mufle.

\- Dit la fille qui se tape tout ce qui bouge. Bon, arrêtons les conneries. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Jasper Whitlock ? Tu sais, un blond tout pâle qui traine avec Klaus Mikaelson et les jumelles Swanson ? »

A la mention du quatuor, le visage de la rousse avait perdu toute trace de couleur. Elle commença par nier les avoir jamais vus. Agacé, Daniel la frappa à la tempe avec la crosse du Desert Eagle. Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de lui. D'une voix basse, lourde de menaces, il lui somma d'arrêter de mentir. Ces connards étaient venus ici, il le savait. Mentir plus longtemps ne servirait qu'à avancer sa mort de quelques minutes et détail tout à fait accessoire, à l'énerver. Et le résultat était toujours moche à voir, quand il l'était. Avec des gestes lents, Danny caressa le métal argenté du Desert Eagle sans lâcher le regard de la sorcière. Cette dernière déglutit, la sueur coulait le long de son visage blanc comme un linceul. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du chasseur. Elle était prête à flancher, il le savait et elle le savait aussi. Ses pupilles dilatées par la peur se levèrent, hésitantes, avant que sa voix rauque ne livre les aveux qu'il attendait tant. Oui, Klaus Mikaelson et ses deux chiennes de garde avaient bien amené Jasper Whitlock ici. Elle avait réalisé un sort pour eux, un qui donnait une apparence humaine aux Sangs Froids en liant un objet au sang d'une des jumelles. Un coup d'œil d'Atlas l'encouragea à en dire plus, alors même que son regard montrait qu'elle en était incapable. Avec hésitation, Misty indiqua qu'à leur départ, ils avaient emprunté la route de Phoenix. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient y faire, ni même s'ils allaient vraiment dans la capitale de l'Arizona. Cette réponse n'obtint qu'une grimace de la part d'Atlas. Il n'était pas satisfait. En colère, même. La rousse avala sa salive, ses poils se hérissèrent de peur. _Elle allait mourir…_

Daniel prit tout son temps, cette nuit-là. Durant d'interminables minutes, le chasseur la laissa croire qu'elle survivrait. Il joua avec ses cheveux roux, aguichait sans scrupules ses appétits de succube en caressant les parcelles de peau à sa portée. Sans tarder, ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs trahissant la faim qui la tenaillait. Les larmes continuaient pourtant de rouler sur ses joues, parce qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Des longues cornes apparurent au milieu de l'amas roux de sa chevelure, alors que ses crocs mordaient au sang sa lèvre inférieure. Retiens-toi, s'intimait-elle sans grand succès. Et quand la faim se fit trop forte et qu'elle esquissa un geste en direction d'Atlas, ce dernier tira une balle entre ses deux yeux.

Les pleurnicheuses, c'était décidément pas son truc.

Une fois les quelques traces de sang qui constellaient l'argent du Desert Eagle essuyées, le chasseur vida les lieux. Son sac sur l'épaule, il s'empressa de ressortir de la bâtisse et démarra la Jeep en trombe. Atlas laissa un message sur la boite vocale d'Henley, lui demandant ou plutôt lui ordonnant comme toujours de faire le ménage derrière lui. Lui avait rendez-vous avec la piste de Phoenix, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la destination finale du quatuor. Le couple Mikaelson ne fréquentait pas les terres arides de l'Arizona, du moins d'après les informations compilées par les chasseurs au cours des années. Dans cette partie du pays, ils fréquentaient surtout Las Vegas. Le reste de leur temps se partageait entre la Louisiane et le Massachussetts. Jasper Whitlock avait quitté sa « famille » et avait toujours vécu dans des lieux dénués de soleil. Il n'y était donc jamais allé. Quant à la sœur jumelle de l'épouse Mikaelson, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de la circulation pendant vingt ans, elle vivait dans l'Oregon. A Portland, pour être précis. Isabella travaillait à l'époque aux côtés du clan Gemini. Elle était plutôt proche du fils ainé de la famille, Malachai, avant qu'il ne pète les plombs et ne tue sa sœur jumelle Josette.

Avec Phoenix, ils étaient donc loin de leurs attaches quel qu'elles soient. L'objectif était ailleurs que dans une sorte de retour aux sources ou de réunion de famille. C'était plus profond que ça, plus dangereux aussi pour lui. Daniel poussa un soupir agacé. Dans ces moments-là il regrettait d'être né sans pouvoirs. S'il avait été un sorcier, un sort de localisation et l'affaire était dans le sac. Comme si le chasseur avait été entendu, son téléphone sonna. Daniel s'empressa de regarder l'identité de l'appelant. Pas d'Henley comme il l'avait pensé mais un autre chasseur, Jack Wilder. Nul autre que son seul et unique élève. Ils n'avaient plus de contact depuis la fin de son apprentissage, alors pour quelle foutue raison Wilder l'appelait ? Curieux de savoir ce que le plus jeune lui voulait, Danny décrocha : « Daniel Atlas, j'écoute.

\- Il faut que tu viennes à Vegas, genre le plus vite possible. Je vais jamais m'en sortir tout seul. _Ils sont partout. Ils vont finir par tous nous butter_.

\- Jack, calmes toi. Respires et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe…

\- Ton groupe, j'veux dire ceux que tu recherches en ce moment, ils étaient à Vegas. Un colis à récupérer, ne me demandes pas quoi. La meute des Loups du Désert a intercepté le paquet avant eux. Ils sont allés le récupérer eux-mêmes. C'est un vrai bain de sang. L'une des Bêta a la gorge arrachée et deux des Omégas ont eu la nuque brisée. Ceux qui restent sont hors de contrôle et l'Alpha menace de les lâcher en ville. Je sais pas quoi faire, Danny… »

La panique de Jack était audible et qui était Daniel pour laisser son cadet dans une galère pareille ? Il était en solo depuis à peine quelques mois, le laisser face à une meute entière tout seul c'était lui offrir un suicide de première classe. Et si la piste de Whitlock continuait à Las Vegas, raison de plus pour s'y rendre au plus tôt. Le temps pour lui de rassurer Jack sur sa venue, de charger son arme avec des balles trempées dans l'aconit ainsi que de la mettre à portée de main, et il était parti. Autant prendre un de ses petits raccourcis personnels, plutôt que les axes classiques, histoire de gagner son temps. Tranquillement, Daniel alluma l'autoradio et sélectionna une des compilations présentes dans sa liste. In Flames conviendrait très bien, pour cette nuit. Les enceintes crachèrent les premières notes de _Through Oblivion_ _,_ le faisant dodeliner de la tête au rythme lent quasi mystique de la chanson.

" _My destination, my mission, my intuition, so close I feel it changing me…_ _"_

Ouais définitivement, ça se prêtait pas mal aux circonstances, sourit-il en écoutant la voix d'Anders Fridén. Daniel n'était pas loin d'atteindre le but qu'il poursuivait depuis des années, il se sentait fébrile et étrangement inquiet à cette perspective. C'était ce qui animait son envie de chasser depuis le tout début. Il était alors légitime de penser que son feu sacré pouvait retomber comme un soufflé, dès lors que les Swanson et Whitlock seraient morts. Klaus était à part, sa condition d'originel faisait que le seul moyen de le tuer était un pieu taillé dans du chêne blanc et il n'en avait pas à sa disposition. Et puis, cela avait un côté attrayant de le laisser souffrir toute l'éternité de la mort de sa si précieuse Fiona…

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit son flux de pensées. Un seul coup d'œil lui permit de voir qu'il avait reçu un texto d'Henley. La rousse était brève, comme toujours. Quelques mots concis, pour lui dire qu'elle avait fait le ménage derrière lui et l'inciter à être prudent une fois à Vegas. Autant vous dire que ce genre de conseils, il se les enfonçait là où il pense. Un bon chasseur n'était pas prudent, à vrai dire c'était plutôt le contraire. Et puis qu'il était le meilleur d'entre tous, Daniel Atlas était particulièrement imprudent.

Avec tout ça, Las Vegas était devant lui. Les deux heures de trajet avaient été enquillées plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son regard n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le paysage, une ombre surgit et attaqua le capot de la Jeep. Les deux yeux jaunes le détaillèrent avant que l'éclat d'une paire de crocs ne rentre dans son champ de vision. Daniel attrapa le Desert Eagle caché sous le siège passager et appuya sur la détente. Deux fois. La première balle atteignit la bête au milieu du front. Atlas lui tira la seconde entre les deux yeux, histoire d'être sûr que le loup garou était bien mort. Avec le bout de son pied, le chasseur dégagea le cadavre aux caractéristiques redevenues humaines du chemin et remonta dans sa Jeep. Son flingue sur les genoux, le téléphone dans une main, il appela Jack : « Wilder, mon pote, la chasse au loup vient juste de s'ouvrir. Sois un homme et ramènes tes fesses sur Main Street. »

Puis Daniel raccrocha. Il laissa la Jeep le long d'un trottoir. Arbalète en main, le chasseur siffla pour attirer tous les lycanthropes du secteur. Cela revenait à une jolie dizaine d'individus à demi transformés, en l'absence de la pleine lune donc y avait de la magie là-dessous. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Atlas allait déjà commencer par rester en vie.

Un premier loup bondit. Il arma son bras et lui décocha une flèche en plein cœur. Sa victime jappa de douleur, son corps retomba au sol avec perte et fracas. Il était mort. L'esprit de meute étant ce qu'il était, tous les autres s'avancèrent vers lui. Deux autres flèches furent nécessaires pour que Daniel vienne à bout de celui qui se trouvait en tête de file. Il n'en restait plus que huit. Beaucoup trop pour lui tout seul. Au rythme où les flèches s'enchainaient, il allait finir par se retrouver sans défense…

Une balle passa au-dessus de sa tête dans un sifflement caractéristique. Le projectile atteignit sa cible, le sol bétonné se tachant de carmin. Atlas n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il savait que c'était Wilder. Les vieilles habitudes reprirent vite leurs droits. Jack se plaça en retrait par rapport à lui, histoire de le couvrir. Flèches et balles s'enchainèrent, les loups tombaient comme des mouches les uns après les autres. Bientôt, un seul se tenait encore debout. Une louve à la peau brune, dont les grands yeux jaunes puaient la peur. Les deux chasseurs échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Atlas ne s'adresse à la lycanthrope : « On va faire un jeu, chérie. Tu vas courir et faire en sorte qu'on ne te rattrape pas.

\- Parce que si on te rattrape, ce sera très mauvais pour toi. T'es prête ? On te laisse un peu d'avance… » sourit Wilder, mauvais

La louve détala, la respiration rendue haletante par la peur. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Atlas, le consultant sur le moment où ils allaient débusquer l'animal. En silence, les lèvres du plus vieux comptèrent jusqu'à trois et d'un même mouvement, les deux hommes s'élancèrent. Jack, les yeux recouverts d'une paire de lunettes infrarouges, ne tarda pas à repérer la silhouette de la louve roulée en position fœtale entre deux poubelles. Des tremblements secouaient son corps maigre. Elle dégageait tellement de chaleur qu'il était impossible de la manquer. Se sachant découverte, de toute façon ses efforts pour leur échapper avaient été très maigres, la louve sortit de sa cachette et alla au-devant des chasseurs. Ses bras s'écartèrent de chaque côté de son corps, invitation silencieuse pour en finir. Sa meute était morte, son seul souhait était de les rejoindre. Jack fut ravi de lui donner ce plaisir. Il tira, une première fois dans l'abdomen, la seconde en plein milieu du visage buriné. Une giclée de sang tacha la peau pâle du jeune chasseur, qui essuya la trainée rouge d'un revers de manche.

Danny, pendant ce temps, avait commencé à s'affairer à la partie ménage de la chasse. Il commença à découper avec minutie les corps après avoir récupéré le matériel nécessaire dans la Jeep. Jack plaçait quant à lui les morceaux dans les sacs poubelle récupérés dans le coffre de sa camionnette. Atlas détestait faire ça et pestait, tandis qu'il galérait à découper le bras du premier mâle qu'il avait tué. Le chasseur avait à chaque fois l'impression d'être dans un épisode de _Dexter_ , quand le personnage éponyme devait se débarrasser des restes de ses victimes. Il détestait cette série. Ca n'aidait pas son amour du ménage…

Leur ennuyeuse tâche accomplie, les deux hommes installèrent tous les sacs dans le coffre de la Jeep avant de monter eux-mêmes à l'avant. Daniel en profita pour détailler son protégé. Jack avait pris du muscle depuis que leurs routes s'étaient séparées. Il paraissait plus dur, bien moins naïf qu'à ses débuts. Si lui-même s'était lancé dans la chasse par pure vengeance envers sa famille, Wilder y était venu pour protéger les êtres humains des créatures fantastiques. Le jeune homme avait vite appris, aux côtés de Daniel, qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Des victimes, il y en aurait toujours. L'important était de se débarrasser des créatures dangereuses pour sauver un maximum de gens. Avoir des dommages collatéraux n'était pas gênant, du moment que cette poignée de victimes étaient compensées par une centaine voire un millier de vies sauvées.

 _Etre un bon chasseur, c'est au fond juste une affaire de choix._

Jack finir par briser le silence entre eux. Quelques familiarités, éludées rapidement par Atlas. Il n'a pas le temps pour raconter sa vie autour d'une tasse de thé avec l'assortiment de scones qui allait avec. Aussi sec que le désert environnant, le plus vieux exigea toutes les informations de Wilder sur l'attaque commise sur les Loups du Désert. Ce dernier soupira. Daniel ne changerait jamais, le travail avant tout. Tout lien social n'était que perte de temps. Un regard noir poussa le jeune homme à livrer tout ce qu'il savait.

L'objet que les Loups auraient volé était le grimoire d'Esther Mikaelson, la mère de Klaus et des autres vampires originels. Les rouages du cerveau de Daniel se mirent en marche. Comme une majorité des chasseurs le savaient, pour résumer ceux formés par la Confrérie, Niklaus n'avait pas le même père que le reste de sa fratrie. Il était à demi-loup garou, ce qui avait fait de lui un hybride lors de sa transformation en vampire jusqu'au moment où Esther, poussée par son mari, avait bridé ses gènes lupins.

Atlas en mettrait sa main à couper. Le but de la manœuvre était d'accomplir un rituel qui libérerait le loup en Klaus. Ce dernier avait à sa disposition deux sorcières puissantes et le grimoire de celle qui avait jeté le sort de départ. Peut-être que d'autres ingrédients rentraient en ligne de compte, mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher.

Il **devait** rattraper le quatuor pour empêcher ça.

Jack lui jeta un regard curieux, qui le fit presque rougir. Daniel avait encore parlé à voix haute. Ce dernier expliqua à quelles conclusions il était parvenu, laissant sans voix son camarade plus jeune. Klaus Mikaelson ne devait jamais accomplir ce rituel, jamais. L'originel était déjà dangereux, mais il le serait encore plus en étant à demi loup garou. Une fois sa surprise passée, Jack demanda à l'autre chasseur comment il comptait s'y prendre pour retrouver la trace des fuyards.

Pour toute réponse, Daniel lui offrit un de ses sourires énigmatiques dont il avait le secret avant de livrer ses conclusions. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses collègues, le chasseur connaissait la magie et ses rudiments. L'enfant qu'il était avait compensé son absence de pouvoirs par une étude théorique assidue dans le millier de grimoires possédés par sa famille. Un des principes de base de la magie était qu'un sort doit être défait par le sorcier ou la sorcière qui en est à l'origine. En ce qui concernait les sortilèges comme celui qui bridait les gènes loup garou de Klaus Mikaelson, ils devaient être brisés à l'endroit où ils ont été jetés.

Soit les terres nommées, de nos jours, Mystic Falls.

Pour rallier l'état de Virginie depuis le Nevada, les fuyards avaient deux options. Passer par le nord avec entre autres une traversée du Wyoming et du Nebraska ou prendre un chemin un peu plus long qui les obligeait presque à faire demi-tour sur la Californie avant de traverser tous les états du sud. Daniel était persuadé qu'ils emprunteraient cette route, car personne n'aurait l'idée de suivre cette piste. De façon tout à fait logique, tout individu en fuite prendrait la route la plus courte et donc, toute personne qui rechercherait cet individu emprunterait à coups sûrs le même chemin. Mais les quatre individus en question étaient plus intelligents que la moyenne. Si Jasper ne connaissait pas les états du sud, les trois autres les connaissaient comme leur poche. En effet, avant de s'établir en Oregon auprès des Gemini, Isabella avait vécu quelques temps au Texas et au Nouveau Mexique. Le couple Mikaelson résidait quant à lui une grosse partie de l'année en Louisiane, ils connaissaient les petites routes et pouvaient y perdre n'importe qui. S'ils connaissaient le terrain, l'avantage face à des poursuivants éventuels était pour eux.

Tous ces éléments amenaient Danny à croire en sa théorie.

A la fin de la tirade de son ainé, Jack avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il était impressionné par les déductions de son mentor. Pour en arriver là, Atlas devait très bien connaitre ses cibles. On aimait ou on n'aimait pas le chasseur, mais son talent en matière de traque était indéniable. Ce type était un prodige, malgré tout ce que les autres chasseurs disaient de lui dans son dos, il était né pour la quand Daniel lui proposa de l'accompagner dans sa traque, Wilder accepta. Le jeune homme ne perdait jamais une occasion d'apprendre et Dieu savait qu'avec Atlas, il apprenait des milliers de choses.

La Jeep démarra en trombe sur les mots de Jack. Plus de temps à perdre en bavardage. Tous les sacs contenant les restes des loups garous furent éparpillés dans une décharge publique, à la sortie de Las Vegas. Personne n'y prêterait attention. Et puis si quoique ce soit remontait dans la presse, la confrérie des chasseurs étoufferait elle-même l'affaire. Comme l'organisation l'avait toujours fait et le ferait toujours.

Une fois sa fidèle voiture allégée, Daniel écrasa le pied sur l'accélérateur. Le compteur affichait une vitesse de plus de deux cents kilomètres par heure. Si jamais un flic passait dans le coin, il serait bon pour un allé par la case prison mais il fallait prendre le risque. Mikaelson et son groupe avaient plusieurs heures d'avance sur lui, donc il lui fallait mettre les gaz pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer les rattraper. Et échouer si près du but qu'il avait poursuivi toute sa vie, était intolérable. La Jeep prenait encore de la vitesse. Jack se cramponnait à son siège, blanc comme un linge : « Ralentis, putain. Ils ne vont pas s'envoler en un clin d'œil tes vampires. A cette vitesse, tu vas finir par nous tuer, Daniel ! »

Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un regard, concentré sur sa route. Au loin, les buildings de Los Angeles se profilaient déjà. Danny consentit enfin à ralentir, au grand soulagement de Wilder et de son pauvre estomac, quand il dut s'engager dans la voie de décélération pour prendre la direction de l'Arizona. Avant de réaccélérer aussi sec une fois engagé sur l'autoroute qui menait entre autres à Phoenix. Cette dernière fut dépassée en un temps record et déjà les deux chasseurs amorçaient la traversée du Nouveau Mexique. Daniel ralentit quand ils furent dans les environs d'El Paso et un Hummer noir, garé sur une aire de repos, attira son attention. Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit que le véhicule était immatriculé en Louisiane. Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux, jubilait Danny. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de Wilder, comme il l'avait cru. Atlas gara sa Jeep quelques mètres avant et bondit hors de l'habitacle, son arme au poing. Jack esquissa un geste pour l'imiter mais son ainé l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur de la Jeep. Toutes ses protestations ne changeraient rien.

Cette affaire ne concernait que lui.

Son arme munie d'un chargeur spécial vampires, il était plus que prêt à affronter les quatre créatures. Atlas n'eut qu'une poignée de minutes à attendre avant de voir Fiona Mikaelson sortir des toilettes pour dames, suivie de près par sa sœur jumelle. Cette dernière fut la première à le voir. Elle hurla un strident « C'est Daniel Atlas ! » en guise d'avertissement. Trop tard, ses doigts avaient déjà appuyé sur la gâchette. Isabella força son ainée à se baisser. La balle les frôla de quelques centimètres, venant se loger dans la porte en bois vieillotte des sanitaires. Mikaelson commença à psalmodier un sort, accompagnée par sa sœur qui agrippait l'une de ses mains pour transmettre son pouvoir. De longues minutes durant, sorcières et chasseur ne bougèrent pas un muscle. Elles essayaient avec l'énergie du désespoir de le faire ne serait-ce que vaciller, tandis qu'Atlas demeurait parfaitement immobile. Il souriait, dangereusement assuré : « Et bah alors mesdames, on n'arrive même pas à blesser un vulgaire humain ? C'est digne de votre famille, vous nous noyez dans vos certitudes et votre arrogance. Si fiers de votre magie que vous ne reconnaissez pas la valeur de ceux qui n'en ont pas reçu des mains de la Nature.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à notre famille, chasseur ? Tu ne sais rien, comme tous les autres. cracha Fiona, le visage blême et en sueur

\- Oh non, j'en sais bien plus que tous les autres, » fit Atlas en désignant le pendentif en argent à son cou

Les jumelles Swanson pâlirent encore plus, si tant est que cela soit possible. Atlas portait un pendentif en argent, un cygne, qui n'était autre que le symbole choisi par leur famille. Il était un membre de leur famille. Fiona fut la première à comprendre. _Il était le petit Danny._ Les jumelles n'avaient que très peu vus leur jeune cousin, elles ne pouvaient que difficilement faire le rapprochement. Le décès prématuré de leur mère les avait coupés de toute la partie sorcière de leur famille, leur père les tenant pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son épouse. Fiona ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à Atlas, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Klaus et Jasper choisirent ce moment pour sortir des toilettes pour hommes, la bouche maculée de sang. Persuadées qu'il allait viser l'originel, Bella força son beau-frère à se baisser. Son geste laissa Jasper totalement à découvert et quand la cadette Swanson se rendit compte de son erreur, le Sang Froid avait été touché. Jasper s'effondra au sol dans un bruit mat, étouffé par le cri de rage que poussa le vampire originel. Ce dernier attrapa le chasseur à la gorge et serra, déterminé à l'étouffer. Une flèche arrêta son mouvement, se plantant droit dans la carotide. Daniel leva les yeux et constata que c'était Jack, armé de son arbalète, qui avait tiré. Ces quelques secondes de distraction furent l'occasion pour les sorcières de reprendre l'avantage. Les deux sœurs joignirent leurs mains pour offrir plus de puissance à leurs sorts. Fiona lança son sort d'aveuglement en premier. Daniel pesta envers sa vue perdue, tandis que le premier réflexe de l'inexpérimenté Jack fut la panique. Son mentor lui beugla de se calmer, ce que le jeune homme fit aussitôt. Mais le mal était fait.

Pendant les quelques minutes d'aveuglement, un autre sort de Bella cette fois-ci, fut lancé. Cette dernière jeta un sort de sommeil, dont l'effet léthargique se prolongerait sur plusieurs heures. Une fois les deux chasseurs au sol, Fiona accourut vérifier la blessure de Klaus et fut rassurée de voir la plaie déjà guérie. A eux trois, sorcières et vampire originel hissèrent Jasper sur la banquette arrière du Hummer que Klaus démarra en trombe. Il fallait s'éloigner le plus possible du duo, histoire de pouvoir s'occuper des blessures de Jasper.

Quand Daniel rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut. Plus aucun signe des deux sorcières, ni des vampires, à part quelques traces de sang. Atlas poussa un hurlement de bête enragée, ses yeux mordorés rendus presque noirs à cause de la colère qu'il ressentait. _Il avait échoué. Encore une fois. De nouveau, il était passé à côté de cette revanche tant désirée envers cette famille qui l'avait méprisé pour son manque de pouvoir._

Atlas s'intima mentalement au calme. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ces émotions négatives. Elles étaient sa perte. Tranquillement le chasseur se releva et aida Jack, dorénavant conscient, à en faire de même. Wilder disparut quelques instants après, le temps de passer par les toilettes. Daniel l'attendit, avec pour seule pensée cohérente : « La prochaine fois, je tuerais ces petites garces. »

 _A suivre._


	7. Chapter 6A

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec une petite ellipse temporelle par rapport au précédent. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai de l'avance sur les prochains (ils sont écrits jusqu'au 8) mais ce qui est moins cool c'est que la partie B du sixième n'est toujours pas écrite. Mais maintenant que j'ai revu les épisodes concernés de TVD, je devrais être capable de m'en sortir facilement ^^ En attendant, vous avez ce chapitre de presque 10 000 mots pour vous occuper ;)**

 **Et merci pour les reviews, suivis et favoris comme toujours :)**

 **Anne.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6A : Run This Town**

" _Life's a game but it's not fair_

 _I break the rules so I don't care_

 _I keep doing my own thing."_

(Jay-Z, Rihanna & Kanye West- _Run This Town_ )

Damon pénétra dans le Mystic Grill, dont la porte entrouverte laissait échapper quelques notes de musique. Il arbora un sourire satisfait quand une jolie rouquine aux yeux bleus rougit sur son passage et qu'un autre groupe de filles fut secoué de gloussements appréciateurs. Ce soir, était la soirée dansante hebdomadaire de la petite ville et le moment idéal pour un vampire désireux de se détendre avec un peu d'alcool et une jolie créature de préférence peu farouche. Et croyez-le ou pas, mais sa vie était devenue un tel merdier ces derniers temps qu'il lui fallait s'échapper du manoir sous peine d'assassiner quelqu'un. L'ainé des frères Salvatore commanda un bourbon à la barmaid et s'installa au bout du comptoir avec son verre. Un endroit idéal pour observer les humains mais aussi pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

Tyler devenu un loup garou à cause d'un pur accident. La mort de son oncle Mason et l'arrivée d'autres loups garous et sorciers en ville. La malédiction du Soleil et de la Lune, était en vérité fausse. Elijah, l'un des vampires originels, qui leur avait révélé ce que celle-ci cachait à savoir qu'elle servait à brider le côté loup garou de Klaus. Ce dernier devait dans ce but procéder au sacrifice d'un vampire, d'un loup garou et du Double Petrova en buvant leur sang jusqu'à épuisement du liquide. Pour compléter le rituel, il devait également récupérer la Pierre de Lune qui était pour l'heure dans les mains des Gilbert. Depuis qu'Elijah leur avait fait ces révélations, Damon s'efforçait de sauver la vie de la petite amie de son frère. Sans succès. Toutes les issues de ses plans conduisaient à une seule situation : la mort d'Elena. Il ne lui restait qu'une carte à jouer, lui faire avaler de son sang et ainsi la faire revenir en vampire. Chose que la jeune fille refusait bec et ongle, de même que ce cher Stefan.

Damon les comprenait un peu mieux qu'il ne le laissait croire, en vérité. Il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, mais la jolie Gilbert ne méritait pas d'être transformée en créature assoiffée de sang. La jeune fille devait avoir une vie normale, avec un mari aimant et une tripotée d'enfants courant tout autour d'elle.

Malheureusement, le temps pour assurer sa survie leur était compté. Selon les rumeurs, Klaus était proche et il ne venait pas seul. Des sorciers l'accompagnaient. Certaines créatures surnaturelles alliées à l'originel les avait aperçus à Bâton Rouge en Louisiane et un peu plus tard à Boston. Elijah les avait mis en garde à propos des deux sorcières qui l'accompagnaient. Des sœurs jumelles, issues de la lignée Swanson. Une famille aussi ancienne que celle des Bennett, au moins aussi célèbre qu'elle mais solidement ancrée dans la magie noire contrairement à la première. Il leur faudrait prêter une attention toute particulière à Fiona, l'ainée des deux sœurs. Son frère en avait fait sa compagne, l'avait même épousé selon les rumeurs. Elijah ignorait si cela était une manipulation de son frère ou s'il était sincère avec cette fille, mais elle apparaissait prête à tout pour lui. Cette femme avait fait exploser, dans le sens littéral du terme, les derniers sorciers qu'il avait lancé sur la piste de Klaus. Fiona Swanson était sans état d'âme, comme Niklaus. Sa sœur cadette, Isabella, n'était pas à sous-estimer non plus. Cette femme avait disparu de la circulation depuis vingt ans, sa réapparition avait été accompagnée du massacre d'une meute de loups garous à Las Vegas mais avant cela, elle fréquentait avec assiduité des sorciers peu recommandables comme Kai Parker. Ce jeune homme avait assassiné une partie de sa famille avant de disparaitre dans la nature. Personne ne l'avait jamais retrouvé, surtout pas les membres de son clan. Certaines rumeurs disaient que les jumelles l'avaient aidé à échapper à la sentence du clan Gemini. Du point de vue du vampire originel, si elles avaient trouvé un moyen de le rendre indétectable aux yeux des autres sorciers, la quantité de pouvoir rassemblée par les jumelles devait être immense et le danger représenté par elles n'en devenait que plus important.

De l'avis de Damon, Elijah avait forcé le trait pour convaincre Elena de s'associer avec lui et elle avait par la suite accepté sa protection. L'adolescente soutenait que le vieux vampire connaissait l'ennemi et était le mieux placé pour les protéger. Plusieurs semaines avaient passé et toujours sans la moindre trace de Klaus ou de ses sorcières en ville, renforçant les certitudes de Damon sur les mensonges d'Elijah. Il ne faisait nullement confiance à ce dernier pour protéger Elena, alors il s'était arrangé pour le neutraliser avec la dague de cendres fournie par John Gilbert.

Il reporta son attention sur la salle du Mystic Grills quand la rousse qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil se rendit sur la piste de danse. Les premières notes de _Baddest Girl In Town_ de Pitbull envahirent le bar, la fille secouait savamment les hanches au rythme de la musique et ses mouvements félins accrochèrent le regard de Damon. Cette fille transpirait l'assurance et la séduction. La chanson finie, elle s'assit sur le tabouret voisin, engagea la conversation avec lui. Un tissu de banalités, la chaleur ambiante pour la saison, le bal des Fondateurs qui se profilait pour le mois suivant. Le vampire lui paya un verre de bourbon après lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle lui en ait demandé, puis deux, puis dix. Plus la soirée avançait, plus les intentions de la fille devenaient claires. La rouquine lui faisait du pied, posait la main sur sa cuisse et lui caressait l'épaule. Rien d'explicite, c'était même plutôt chaste, mais son sourire charmeur en disait long sur ses intentions. Damon finit par craquer, lui proposa de le suivre chez lui. Elle accepta et le suivit jusque dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Damon amorça un mouvement pour l'embrasser dans le cou, la rousse le repoussa gentiment : « Plus tu attendras, meilleur ce sera… » susurra-t-elle

Cette phrase fit déglutir l'ainé Salvatore, plus encore quand il remarqua qu'elle avait remonté sa robe de quelques centimètres pour laisser apparaitre la peau laiteuse de ses cuisses. Visiblement, elle était pressée. Et comme on ne fait pas attendre une dame, Damon garda le pied sur l'accélérateur jusqu'à leur arrivée à la pension. Il attrapa alors d'autorité le bras de la rouquine et l'entraina à l'intérieur. La porte refermée, le vampire la plaqua contre la porte. Sa bouche tout près de son oreille, il souffla : « Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. »

Pas de réponse, à part ce sourire plus carnassier que charmeur sur le visage de la rousse. Damon croisa le regard bleu et sentit une vive douleur lui vriller le crâne. Un mouvement de poignet de la fille le mit à genoux. La garce était une sorcière, évidemment. Devant son regard interrogateur, elle se présenta sous le nom d'Isabella Swanson. Cette dernière enleva sa perruque, dévoilant une chevelure brune avec des reflets roux coupée courte, et se débarrassa des lentilles bleues qu'elle portait. Ses grands iris marron brillèrent d'amusement, en le voyant gémir sur le parquet. On sonna à la porte. Damon essaya d'hurler, avec un peu de chances ce serait son frère de retour de sa soirée avec Elena. D'un coup de pied, la sorcière le dégagea du passage et ouvrit la porte sur sa copie quasi parfaite si ce n'étaient ces deux yeux verts et ses cheveux plus longs. Fiona, donc. L'ainé des Salvatore commença à comprendre et sentit la peur le traverser quand les deux sœurs l'entourèrent. Une lueur jaune brilla dans les étendues de vert et de marron, lui rappelant sans conteste le regard acéré d'un loup garou.

 _Cet éclat dans leurs yeux, c'était celui du prédateur qui n'attend qu'une chose : dévorer sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien._

Fiona l'attrapa par le col pour le remettre debout avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir et de l'immobiliser sur sa chaise d'un sort. Isabella s'affala sur le fauteuil en face de lui, elle avait sorti un poignard de sous sa robe et jouait avec. Sa sœur resta juste à côté et lui demanda où se trouvait la Pierre de Lune. S'il mettait trop de temps à répondre à leur goût, Isabella se chargerait de lui enfoncer ce poignard trempé dans une solution de verveine dans la partie de son corps qu'il lui plaira, expliqua l'ainée qui se mit à faire les cent pas autour du canapé de cuir.

Trois longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Damon gardait obstinément la bouche fermée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il était hors de question pour lui de trahir ses amis et Elena. Isabella choisit ce moment pour le frapper à l'abdomen, coup qui atteignit l'estomac. La verveine imprégnant la lame se répandit dans la plaie, l'horrible sensation de brûlure s'empara de tout le corps de l'ainé des frères Salvatore qui ne put s'empêcher de hurler quand s'ajouta à cela la sensation que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Dans le lointain, le vampire entendit qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui d'arrêter la douleur. Il lui suffisait juste d'une seule chose, un nom. Et qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Rien du tout, surtout quand votre vie est en jeu.

Le sort se stoppa et le manège recommença. Trop longtemps pour que Damon puisse le supporter sans ciller. D'autres coups à la saveur de verveine, cette sensation de crâne fendu de part en part, et la douleur si puissante qu'elle le fit vomir. Cela n'arrêta ni l'une ni l'autre. Isabella promenait le tranchant du poignard sur son torse avec des gestes presque tendres si l'objet ne laissait pas de profondes et brûlantes estafilades sur sa peau. Fiona ne le regardait même pas. Ses doigts distraits caressaient le métal froid du collier pendu à son cou. Quand la sorcière tournait son pendentif entre ses phalanges, la douleur dans le corps de Damon devenait plus forte ou refluait complètement. Elles espéraient le faire craquer ainsi, comprit Salvatore. Le rendre ivre de douleur pour briser enfin sa volonté et lui faire avouer qui avait la Pierre de Lune.

Pas question de leur donner ce plaisir. Leur livrer la Pierre, c'était livrer Elena sur un plateau d'argent. Damon serrait les dents sous la douleur, de peur que le nom ne sorte de lui-même à un moment ou à un autre. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard. A ce train, elles seraient vieilles et desséchées avant d'avoir la Pierre de Lune. Il était plus résistant que prévu, le Salvatore. Cela avait un petit côté touchant, d'ailleurs. Damon ne voulait pas trahir la précieuse confiance de cette chère Elena, comme s'il avait la moindre chance de faire remonter sa côte avec elle alors que la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour Stefan. Il était dans ce cas, grand temps pour elles de passer au plan B. Fiona s'assit sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, attrapa le menton de Damon entre ses doigts et le força à la regarder dans les yeux : « Nouveau deal. Tu nous dis qui a la Pierre, et Elena garde tous ses membres intacts. Dans le cas contraire, elle risquerait d'avoir très très mal…

\- Vous ne pouvez rien lui faire, elle est hors de votre portée.

\- De la mienne et celle de ma sœur, en effet. Mais nous avons quelques atouts dans notre manche, Damon. J'ai deux sorciers qui sont postés devant la charmante maison du lac des Gilbert. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un sorcier n'a pas besoin d'invitation pour pénétrer chez les gens.

\- Un accident est si vite arrivé… renchérit Isabella

\- Klaus vous tuera s'il arrive quelque chose à Elena ! rugit Damon

\- Il se fiche pas mal qu'elle perde un bras dans l'opération, du moment qu'elle est vivante au moment du sacrifice, ricana Bella ses yeux levés au ciel

\- Rien ne me dit que vous n'êtes pas en train de bluffer pour me faire parler.

\- Tu veux une preuve ? C'est si gentiment demandé. »

Fiona attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur la touche rappel. Un homme qu'elle appela Maddox décrocha, elle lui demanda de prendre une photo d'Elena et Stefan pour attester qu'il se trouvait bien à la maison du lac. Il raccrocha sur la promesse de s'exécuter. Le cliché fut envoyé sur le portable quelques secondes après. On y voyait Elena et Stefan au salon, un seau de popcorn sur les genoux de l'humaine blottie contre le vampire. Ils regardaient un film avec Hugh Grant, d'après la photo. Une énième comédie romantique, comme les aimait la jeune humaine.

Bordel de merde, c'était pas du bluff. Il suffisait d'une étincelle de magie pour que les protections de la maison s'effondrent comme un château de cartes. Là, seul Dieu savait ce qu'il ferait à son frère et sa petite amie. Et au vu du sourire mauvais d'Isabella, elle n'hésiterait pas à donner les ordres elle-même. Sa sœur continuait de jouer avec son collier, geste dont résulta un poignet tordu pour lui. Visiblement, elle trouvait qu'il était trop long à répondre. Damon réfléchit à toute vitesse. Certes, il ne voulait pas trahir Elena ni Stefan mais si jamais il continuait à garder le silence c'étaient eux qui allaient en payer les conséquences de la pire façon qui soit. Une chose était sûre. Le Salvatore ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés, voire tué par ce Maddox dans le cas de Stefan si les jumelles en décidaient ainsi par pur caprice. Dans un souffle, le vampire finit par lâcher l'information tant attendue par les deux femmes.

C'était Bonnie Bennett qui avait la Pierre de Lune.

Isabella eut un grand sourire à cette annonce, de même que sa sœur. Elle fit craquer ses doigts, l'air extatique. Le match promettait d'être intéressant, malgré l'âge de la fille et sa connaissance toute récente de la magie. Une sorcière issue de la puissante lignée Bennett à la magie blanche comme neige depuis des générations contre deux sorcières Swanson l'un des seuls coven notoirement adeptes de la magie noire depuis des générations. Sans plus un regard sur Damon, les jumelles quittèrent la pension non sans avoir verrouillé toutes les portes et fenêtres. Histoire de gagner un peu de temps avant que la joyeuse petite bande au complet n'apprenne que les méchants étaient en ville. Fiona laissa le volant de la Camaro à sa cadette tandis qu'elle-même tapait un texto à l'intention de Klaus pour lui apprendre qu'elles allaient récupérer la Pierre chez la sorcière Bennett. En quelques minutes, les jumelles étaient arrivées sur place.

Fiona sortit la première, se figeant sur le trottoir la main sur la portière. Tout son être frissonna, cette baraque était blindée de sortilèges de protection. Des simples, mais certains avec des effets beaucoup plus vicieux. Elles étaient attendues, semblait-il. Un coup d'œil sur sa sœur confirma ses impressions. Le visage de Bella arborait une grimace éloquente, elle avait senti cette bardée de sortilèges de protection. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien qu'elles ne pouvaient pas briser mais cela allait nécessiter du temps et de l'énergie. Et tout effort superflu dans une opération pareille, c'était toujours un risque. Malheureusement, elles allaient devoir se débrouiller toutes seules. Isabella attrapa avec autorité les deux mains de sa sœur et d'un même mouvement, elles commencèrent à psalmodier.

Cachée derrière la porte, Bonnie sentit les défenses de la maison tomber une à une malgré la magie qu'elle tentait d'y réinjecter. Un coup d'œil rapide derrière la fenêtre lui montra les deux sorcières sur sa pelouse. Elle les reconnut, même de dos. Elijah lui avait montré les fameuses photos prises par son contact de Bâton Rouge. L'originel voulait qu'elle soit capable de les reconnaitre car nul doutait qu'elles viendraient s'en prendre tôt ou tard à la seule sorcière de l'entourage d'Elena. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le verrouillage de la porte. Dans son dos, le battant se mit à trembler alors que de l'autre côté Fiona Swanson avait apposé une main sur le bois. Les dents serrées, la jeune sorcière tenta de repousser la vague de magie de toutes ses forces qu'elle sentait s'amenuiser à grande vitesse. Elle n'avait presque plus de jus, ses mains tremblantes étaient là pour en témoigner. Un goût métallique avait envahi sa bouche, signe d'épuisement supplémentaire. Si bien que lorsque l'ainée Swanson franchit le seuil de la porte, sa sœur à quelques pas derrière, elle eut juste la force de lever les yeux sur elles. Isabella leva la main, prête à lancer un quelconque sort sur l'adolescente. Mue par l'énergie du désespoir, la petite fille de Sheila s'efforça de renvoyer son attaque à Bella mais le prit de plein fouet.

Elle se retrouva ainsi en lévitation à plusieurs mètres du sol. Bella s'amusa plusieurs fois à jouer avec ses nerfs, faisant mine de lâcher son emprise et de la faire chuter, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur lui ordonne d'arrêter. Isabella bougonna mais la fit quand même redescendre, en douceur s'il vous plait. Le regard meurtrier de sa sœur ne lui donnait pas du tout, mais pas du tout envie de faire faire une chute de plusieurs mètres à la fille Bennett. Cette dernière revenue les pieds sur Terre, Fiona la força à s'installer sur une chaise et siffla : « Tu peux aller nous chercher la Pierre de Lune, je te prie ? demanda-t-elle avec une politesse tellement exagérée qu'elle en devenait insultante

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas ! rétorqua la métisse

\- C'est ton pote Damon qui nous a dit qu'elle était chez toi, je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait eu à nous mentir, souffla Fiona

\- Moi j'en vois un sœurette… Et si la Pierre était chez les Gilbert ? Cet abruti tient tellement à faire le bonheur du Double, il est potentiellement capable de raconter n'importe quoi pour redorer son blason face à son frère.

\- Y compris raconter n'importe quoi si cela peut protéger, disons, Jérémy. Il ne peut s'agir que de lui. Car la tante n'est pas au courant pour le surnaturel et le Double se fout complètement de son père biologique. »

Et quand Bonnie souffla un plaintif « Ne lui faites de mal ! », les jumelles surent que leur raisonnement était le bon. Isabella sourit, mauvaise, et assura qu'elles ne toucheraient pas à un seul cheveu de Jérémy, à une condition. Bonnie aurait une mission à remplir pour leur compte, dont elle serait avisée en temps voulu. Dans le cas où la jeune fille ne remplirait pas sa part du marché, sa sœur ou elle s'attaquerait à Caroline Forbes. Cette dernière était un bébé vampire tout juste éclos qui devait faire office de sacrifice pour le rituel, du moins selon le plan construit par Katerina. Bien sûr, ils allaient se servir de cette fille comme sacrifice. Elle était déjà transformée et n'attendait plus que Klaus. A l'heure actuelle, la joyeuse petite bande ignorait l'identité des sacrifiés mais pas de doute à avoir, ils allaient vouloir sauver ces derniers quand cela leur arrivera aux oreilles. Un plan de secours était nécessaire et Bonnie Bennett serait une pièce de choix pour celui-ci.

 _Il suffisait juste de gagner un minimum sa confiance._

Elles vidèrent les lieux rapidement, reprirent la Camaro et roulèrent jusqu'à la maison des Gilbert. Aucun commentaire ne filtra sur le marché passé entre Bella et Bonnie. Fiona était pleinement d'accord avec cette manière de faire. Si elle avait eu la tête froide à ce moment-là, sans doute aurait-elle eu la même idée. Elle jeta un regard au pavillon des Gilbert. Une seule fenêtre laissait filtrer de la lumière au travers de ses rideaux de velours gris, c'était probablement celle de la chambre de Jérémy. Elena n'était pas là, quant à la tante Jenna elle roucoulait avec le chasseur de vampires local Alaric Saltzman. D'un mouvement de poignet, Fiona déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et laissa le passage à sa sœur. Isabella irait seule, pour une raison toute simple. Si elle avait ce petit merdeux de Gilbert devant les yeux, elle allait en faire de la pâtée pour chien.

De longues minutes passèrent. Ennuyée, elle s'amusait avec les graviers recouvrant l'allée de garage. Ses sens aiguisés lui permirent d'entendre une partie de la « conversation » entre mini Gilbert et sa sœur. Elle suivit l'échange, amusée. Cette dernière rencontrait comme prévu l'opposition du jeune homme et agacée par son refus de coopérer, avait cloué le gamin au plafond pour le faire craquer plus vite. Des phares de voiture au bout de la rue détournèrent son attention. C'était Stefan, qui venait s'assurer comme tous les soirs que la famille d'Elena était en sécurité. Un sourire carnassier fendit les lèvres de la sorcière. Enfin un peu d'action dans ce bled !

Stefan sortit de sa Corvet et vint directement à sa rencontre, les sourcils froncés et le regard soupçonneux. Il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement mais cela n'allait pas tarder : « Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici !

\- Calmes-toi, mon petit Stefan. Je viens juste récupérer un objet qui appartient à mon mari. Une jolie Pierre blanche, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

\- Elle n'est pas ici. Partez.

\- Désolée mon mignon, mais ton grand frère a déjà fait ce tour-là et ça ne lui a pas beaucoup réussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Damon ?!

\- Il te racontera lui-même, si toutefois il a réussi à passer la nuit.

\- Fiona, j'ai la Pierre ! fit la voix de Bella dans son dos

\- Dans ce cas, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard mon cher Stefan. Adresses nos plus sincères salutations à Elena, par ailleurs. Klaus a hâte de la rencontrer, c'est que je serais presque jalouse !

\- Elle ne participera pas au rituel. Nous tuerons Klaus avant qu'il ne la tue.

\- Je préfère te prévenir dans ce cas. Si tu t'attaques à lui, tu t'attaques à moi. Et sans me vanter, je suis plutôt difficile à tuer comme fille. »

Fiona claqua des doigts et Stefan s'effondra à genoux dans la pelouse. Il avait une profonde plaie au ventre, d'où le sang coulait à gros bouillons. Sans lui adresser un regard de plus, elle monta à bord de la Camaro. Isabella, en passant à côté du vampire, lui souffla qu'à sa place elle n'attendrait pas que sa capacité de guérison fasse son œuvre sur la blessure. Les plaies causées via ce sort avaient la même propriété que des blessures faites avec une arme enduite de verveine, figeant le processus de guérison. A ce train-là, s'il attendait trop, Stefan serait mort au lever du jour.

Les deux sœurs roulèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement où elles avaient pris leurs quartiers avec Klaus. Toute la tension accumulée au cours de cette soirée commença à chuter, les sourires revenaient sur les visages et les corps se détendirent. Comme Fiona était au volant, ce fut Bella qui prévint Maddox de la fin de l'opération. Le jeune homme pouvait rentrer se reposer, ils ne feraient rien d'Elena cette nuit de toute façon. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Camaro était garée au pied de l'immeuble.

Devant la porte, se trouvait Greta. La jeune sorcière semblait les attendre, détail qui surprit Fiona. Les sourcils froncés, cette dernière lui demanda pour quelle raison elle était devant l'immeuble plutôt que dans sa chambre. Un vague et sec « le maitre me l'a demandé » fut la réponse de la jeune fille. Isabella leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa simplement la main de sa sœur pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Que cette conne se les gèle, c'était pas leur problème mais la politesse a pas été inventée pour les chiens, souffla Bella à sa sœur qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Greta n'aimait pas beaucoup les jumelles, voire même ne les aimait pas du tout. Etonnement, Fiona était celle qu'elle tolérait le mieux malgré un clair béguin pour Klaus. Greta n'était pas idiote, elle avait depuis longtemps intégré qu'elle n'éclipserait pas son ainée dans le cœur du vampire originel. Mais pour Bella, les choses étaient différentes. La métisse s'efforçait de se rendre indispensable aux yeux du vampire, cherchait son respect en exécutant toutes ses volontés même les plus stupides et ce depuis des années. Mais cette fille sortie de nulle part, sous prétexte qu'elle était la belle-sœur de Klaus, se permettait de le remettre en question voire de se montrer carrément irrespectueuse envers lui. Et cela n'émouvait même pas l'originel ! Pire, cela le faisait rire. Klaus adorait Isabella alors qu'il n'accordait pas un seul regard à Greta, et la jeune fille balançait son amertume au visage de Bella le plus souvent possible.

Chacun sa manière de gérer ses petites contrariétés, dirons-nous.

Quand les deux sœurs pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, elles y trouvèrent Klaus et Jasper en pleine partie de poker. Cela expliquait pourquoi Greta avait été sommée d'aller faire le planton devant la porte de l'immeuble. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire plusieurs parties par semaine, leur moment entre hommes comme l'avait appelé Jasper. L'originel releva presque aussitôt la tête sur les deux femmes en les entendant entrer. Il observa les traits tirés, les traces de sang sur les joues et vêtements avant de tomber sur la Pierre lisse et blanche dans le poing de Bella. Avec une déférence qui frisait l'hystérie, le vampire prit l'objet des mains de la sorcière. Il en caressa la surface avant de relever les yeux vers les jumelles : « Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ça. Ca fait des siècles que j'attends ça.

\- Gardes les violons pour quand tu seras de nouveau un loup. On a encore du boulot pour y arriver ! se moqua gentiment sa belle sœur

\- La partie est loin d'être gagnée, pour tout te dire… souffla Fiona

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le ton de Klaus était dangereusement monté, agacé qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit dès le début. Mais ses colères n'impressionnaient plus la sorcière depuis longtemps. Son regard vert soutint le sien quand elle expliqua les intentions des Salvatore. Ils avaient l'intention de le tuer avant qu'il ne tue Elena. Ce ne serait pas inquiétant si Elijah n'avait pas apporté son aide à ces crétins. Rien n'indiquait qu'il n'avait pas fourni un moyen de le tuer. Et même s'il n'était pas dans le paysage pour le moment, nul doute qu'il allait réapparaitre. Bella et elle avaient laissé les frères Salvatore pour morts, lui avoua sa femme. S'ils étaient un tant soit peu intelligents, ils feraient appel à Elijah pour les protéger. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle ferait à leur place. A mesure que Fiona parlait, le visage de Klaus s'assombrit. Son frère ne finirait donc jamais de leur empoisonner la vie. Il n'était pas le plus en danger des quatre, rien ne pouvait le tuer ou presque après tout. Jasper ne présenterait aucun intérêt pour son frère, ne restaient alors que les jumelles. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté et la force de frappe qu'elles possédaient en unissant leurs forces, elles restaient mortelles. Preuve en était, Fiona seule avait peut-être fait exploser les derniers sorciers qu'Elijah avait lancés sur leur trace, mais l'opération avait failli la tuer. La jeune femme avait passé quatre jours inconsciente, à deux doigts de ne jamais se réveiller. Et lui était resté à mariner dans son angoisse et sa colère tout ce temps, avec la même idée obsédante en tête.

 _Il allait s'offrir la peau d'Elijah et ses sbires pour ça._

C'était l'occasion rêvée, songea-t-il en arpentant la pièce. Si son frère s'était établi en ville, même pour une courte durée, il y avait forcément placé ses pions. De même que lui avec les jumelles, Elijah avait ses sorciers attitrés. Nul doute qu'il les avait mis sur le coup. Il s'agissait de Jonas et Lukas Martin, respectivement père et frère de Greta, au moins aussi avides de le détruire que ne l'était Elijah. Qui devaient toujours être sur place, prêts à l'emploi, mais surtout qui en tant que membres de son cercle, savaient où il se trouvait. Klaus s'arrêta et fit signe à Jasper : « Dis à Greta de remonter. J'ai une mission taillée sur mesure pour elle.

\- Qui est ? interrogea Fiona

\- Elle va nous servir d'appât pour les sorciers d'Elijah. Ses sorciers _attitrés_ , je veux dire.

\- Qui te dit qu'ils sont en ville ? Il a pu prendre n'importe qui d'autre… objecta Jasper, les sourcils froncés

\- Justement je ne pense pas. Je ne connais pas la famille originelle mais Nik nous a raconté son histoire plus d'une fois. Ils font rarement confiance à des gens qui n'appartiennent pas à leur cercle familial. Elijah ne fait pas exception à la règle, intervint Bella

\- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, Nik. Greta les attire ici sous prétexte de fuir avec eux, et on fait le ménage une bonne fois pour toute une fois qu'on a obtenu un maximum d'informations ?

\- Ça, c'est ma femme. » sourit l'originel

La discussion s'arrêta là, Greta venait de rentrer dans l'appartement. Klaus l'invita à s'entretenir avec lui dans le bureau qui lui servait aussi d'atelier. Il arborait son sourire charmeur, celui qui faisait toujours son petit effet sur la gente féminine. Greta ne faisait pas exception, elle rougit à vue d'œil sous le regard de Klaus et plus encore quand elle passa devant lui pour entrer dans le bureau. Jasper s'amusa de la contraction dangereuse de la mâchoire de Fiona quand l'originel referma le battant sur lui et la sorcière. L'ainée Swanson n'avait rien à craindre de cette fille, mais jalouse maladive elle était incapable de contrôler ses réactions quand une femme tournait autour de son vampire. Pour lui occuper les mains, sa sœur fourra un verre de bourbon entre ses paumes. Elle en offrit également un à Jasper avant d'en prendre un pour elle-même. Ils bavardèrent tous les trois autour de leurs verres, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque leurs soirées s'éternisaient. Au grand amusement de Fiona, sa petite sœur pouvait passer plusieurs nuits blanches consécutives pour le simple plaisir de discuter seul à seule avec Jasper. Elle assurait qu'il ne se passait rien, mais personne n'était dupe. Fais gaffe, Bella, ça commence comme ça et ça se termine avec un mariage, se moquait gentiment sa sœur callée dans les bras de Klaus.

Cette nuit, Fiona abandonna sa sœur et le Sang Froid sitôt son verre avalé pour gagner sa chambre. Les derniers évènements l'avaient fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard curieux de Jasper. Bella savait que c'était en partie vrai seulement. Même si cela paraissait difficile à croire, son ainée détestait user de la violence. Elle n'hésitait pas à le faire, surtout quand il s'agissait de défendre sa famille, mais était pacifiste dans sa nature profonde. Fiona était bâtie comme toutes les sorcières. Elles devaient protéger et non tuer, en tant que servantes de la Nature. Isabella aimerait être ainsi, pure malgré le sang sur ses mains. Mais la jeune femme aimait le goût du sang et la sensation de pouvoir qu'elle avait lorsqu'une vie ne tenait qu'entre ses mains.

En cela, Bella était bien moins sorcière que sa grande sœur mais cette différence faisait leur force. C'était ce qui les rendait aussi dangereuses une fois alliées.

Quand la porte de la chambre se fut refermée sur Fiona, Isabella orienta la conversation sur le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu et que Jasper lui avait conseillé. Rien de bien excitant, un énième polar de John Grisham. Une demi-heure passa ainsi. Ils étaient lancés dans un débat enflammé sur la qualité de l'intrigue, en baisse par rapport aux habitudes de l'auteur selon Jasper, quand Greta sortit enfin du bureau. Elle ne leur adressa qu'un bref salut avant de quitter les lieux. Pas de traces de Klaus, en revanche. Jasper offrit un regard surpris à Bella : « Il ne va pas rejoindre Fiona ?

\- Le connaissant, il doit peindre. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour lui, va.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, mais… Vous connaissez Klaus depuis longtemps ?

\- De mémoire, ça doit faire maintenant une vingtaine d'années. On avait seize ans.

\- Mais comment ? Enfin je veux dire, vous avez l'air d'avoir à peine vingt ans !

\- Les sorcières ont aussi leurs petits secrets spécial jeunesse ! » rit la cadette Swanson

La surprise passée, Jasper ne l'était finalement pas tant que cela. Même quand elle était Isabella Swan, la jeune femme apparaissait comme une vieille âme. Edward avait été séduit le premier par cette maturité inhabituelle pour une fille de cet âge. Lui-même appréciait cela chez Isabella à l'époque et ne l'appréciait que d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Le Sang Froid croisa le regard pétillant d'amusement de la sorcière. Il voulait en savoir plus, elle le savait. Fébrile, Jasper attendit qu'elle se décide à parler. Sans se presser, Bella s'étira et allongea ses jambes sur la table basse en verre. Son air joyeux et tranquille était devenu bien plus sombre. D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit léviter la bouteille de bourbon jusqu'à elle et remplit de nouveau son verre vide. Et avec un peu d'hésitation et un soupçon de ce qui ressemblait à de la peur au cœur de ses émotions, Bella livra leur histoire.

Elles avaient un père alcoolique, qui devint rapidement violent avec ses filles. D'abord uniquement avec Fiona, qui prenait les coups pour elles deux dès qu'il faisait mine de s'approcher d'elle. Sa sœur avait failli en crever plus d'une fois. Son dos était encore aujourd'hui, marbré de cicatrices en tout genre pour le lui rappeler. Quand Bella avait été plus âgée, il avait laissé échapper toute la colère et la frustration qui l'habitait. Après tout, la plus jeune était le portrait craché de sa défunte femme. Un rappel constant de ce qu'il n'avait plus, murmura Isabella avec amertume. Une nuit, l'année de leurs seize ans où il était rentré plus alcoolisé que d'habitude, il les avait tellement amochées que la mort n'était pas passée loin. Une fois leur père effondré de sommeil, elles s'étaient échappées. Encore aujourd'hui, Isabella ne savait pas comment elle avait fait mais elle avait réussi à trainer sa sœur inconsciente jusqu'à l'extérieur. D'après elle, mieux valait mourir dans une ruelle au milieu des rats et de la crasse que dans la maison de ce monstre.

Ce fut Klaus qui les trouva cette nuit-là. Il les avait ramenées chez lui, plutôt que de les laisser crever comme on aurait pu l'attendre d'un type comme lui. Elles l'apprendraient après, mais l'originel ayant subi la même chose de la part de son père, il se faisait un devoir d'aider ceux dans cette situation. D'abord il y avait eu Marcel, le fils bâtard du Gouverneur et d'une esclave noire battu sur le bord d'une route. Klaus l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait élevé comme son fils. Le même schéma s'était produit avec elles. Il les avait soignées, patiemment attendu que Fiona reprenne conscience avant de leur proposer un deal semblable à celui offert à son jeune protégé à l'époque.

Le calvaire prendrait fin, si elles acceptaient de le suivre. Elles auraient enfin la vie qu'elles méritaient. Si elles acceptaient sa protection, il ferait en sorte qu'elles apprennent à contrôler leur magie. En échange, elles devraient l'aider dans ses différents projets. Isabella se souvint avoir noté que Klaus ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois durant tout son discours, il était tourné vers sa sœur et uniquement elle. Etonnement, Fiona en avait fait de même. De longues minutes étaient passées, avant qu'elle accepte et que leur accord ne soit scellé d'une poignée de main. Ce fut d'ailleurs leur premier et seul contact physique direct au cours de la première année. Bella avait moins souffert, elle se rapprocha rapidement du vampire. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, c'était si naturel pour la jeune femme de faire confiance au vampire. Niklaus Mikaelson était une personne à la nature paisible, chez qui était enfouie une violence prompte à tout détruire autour de lui, comme elle l'était elle-même. Klaus dut en revanche déployer des trésors de patience pour apprivoiser sa sœur. Fiona se méfiait des hommes, peu importe que celui-ci leur ait sauvé la vie. Il avait fallu du temps mais dès lors que sa sœur avait offert sa confiance au vampire, ces deux-là avaient été impossible à séparer. Jasper l'interrompit à ce moment-là : « A ta place, certaines personnes n'auraient pas supporté de devoir partager leur sœur, lâcha-t-il et pensant vraisemblablement à Alice

\- Pourquoi je serais jalouse de leur relation, Jasper ? Ils sont les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de les voir ensembles. Tu dis toi-même qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne me voyais pas me mettre entre eux, donc je suis partie. De cette façon, moi aussi, j'ai pu vivre ma vie.

\- Rencontrer l'amour à ton tour par exemple ? souleva le blond, d'un air entendu

\- Il y a bien eu quelqu'un, oui. Mais on se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose, alors je suis partie. »

Bella n'alla pas plus loin dans les confidences. Il apparut rapidement à Jasper qu'elle regrettait d'avoir fait tant de confidences. La sorcière reposa son verre vide sur la table basse avec un manque évident de douceur et marmonna un vague « Je vais me coucher… ». Le Sang Froid lui souhaita une bonne nuit, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Resté seul dans le salon désert, Jasper prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Jusque-là, il ne comprenait pas exactement les raisons qui poussaient Bella à rester dans le sillage de Klaus ni même ce qui la motivait à aller si loin dans l'horreur pour lui. Elle lui devait la vie et de par sa propre expérience avec Peter et Charlotte, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour s'attirer la fidélité de quelqu'un. Et quand les relations cordiales s'approfondissaient pour devenir amitié, ce sentiment devenait le meilleur ciment possible pour que l'autre soit prêt à tuer pour vous. L'originel avait vu dans les jumelles, une arme pour accomplir ses volontés, du moins au départ. Jasper connaissait suffisamment Klaus pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose par bonté d'âme. Tout était toujours calculé, excepté quand ses sentiments se mêlaient à la fête. Et le Sang Froid en mettrait sa main à couper, il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher à ce point aux deux sorcières.

Lui-même s'était fait une place au sein de ce trio. Il était convenu que Jasper les quitterait avant le terme du voyage, mais ce dernier était resté. Parce qu'il était redevable, d'abord. Les jumelles lui avaient sauvés la vie après l'attaque de Daniel Atlas. Et parce qu'il les appréciait, tous à un niveau différent. Avec Klaus, il retrouvait un peu de la relation qu'il avait avec Emmett en un peu plus sérieuse. Ils chassaient, bien entendu, mais prenaient le temps de discuter. Des différentes pages de l'histoire vécue par l'originel, le passionné d'histoire qu'était Jasper avait trouvé une intarissable source de savoir et adorait poser toute sorte de questions à l'originel. Le Sang Froid n'avait que peu de conversations avec Fiona, surtout si on comparait à sa sœur, mais il l'aimait pour la paix qu'il ressentait en étant dans son sillage. Toutes les émotions traversant cette femme étaient maitrisées. Jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre complètement son sang-froid et devinait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il verrait le jour où cela arriverait. Quant à Bella, Jasper était effaré de voir à quel point ils se comprenaient. Leurs goûts étaient proches mais en même temps, suffisamment éloignés pour amener au débat. Il aimait confronter son point de vue à la cadette des jumelles, qui pouvait lui tenir tête pendant des heures au vu de son caractère entêté. Ce bout de femme était plein de surprise et tout à fait séduisante, chose qui lui sautait de plus en plus aux yeux…

Par la force des choses, toute cette réflexion sur la fidélité le ramena à son ancien clan. Carlisle Cullen avait appliqué la même méthode que l'originel avec les jumelles pour la plupart des membres de sa famille. Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas forcément aussi conscient que pour Klaus. Chaque personne transformée était au bord de la mort. En leur sauvant la vie, il générait une gratitude extrême chez les nouveaux transformés. A terme, ils devenaient les plus fidèles partisans de Carlisle en vertu de la nouvelle existence offerte par le médecin.

La seule exception était sa sœur, Rosalie. Elle avait perdu bien plus en étant transformée par Carlisle que si elle était morte. Devenir un vampire lui avait permis de trouver Emmett mais elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser ses rêves de femme. Qui plus était, sa sœur détestait être un Sang Froid. La peau glacée, toujours être obligée de se cacher du soleil qu'elle se souvenait adorer étant humaine. Sur ce point-là, être un classique était bien mieux. Lui-même revivait depuis que Bella et sa sœur avaient fait enchanter la chaine qu'il portait au cou. L'objet lui autorisait non seulement le soleil, mais aussi le sommeil et la possibilité de manger ou boire des produits réservés aux humains. Le plus grand avantage était qu'il avait la possibilité de se fondre vraiment parmi les humains. S'il en avait la possibilité, il parlerait de Rosalie et Emmett à Bella et Fiona. Avec un peu de chances, l'une d'elle accepterait de pratiquer le même sort sur eux, songea-t-il avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Jasper ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le soleil était à peine levé. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut le visage de Bella penché sur lui. La jeune femme expliqua sommairement que Greta avait appelé. Ils devaient se rendre sur place et Klaus avait demandé que lui aussi soit présent. La raison faisant de sa présence une nécessité échappait au Sang Froid. Il suivit pourtant la sorcière jusqu'au Hummer, essuyer la colère d'un originel n'était pas dans ses projets du jour. Fiona les y attendait, appuyée contre la portière côté passager, alors que Klaus était au volant. Le véhicule démarra en trombe à peine étaient-ils montés à bord. Jasper s'adressa au conducteur : « Je peux savoir ce que je fais là, Klaus ? Vous êtes parfaitement capables de vous débarrasser des sorciers d'Elijah, sans moi.

\- Certainement, mon ami. En revanche, aucun de nous ne peut sentir le mensonge. Et j'ai besoin d'être sûr de la moindre information sur les projets de mon frère. »

En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint le lieu indiqué par Greta. Une maison, située dans la banlieue de Mystic Falls. Pas le moindre signe des Martin, si ce n'était le léger mouvement des rideaux placés devant les fenêtres du salon. Le fils, Lukas, sortit sur le perron. Il marmonnait un sort. Bella fit signe à Klaus de stopper la voiture et jaillit à l'extérieur. A ce moment-là, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'originel dans le rétroviseur, Jasper étouffa sa surprise. Les iris marron étaient devenus jaunes, et en miroir ceux de Fiona en avaient fait de même. Des yeux de loups, de loups garous. _Comment était-ce possible ?_ On naissait sorcière ou loup garou, jamais les deux…

Pourtant, tout criait à quel point la chose était on ne peut plus vraie. Il y avait non seulement les yeux jaunes mais aussi le crissement des griffes de Fiona contre la vitre, alors qu'elle observait sa petite sœur. Elle s'échappa du Hummer une poignée de secondes plus tard. Sans vraiment le voir, le Sang Froid vit Bella mettre le fils Martin au sol avant de lui planter ses propres griffes dans la carotide. Klaus lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur, juste quand Jonas Martin sortit à son tour en ne voyant pas son fils revenir. Ses yeux passèrent de l'une à l'autre des jumelles, dont l'une est recouverte du sang de son propre fils, à ce type blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu pour terminer, à Klaus et son sourire faussement courtois collé au visage : « Pardon pour cette entrée des plus impolies, monsieur Martin. Isabella a quelques difficultés à se contrôler, vous savez.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là pour récupérer Greta et c'est hors de question.

\- Personnellement, elle peut bien crever votre fille. Ça ne me gêne absolument pas, lâcha Bella alors qu'elle léchait le sang maculant ses doigts

\- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! Jamais ! »

Jonas esquissa un geste pour lancer un sort à Isabella, mais tomba à genoux dans un gémissement de douleur. Il tenait sa poitrine, tandis que les vampires de l'assemblée entendaient l'accélération dangereuse de son rythme cardiaque. Cela ne venait pas des jumelles pour cette fois, mais bien de Jasper. Un dangereux éclat rouge, véritable couleur de ses yeux, dévorait le vert de ses iris. Le Sang Froid perdait rarement le contrôle de son don. Il avait laissé parler la colère que suscitait en lui l'éventualité de voir Isabella blessée. Et à voir le large sourire de Klaus, l'originel avait pressenti quelque chose de ce genre. Le reste devint rapidement confusion. Jasper avait relâché son emprise sur Jonas qui profita de l'occasion pour saisir Fiona à la gorge. Il siffla : « Un geste, Klaus, et elle meure. Elijah serait ravi d'être débarrassé de cette femme.

\- Je n'aurais pas fait cela à votre place, Martin… » ricana Isabella

Klaus feula dangereusement quand un son étranglé franchit les lèvres de Fiona. Bella ceintura son beau-frère pour l'empêcher d'attaquer le sorcier. Sa sœur n'aurait aucun mal à se débarasser de son assaillant seule. La prise de Jonas sur la gorge de cette dernière se relâcha d'un seul coup. Cette dernière se recula lentement, son regard jaune braqué sur le sorcier. Du sang coulait de ses yeux écarquillés et envahissait sa bouche. Elle n'allait pas le tuer, pas maintenant, pas encore. Jasper observait l'épouse Mikaelson, fasciné de voir ce qui se cachait derrière ce monstre de retenue. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Klaus, bien sûr. Elle sembla se calmer quelque peu à son contact. L'originel attrapa le vieux sorcier par le col de sa chemise : « Dis-moi ce que prépare mon frère.

\- Jamais.

\- Bella, ramènes Greta ici je te prie. Et montres à monsieur Martin jusqu'à quel point ma patience a ses limites…

\- Okay, c'est toi le patron. »

La minute d'après, elle revenait flanquée de Greta. La plus jeune semblait souffrir. Ses griffes d'Isabella étaient plantées dans la peau fine de l'avant-bras de la métisse, laissant des trainées rouge sur le membre. Avec une lenteur qui frisait l'exagération, la sorcière entailla les veines de sa cadette dans le sens de la longueur. Klaus se tourna vers Jonas, expliqua que lui seul avait la vie de sa fille entre les mains. Il parlait, alors elle vivrait. Il continuait à se taire à propos d'Elijah, et ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à la laisser se vider de son sang. La jeune fille renvoya un regard suppliant à Klaus. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ! Mais pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. De longues secondes d'angoisse passèrent pour Greta, jusqu'à ce que son père ne cède. Jonas expliqua qu'Elijah avait pour projet de tuer Klaus lors du rituel, au moment de sa transformation précisément, car c'est là qu'il serait le plus vulnérable. Il avait également rencontré le Double et sa bande d'amis, histoire de s'assurer leur collaboration. Elijah fournissait un moyen de sauver Elena, en échange il avait leur pleine assistance pour neutraliser Fiona et Isabella lors du rituel. Bonnie Bennett allait absorber le pouvoir d'une centaine de sorcières décédées à Mystic Falls durant l'affaire des sorcières de Salem pour affaiblir suffisamment Klaus pour qu'il puisse le tuer ensuite. Bella intervint pour demander de quelle manière l'originel comptait sauver Elena. Martin répondit qu'il conservait une potion qui la ramènerait une fois vidée de son sang, qu'il avait déjà à l'époque de Katerina. Un plan simple, mais relativement efficace. Klaus se tourna vers Jasper, qui hocha négativement la tête. Jonas ne mentait pas.

L'originel entailla son poignet et força Greta à avaler de son sang. Cela guérirait ses plaies, expliqua-t-il. Jonas observa dégoûté au possible, sa fille avaler le sang sans une grimace, avec au contraire un air limite extatique. Ceci fait, Klaus se tourna vers le père de la jeune sorcière : « Vous allez passer un message à mon frère. Dites-lui que je suis en vie et que je compte bien le rester. »

Son discours fut accompagné par le bruit de déchirure que fit sa main, brisée net par le pied de Fiona Mikaelson. Ils disparurent juste après à bord de leur véhicule. Dès lors, un nouveau plan se mit en place. Leur temps est compté, il restait deux jours avant la pleine lune. La petite bande avait une faille, en la personne de Bonnie Bennett, d'après Bella. La jeune sorcière était là pour les grands pouvoirs de sa lignée, pas grand-chose d'autre. Sinon, pourquoi faire croire qu'elle détenait la Pierre de Lune alors que ce n'était pas le cas, tout en sachant que cela pouvait lui coûter la vie ? Mais si ses « amis » tenaient moins à elle qu'ils le laissaient entendre, Bennett tenait vraiment à eux. La preuve, elle avait cédé quand Jérémy avait été menacé. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard. Il fallait offrir un moyen encore plus sûr de sauver Elena pour convaincre Bonnie Bennett de collaborer avec elles plutôt qu'Elijah. Fiona se chargerait de la fabrication de la potion ou du sortilège adéquat, elle était la plus apte à le livrer dans le délai très court dont elles bénéficiaient. Bella irait vendre leur solution miracle à Bonnie. En échange de quoi, la jeune femme ne canaliserait pas le pouvoir des sorcières décédées et s'engageait à ne rien faire contre elles ou Klaus. Par contre, pas question de laisser perdre autant de pouvoir, soutint Fiona. Elle, sa sœur et Greta le canaliseraient pour renforcer les protections autour du lieu du rituel et d'elles-mêmes. S'il était réparti entre elles trois, la quantité ne risquait pas de les tuer comme cela aurait pu être le cas pour Bonnie Bennett seule.

Il fallut moins d'une journée pour concocter un élixir de régénération sanguine couplé à un sortilège de protection à l'intention d'Elena. Une quantité incalculable d'ingrédients était à la disposition du groupe de sorciers, mené d'une main de maitre par l'ainée des jumelles. Jasper observa jusqu'à la dernière seconde le ballet joué par Fiona assistée de Bella, autour du chaudron en fonte. Bella se rendit avec le flacon sous le bras, une fois la préparation achevée. Greta et Maddox partirent en même temps que la cadette Swanson, pour se mettre en quête des futurs sacrifices. Ne resta plus dans l'appartement que Jasper et le couple Mikaelson. Le Sang Froid posa la question à Fiona qui lui brûlait les lèvres, alors qu'ils étaient tous trois réunis dans le salon : « Vous n'êtes pas de simples sorcières, Bella et toi.

\- Jasper, on a des griffes et des yeux jaunes comme les loups garous. Merci de relever les évidences. La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Klaus est un vampire ? railla la jeune femme

\- Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout ! Je ne pensais pas que des hybrides pouvaient exister, autrement que par la magie je veux dire.

\- Détrompes-toi, mon ami. Les unions entre loups garous et sorcières n'étaient pas si rares, à une époque. Elles étaient même respectées. Bien souvent, il n'y avait même pas d'hybrides comme peuvent l'être Fiona et Bella. La progéniture n'avait pas conscience de porter le gène lupin et passait toute sa vie sans le déclencher car après tout, les sorciers ne sont pas une espèce naturellement meurtrière, expliqua l'originel qui s'attira le regard surpris de Jasper

\- Tu ignorais qu'on devenait loup garou en ôtant la vie, Jasper ? Les vampires n'ont pas le monopole du meurtre, lâcha la sorcière

\- Qui avez-vous tué, Bella et toi ? questionna le Sang Froid d'une voix calme mais où pointait tout de même une note d'accusation

\- Une personne qui a essayé d'en faire de même au moins une bonne centaine de fois. Il ne manque à personne, crois-moi. »

Le ton était suffisamment agressif pour dissuader Jasper de poursuivre sur ce sujet. Des sentiments bien plus négatifs que ceux auxquels elle l'avait habitué, émanaient d'elle. Agacement, majoritairement, mais aussi beaucoup d'inquiétude avec une minuscule pointe de déception qu'il n'expliquait pas. Fiona finit par quitter la pièce pour retourner dans son laboratoire. Un sort placé sur la pièce empêchait les vampires d'entendre ce qu'elle y faisait. Jasper n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, de toute façon. Bella en avait dit assez sur leur histoire pour qu'il sache l'identité de leur première victime. Elles avaient tué leur père, faisant d'elles des hybrides. C'était un peu la pièce qui lui manquait pour comprendre les liens de Klaus et les deux femmes. Ces dernières lui devaient au départ la vie, cette gratitude avait été le point de départ de tout ce qui les unissait aujourd'hui, Jasper en était pratiquement sûr. Maintenant, ce qui changeait la donne, était le statut d'hybride des jumelles. Etant des louves, elles avaient besoin de vivre en meute pour se sentir bien mais ne l'étaient pas assez pour prétendre rejoindre une meute. Elles cherchaient une personne comme elles, quelqu'un pour les comprendre. Puisqu'il était plus « facile » de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui nous ressemble, Klaus avait pu s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces aisément et ainsi œuvrer pour réaliser ses objectifs. Sans savoir qu'il finirait par s'attacher. Et aujourd'hui, ils œuvraient pour former une véritable meute d'hybride ou quelque chose du genre. Un groupe où personne ne les jugerait ni les rejetterait.

Cela n'avait au final pas d'importance, pensa le Sang Froid. Il était appréciable de pouvoir mieux comprendre la dynamique de ses amis, mais il n'était pas homme à vouloir les juger, contrairement à ce que semblait croire Fiona. L'essentiel était qu'ils se soient trouvés. Et peu importe à quelle espèce surnaturelle ils appartenaient car il craignait que sa conversation avec la sœur de Bella ait laissé penser que leur statut d'hybride avait un quelconque intérêt. Jasper n'exigeait rien d'eux, si ce n'était la compréhension. Il voulait être accepté tel qu'il était, sans avoir à changer quoi que ce soit à ses actes ou la personne qu'il était. Le blond esquissait un geste pour se lever et s'excuser auprès de la sorcière quand la main de Klaus le retint : « Laisses la se calmer un peu. Elle ne t'écoutera pas, quoi que tu ais à lui dire, si tu y vas maintenant. »

Fiona sortant en trombe du laboratoire, interrompit le début de conversation entre les deux hommes. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et elle empestait la sauge brûlée, mais un sourire ravi barrait son visage. Elle ne tarda pas à annoncer ce qui causait cette joie soudaine. Bella venait d'appeler et de confirmer la réussite de leur plan, à savoir que Bonnie Bennett avait accepté l'élixir qu'elle avait mis au point en échange de sa non collaboration au projet d'Elijah.

Niklaus accueillit cette nouvelle avec prudence, comme toujours. On ne saurait se méfier assez des alliés de circonstances, prêts à vous trahir à la moindre petite occasion. Mais Dieu qu'il était bon d'avoir toutes les cartes en main et d'être celui qui contrôlait le jeu.

 _A suivre._


	8. Chapter 6B

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

 **Je vous livre (enfin...) la deuxième partie du chapitre 6 qui m'a donné des cheveux blancs, des sueurs froides et tout le bazar tellement il a été compliqué à rédiger. Le bon côté, c'est que les deux chapitres suivants devraient arriver sous peu puisque déjà prêts avant même celui-ci. Non, je ne fais pas les choses à l'envers !**

 **Petite question sur les couples parmi ceux que je vais citer que vous souhaitez voir développer au cours de cette histoire dans un futur plus ou moins lointain autres que le Klauna (Klaus/Fiona quoi) et le Jella qui sont les éléments centraux de cette histoire tout de même ! Donc je propose : Elijah Mikaelson/Hayley Marshall, Kol Mikaelson/Davina Claire, Bonnie Bennett/Kai Parker, Rebekah Mikaelson/Marcel Gerad, Daniel Atlas/Camille O'Connell et c'est tout pour le moment. Donnez moi votre avis en commentaire, si vous le souhaitez ! Et puis bah sinon, je ferais comme je le sens mais j'ai envie de vous donner le choix ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6B : Monsters**

" _One misstep, you're mine_

 _And you better stay clever if you wanna survive_

 _Once you cross the line_

 _You'll be wishing you would listen when you meet your demise"_

(Ruelle- _Monsters_ )

Fiona Mikaelson tapota ses longs ongles noirs sur le capot de sa Camaro, agacée. Si Elena ne faisait pas bientôt son apparition, elle allait aller la chercher elle-même et _personne_ n'allait apprécier si jamais elle mettait son grain de sel. La pleine lune faisait sentir son influence sur elle, malgré que Fiona le soit moins que les simples loups garous. A ses côtés, Klaus était parfaitement détendu. Il savait que dans quelques heures à peine, il serait de nouveau un hybride. Rien ne venait entraver sa route, cette fois ci. Bella et Jasper s'étaient chargés du loup garou et du vampire avec l'aide de Maddox. Ils avaient la Pierre de Lune et les sacrifices. Julia et Jenna seraient parfaites dans leur rôle respectif. Caroline et Tyler avaient été leurs premiers choix, mais Bonnie ayant constaté leur disparition, avait menacé de rendre leur marché caduc et de jouer le jeu d'Elijah. Niklaus n'était pas idiot. Si cette gamine puissante pour son âge absorbait le pouvoir des sorcières mortes et l'utilisait contre lui lors de sa transformation comme le souhaitait son frère, il ne ferait pas long feu. Et aussi puissantes soient les jumelles alliée à Greta, elles ne seraient pas de taille à lutter contre l'équivalent d'une armée de sorcières. Alors Klaus avait laissé Bonnie libérer ses amis, il l'avait lui-même emmenée au caveau où la blonde et son loup garou était retenus tout en sachant que les Swanson s'occupaient du plan de secours dans le même temps et que Bennett allait détester ce qu'ils allaient faire.

 _Quelle importance ?_

Perdre un allié de circonstances n'était rien, de toute façon, quand on avait des gens prêts à tout pour vous y compris mourir. Niklaus pressa la main de sa compagne qui lui sourit avec tendresse. Si elle restait à ses côtés, le monde entier pouvait bien le haïr autant qu'il le souhaitait. Au loin, l'originel capta la fragrance du Double Petrova mêlée à celle de Stefan Salvatore. Le corps de Fiona se tendit comme un arc à ses côtés, alors que le vampire se montrait enfin. Elena était dissimulée derrière son grand corps, comme si le cadet Salvatore voulait leur soustraire la jeune Gilbert. Le message était clair, Stefan ne leur donnerait pas sa petite amie sans se battre. Fiona avança d'un pas mais la main de son compagnon la retint. Elle lui renvoya un regard interrogateur qu'il balaya d'un mouvement de main. Il gérait la situation, cette fois. Elle en ferait bien assez ce soir, sans avoir besoin de se salir les mains pour ce cloporte. Ce dernier s'adressa au jeune vampire : « Je suis ravi de pouvoir rencontrer le noble Stefan Salvatore. Si amoureux de sa belle, qui ne peut pourtant pas s'empêcher d'aimer également son frère.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser prendre ma petite amie… siffla Stefan, ignorant volontairement la dernière provocation de l'originel

\- Cette scène de sacrifice serait une merveille dans une comédie romantique, mais là c'est juste complètement stupide. Donnes-nous Elena, Stefan, intervint Fiona presque avec douceur

\- Jamais de la vie, espèce de salope !

\- Et bien je viens la chercher moi-même, ensuite je t'apprendrais le respect dû à une dame. »

Le temps d'un battement de cil suffit à Niklaus pour balayer la distance qui le séparait du couple. Il saisit la tête de Salvatore pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, puis le contraint à laisser partir Elena avec eux. Le corps ramolli, sans volonté, Stefan se décala pour laisser apparaitre un visage baigné de larmes. Pour autant, la jeune fille ne chercha pas à lutter et se laissa entrainer sans discuter vers la Camaro par Fiona. Entre un vampire originel allié à une hybride face à une humaine, on connaissait déjà les gagnants…

Klaus colla aisément le Salvatore sur le sol bétonné, la pression de son pied sur l'abdomen du jeune vampire brisa quelques côtes au passage avant que Stefan ne soit relevé sur ses deux pieds avec une violence qui aurait pu le projeter de nouveau au sol. L'originel le contraint à nouveau, la satisfaction lisible sur son visage. Cette fois Salvatore va retourner gentiment chez lui, prendre le tisonnier de la cheminée et se brûler avec jusqu'à ce que la douleur le fasse s'évanouir, bien entendu personne ne doit l'empêcher de le faire sinon il devra tout recommencer depuis le départ. L'originel regarda une poignée de secondes les pas mal assurés de Stefan, dirigés vers la pension Salvatore, avant de rejoindre la Camaro.

Fiona était déjà au volant, son pied jouant avec l'embrayage, et le Double allongée sur la banquette arrière à première vue inconsciente. A peine l'originel assis, l'hybride fit ronronner le moteur et démarra en trombe. Klaus lança un regard interrogateur à sa femme après avoir jeté un œil à Elena, qui haussa les épaules en réponse : « Elle était pas mal agitée, surtout après avoir vu ton numéro avec Salvatore. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide, du genre s'interposer entre vous deux pour sauver ce crétin de Stefan ou sauter de la voiture en marche pour s'échapper. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Salvatore, d'ailleurs ?

\- Rien qu'il ne méritait pas, _love_. Tu n'as rien fait d'irrémédiable à notre star de la soirée, j'espère ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une débutante, Nik. Je sais ce que je fais. Elle va reprendre conscience dans quelques minutes. »

La sorcière avait visé juste. Elena s'éveilla en sursaut, son premier réflexe fut de regarder autour d'elle comme un animal traqué avant de chercher à s'échapper. L'éclat vert qu'elle apercevait dans le rétroviseur central tourna au jaune, redoublant l'angoisse distillée dans ses veines. Bonnie lui avait fourni un moyen de revenir en humaine après sa mort, mais mourir entre les mains des Mikaelson n'était pas une perspective des plus rassurantes. Un mouvement de main de Fiona et la jeune fille se retrouva clouée à son siège. Un second vint réduire ses gémissements de protestation au silence. _Désolée princesse, mais rien ne te sauvera cette fois. Pas cette fois._ Klaus écouta les battements désordonnés du cœur d'Elena, savoura l'odeur de plus en plus puissante de son sang dans l'air. Pauvre petite chose morte de peur. Il sourit au Double à travers le rétroviseur et son amusement redoubla lorsqu'elle fut secouée d'un frisson. La Camaro s'arrêta finalement à l'orée de la forêt. Fiona quitta son siège la première, sortant Elena du véhicule sans la moindre douceur. Elle tenait le Double Petrova d'une main ferme, Klaus devinait plus qu'il ne voyait ses griffes enfoncées dans le gilet de laine de l'adolescente. Les deux femmes ouvraient la marche sur le chemin de terre bordé de cailloux de différentes tailles, la proximité rendant leur pas malhabile. Fiona semblait de plus en plus sur les nerfs avec la montée de la lune, chose dont Elena semblait faire les frais. Et Niklaus suivait à quelques pas derrière, peu désireux de s'en mêler.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la clairière qui servirait de théâtre aux sacrifices. Isabella, Jasper ainsi que Greta et Maddox étaient déjà présents. Julia et Jenna étaient quant à elles inconscientes, enfermées dans des cercles enflammés. La première échangea un bref regard avec sa sœur qui mena le Double près des deux autres, avant d'enflammer le cercle d'un claquement de doigt. Chacun leur tour, ils entaillèrent leurs paumes à sang au-dessus d'un bol en céramique avec une longue incantation à la bouche. Les protections ainsi dressées tiendraient le temps de compléter la totalité du rituel. Malheureusement rien n'était certain pour ce qui était de la transformation de Niklaus en hybride. Si Elijah décidait de frapper à ce moment-là, malgré le pouvoir de la centaine de sorcières décédées partagés entre eux, ils ne pourraient pas s'opposer très longtemps à l'originel. Klaus rejoignit Jasper durant ce laps de temps. Il faisait confiance à ses sorciers pour jeter autant de sorts que nécessaire. Le Sang Froid était posté à une distance respectable du groupe de sorciers, sans pour autant s'en être trop éloigné. Sans le regarder, ses yeux rouges fixés sur la lune qui poursuivait son inexorable montée, le blond souffla : « Es-tu prêt ?

\- Plus que jamais, mon ami. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je touche enfin au but.

\- Elles ne t'auraient pas laissé échouer encore une fois, » souffla Jasper en coulant un regard vers les jumelles

Une décharge électrique leur secoua l'échine, signe que les sorciers avaient élevés des protections autour d'eux. Jasper releva la tête en direction de Bella à la sensation, rencontra les yeux jaunes de l'hybride. _L'heure était venue._ Isabella appela Niklaus, lui faisant signe que l'heure était venue. Lentement, l'originel s'approcha jusqu'à se placer face à eux. Chaque sorcier avait joint ses mains à celles des autres, partageant leur magie. Ils psalmodiaient d'une même voix l'incantation tirée du grimoire d'Esther : « _**Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara.**_ »

Fiona jeta la Pierre de Lune dans le brasier placé entre eux et Klaus, alors que la Pierre fondait, sentit le pouvoir vibrer autour de lui. Elle murmura, alors qu'Isabella et Jasper laissaient un sourire satisfait prendre place sur leurs visages : « Il est temps… »

Niklaus s'avança jusqu'au loup garou. Isabella éteignit les flammes autour du corps de Julia, en proie aux effets douloureux de la pleine lune. Il lui arracha le cœur, jetant l'organe mort dans les flammes, puis passa à Jenna. Maddox brisa le cercle de flammes pour lui permettre de rejoindre la toute jeune vampire. Cette dernière tenta de résister, mais sous les cris horrifiés d'Elena vit son bras se briser en plusieurs endroits. Le Double Petrova tenta de s'interposer mais ne rencontra qu'un mur de flammes créé par Greta. Impuissante, la jeune fille vit le cœur de sa tante être arraché de sa poitrine avant de rejoindre celui de Julia. Elena eut un mouvement de recul, alors que Greta faisait s'éteindre le feu autour d'elle. Klaus s'avança, un petit sourire aux lèvres pour lui signifier sans doute que lutter ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation.

L'originel attrapa le Double Petrova à la gorge, ses canines brisèrent la peau sous la carotide et aspirèrent le sang jusqu'à épuisement du liquide. Klaus relâcha le corps inanimé dans un bruit sourd. Quand il se tourna à demi vers les sorciers, Fiona ne réprima pas son sourire satisfait quand elle vit la fugace lueur jaune dans les pupilles de son compagnon. _Enfin._ Ses propres yeux, de même que ceux de sa sœur, avaient pris leur teinte lupine en réponse. Elle perdit rapidement toute trace de satisfaction quand le bruit des os brisés accompagnant la transformation de Klaus en hybride lui parvint. Un craquement suspect retentit dans la forêt alentour. Isabella se tourna vers elle, les sens en alerte : « On a de la visite.

\- Les protections sont encore actives. Si ce sont les Salvatore, elles devraient les repousser correctement… »

Fiona essayait d'apparaitre convaincue par ses propos, mais elle était loin de l'être. Klaus était toujours au sol, en proie à la douleur. Plus vulnérable que jamais. Jasper s'était rapproché de lui, de même que sa sœur. Un nouveau bruit de bois brisé, suivi par le sifflement d'une course de vampire dans leur dos, c'était Damon Salvatore. Le vampire fut repoussé contre l'arbre le plus proche par les protections tissées tout autour de la clairière. Fiona lui brisa vicieusement une main dans la manœuvre, ainsi qu'une jambe. Il n'avait pas été assez idiot pour venir seul, comme ils l'avaient redouté. Matt, Bonnie, Stefan et Elijah étaient avec lui. La sorcière fit tomber les protections de sang, pour sauvegarder les apparences vis-à-vis de ses amis et ce fut la porte ouverte à l'affrontement.

Le seul humain présent s'attaqua à Isabella avec son arme chargé de balles en bois. Cette dernière rugit, se jeta sur le blondinet toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain chez Bella Swanson à cet instant, juste le loup. Quand elle relâcha sa proie, il ne restait plus qu'un amas de chair sanglante. Isabella laissa éclater sa seconde nature et dans sa peau de louve à la fourrure grise, détala à la suite de Bonnie. De force égale à celle de Stefan, Jasper fut celui qui réussit à mettre le cadet Salvatore à terre mais pas avant qu'il n'eut tué Greta et Maddox. Et au milieu de ce carnage, Elijah avait réussi à approcher son frère incapable du moindre mouvement. Fiona vit l'originel lever son bras et l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Klaus, serrant son cœur dans la paume de sa main.

Elle hurla. De peur, de rage aussi. _Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf Niklaus, mort._ Jasper réagit lui aussi, projetant de la douleur sur Elijah pour le mettre à terre. Fiona devina plus qu'elle ne sentit son contrôle lui échapper. Ses ongles étaient devenus griffes, de même qu'à ce moment ses yeux devaient être d'un beau jaune. La magie bouillonnait sous sa peau et explosa dans l'air pour repousser la prise qu'Elijah avait sur Klaus. L'ainée des Swanson envoya valser l'originel dans l'arbre le plus proche, avant de se précipiter aux côtés de son mari. Ce dernier souffla : « Pars, _love._ Il tuera tout ce qui se mettra sur son chemin.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse ! Je préfère mourir ici.

\- Je vais donc me faire un plaisir d'exaucer votre désir, _mademoiselle Swanson_ , annonça Elijah

\- Laisses la partir, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Oh que si, Niklaus, elle a tout à voir avec cette situation. Tu as tué notre famille, les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, il est donc essentiel que je te retourne la faveur en détruisant ce que tu as de plus cher. Cette femme mourra comme tu as tué nos frères et sœurs.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts, simplement neutralisés dans des cercueils et placés en sécurité loin de cette ville.

\- Tu mens Niklaus ! Comme toujours !

\- Pas cette fois, Elijah. C'est la vérité, je ne les ai pas tués je te le jure…

\- Tu mens pour sauver cette fille ! Je le sais ! Tu as jeté leurs corps dans l'océan, ils sont perdus à jamais…

\- Il ne ment pas, intervint Jasper pour la première fois

\- Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, et vous voudriez que je vous crois sans poser de questions ? Foutaises.

\- J'ai la capacité de ressentir les émotions des autres donc de savoir quand ils mentent.

\- Rien ne m'oblige à vous croire.

\- Fouillez dans mon esprit, Elijah. Ainsi, vous saurez si nous vous mentons ou non. J'ai placé moi-même des sorts de protection sur les cercueils de vos frères et sœurs et vous savez que Klaus n'a pas pu m'hypnotiser puisque je suis une sorcière.

\- Très bien. Faisons cela. »

Elijah apposa les mains sur les tempes de sa belle-sœur et chercha les souvenirs qui l'intéressaient. _Fiona, un soupçon plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, dans un hangar. Klaus à ses côtés, ouvrant chaque cercueil qui contenait un membre de la famille Mikaelson. Il les présenta un par un, parla de chacun avec une tendresse surprenante quand on le connaissait un peu. Finn, Kol, Rebekah, tous y passèrent. Elle plaça des sceaux de sang sur chaque cercueil, qui de ce fait ne pourraient être ouverts que par elle et elle seule._

L'originel relâcha sa prise sur Fiona, blanc comme un linge. Cette dernière n'était pas dans un meilleur état, son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle vacilla dangereusement, au point que Jasper se précipita à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elijah disparut quelques secondes plus tard, non sans avoir demandé à son frère de le rejoindre à la propriété possédée par les Mikaelson à Mystic Falls. Klaus devait bien entendu amener ses « amis » pour qu'ils discutent du rapatriement des corps de leurs frères et sœurs en Virginie. Comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela, aussitôt toute trace d'Elijah envolée, ce fut Isabella qui réapparut juste après. La louve grise vint se frotter contre les jambes de Jasper, comme l'aurait fait un simple chien. Celui-ci caressa la fourrure douce, gratta la tête de l'animal qui ronronna de contentement. Le Sang Froid vit ensuite Fiona muter et devenir une louve d'un gris un peu plus foncé que sa sœur. Klaus acheva finalement sa propre transformation sur un dernier gémissement, se glissa dans la peau d'un loup au pelage couleur sable avant de japper sur les deux femelles.

Amusé, Jasper observa les trois animaux se renifler à plusieurs reprises comme pour se saluer. Il allait s'éloigner quand Bella mordit sa jambe de pantalon pour le retenir. Le Sang Froid lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de comprendre. _Elle voulait qu'il reste avec eux._ On n'avait jamais vu de vampire courant avec les loups, mais il y avait une première à tout. Quand les trois animaux s'élancèrent à travers bois, le Sang Froid les suivit mêlé à la petite meute comme s'il en faisait partie intégrante. Ainsi se déroula nuit, jusqu'à ce que le petit jour les incite à reprendre forme humaine de nouveau. Avant de retrouver Elijah, ils avaient tout de même une dernière tâche à accomplir. Les sorcières brûlèrent les cadavres de Greta et Maddox, malheureusement laissés sur place toute la nuit, non sans avoir fait une prière pour leurs âmes au préalable. Ils étaient si jeunes, ils avaient tout sacrifiés pour que Klaus brise sa malédiction, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir maintenant, alors prier était une moindre mesure. Quand ils franchirent la porte du manoir une heure plus tard environ, maculés de terre et les vêtements déchirés, Elijah ne leur jeta pas un regard si ce n'était pour exprimer son mépris. Il n'était pas heureux de les voir et le faisait sentir. Le manège continua sur les trois jours suivants, il refusait de se mêler à la vie du manoir se contentant de l'observer à bonne distance. Parce qu'il haïssait ce qu'il voyait.

Niklaus n'avait pratiquement eu les égards qu'il avait envers ces _étrangers_ , pour sa propre famille. Bien longtemps qu'il n'avait regardé Rebekah avec la tendresse qu'il offrait à Isabella Swanson. Il passait de longues heures avec elle, à peindre notamment. La sorcière semblait partager son goût pour l'art et lui se faisait un devoir de l'initier. Niklaus n'avait jamais pris la peine de les impliquer dans sa passion au cours des siècles. De la même façon, Klaus avait-il déjà agi avec leurs frères comme avec Jasper Whitlock ? Les deux hommes partaient chasser ensembles, il les entendait discuter de longues heures dans l'atelier de Klaus qui en avait toujours refusé l'accès à sa fratrie. Pire encore, Niklaus _conseillait_ et _aidait_ le Sang Froid. Sur sa soif de sang et sur ses sentiments envers Isabella Swanson, principalement.

Klaus ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'aider Kol avec sa soif de sang, pourtant dévastatrice. Il avait préféré le daguer plutôt que de l'aider à se contrôler, même si son propre contrôle défaillant pouvait être une excuse. Il n'avait jamais non plus offert de discuter avec Elijah des quelques femmes qu'il avait aimé en mille ans. Klaus avait toujours préféré les tuer ou à défaut les chasser. Prenons l'exemple de Céleste à la Nouvelle Orléans ou Katerina chassée pendant des siècles par ses soins. Le pire de tout, c'était de le voir avec Fiona Swanson. Lui qui avait refusé à Rebekah d'être avec un homme qui l'aime, lui qui avait tué toutes les femmes aimées d'Elijah, roucoulait sans prendre la peine de se cacher avec sa sorcière.

 _Il y avait comme un goût âpre d'injustice mais surtout de jalousie, dans l'air…_

Les cercueils contenant les corps du reste de la fratrie Mikaelson arrivèrent en provenance directe de Bâton Rouge, le mardi suivant. Klaus les fit installer dans le grand salon, avant de se débarrasser du transporteur avec l'aide de Jasper et Isabella. Pendant ce temps, Elijah observait sa belle-sœur qui préparait le sort nécessaire pour briser les sceaux et réveiller ses frères et sœurs. Né sorcier, Elijah n'avait jamais prêté grande attention à la magie mais trouvait fascinant les gestes de la sorcellerie. Il observait attentivement les actions de sa belle-sœur, vite rejointe par sa sœur jumelle. Dans son dos, l'originel sentit arriver son frère et Jasper. Fiona avait réalisé un pentacle avec du gros sel, des bougies étaient placées à chaque extrémité des branches de l'étoile. Sa sœur lui entailla la paume puis pressa la plaie pour faire tomber le sang dans un bol en céramique qu'elle plaça ensuite au centre du pentacle. Les mains jointes, les deux sœurs mirent ensuite leur magie à l'œuvre. Pas d'incantation, juste du pouvoir qui hérissa l'échine d'Elijah.

Il y eut comme un cliquetis avant que les trois cercueils ne s'ouvrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Les sorcières se reculèrent au maximum pour laisser passer le second fils Mikaelson, déterminé à libérer sa fratrie du châtiment infligé par Niklaus. Ce dernier se tendit lorsque la première dague fut extirpée du cœur de Finn. Partagé entre la joie de les retrouver et la crainte d'être hai par sa famille pour ses actions. La réaction de l'ainé de la fratrie risquait d'être l'une des plus virulentes. Il avait passé les neuf derniers siècles enfermés dans son propre corps, nul doute qu'il en voudrait à son cadet. Elijah passa ensuite à Kol dont les appétits et humeurs incontrôlables lui avaient valu cette dague. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait faire à son ainé quand il aurait ouvert les yeux. Et Rebekah, sa douce petite sœur. Quand bien même il l'eut neutralisé pour la protéger de Mikael, la blonde risquait de lui en vouloir. Elle était aussi rancunière que lui et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Elijah offrit son sang à chaque membre de la fratrie pour les sortir de leur état de léthargie. D'instinct, les jumelles entourèrent Niklaus. Jasper restait un peu en retrait, mais prêt à intervenir au cas où. _Vigilance constante._ Finn fut le premier à se relever, puis les autres suivirent. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Klaus. Un battement de cil plus tard, Kol envoyait son ainé s'écraser dans le mur juste derrière lui dans un grondement de rage. Les insultes fusèrent, de même que les coups. Si l'hybride reprit vite l'avantage sur son jeune frère, il le perdit tout aussi rapidement. Kol n'était plus seul. Finn s'était joint à la fête, la dague qui l'avait neutralisé si longtemps en main. Le plus jeune attrapa Niklaus par le col et fit une clé de bras pour l'immobiliser, tandis que son frère ainé plantait la dague dans la main de son cadet : « Finn, mon frère, sois raisonnable...

\- Tu m'as volé ma vie, Niklaus !

\- Correction, il _nous_ a volés nos vies, intervint Rebekah

\- Je l'ai fait pour vous ! Pour vous protéger !

\- Menteur. Regardes la vérité en face, Niklaus. On sait tous que tes actes ont été guidés par ton égoïsme et rien d'autre. Tu vas payer pour ça… »

L'unique sœur Mikaelson leva le bras, prête à enfoncer sa dague dans la poitrine de son frère, avant d'être projetée en arrière par un sort de Fiona. Péniblement, Klaus reprit une respiration normale et n'eut même pas regarder sa femme pour comprendre à quel point elle était en colère. Cette dernière mit Kol et Finn à genoux avec un anévrisme : « Ce genre de sort n'est pas supposé être aussi puissant, haleta le premier

\- Quand il s'agit d'Expression, si, sourit Isabella mauvaise

\- Garces !

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Swanson. Vous êtes des Swanson. Il n'y a que des malades dans votre genre pour vous amuser avec cette magie, comprit le plus jeune frère Mikaelson

\- Bien vu Sherlock, railla Bella

\- Mon frère, tu es encore plus inconscient que je le croyais. Ces femmes peuvent tout exploser autour de toi, en un battement de cil, et tu les accueilles chez toi. Elles sont des putains de bombes à retardement ! Il suffira d'un rien pour qu'elles nous tuent tous, si jamais elles perdent le contrôle… »

La réaction de Klaus ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa son jeune frère par la gorge, avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Son souffle hérissa l'échine de Kol, alors qu'il sifflait que Fiona et sa sœur ainsi que Jasper resteraient dans ce manoir aussi longtemps qu'il était en vie et qu'ils pouvaient toujours essayer de le tuer maintenant qu'il était l'Hybride Originel. Et si jamais cela ne lui convenait pas, il pouvait toujours quitter la ville avant qu'il ne le remette dans la boite dont Elijah l'avait sorti. Cette menace s'appliquait à Kol aussi bien qu'au reste de la fratrie, tous le savaient.

Suite à cet épisode, les tensions ne firent que grimper entre la fratrie de Klaus et le simulacre, pour reprendre les mots d'Elijah, de famille que ce dernier s'était bâti. Entre autres choses, Rebekah n'avait de cesse de se confronter verbalement à Fiona comme ce fut le cas ce matin-là. Elles étaient dans la cuisine, la blonde attablée avec Kol et la seconde en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle : « Je ne comprends pas ce que Nik trouve à cette fille. Elle est affreuse. Cette maigreur… Elle a pour couronner le tout le regard d'un bovin neurasthénique. Et ces cicatrices sont proprement hideuses… confiait la blonde à son ainé immédiat qui approuvait, à grands renforts d'hochements de tête et sourires ravis

\- Cette fille a un nom, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Rebekah. Et elle t'entend, qui plus est, fit sèchement Fiona tout en s'efforçant de ne pas sauter à la gorge de la blonde

\- Tu ne mérites pas que je souille cette magnifique bouche à prononcer ton prénom, affreux au demeurant comme le reste de ta personne. Quant au fait que tu puisses m'entendre, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à mes yeux.

\- Fiona n'a tellement pas d'intérêt pour toi, que tu viens de passer les dix dernières minutes à parler d'elle, avança Isabella

\- De quoi tu te mêles toi ?

\- C'est de ma sœur dont on parle. Donc ça me concerne, surtout quand ça sort de la bouche d'une petite merde telle que toi.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ! Tu n'es rien qu'une misérable sorcière, face à un vampire originel tu n'es rien.

\- Tu vas voir si je ne suis _rien…_ _ **Phasmatos**_ , commença Bella avant d'être réduite au silence par un geste de sa sœur

\- Ne rentres pas dans son jeu, Isa. Elle n'attend que ça, que tu t'en prennes à elle histoire que Nik nous mette dehors. J'ai pas raison, blondie ?

\- Vous ne ferez jamais partie de cette famille.

\- Et la bague à mon annulaire dit pourtant le contraire, chérie. _Je_ suis une Mikaleson, j'ai l'intention de le rester. Ma sœur et Jasper font partie de cette famille parce que ton frère en a décidé ainsi. Donc il va falloir te faire à l'idée que ton frère a d'autres personnes que vous dans sa vie. »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce sur ces mots, sa sœur jumelle sur les talons. Ce genre de scène se reproduisit à de nombreuses reprises les jours suivants, au point que Niklaus devait parfois s'interposer entre sa femme et sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Isabella était d'un naturel emporté, elle se mettait facilement en colère et jouait d'autant plus vite des griffes ou des poings. Mais les accès de colère de Bella se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et pas forcément pour des raisons valables. Un simple regard mal placé de sa sœur avait suffi la veille pour la mettre dans une colère noire. Fiona demeurait quant à elle étrangement calme face aux provocations de Rebekah, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité en d'autres temps à lancer un sort à la personne concernée lorsqu'on l'attaquait. Klaus la confronta un soir où ils étaient tous les deux dans son atelier. Sa femme s'exhortait au calme parce qu'elle souhaitait ne pas avoir à lui imposer de choisir entre le sang et le cœur.

Et puis il y eut le matin de trop, la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase. Klaus dormait dans sa chambre à l'étage quand des bruits de lutte se firent entendre dans la pièce du dessous. Le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Fiona, qui le serrait bien assez tôt quand elle remarquerait son absence, l'hybride avala les marches de l'escalier un mauvais pressentiment au creux de l'estomac. Au salon, il découvrit Rebekah aux prises avec une Bella proche de la transformation en loup. Ses griffes étaient à quelques millimètres de la gorge de sa sœur, ses crocs caressaient la peau tendre entre l'épaule et le cou.

Prête à tuer…

 _A suivre._


	9. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews des chapitres précédents (shame on me, j'avais oublié de le faire au chapitre précédent la honte :X)**

 **Ensuite, non je ne suis pas malade de poster deux chapitres en aussi peu de temps mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour vous livrer celui-là qui pose les bases de l'intrigue des futurs chapitres haha J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce que j'ai fait, si jamais Fiona et Klaus vous intéressent :p**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, si le cœur vous en dit :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Rusted Nail**

" _Just this once,_

 _Listen to the words I say."_

(In Flames- _Rusted Nail_ )

Klaus arracha les griffes d'Isabella de la gorge de Rebekah avant de frapper la première, de colère bien sûr mais aussi pour la faire revenir dans son état normal. Sa sœur recula près de la porte, là où elle ne risquait pas d'être blessée. La douleur aiderait à dissiper l'influence du loup, voilà pourquoi Klaus frappait Bella à s'en faire saigner les jointures du moins c'était cela au départ. Il voulait lui faire payer les blessures infligées à sa sœur, plus ou moins consciemment. Fiona arriva dans le salon au moment précis où le poing de l'hybride originel rencontrait une nouvelle fois la joue de sa sœur. Encore et encore, elle vit Klaus frapper Isabella jusqu'au point de rupture. L'hybride feula et ses griffes fendirent l'air. Sa magie échappa à son contrôle et projeta son mari contre le mur le plus proche. Elle avait esquissé un mouvement dans la direction de Rebekah avant que Klaus ne s'interpose. Bella fut jetée hors du passage de sa sœur et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ne put qu'observer celle-ci attaquer Niklaus. Au début, ce dernier se contentait de parer les coups. Il ne voulait pas blesser Fiona, pas quand elle n'était pas elle-même. Cette dernière lui hurlait de se battre, de rendre les coups s'il était un homme. Une gifle s'abattit sur le visage de Niklaus, suffisamment forte pour lui laisser une marque sur la joue. La puissance des cris de Fiona, la rage qui en émanait, donnait le tournis à Isabella qui se sentait proche de vomir.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?_ Impuissante, la jeune femme vit l'hybride originel commencer à rendre coup pour coup. Ce dernier poussa un grondement à glacer le sang quand elle lui arracha un gros morceau de peau, au niveau du cou. L'odeur métallique du sang envahit la pièce. Griffures et morsures s'échangeaient avec une violence insoupçonnée, ils faisaient jeu égal malgré la différence d'âge. Fiona compensait son manque de puissance par les coups les plus perfides et une violence qu'on lui voyait rarement. Elle réussit à acculer Niklaus dans un coin de la pièce, jusqu'au moment où il lui brisa vicieusement les doigts d'une main pour se dégager. Il continua sur sa lancée en lui cassant le bras. Fiona hurla de douleur, mais le couple n'arrêta pas pour autant. La jeune femme le mordit à sang au niveau de l'épaule. Deux étrangers, voilà ce qu'ils étaient à ce moment précis. Plus de loyauté, plus d'amour, plus rien. Envolées les quarante dernières années. Ne restaient plus que les plus bas instincts. Guidés par une idée fixe, détruire celui qui désire s'attaquer à la famille parce que cette dernière est plus importante que tout.

 _ **Family Above All.**_

Niklaus n'avait vécu que par cette phrase, des siècles durant. Il en avait laissé derrière lui, des femmes, en vertu de cette devise. Elle, sa femme, comprenait cette volonté de protéger son sang. Parce qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Isabella. Les épreuves traversées ensemble liaient les âmes, plus encore que ne le faisait la génétique. Quand tu as vécu le pire aux côtés de quelqu'un, il est normal de tout faire pour ne jamais revivre la même expérience. Plus jamais elle ne voulait laisser un homme les mettre à terre et les réduire à un amas de chair et de sang. Plus jamais les jumelles Swanson ne voulaient être faibles, elles voulaient laisser le souvenir des coups en arrière. Mais peu importe combien Fiona s'estimait en paix avec son passé, elle ne le laisserait jamais totalement derrière elle. Pas quand son propre visage en sang la hantait encore certaines nuits, pas quand elle sentait certains de ses os se briser, pas quand sa plus grande peur était de voir sa sœur disparaitre à nouveau.

Quand Isabella et elle avaient tué leur père, elles s'étaient promis de ne jamais laisser un homme lever la main sur l'une ou l'autre. La louve laissait exploser ses instincts de meute en s'opposant à son compagnon. Que cet homme soit Klaus ou pas, personne ne toucherait à un cheveu de Bella. Cette dernière se sentait responsable de la scène sous ses yeux. Le sort qui lui avait effacé la mémoire avait laissé des traces de son passage, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Au début, il n'y avait presque rien puis au fur et à mesure, les deux vies se chevauchaient dangereusement. Elle croyait voir Edward l'épier, ainsi que d'autres membres de sa famille. Parfois, la jeune femme ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Cela jouait sur le contrôle qu'elle avait de sa partie loup-garou mais aussi celui qu'elle avait sur sa magie. Fiona lui avait proposé de chercher un sort ou autre chose pour remédier à ses hallucinations, mais elle avait décliné. Je gère, ne t'inquiètes pas, avait-elle dit à sa sœur. Clairement, elle avait fait fausse route. Bella ne gérait rien du tout. Quand elle avait attaqué Rebekah, le visage de Rosalie Hale s'était superposé à celui de la sœur de Niklaus. Toute la haine envers la sœur de Jasper avait jailli. Combiné aux attaques perpétuelles dont la blonde Mikaelson les abreuvait elle et sa sœur, Isabella avait attaqué…

Tremblante et à la limite d'éclater en sanglots à cause de cette chape de plomb qu'était sa culpabilité, Bella vit Klaus empoigner sa sœur par le col pour lui écraser la tête contre le sol de marbre. Elle essaya de les calmer, mais ne réussit qu'à pousser une série de gémissements pitoyables. Le bruit alerta le reste des membres de la famille Mikaelson ainsi que Jasper. A l'image de leur sœur, les trois autres membres de la fratrie originelle suivirent l'affrontement avec grand intérêt. Le Sang Froid fut le seul à réagir, il s'interposa entre les deux assaillants. Les vagues d'apaisement qu'il émettait dans leur direction ne faisaient aucun effet. Niklaus s'efforçait de le mettre au sol pour reprendre le combat. Fiona essayait d'attaquer son mari malgré la barrière formée par le corps de Jasper qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lui briser la nuque. Il pouvait se le permettre, sachant que la sorcière portait toujours un charme de protection sur elle. Quantité de personnes rêvait de la voir morte, parce que cela atteindrait directement Klaus. Alors Fiona utilisait les grands moyens pour se protéger. Si jamais on la tuait, le charme de protection la ferait revenir à la vie. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait essayé de la tuer mais on n'était jamais trop prudents. C'était ça, être madame Niklaus Mikaelson, lui avait-elle dit à ce moment-là amusée.

Le corps inanimé tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Isabella se précipita quasi aussitôt sur sa sœur inconsciente. Elle pleurait tout à fait, maintenant. Au travers de ses sanglots, tous purent l'entendre gémir des excuses et des « J'aurais dû t'écouter… ». Cette vision sembla ramener l'hybride originel à lui. Le regard redevenu bleu passa du corps de Fiona, aux sanglots de Bella en passant par les yeux rouges clairement enragés de Jasper : « Tu as failli les tuer, toutes les deux. Après avoir passé autant de temps à les protéger. **Ta propre femme, Niklaus**! rugit le Sang Froid

\- Il n'a fait que défendre Rebekah contre l'attaque d'Isabella. C'est la faute de Fiona, elle n'avait qu'à le laisser faire, objecta Finn

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en mêler… approuva Elijah

\- Ceci vous montre tout de même que j'avais raison. On ne peut pas garder ces filles ici. Elles vont finir par nous tuer. Cette magie rend mentalement instable n'importe qui, mais le fait qu'elles soient des hybrides ne joue pas en leur faveur, exposa Kol d'un ton docte

\- Je suis d'avis qu'elles partent. Le Sang Froid part avec elles, il n'a rien à faire ici, fit Rebekah vivement approuvée par tous ses frères

\- Tu vas les laisser nous chasser, Klaus ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, après tout ce que ma sœur a fait pour toi ? Tu vas les laisser nous mettre dehors sans rien dire ? » intervint Isabella, prenant l'hybride originel à parti

La jeune femme n'avait pas pris son ton le plus agressif, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire venant d'elle. Isabella était calme, beaucoup trop. Elle voulait que l'originel l'écoute, comprenne à quel point cette décision était irréfléchie. Klaus garda le silence avec obstination. Pris entre deux feux, l'hybride ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Défendre les Swanson ou laisser sa fratrie mettre les sœurs dehors. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre sa femme, Jasper et Bella dehors mais les faits étaient là. Cette dernière aurait pu tuer Rebekah, cette sœur qu'il avait mis tant d'ardeur à protéger au cours des siècles. Niklaus avait toujours choisi la famille au détriment de l'amour et l'amitié, au cours du dernier millénaire. Et il la choisirait toujours, parce que c'est l'une des seules choses pour laquelle il vaut la peine de se battre. Pendant des siècles, il n'avait eu qu'eux. Niklaus ne pouvait pas envoyer leur millénaire d'existence commune aux oubliettes. Pas pour quarante misérables années passées auprès des jumelles, malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elles. Devant son silence, Bella comprit. Elle prit la décision que Fiona aurait pris si elle avait été consciente : « Ne te fatigues pas à chercher un prétexte bidon, Nik. La famille avant tout, pour toujours et à jamais. J'ai simplement fait l'erreur de croire que nous en faisions partie, Fiona et moi. T'aurais dû nous laisser crever cette nuit-là, si c'était pour que tu piétines les quarante dernières années de cette façon. Fiona ne te le pardonnera peut-être pas, cette fois, j'espère que tu le sais. »

Non, Fiona ne le pardonnerait pas. Les chances étaient bien trop maigres, cette fois. Klaus avait levé la main sur sa sœur, après tout. Une des seules choses qu'il avait promis de ne jamais faire. Jamais elle ne blâmerait Isabella pour avoir pris la décision de partir alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle-même aurait fait. Sa belle soeur tourna les talons, assistée de Jasper pour soutenir le corps inerte de sa sœur jumelle. Fiona fut confiée au Sang Froid, le temps que l'autre sorcière allait faire leurs valises. Ce dernier sentait les regards de la fratrie Mikaelson sur lui, l'agaçant d'une manière prodigieuse. Leurs émotions révélaient une certaine satisfaction, qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il s'efforça de garder son calme, surtout lorsqu'il sentit Fiona s'agiter contre lui. Avec lenteur et précaution, cette dernière s'arracha à la prise du blond et grimpa les marches menant à l'étage. Sa prise sur la rambarde de l'escalier s'efforçait d'être ferme, mais elle sentait ses jambes trembler et son estomac prêt à déverser son contenu sur le sol. Ses longues minutes d'inconscience ne l'avaient pas empêché de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait redouté ce moment depuis qu'Elijah avait ôté les dagues des corps du reste de la fratrie. Ils partaient, ils laissaient Klaus avec sa « vraie » famille. Fiona voulait résister au mal être que suscitait en elle la situation. Elle aurait pu tout arrêter si elle l'avait voulu. Son cœur ne demandait qu'à rester et Niklaus n'aurait sans doute pas été contre. Mais cette décision de Bella, était celle qu'il fallait prendre malgré tout le mal que cela pouvait lui faire. Le reste de la fratrie originelle la faisait se sentir étrangère dans sa propre maison, désapprouvant sa présence au grand jour. Rebekah était la plus virulente. C'était en même temps compréhensible. Toute sa vie durant, Niklaus lui avait interdit l'amour sous prétexte que ce sentiment était la plus grande faiblesse des vampires. Il lui enfonçait une dague dans le cœur pour la protéger, soi-disant, et voilà qu'elle le retrouvait à roucouler avec une hybride mi sorcière mi loup garou sortie de nulle part. En prime, il traitait la sœur jumelle de cette dernière de bien meilleure façon que sa propre sœur et même chose pour le Sang Froid. Les sentiments de Rebekah étaient partagés dans une moindre mesure par ses frères, qui souhaitaient que Klaus souffre comme ils avaient souffert de la dague plantée dans leur cœur. Pour cela, utiliser sa joyeuse famille de substitution était idéal. Alors quand l'occasion s'était présentée pour les éjecter du paysage, ils auraient été bien bêtes de ne pas la saisir…

En un claquement de doigt, la magie avait aidé Isabella à rassembler toutes leurs affaires. Klaus observait son manège, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il ne chercherait pas à les retenir, de toute manière il n'avait pas le droit. Un frisson secoua son échine quand Fiona apparut dans son dos. Les années passées ensembles leur avaient appris à sentir l'autre, avant même de le voir. Elle était si proche mais en même temps, jamais aussi loin de lui qu'à cet instant précis. Sans un regard, Fiona passa à côté de lui pour pénétrer dans la chambre. A elles deux, les jumelles finirent rapidement d'empaqueter leurs affaires et refermèrent la lourde porte de la chambre.

Une dernière fois, bleu et vert se croisèrent. Pas de haine vibrante, ni de colère, il y a juste le regret dans les yeux de Fiona. _Si je pars, qui va te sauver ?_ Cette question resta suspendue entre eux une poignée de secondes, avant que le contact oculaire ne se brise. Les sœurs rejoignirent Jasper au bas de l'escalier et armés de leurs différents bagages, ils quittèrent le manoir. Son ouïe lui permit d'entendre le claquement des portières puis le rugissement du moteur de la Camaro, jusqu'au silence. Tout était bien fini, cette fois, songea l'hybride plein d'amertume alors qu'il s'enfermait dans son atelier de peinture. Klaus détruisit chaque portrait, chaque esquisse du visage de Fiona avec une minutie à la frontière de l'hystérie. Comme les autres, elle ne lui reviendrait pas. Alors autant tout détruire, pour oublier…

Ils roulèrent, longtemps, avant d'atteindre la maison achetée par Jasper. Il avait préféré une maison à l'écart de l'agitation de la ville, ce qui convenait très bien à ses nouvelles colocataires. La bâtisse était un peu petite pour eux trois avec sa seule chambre mais le salon suffisamment spacieux pour permettre aux jumelles d'y dormir. Bella et sa sœur sortirent les premières de la Camaro, pour prendre le temps d'admirer l'extérieur de la maisonnette. Le Sang Froid se dirigeait vers le coffre de la voiture quand il tomba au sol, inconscient. Une plaie déjà en train de guérir à l'arrière de sa tête indiquait qu'il avait été frappé à la tête. Fiona, qui s'était aussitôt précipitée pour voir ce qu'avait leur ami, constata la blessure. Elle s'affaira à le ramener à lui. Isabella, pendant ce temps, scrutait les alentours. Jasper n'avait pas pu se la faire en tombant, donc il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Qui qu'il soit, l'assaillant était invisible. Ce qui réduisait considérablement le champ des possibilités, impossible que ce soit un vampire ou un loup garou. Il restait donc les sorciers. Un clan bien particulier utilisait les sorts d'invisibilité à savoir les Gemini. Ces derniers étaient peu nombreux, depuis que le fils ainé avait massacré une grosse partie de sa famille. Fiona se tourna alors vers sa sœur : « Tu sens cette odeur ? Quelqu'un nous observe. »

Bien sûr qu'elle sentait ce parfum, puissant à lui en agresser les narines. Sauge, bois fumé et vieux whisky avec une pointe de sang. Isabella en aurait vomi, si on l'avait laissé faire. Cette odeur était celle de la traitrise et du meurtre. Elle appartenait à un membre des Gemini, Malachai Parker. Qui avait massacré la majeure partie de sa famille pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Non seulement il avait tué ses parents et la majorité de ses frères et sœurs mais il avait forcé sa sœur jumelle Josette à fusionner avec lui. Et Kai avait remporté la fusion, tuant par la même occasion sa sœur, alors que lui devenait le nouveau chef de ce qui restait de son clan. De ce massacre, avaient réchappé les cadets de la fratrie Olivia et Lucas, son frère jumeau. Personne ne savait où ils étaient passés après la bataille, pas même Kai. Malgré les circonstances plutôt sanglantes, parce qu'il avait remporté la fusion personne au sein des autres branches du clan n'avait remis en cause son autorité. Depuis, Kai régnait sans partage sur le coven Gemini et demeurait cloitré à Portland. Si Malachai était à Mystic Falls, c'était pour une raison qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de découvrir. Lentement, la jeune femme se figea et siffla : « Montres toi, Kai. Je sais que c'est toi. »

Isabella entendit le distinct sifflement d'un poignard sur sa droite. Tout son corps vibra en réponse à ce son. A l'aveugle, elle para le coup. Dans cette situation, ça passe ou ça casse. Et dans la mesure du possible, elle aimerait rester en vie aujourd'hui. Sa main attrapa le poignet tenant l'arme, redevenu visible, et fit tomber celle-ci au sol. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans l'abdomen de son assaillant. Un bras enroulé autour de son cou bloqua sa respiration, alors qu'une voix susurrait tout près du pavillon de son oreille : « Salut, ma douce Isabella. Tu sais, tu m'as manqué, _honey_.

\- Lâches moi, espèce de cinglé. Une personne normale commencerait par dire bonjour, au lieu d'attaquer bêtement.

\- Tu as raison, que je suis mal poli… Je te salue correctement si tu commences par enlever tes griffes de mon foie. Tout le monde n'a pas ta super capacité de régénération, que veux-tu. »

La jeune femme enleva sa main des entrailles du sorcier qui relâcha lui-même la pression sur sa trachée. Ce dernier recula d'un pas. Elle essuya le sang sur son jean avant de se laisser entrainer dans l'accolade un peu raide que lui offrit Kai. C'était d'ailleurs très inhabituel, venant de lui. Malachai Parker n'était pas un type affectueux, ni sentimental enfin normalement. Pendant ce temps, Jasper s'était finalement réveillé. Il ne put manquer la vision de Bella dans les bras d'un autre. La mâchoire contractée, le Sang Froid détourna aussitôt les yeux de la scène. Fiona posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer. Cela ne voulait rien dire, pour Bella en tout cas, elle en était persuadée. Il était de toute façon évident que sa petite sœur avait un faible pour le Sang Froid. Voyant que Kai ne lâchait pas sa sœur, Fiona toussota pour attirer l'attention de celle-ci. Un peu gênée, cette dernière mit fin à l'étreinte et tomba sur le regard agacé de Jasper. _Il était jaloux, ou quoi ?_ Bella était bizarrement agacée. Si ça lui posait un problème de la voir avec d'autres hommes, il n'avait qu'à le dire clairement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur la question. Kai allait se présenter de manière très officielle à Fiona : « Kai Parker, chef du clan Gemini. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer la femme qui a réussi à dompter Niklaus Mikaelson.

\- Fiona Mikaelson. Sorcière sans clan et n'en recherchant pas. Et si je puis me permettre une remarque, personne ne dompte Klaus Mikaelson. Il détruit quiconque tente de s'y essayer. Y compris vous, si vous êtes venus dans cette ville pour cela.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne viens pas empiéter sur le territoire de votre mari. Je suis ici pour régler définitivement une histoire de famille et je viens solliciter votre aide, à vous et Isabella, en tant qu'héritières du clan Swanson.

\- Allons à l'intérieur pour discuter de tout cela. »

Jasper suivit les trois sorciers, perplexe sur la discussion à laquelle il avait assisté. La conversation était restée très formelle, un peu trop quand on connaissait les jumelles. Elles l'avaient habitué à un langage dénué de complexe, avec tutoiement quasi systématique, alors entendre Fiona vouvoyer ce type lui laissait une impression d'hypocrisie. Mais le vampire apprendrait plus tard que l'échange entre Kai et Fiona était conforme aux usages en vigueur entre les différents _coven_ de sorciers. Tous ne respectaient pas les vielles coutumes, uniquement les plus anciens comme les Gemini et les Swanson. Ces derniers étaient nés l'un comme l'autre mille ans auparavant, à une époque où la politesse était tout un ensemble de rituels. Jasper suivit le trio dans le salon, impatient de savoir ce qui amenait le crétin dans cette ville. Il retint une grimace quand le dit crétin s'installa à côté d'Isabella sur le sofa. Lui-même s'installa dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de Fiona, et attendit le début des hostilités. Jasper vit avec satisfaction que Bella s'éloignait le plus possible de Kai, tâche compliquée au vu de la taille du canapé. Cette dernière invita Kai à exposer la raison de sa venue. Son ton froid laissait entendre qu'elles n'allaient pas accepter les yeux fermés une collaboration avec lui.

Le leader des Gemini se lança donc dans son explication. Il avait appris quelques semaines auparavant que Lucas et Olivia, ses jeunes frères et sœurs, étaient arrivés en ville. Même si le sorcier conservait l'envie de se débarrasser d'eux, après tout ils étaient des obstacles à son statut de chef, il avait décidé de ne rien faire. Sa position auprès de l'ensemble du clan commençait tout juste à se consolider, Kai aurait été idiot d'aller tout remettre en question en assassinant les survivants de sa fratrie. Fiona le coupa à ce moment-là : « Si tu es là simplement pour qu'on t'aide à les tuer, c'est hors de question. Tuer les membres de sa famille c'est pas envisageable pour moi. Je te réexpédierais moi-même à Portland en morceaux, si c'est pour ça que tu es là.

\- Si tu me laissais terminer mon histoire, déjà ? »

Tiens, on abandonne les politesses, constata Jasper pour lui-même. Une pointe d'agressivité ressortait du ton de Kai. Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser marcher dessus, semblait-il. Son regard ne cillait pas face à celui de la compagne de l'hybride originel, plein de défi envers le sorcier. Jasper devait au moins lui reconnaitre une qualité, il ne s'était pas démonté face à la froideur de Fiona. Malachai s'accorda même le luxe d'une pause dans son récit, le temps de faire apparaitre un verre d'eau. L'ainée des jumelles le laissa faire, malgré l'agacement qu'on lisait sur son visage. Cette dernière tapotait distraitement ses ongles sur le cuir du fauteuil, histoire de passer le temps. Kai n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, là c'était clair. Le dos très droit de Fiona attestait aussi de son envie d'en finir. Elle ne mettait pas du tout l'invité du jour à l'aise. Il n'en était que plus admirable. N'importe qui aurait fui à sa place, tant son attitude ressemblait à celle d'un Klaus dans ses plus mauvais jours. Si l'hybride originel était surnommé _Big Bad Wolf_ , pas besoin de s'appeler Dorothy ni d'aller au pays d'Oz pour trouver la _Wicked Witch_.

Après un court instant, Malachai reprit son récit. S'il était venu à Mystic Falls, c'était pour empêcher Olivia et Lucas de ressusciter Mikael le père des originels. L'homme qui avait passé sa vie à chasser sa progéniture dans l'unique but de lui ôter la vie et qui aurait fini par réussir si Abby Bennett ne l'avait pas détruit au prix de la totalité de ses pouvoirs il y a environ une vingtaine d'années. La jeune femme avait réduit Mikael à un tas de cendres, qui reposait aujourd'hui dans un caveau du cimetière de Mystic Falls. Selon la personne qui avait rapporté ce fait à son chef de clan, les jumeaux auraient reçu cette mission de la part d'un homme revêtu d'une cape rouge sang. Le témoin n'avait pas vu le visage de la silhouette encapuchonnée et sa voix avait été modifiée grâce à la magie. Le plus intéressant là-dedans était la récompense promise. S'ils réussissaient à annihiler les vampires originels, le commanditaire aiderait Olivia et Lucas à renverser Kai et à prendre sa place à la tête du clan Gemini.

Si Malachai était venu chercher l'assistance des jumelles Swanson, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il avait enquêté sur la symbolique éventuelle de cette cape rouge. Au cours de ses recherches, le jeune homme découvrit que le vêtement en question était porté au sein d'une organisation liée intimement à la famille Swanson. _Red Moon_ , tel était son nom, avait été fondée par Uria la première de la lignée. L'organisation s'était donnée la mission de protéger la communauté des sorcières contre les menaces qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. Isabella, tout comme sa sœur, ne cacha pas sa surprise en écoutant les propos de Kai. _Red Moon_ était tombée en désuétude après la dernière guerre contre les loups garous, au milieu du quinzième siècle. Aucun Swanson n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un regain d'activité. Les anciens en parlaient, bien sûr, plus pour le folklore et l'histoire de la famille qu'autre chose.

La cape rouge était probablement un hasard, conclut Fiona. Ce type voulait cacher son identité, la couleur de la cape n'était qu'accessoire. En revanche, si cette personne avait pour projet de ramener Mikael parmi les vivants en utilisant Olivia et Lucas, il fallait les arrêter au plus vite. Ces derniers ne savaient pas à quel point le père Mikaelson était dangereux et instable. Ce dernier nourrissait une profonde haine envers sa progéniture qu'il nommait « monstres », tout en étant responsables de leur malédiction. Klaus, l'enfant adultérin, était bien entendu celui qu'il détestait le plus. Un frisson secoua l'échine de Fiona. Elle refusait d'imaginer ce que Mikael ferait à Niklaus si jamais il le débusquait. S'ils étaient capables d'empêcher une telle chose de se produire, la sorcière était prête à tout tenter. Un regard à sa sœur lui confirma qu'elle aussi, souhaitait contrecarrer les projets des deux Parker. Jasper lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur, pour signifier que lui aussi en était.

Kai attendait, suspendu aux lèvres des jumelles Swanson. Ce dernier s'avouait volontiers anxieux face à leur décision. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver seul. Elles étaient sa meilleure chance d'arrêter ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que Mikael si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à empêcher sa résurrection. Un soulagement intense le prit quand Fiona confirma qu'elles allaient l'aider dans son projet. Jasper ajouta qu'il participerait lui aussi. La seule exigence de Mikaelson fut de sceller leur collaboration par un pacte de sang. Isabella alla récupérer un bol dans la cuisine ainsi qu'un couteau. Sa sœur entailla sa paume jusqu'à faire tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans le récipient. Malachai se plia à l'exercice lui aussi à l'exercice, de même que Bella et Jasper. Les trois sorciers se chargèrent de l'enchantement qui allait avec le sang : « _**Phasmatos Sangre Morti Imperitum.**_ »

Une flamme sortie de nulle part vint lécher le contenu du bocal. Dans le même temps, une marque rouge apparut sur le bras des quatre conspirateurs. Par ce sang qui les liait les uns aux autres, les quatre promettaient de s'engager à empêcher la résurrection de Mikael et d'user pour se faire, de tous les moyens possibles. Quitte à tuer Olivia et Lucas si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Aucune trahison ne serait tolérée. Le lien de sang faisait que de toute façon, les autres sauraient si l'un d'eux décidait d'abandonner leur objectif. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer ne pas réagir trop tard…

A l'instant où leur frère ainé unissait ses forces à celles des jumelles Swanson, Olivia et Lucas avaient réuni leurs nouveaux amis dans leur appartement. Par nouveaux amis, il fallait comprendre Elena et toute sa clique. Excepté Bonnie, qui récoltait les fruits de sa collaboration avec les sœurs Swanson. Malgré que le remède ait sauvé la vie d'Elena et que les informations fournies par la jeune Bennett aient permis à Caroline et Tyler de rester en vie, la Gilbert d'adoption ne retenait que la mort de Jenna. Elle considérait son amie comme responsable et refusait depuis le rituel de rester dans la même pièce que cette dernière. Le groupe ayant perdu son sorcier, Liv et son frère avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Ils avaient été parfaitement intégrés, au point qu'Olivia sortait maintenant avec Matt et que Lucas était devenu très ami avec Jérémy et Tyler. Au cours de leur échange avec la bande, les jumeaux avaient eu tôt fait de se rendre compte de la haine intense qu'ils vouaient aux originels. Selon Elena, Klaus avait brisé sa vie et celle d'Alaric en tuant Jenna. Leur désormais tuteur était une véritable épave, alcoolisé du matin au soir et parlant dans le vide au soi-disant fantôme de la défunte.

Olivia commença par raconter leur histoire, à Lucas et elle. Comment Kai avait tué toute leur famille, la chance qu'ils avaient saisie pour pouvoir s'échapper de la maison, comment ils se cachaient de lui depuis. Leur vie suivait son cours, loin de Portland et ses mauvais souvenirs. Les jumeaux s'étaient installés chez une vieille tante, ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient vécu une vie des plus normales. Pas de sorcellerie au programme, juste une vie d'adolescent banale au possible. Cela leur convenait, mais pour être totalement honnête les jumeaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer leur vie si le coven Gemini n'avait pas été détruit par Kai. Assurément, leur destin serait bien plus glorieux. Déjà, leur savoir en matière de magie serait beaucoup plus important. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux dirigerait le clan, à l'heure actuelle.

Ils venaient de fêter leurs dix-sept ans quand cet inconnu les avait approchés. En échange de la mort de chaque membre de la famille originelle, il avait promis de les aider à faire tomber Malachai et à reconquérir leur clan. Olivia comme Lucas s'étaient accordés pour dire qu'une opportunité pareille ne se laissait pas passer. Alors ils s'étaient mis au travail, sur la base des informations fournies par leur commanditaire. La première étape avait été de traquer les deux représentants restants de la lignée originelle, à savoir Niklaus et Elijah. Olivia avait rapidement proposé de se concentrer sur Klaus, les rumeurs le disaient sur le point de briser le sortilège avec l'aide des jumelles Swanson. Et s'ils trouvaient l'hybride, Elijah suivrait peu de temps après. A leur arrivée à Mystic Falls, leur théorie s'était confirmée. Klaus était poursuivi par son frère ainé, qui ne rêvait que de le tuer. Une raison à cela, Niklaus aurait jeté les cercueils de leurs frères et sœurs dans l'océan. Et Elijah souhaitait le tuer pour venger tout ce beau monde, qui était pourtant en sécurité sur la Terre ferme bien au chaud dans leurs cercueils. Les jumeaux avaient laissé faire le rituel, malgré que cela rende Klaus encore plus difficile à tuer par la suite.

Et maintenant que toute la famille était réunie, il était grand temps de mettre leur plan en marche. Les jumeaux allaient ressusciter Mikael, le père des originels mais aussi leur bourreau. Si quelqu'un était capable de se débarrasser de ces fléaux, c'était bien cet homme. Un grand silence suivit les révélations des jumeaux Parker, puis Damon prit la parole : « Je veux vous aider. »

Après lui, tous les autres confirmèrent qu'ils les aideraient à tuer tous les originels. L'occasion était trop belle pour se débarrasser de ces fléaux ambulants. Une partie importante du plan serait consacrée à l'éloignement des jumelles Swanson de l'entourage de Klaus. Sans ces femmes, ce dernier n'aurait plus grand-chose pour se protéger de son père. L'autre aspect compliqué serait de trouver une manière de ramener Mikael à la vie, sans savoir où se trouvait son corps. Il faudrait ensuite contrôler le vampire, connu pour son tempérament meurtrier. A eux deux, réaliser tout cela serait sans doute impossible mais si Elena et les autres apportaient leur aide éradiquer les premiers vampires devenait possible…

Bonnie Bennett se trouvait au milieu de tout ça. Elle souffrait, allongée sous sa couette après une journée sans pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit tellement son estomac était noué. Le cerveau en ébulition, la jeune femme réfléchissait. Sa plus vieille amitié était brisée par son marché avec le diable, alliance faite dans un but louable que personne ne semblait comprendre. Peu importe qu'Elena soit restée humaine grâce à cela et que Caroline ainsi que Tyler soient en vie, Damon et les autres ne retenaient que la mort de Jenna. Oui c'était tragique, mais ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde. Son marché avec les jumelles Swanson avait sauvé trois personnes, dont Elena. Il était temps qu'ils le comprennent qu'on ne peut pas toujours éviter les dommages collatéraux. Pas face à de tels adversaires, pas quand ils avaient autant le désir de faire couler le sang. Déjà qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être restés entiers après le rituel…

Elle avait tenté de leur parler, mais s'était heurtée à un mur en la personne de Damon. Personne ne voulait la voir, surtout pas Elena et Jérémy. Bonnie avait tenté de garder un lien avec eux, proposant ses services de sorcière. Damon avait ricané, méprisant au possible. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, pas quand ils pouvaient avoir deux sorciers au lieu d'une. Qui plus était, les jumeaux Parker étaient bien plus puissants qu'elle ne le serait jamais. C'était ce que le frère de Stefan lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, perfide, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Bonnie avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et de le voir s'étouffer avec. De tous les voir s'étrangler de peur, quand ils la verraient. D'être crainte, redoutée. Bon sang, elle était Bonnie Bennett. L'héritière d'un des trois plus grandes et anciennes familles de sorciers. Elle avait du pouvoir à revendre, bien plus que les deux Parker. La jeune fille n'était pas juste bonne à faire des sorts selon les désirs d'Elena ou d'un autre. Elle valait bien plus que ce rôle de second couteau auquel on l'avait abonnée et comprenait enfin qu'on la manipulait depuis longtemps. Plus question de se laisser faire. Bordel elle était la dernière des Bennett ! L'une des trois plus anciennes lignées de sorciers avec les Swanson et les Parker, pas la première venue. Il était grand temps de saisir son heure et de les forcer à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire…

 _ **Chacun avance ses pions. On écoute les mots des autres, en espérant percer ses tromperies à jour. Un pas en avant, pour deux en arrière. Ne regardes jamais derrière toi, seul le résultat compte. L'objectif est de mettre le roi échec et mat, mais messieurs dames ne négligez pas la reine.**_

 _ **Elle peut changer le jeu, si vous la laissez faire…**_

 _A suivre._


	10. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à Grazie pour sa review du chapitre précédent et pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire sans laisser de traces de leur passage :)**

 **Ensuite, plusieurs annonces à faire : cette histoire devrait compter un minimum de 35 chapitres (mon plan va jusque là, mais il y en aura plus de 35 c'est certain). De ce fait, j'ai décidé de la découper en deux "tomes" donc en deux histoires séparées. J'ai en effet une montagne d'idées, je veux développer correctement mes personnages et mon intrigue sans pour autant alourdir l'histoire en faisant un bloc de 70 chapitres ou plus. Donc cette histoire est dorénavant intitulée "Dark Places : World on Fire" et le second tome sera "Dark Places : Unbroken" voilà x)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, j'adore ça :)**

 **Anne.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Courtesy Call**

" _This is your last warning, a courtesy call."_

(Thousand Foot Krutch- _Courtesy Call_ )

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de l'alliance entre Kai, les sœurs Swanson et Jasper. En ville, la nouvelle du déménagement des jumelles vers une maison achetée par le Sang Froid se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Les cancans allaient bon train et Rebekah s'amusait comme une folle à entendre les humains en parler. Personne n'avait vu le trio en ville durant cette période, à croire qu'ils avaient quittés la ville.

Rebekah et Kol se satisfaisaient assez de ne plus voir ces trois-là dans le paysage, de même que Finn. Ce n'était que justice. Klaus les avait empêchés pendant des années, de vivre leurs histoires d'amour respectives. Elijah était plus partagé. Pour avoir fait une incursion dans l'atelier de Niklaus en son absence, il était capable de dire que ce dernier allait mal. L'artiste avait éventré plusieurs de ses toiles, déchiré et brûlé plusieurs esquisses. Toutes les œuvres dont Fiona Swanson était le sujet principal. Quand Klaus accepta enfin de se mêler au reste de sa fratrie la nuit du troisième jour, Elijah constata que l'hybride avait éteint ses émotions ou du moins, semblait décider à ne pas les montrer. Son œil n'exprimait plus rien, quand on lui parlait de Fiona. Dieu savait qu'une foultitude de choses s'y exprimait en temps normal. Il avait vu les regards que s'échangeaient le couple, quelque chose entre le respect et l'adoration. Son frère la regardait comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus précieux à ses yeux. Niklaus aimait cette femme, énormément. Sans doute qu'elle aussi, rien qu'à voir la manière dont elle s'était opposée à lui lors du rituel. Il fallait être inconscient ou désespéré pour affronter un vampire originel quand on n'avait clairement pas l'âge ni la puissance pour rivaliser. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été du côté de sa sœur, qui avait attaqué Rebekah sans raison, Elijah l'aurait accueillie à bras ouverts dans la famille. Elle avait réussi à rendre Niklaus plus humain, aimant, ce que lui-même essayait de faire depuis plus d'un millénaire sans jamais y arriver. Mais sa sœur avait attaqué Rebekah. Ce n'était pas pardonnable. Tout cela pour dire que Fiona n'aurait jamais quitté la ville, laissant Klaus derrière. Sa sœur et le Sang Froid ne seraient pas partis sans elle non plus. Il était prêt à parier qu'ils allaient réapparaitre dans leurs vies, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

La suite lui donna raison. Finn retrouva son amour de toujours, Sage, sur le pas de la porte un matin. Il apprendrait plus tard que c'était Jasper Whitlock qui avait retrouvé la jeune femme, l'avait convaincu de revenir en ville. Le Sang Froid avait expliqué son geste à la jeune femme en disant que pour lui, les âmes sœurs ne devraient jamais rester loin l'une de l'autre. Elijah était heureux pour son ainé et aussi, du geste de Jasper Whitlock. Si les jumelles semblaient disposées à briller par leur ignorance envers la famille originelle, lui tentait de faire un pas vers eux. Cet homme semblait avoir un cœur véritablement noble, bien plus que lui qui passait pourtant pour le « noble cerf ». En effet, aucun d'entre eux n'avait cherché à lui témoigner autre chose que du mépris et à sa place, jamais Elijah n'aurait ramené l'être aimé à quelqu'un qui l'avait dénigré.

Ces retrouvailles inattendues entre Finn et Sage les avaient poussés hors de leur manoir. Kol, Rebekah, Niklaus et lui avaient décidé de sortir en ville, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils avaient inévitablement terminé au Mystic Grills, à l'image de tous les habitants de la petite ville. Y compris Isabella Swanson et Fiona Mikaelson. Elijah la repéra tout de suite, de même que Klaus. Fiona était accoudée, dans l'attente de sa commande. Ses ongles vernis de noir tapotaient contre le bois, elle avait laissé sa patience au placard comme toujours. Le regard de l'originel chercha le reste de la troupe et ne put les manquer. Un peu plus loin, Isabella et Jasper étaient à une table flanqués d'un type brun qu'il n'avait pour sa part jamais vu. Un sorcier, d'après son odeur. Ils riaient, un peu comme des vieux amis. Si le troisième larron lui était inconnu, Niklaus le connaissait. Au vu de la contraction dangereuse de sa mâchoire cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir de voir le trio en compagnie de ce sorcier. Comme un diable jaillissant de sa boite, l'hybride originel engloutit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de celle qui était toujours sa femme. Elle ne lui offrit qu'un pâle regard indifférent, redoublant l'énervement de Klaus. Il lui attrapa le poignet et serra vicieusement, mais la douleur fit à peine tressaillir la sorcière. Matt Donovan, qui s'occupait de la commande de Fiona, tendit l'oreille pour suivre leur échange : « _**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?**_ Tu n'as jamais voulu entendre parler des autres _coven_ , des Gemini et encore plus depuis que Kai Parker en a pris la tête, et là je te retrouve avec lui.

\- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton accusateur avec moi. J'ai mes raisons pour m'associer avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, Niklaus. Plus maintenant.

\- Tu es encore ma femme, que je sache. Je peux t'obliger à parler ! »

Un mouvement de poignet de Fiona lui brisa un genou. Ses yeux flashèrent jaunes, un court instant tandis qu'un grondement pointait dans sa gorge. Pour ne pas alerter les simples humains présents dans le bar, Klaus serra les dents face à la vicieuse douleur. Certes, ce n'était rien que sa capacité de guérison ne pouvait arranger en quelques minutes mais la garce avait mis bien plus de force que nécessaire dans son sortilège. Et Fiona jubilait, il n'y avait qu'à voir son sourire large satisfait. C'était amusant de le voir hors de lui, mais pourtant dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Intérieurement, Klaus mourrait d'envie d'arracher les yeux de cette petite impudente. Elle n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça, pas avec lui à qui elle devait le respect en tant qu'épouse. Pourtant, si cette facette l'agaçait aujourd'hui, c'était l'une de celle qu'il appréciait le plus chez sa compagne. Niklaus avait toujours aimé les femmes libres et insoumises, Fiona ne faisait pas exception. Elle ne laissait pas ou peu dicter sa conduite. L'Hybride réprima difficilement sa colère quand Malachai Parker adressa un sourire à **sa** femme depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et qu'elle le lui rendit. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume de main, vaine tentative de calmer la rage par la douleur. Il siffla : « Tu préfères cette insignifiante petite merde à moi ? Saches que je ne te laisserais pas faire, si c'est le cas.

\- Peut-être que lui au moins, il aurait le courage de s'opposer à sa famille ! le provoqua-t-elle, acide

\- Tu es à moi, Fiona. Et de grès ou de force, tu me reviendras. »

Une sensation douloureuse lui ravagea le crâne. Klaus sentait chaque putain de vaisseau sanguin de son cerveau brûler jusqu'à exploser. _Salope._ Cette dernière stoppa son sort après de longues minutes. Il approcha sa main de l'épaule de la sorcière, dont les yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs juste avant qu'elle ne fasse reculer sa main loin d'elle. Fiona se pencha sur lui, soufflant à son oreille que la prochaine fois qu'il la menaçait elle ne s'arrêterait pas à un genou brisé et un anévrisme.

 _Le roi a bâti la reine à son image et maintenant qu'elle lui file entre les doigts, il s'étonne de trouver un lion au lieu de l'agneau._

Fiona récupéra sa commande des mains de Donovan et retourna à sa table, de même que Klaus rejoignait ses frères et sœurs. Matt les observa, enchanté. Le jeune serveur devait rapporter ce qu'il avait entendu à sa petite amie. Si son frère était en ville, Olivia devait être au courant. Et en plus de cela, Fiona Mikaelson et sa sœur étaient clairement en froid avec l'hybride originel. Sans elles pour rôder autour de Klaus et sa fratrie, les éliminer serait un jeu d'enfant. Matt prévint sa collègue qu'il prenait sa pause en avance, prétextant une urgence. Kai et Jasper se levèrent en même temps que lui, ce dernier ayant tout entendu. Fiona et Bella suivirent, chacune à plusieurs minutes d'intervalle. Le jeune homme fila à l'arrière du restaurant pour téléphoner à Liv, sans s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi. Une main glacée le plaqua contre le mur de briques et en levant les yeux, Matt rencontra deux yeux rouges sang. Jasper Whitlock, bien entendu. Kai était derrière lui et avec horreur, l'humain vit que Parker avait son téléphone en main : « C'est ça que tu cherches, Donovan ? Tu voulais appeler qui ? Ta chère et tendre Olivia, peut-être ?

\- Rendez le moi !

\- Pour que tu préviennes ma charmante petite sœur que je suis en ville ? Tu m'as pris pour un crétin, c'est pas possible ! » se lamenta Kai, avant de laisser tomber l'appareil et de l'écraser de son pied

Avec effroi, l'humain vit que le sorcier ramassait une bouteille vide qu'il brisa en deux contre le sol. Kai empoigna le goulot et s'avança vers lui. _Avait-il l'intention de l'égorger ?_ A force d'agitation, Matt réussit à se dégager de la prise de Jasper. Il tenta de s'enfuir, avant de tomber sur Fiona et Isabella à l'entrée de la ruelle. Cette dernière rugit, ses yeux jaunes glacèrent le sang de Matt, le faisant détaler en sens inverse comme le lapin face au renard. Son « beau-frère » le plaqua au mur grâce à un sort : « Tu vas quelque part, peut-être ? Mes amis et moi, on avait plein d'autres choses à te demander. Qu'est-ce que tu sais des projets d'Olivia et Lucas, par exemple ?

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Donovan, je vais te dire ce que je sais moi. Ta chérie veut ramener un véritable monstre, mille fois pire que Niklaus, parmi les vivants. Les originels y passeront, mais aussi pas mal d'humains, sorciers et loups garous. Mikael n'est pas très regardant sur ce qu'il tue, du moment que ses objectifs sont atteints, intervint Fiona

\- Ta petite maman fera peut-être partie du lot… Et n'oublions pas la précieuse Elena ! ajouta Bella

\- Sans compter que Mikael aura sans doute faim à son réveil. Pas mal de vampires risquent d'y passer, Caroline peut-être ? »

A voir la détresse dans les yeux de Matt, ils surent que les filles avaient frappé là où cela faisait mal. Il refusait que ses amies meurent. Pauvre petit chien fidèle. Ce comportement serait admirable, si seulement ce sens du sacrifice lui était rendu. Etre doté d'un grand cœur était merveilleux, sauf quand cela devient une faiblesse et ça l'était quand on se sacrifiait sans cesse pour des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. Donovan déballa qu'Olivia et Lucas se rendraient au cimetière à la tombée du jour, avec Caroline, Tyler et Elena pour y exhumer les restes de Mikael. C'était un ingrédient essentiel au sort qu'elle souhaitait réaliser, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Kai coula un regard vers Jasper, qui confirma que le blondinet ne mentait pas. Le chef des Gemini soupira. **Beaucoup** de sorts de résurrection nécessitaient les restes de la personne à ramener. Cela ne faisait clairement pas leurs affaires.

Kai relâcha Matt mais le jeune homme n'était pas libre pour autant. Isabella l'attrapa par le col, tandis que le chef des Gemini lui tranchait la gorge avec la bouteille cassée. Fiona interrogea le fils Parker sur son geste, ils savaient tous que cela ne tuerait pas Donovan vu qu'il portait la bague ancestrale des Gilbert. Cela l'amusait, tout bêtement. Sans un regard pour le cadavre, le quatuor quitta la ruelle. Pas question d'être encore là quand il allait revenir à la vie. Et puis, ils avaient mieux à faire. Préparer leur petite sortie au cimetière de la ville, par exemple.

En récupérant la Camaro garée en face du restaurant, Fiona aperçut Klaus en galante compagnie. Il discutait avec l'amie du Double, Caroline Forbes. Cette dernière était chargée de deux cafés, dont l'un était pour sa mère assise dans sa voiture de fonction un peu plus loin. Et la sorcière connaissait assez le sourire qu'il arborait pour savoir que ce n'était pas une simple _discussion._ Il la draguait.L'hybride ne se gênait pas pour jouer de ses charmes, tout en sachant qu'elle l'observait. Et Caroline, même en couple avec Tyler, semblait quasi transportée. _Pétasse, il est à moi._ _Avec une main arrachée et les deux yeux en moins, t'auras beaucoup moins envie de le regarder avec cet air-là._ Sa colère redoubla quand son regard croisa celui de Klaus, triomphant. Le salaud l'avait fait exprès. Elle allait s'occuper de la blonde ensuite, elle lui ferait payer. Une main sur son épaule lui fit lâcher la scène des yeux. Ranges les crocs, tigresse, tu vas attirer l'attention du shérif, souffla Jasper à côté d'elle. Et puis de toute façon, ajouta sa sœur, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison mais c'était facile de lui dire de se calmer, quand sa seule envie était d'aller arracher les yeux de la vampire blonde. Pour l'aider à rétracter ses griffes, le Sang Froid lui projeta un sentiment de calme intense. Fiona rentra les griffes mais ne put s'empêcher de s'offrir une petite vengeance. Un mouvement de la main de la sorcière et les deux cafés firent un atterrissage forcé sur la chemise en soie rouge de l'hybride originel.

Caroline se confondit en excuses, sous l'œil indifférent de Klaus. Pas besoin de s'excuser pendant des heures alors que la blonde savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Fiona adorait ce genre de politesse quand elle voyait une autre fille dans son sillage. Mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de la fille Forbes. Cette fille était jolie, un poil naïve et il savait qu'un caractère bien trempé se cachait sous tout cela. Une agréable distraction, en somme, ainsi qu'un outil pour récupérer ce qui était à lui. Il aurait pu s'intéresser à cette gamine, mais pas quand Fiona était dans le paysage. L'hybride prit congé de la fille du shérif, satisfait. Son plan avait pris un bon démarrage. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'envie de revenir à ses côtés en le sachant en train de courtiser une autre. Fiona n'était pas le genre de femme à supporter un quelconque affront de ce type. Elle reviendrait vers lui. Avec une longue discussion, du bourbon en quantité et une bonne partie de chasse, l'originel ne doutait pas que Bella et Jasper en feraient de même. Quand Klaus l'aurait enfin récupéré sa famille au complet, ils quitteraient cette ville de malheur. Elle ne leur apportait rien de bon, depuis toujours. A partir de là, il savait déjà où ils iraient. L'originel avait quelques projets en Louisiane. Il avait besoin de toutes les personnes disponibles pour ça, sa famille au complet.

Pendant ce temps, les recherches de Bonnie Bennett touchaient enfin au but. Ces derniers jours, elle avait cherché un moyen de devenir plus puissante. Histoire de faire taire les quolibets à son encontre. Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de dénigrer une fille Bennett. La jeune fille était passée près de chez Elena et avait surpris une conversation entre cette dernière et Olivia. Cette dernière soutenait qu'une sorcière Bennett digne de ce nom n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'opposer aux jumelles Swanson si elle s'en donnait vraiment les moyens. Peut-être que ces femmes utilisaient l'Expression, mais cela restait toujours de la magie. En matière de magie, rien n'était impossible à défaire disait la jeune Parker. Il suffisait juste d'avoir assez de volonté pour le faire. Elena approuva et renchérit sur la soi-disant faiblesse de Bennett.

Un tas de conneries, si vous vouliez son avis à Bonnie. Olivia avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. L'Expression était une magie de la volonté, de même que celle-ci jouait un rôle dans l'emploi de la magie noire mais cela n'était pas le cas pour la magie blanche. Cette dernière était étroitement dépendante de son sorcier et des forces de celui-ci. Un peu trop de fatigue et peu importe la quantité de pouvoir, la magie se résumait à une sorte de filet d'eau trop faible pour être utilisé. Bonnie ne voulait plus de ça. Elle voulait la puissance. Elle voulait sentir son pouvoir courir dans ses veines, avec la puissance d'un volcan, prêt à détruire si elle le désirait. L'Expression pouvait lui apporter cela, mais l'apprendre seule relevait de l'acte suicidaire. Si personne n'était là pour contenir son pouvoir, celui-ci pouvait la consumer toute entière. Donc cette possibilité était d'office exclue, à moins de se tourner vers les jumelles. Bonnie n'en avait aucune envie, mais cette perspective était alléchante. Bennett se rêvait femme forte, comme ses ancêtres. Mais sans personne pour lui montrer la voie, la quête serait longue. Il lui faudrait travailler encore plus dur, aller toujours vers des sorts plus compliqués voire canaliser la magie d'autres sorciers ou créatures.

Avec l'Expression, il n'y aurait pas tout ce labeur ou en tout cas beaucoup moins. Un sorcier manipulant cette magie avait un océan de pouvoir à sa disposition. Et si elle recevait l'aide des jumelles Swanson, se venger d'Elena, Damon et tous ceux qui l'avaient rejetée ne serait pas un problème. Bonnie ne connaissait pas l'opinion de Fiona sur la question, mais elle pensait Isabella prête à l'aider. Lorsque cette dernière était venue négocier sa collaboration au projet de Klaus, la sorcière avait sous-entendu que sa bonté envers Elena ne lui serait jamais rendue. Parce qu'accepter une potion pour permettre à la fille Gilbert de rester humaine en sacrifiant ses convictions en échange était de la bonté et non de la trahison. Mais Elena ne le verrait jamais, engluée dans ses certitudes et aveugle à la réalité des choses. Les Doubles étaient faits ainsi, égoïstes jusqu'au bout des ongles, avait soufflé la cadette Swanson. Elena faisait figure d'exception pour les Salvatore, mais elle était comme les autres. Tous étaient aveuglés pour le moment, mais la chute n'en serait que plus rude pour eux. Bennett, elle, avait enfin compris, Bella le lisait dans ses yeux. Si jamais Bonnie voulait obtenir réparation, lui avait-elle dit, leur porte lui serait ouverte. Les Swanson avaient une dette envers elle et qu'elle et sa sœur payaient toujours les leurs.

Maintenant, elle comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Isabella. Elena se fichait bien de Bonnie quand elle avait Stefan et Damon gravitant autour d'elle comme si elle était le soleil. Comme Katherine avant elle, sa vie tournait autour de son minable triangle amoureux. Les dommages collatéraux, elle s'en fichait bien sauf quand c'était sa précieuse famille. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas avoir suivi le plan d'Elijah alors que l'absorption du pouvoir de cette centaine de sorcières mortes aurait pu la tuer. Mais c'était pas grave, ça. Sa meilleure amie n'était plus là pour l'écouter jacter sur Stefan et Damon ? Et bien elle aurait toujours Caroline avec qui elle n'était pas vraiment amie avant que la blonde ne devienne un vampire. Puis pour la magie, Olivia et Lucas étaient là maintenant. Alors plus besoin de s'encombrer plus longtemps de l'inutile Bonnie Bennett.

Cette dernière sourit à son reflet dans le miroir de la chambre avant d'attraper manteau et sac. Elle était prête. _Il était grand temps d'aller vérifier qu'Isabella ne l'avait pas oubliée…_

La nuit avait recouvert Mystic Falls à l'heure où Bonnie se dirigeait vers la demeure des jumelles et Jasper. Matt était finalement revenu à lui et avait averti Olivia et Lucas. Kai était après eux, mais pas seul. Il avait réussi à faire en sorte que les jumelles Swanson et leur vampire de compagnie soient ses alliés. La bonne nouvelle était que Klaus semblait avoir tourné le dos aux deux sorcières, sans qu'ils aient besoin d'intervenir. C'étaient revigorés que les deux Parker avaient mené tout leur petit monde au cimetière. Trouver la partie du cimetière qui accueillait les urnes funéraires fut assez simple, ainsi que d'identifier les cendres de Mikael. L'urne ne portait pas de nom, contrairement à toutes les autres. Ils sortaient du caveau quand l'attaque eut lieu.

Jasper ceintura Tyler avant de le plaquer au sol, le bras vicieusement tordu. Le Sang Froid évita habilement les crocs du loup garou tout le long du processus, bien qu'une morsure de Tyler n'aurait probablement pas fait effet sur lui. Il avait découvert au cours de son expérience chez les Cullen, que son espèce était immunisée à toute forme de venin puisque celui qu'ils avaient dans les veines détruisait tous les autres. Caroline tenta d'intervenir pour défendre son petit ami, mais rencontra Fiona sur sa route. Cette dernière sourit dangereusement. La jeune vampire frappa un premier coup dans le vide mais n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'hybride. Fiona faucha les jambes de la blonde pour la déséquilibrer, avant de lui faire un croche-pied pour la mettre à terre. Une fois au sol, Caroline tenta de la mordre à une jambe mais de l'autre pied, se vit enfoncer la tête dans la terre meule du cimetière. Fiona lui maintint le crâne enfoncé quelques secondes dans la boue, avant de la relâcher quand elle sentit la blonde proche de l'étouffement. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et releva son visage à sa hauteur, le temps de lacérer la gorge pâle à l'aide de ses griffes.

Le loup garou qu'était Tyler feula dangereusement, prêt à bondir pour venger sa belle. En réponse, Jasper lui cassa une jambe d'une simple mais vicieuse pression de la main. Tyler gémit quand il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure. L'os brisé était venu transpercer la peau du membre et la vision de cette partie de son squelette mêlé à l'odeur métallique menaça de le faire vomir. _Petite nature_ , songea Jasper. C'est pour le calmer, avança-t-il devant le regard curieux de Fiona. Elle était surprise de le voir violent sans raison préalable, mais il avait le droit de s'amuser de temps à autre. Cette dernière comprit son état d'esprit car elle pouffa, avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur et Kai. Elena, seule humaine du groupe, se mit à courir pour échapper au danger. Bon instinct de survie, enfin sur ce coup. Isabella n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper et à l'immobiliser d'un sort, puisqu'elle avait promis de garder cette idiote en vie. Quand Bella en eut assez des hurlements suraigus de l'adolescente, elle la plongea dans l'inconscience avec un coup à la tête bien placé. La sorcière la ramena auprès du reste du groupe et la jeta aux pieds de Jasper et sa sœur avec les deux autres.

Ne restaient plus qu'Olivia et Lucas, qui faisaient face à leur grand frère. Kai immobilisa son cadet avec un premier sort, que Liv avait réussi à repousser. La blonde, les restes de Mikael rangés dans son sac en toile de jute sous le bras, se mit à courir jusqu'à la voiture. Elle entendit le gémissement de douleur de son jumeau, mais ne se retourna pas. Jasper, le plus rapide, tenta de rattraper la jeune femme, mais la garce avait jeté un sort de frontière sur l'entrée du cimetière pour la rendre infranchissable. Quiconque cherchait à le franchir était brûlé, comme l'attesta la marque rouge sur le bras de Jasper. Ils ne purent qu'observer, impuissants, la voiture démarrer en trombe et disparaitre au bout du chemin.

Kai poussa un cri de rage, qui s'accompagna d'un nez cassé pour ce qui concernait Lucas. Il était à **ça** , de toucher au but. L'ainé Parker était à la limite de faire imploser ce petit crétin. Lui mort, Olivia serait au moins incapable de faire la fusion si l'envie lui prenait de vouloir prendre sa place. Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle de Bella : « Ne l'abimes pas trop. Il nous faut son sang pour sortir.

\- On peut prendre le mien, tu le sais très bien.

\- Ne fais pas ton enfant gâté ! Je sais que tu veux te débarrasser de lui ! Mais Lucas est le jumeau d'Olivia, on a plus de chances de réussir avec son sang qu'avec le tien. »

Kai abdiqua rapidement devant Isabella, elle était plus butée que lui de toute façon et n'obtiendrait jamais gain de cause avec cette fille. Il décrocha son frère de l'arbre où il l'avait cloué et le traina jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière avant de le jeter aux pieds de Bella. Impuissante, Elena assista à toute la scène. Tyler essaya de ramper jusqu'à eux, mais ne réussit dans l'opération qu'à écorcher sa jambe cassée. Tous deux virent l'hybride entailler les veines de Lucas et laisser tomber son sang sur toute la ligne de frontière. Puis le jeune Parker vit Fiona attraper les mains de sa sœur et Jasper qui fit de même avec Kai. Pas une seule incantation ne sortit de la bouche des trois sorciers, mais le pouvoir passa entre eux comme un courant électrique. Le jeune frère de Kai sentit les poils se dresser sur sa nuque, alors que les grilles du cimetière se mettaient à chauffer près de lui. Tout au long du processus, Lucas soutint qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à inverser le sort de sa jumelle dans l'espoir de les déconcentrer mais fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. S'ils ne réussissaient pas, ils en étaient très proches. Un sortilège ne pouvait être inversé que par le sorcier qui l'avait jeté, ou à défaut par quelqu'un du même sang que lui. Là, il s'agissait de se servir du sang comme catalyseur pour le contre sort. N'ayant pas Olivia sous la main, ils avaient utilisé le sang de la personne génétiquement la plus proche d'elle à savoir son frère jumeau. Pour augmenter encore plus leur force de frappe, les sorciers s'étaient canalisés eux-mêmes en plus de Jasper. Le plus jeune des fils Parker sut que le sortilège était tombé lorsqu'un courant d'air glacial traversa ses membres. L'un après l'autre, les « amis » de Kai quittèrent le cimetière. Bella lui offrit un regard navré, qu'il ne comprit pas. Fiona ne lui adressa pas un coup d'œil. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'avoir pitié de lui, pas quand il cherchait à attaquer Klaus. Tous, sauf son frère, étaient partis. Malachai observa un long moment son jeune frère avant de se pencher à son oreille : « Je ne te laisserais pas vivant, pas cette fois. »

Dans un rire hystérique de Malachai, le cœur encore chaud de Lucas Parker jaillit hors de sa poitrine déchirée en deux. Le corps fit un bruit sourd en retombant au sol. Elena et Tyler assistèrent à toute la scène, horrifiés. Ce dernier tenta même de s'attaquer au sorcier qui l'envoya valser contre un arbre d'un mouvement de l'index. _Essaies encore, mon petit loup._ Ils le furent plus encore quand Parker abandonna le cadavre de son frère, pas une once de remords en lui. Même qu'il sifflotait, enjoué, en partant. Lorsque le loup garou et l'humaine s'approchèrent, ils virent que le cœur manquait à l'appel.

Kai l'avait déposé à la porte de l'appartement d'Olivia, avec un mot. Il lui avait écrit que la mort de Lucas était son premier et dernier avertissement. Elle ne pouvait, ne devait pas ressusciter Mikael. Les conséquences seraient terribles, bien plus que la mort d'un petit crétin. Aveuglée par sa rage, la blonde s'affaira à la préparation du sort dès l'instant où elle eut le cœur mort de son jumeau entre les mains. Elle traça un pentacle dans ce qui était théoriquement la chambre d'amis et y plaça l'urne ainsi que le cœur de Lucas. L'énergie dégagée par la mort de son frère allait servir à alimenter le sort. Lentement, Olivia commença à réciter sa formule. Elle articulait chaque mot, de façon à ne faire aucune erreur de prononciation. Un mot dit de travers, et tout serait à recommencer.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chance.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Rien ne se passait. Olivia sentait son corps se recouvrir de sueur, les idées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête mais la jeune femme s'efforçait de rester concentrée. Garder le fil de la formule, c'était tout ce qui importait. La sorcière commençait à se décourager quand une sorte de courant électrique parcourut le pentacle. Elle sourit largement. Si tout se passait comme prévu, cela voulait dire que l'esprit de Mikael était dans la pièce. L'électricité ambiante redoubla, le pot rempli de cendres se mit à osciller dangereusement jusqu'à se renverser. Olivia vit les cendres s'agglomérer jusqu'à former un amas solide, puis devenir un corps avant de devenir le père des vampires originels. Ce dernier se redressa, la fixant de ses yeux bleus acérés : « Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené, petite idiote ? Sais-tu _qui_ je suis ?

\- Je vous ai ramené pour que vous terminiez votre tâche.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là, fillette ? Que suis-je censé avoir à terminer, que tu voudrais voir achever ?

\- Je veux que vous tuiez vos enfants. Tous, sans exception.

\- Et après, tu me renverras d'où je viens ?

\- Ensuite, je vous libèrerais.

\- Là, petite, on va s'entendre. Il faut du cran pour me ramener, j'aime ça. Apportes moi de quoi manger, et expliques-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre. »

Olivia s'empressa d'aller chercher les deux poches pleines du sang de Damon et Stefan et de les donner à son tout nouveau complice. Mikael se montra étonnement charmant, bien loin du portrait sanguinaire dépeint par son cher grand frère dans son mot. Il avait menti, comme toujours. Kai avait raconté ce tissu de mensonges, parce qu'il avait peur pour sa vie. Vampire et sorcière discutèrent pendant tout le reste de la nuit, cette dernière aveugle aux conséquences de son acte tandis que la créature millénaire jubilait d'être tombée sur une sorcière aussi manipulable. Avec un peu de doigté et de patience, elle le laisserait libre de ses mouvements. Et là, il pourrait vraiment s'amuser…

Faisons un petit retour en arrière. Alors qu'Olivia découvrait le cœur de son frère jumeau sur le pas de sa porte, Kai et ses acolytes découvraient Bonnie Bennett devant la leur. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?_ Le Gemini allait attaquer la nouvelle venue, mais Fiona le retint par l'épaule avant de désigner le Sang Froid de la tête. Un message très clair à comprendre. Aucun acte de violence si le vampire ne leur assurait pas que la personne en face était menaçante. Jasper étudia les sentiments qui émanaient d'elle, histoire de voir si la sorcière était une menace. Rien de négatif, si ce n'était une immense colère. A vrai dire, Bonnie semblait contente de voir les jumelles.

Curieuse, ces dernières allèrent à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Jasper força Kai à rentrer avec lui à l'intérieur, parce que cette conversation ne les concernait ni l'un ni l'autre. Une fois certaine d'être hors de portée des oreilles trop curieuses du sorcier, Fiona interrogea Bonnie sur les raisons de sa présence. Sans ciller, la cadette expliqua les évènements consécutifs au rituel et la manière dont ses « amis » la traitaient depuis. Bella lui avait à demi-mots expliqué que ce jour arriverait, la dernière fois où elles s'étaient vues. Si Bennett n'en avait pas cru un mot à ce moment-là, elle avait maintenant ouvert les yeux sur Elena. La jeune fille trainée dans la boue par ses propres amis, réclamait vengeance et pensait s'adresser aux personnes adéquates en se rendant jusqu'ici. Bonnie voulait devenir puissante, beaucoup plus que ces crétins et l'Expression lui apparaissait être la solution idéale. Fiona accueillit cette déclaration avec un froncement de sourcils : « Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu as conscience que cette magie pourrait te tuer ?

\- Si vous arrivez à la contrôler, je peux y arriver à mon tour.

\- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi. L'Expression est capricieuse. Un jour tu la domines, le lendemain elle te mettra au tapis. J'ai vu des sorciers avec un contrôle parfait, se faire dévorer par leur magie du jour au lendemain.

\- J'y arriverais. Je vous assure.

\- Nana, ça ne lui coûte rien de faire un essai avec nous. On sera là pour l'aider à la contrôler, de toute façon.

\- Toi-même tu perds le contrôle ces derniers temps ! Je ne pourrais pas gérer les deux en même temps tu le sais Isabella ! Tout ce qu'on risque de faire à jouer avec la magie, c'est se tuer toutes les trois.

\- Kai peut t'aider. Il a la puissance pour le faire. »

Fiona poussa un soupir et sa sœur sut qu'elle avait eu gain de cause. L'argument Malachai était imparable, de toute façon. Ce dernier était un sorcier suffisamment doué pour endiguer le genre d'effets qu'avait l'Expression quand elle se déchainait. Isabella était convaincue que Bonnie gérerait cette magie à la perfection. Elle en avait la volonté, en tout cas, et on leur avait toujours appris que c'était ce qui faisait tout pour un sorcier manipulant l'Expression. Gentiment, Bella invita Bennett à dormir dans le salon avec elles. Sa sœur approuva sa décision, bien que toujours un peu réticente. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à la jeune Bennett, pas encore, pas quand elle savait que Bonnie était amie depuis presque sa naissance avec le Double Petrova. Quand la plus jeune remercia Isabella de son hospitalité, cette dernière haussa les épaules. C'était normal de lui proposer cela. A cette heure de la nuit, les rues de Mystic Falls n'étaient vraiment pas sûres. _Et elles risquaient de l'être encore moins avec Mikael potentiellement dans la nature…_

Bonnie accepta l'offre et suivit les deux femmes à l'intérieur. Sa vie changeait à partir de cette nuit. Ce geste signait la potentielle fin de ses problèmes, ainsi que ses derniers moments en tant que sorcière à la magie entièrement blanche. Personne ne pratiquait l'Expression sans noircir son âme à jamais. Bennett avait eu sa chance de refuser, maintenant puisses le sort lui être favorable.

 _A suivre._


	11. Chapter 9

**Salut à toutes !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui vous plaira j'espère. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Light Em Up **

_"_ _I'm in the de-details with the devil_

 _So now the world never can get me on my level."_

(Fall Out Boy- _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up))_

Bonnie avait été réveillée aux environs de six heures du matin par un Kai exceptionnellement matinal, coupant court à sa nuit dans le salon de Jasper Whitlock. La vision du chef des Gemini, la bouche encombrée par une quantité astronomique de céréales, avait de quoi faire sourire s'il n'avait pas fait un bruit capable de réveiller les morts en se servant dans la cuisine ouverte. Bennett grogna son mécontentement, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, de même qu'Isabella sa voisine la plus proche. Fiona était déjà levée, aussi fraiche et disponible qu'elle-même l'aurait été après une nuit de dix heures. La compagne de l'hybride originel avalait une tasse de café assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Pas l'ombre d'un aliment solide pour accompagner sa boisson, pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi maigre. Elle bavardait tranquillement avec Kai, du moins quand il n'avait pas décidé de ressembler à un hamster aux bajoues pleines à craquer.

Quant à Jasper, il s'affairait à la préparation du petit déjeuner pour les estomacs d'Isabella et Bonnie qu'il savait affamés. Le Sang Froid participait de temps à autre à la conversation de Kai et Fiona, qui portait sur les projets d'Olivia Parker. Bennett apprit ainsi qu'elle avait ramené le père des originels à la vie pour que celui-ci élimine sa progéniture, sans savoir que ses copains vampires allaient y passer eux aussi au passage. Personne n'avait pensé à le lui dire, surtout pas Elena pourtant aux prises avec ses sentiments pour les frères Salvatore. Cette dernière aurait dû le savoir en plus. Question de logique. Les originels étaient ceux à qui l'on devait tous les vampires sur cette planète. S'il n'y avait plus de Klaus, Elijah et compagnie, plus de Stefan, plus de Caroline et plus de Damon. Et mademoiselle Gilbert n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, pendant deux mois environ, avant de repartir en quête d'un petit ami et d'une autre meilleure amie.

 _Idiote._ Putain d'idiote égoiste.

Au fond, peut-être qu'elle n'attendait que d'être débarrassée de ses sangsues personnelles pour reprendre sa merveilleuse petite vie de reine des abeilles du lycée de Mystic Falls. Sans Caroline, il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui faire de l'ombre. Après tout, avant de devenir amies, ces deux-là étaient rivales depuis pratiquement le jardin d'enfants. Bonnie sortit de ses pensées quand Jasper plaça une assiette pleine d'œufs brouillés et bacon devant elle. A ses côtés, Isabella s'était déjà mise à dévorer son plat avec appétit. La jeune fille ricana quand Malachai se moqua de l'appétit de l'hybride qui lui offrit un magistral doigt d'honneur en réponse. Fiona flanqua une tape derrière le crâne du sorcier : « Finis de manger, au lieu de parler toi.

\- Oui chef, bien chef ! »

Loin de se vexer, Fiona étira un sourire amusé. Elle se resservit une tasse de café qu'elle sirota en couvant tout ce petit monde du regard. Bella et Kai s'asticotaient, Jasper bavardait avec Bonnie qui suivait aussi l'échange entre la cadette Swanson et le Gemini. Tous rirent quand Isabella se mit en lancer des céréales sur Kai. Bennett songea qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de scènes…

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, la jeune fille fut conduite dans une pièce à l'écart par Kai. Il y avait un cercle de sel tracé au centre. Sans la regarder, ce dernier lui souffla qu'elle pouvait encore changer d'avis. Parce que s'engager sur le chemin de l'Expression, c'était un aller sans retour possible. Mais l'étincelle dans les yeux de Bonnie le rassura. Elle était puissante et plus que déterminée. Relativement charmante en plus de ça, tout à fait son style de femme. Et Malachai sentait qu'il lui plaisait également. Si elle survivait à Fiona, Isabella et leur foutue magie noire, il l'inviterait à sortir… Ou essayerait au moins, si elle ne tentait pas de lui arracher la tête comme la cadette des jumelles à l'époque de Portland. C'était qu'elle avait l'air d'être un poil farouche, la petite Bennett.

Fiona pénétra dans la pièce, suivie par sa sœur. Elles apportaient respectivement des chandelles, un bol avec un couteau et un collier en argent. Le chef des Gemini désigna le couteau : « C'est vraiment nécessaire ou vous faites ça pour la faire flipper ?

\- Tu verras en même temps que Bonnie, _Malachai_. De base, tu n'es là que parce qu'on n'a pas le choix mais normalement c'est une affaire qui ne concerne que les Swanson, fit sèchement Bella

 _\- Isabella_ , si je dois t'empêcher de faire exploser cette baraque parce que tu as perdu le contrôle j'aimerais savoir à quoi j'ai à faire. C'est de la magie de sang et rien n'est à prendre à la légère quand on utilise du sang, vous le savez toutes les deux.

\- Kai, la ferme ! coupa Bonnie

\- Bonnie… Tu ne devrais pas t'embarquer dans quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. La magie de sang, si c'est bien ce que ça implique…

\- Est une forme de magie noire, oui merci bien on est tous au courant. Et je te dirais qu'elle n'est pas plus noire que l'Expression elle-même, ce pourquoi Bonnie est présente. Mais puisque tu veux jouer les mères juives, le sang est prévu pour le collier, siffla Isabella

\- A quoi sert-il ? interrogea Bennett, curieuse

\- Il va servir de catalyseur à ta magie, les enchantements placés dessus limiteront en partie la perte de contrôle. Ce n'est pas infaillible, ma sœur en est la preuve, mais la plupart du temps ça fonctionne bien. Le sang sert à l'imprégner de l'essence même du sorcier qui le porte, faisant qu'il ne reconnaitra que la magie de son porteur, expliqua une Fiona très calme

\- Ça parait simple, avança Kai

\- Cela l'est en théorie, excepté qu'il faut un ou une Swanson pour jeter les enchantements sur le bijou. Et que son sang soit mélangé à celui du sorcier pour lequel on réalise le talisman. C'est une façon de lier le porteur au clan, de façon définitive.

\- Et d'éviter les trahisons, non ? souleva Kai, intéréssé

\- Pas directement, parce qu'aucun sort n'est associé au bijou. Le porteur voit son attachement envers le clan renforcé par le sang mêlé au sien. »

Bonnie écouta les explications de Fiona avec attention. Ce rituel apparaissait barbare aux premiers abords avec cette utilisation du sang, mais elle était prête à s'y soumettre. Il avait fait ses preuves depuis longtemps, car aussi vieux que le clan Swanson. Et les jumelles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient, aucune raison que cela échoue. Son angoisse monta tout de même d'un cran quand Bonne vit Isabella s'entailler le poignet. Une profonde marque rouge zébrait la peau blanche, tandis que l'odeur métallique envahissait la pièce. Elle commença à se sentir mal quand ce goût âcre la prit aux tripes, la bile monta dans sa gorge et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas vomir. La jeune fille regarda Bella faire tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans un bol tenu par sa jumelle, avant que celle-ci n'imite les gestes de sa cadette.

Puis ce fut au tour de Bonnie. Fiona lui présenta un second bol et le couteau, avant de comprendre que l'adolescente n'arriverait pas à imiter leur geste. L'ainée Swanson lui prit gentiment le couteau des mains, et après un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, traça une profonde entaille au niveau du poignet jusqu'à faire perler le sang sur la peau de la métisse. Fiona pressa la plaie ainsi réalisée, de façon à ce qu'un maximum de liquide finisse dans le bol de terre. La sorcière arrêta le saignement quand elle sentit Bonnie commencer à faiblir. Cette dernière se rattrapa au bras de Kai quand elle sentit ses jambes lâcher. Les sœurs Swanson y firent à peine attention. Bella mêla leur sang à celui de Bonnie dans un troisième bol plus imposant que les précédents, puis échangea un regard avec sa sœur.

 _Il était temps._

Avant toute incantation, Fiona avertit Kai qu'il devait neutraliser Isabella à la moindre manifestation suspecte. Un saignement de nez, une ampoule qui explosait sans raison, une vitre brisée, n'importe quoi justifiait d'arrêter le sort. Elle préférait être trop prudente que pas assez. La moindre perte de contrôle aurait des effets négatifs sur la psyché de sa sœur, cette dernière se ferait consumer par son pouvoir, mais cela les blesserait tous au passage voire les tuerait. Un « simple » utilisateur d'Expression hors de contrôle s'attaquait, consciemment ou non, à son entourage. Mais on parlait d'Isabella Swanson. Ses accès de rage étaient connus de tous et leurs malheureuses conséquences également. Fiona se souvenait quand, à leurs dix-sept ans, Bella avait découvert que son petit ami la trompait avec une gosse de riche originaire de New York dont les parents étaient venus se perdre en Louisiane pour selon leurs dires, un « retour aux sources et à l'authentique ». Le cadavre de sa rivale avait fini empalé sur les montants du manoir hors de prix de ses parents.

Quant au petit ami, Klaus et elle l'avaient appris plus tard mais Bella l'avait _chassé_. Littéralement, sous sa forme de louve. Et avait dévoré la majeure partie des membres inférieurs du malheureux, avant de le brûler une fois redevenue humaine. Le pire là-dedans était qu'Isabella était totalement en contrôle quand elle l'avait fait. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle aurait fait à ces deux-là si elle ne l'avait pas été, justement…

Le collier en argent, dont le pendentif représentait une main de Fatma un porte-bonheur lié au culte musulman, fut plongé dans le sang. Bonnie observa les mains jointes des deux sœurs autour du bol de sang, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les yeux de Bella étaient devenus jaunes. Le sol trembla quelques secondes, avant de revenir à la normale. Sa sœur siffla entre ses dents : « Isa, contrôles toi putain ! Tu vas tout faire échouer.

\- J'essaie, figures toi ! C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

\- Calmes toi bon dieu. Le sang est en train de bouillir… »

Le liquide rouge était effectivement en train de bouillir, une légère fumée s'en échappait. Bella ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration et apaisant les battements de son cœur. Cela apaisa le bouillonnement du sang presque aussitôt, tandis que les yeux d'Isabella redevenaient normaux. Une longue incantation monta à leurs lèvres, dans une langue trop vieille pour que Bonnie puisse la comprendre. Le pouvoir déployé dans la pièce hérissa l'échine de la jeune sorcière, à la fois effrayée et fascinée. C'était comme se retrouver face à une tornade. On a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, tout en étant incapable de lâcher le danger à venir des yeux.

Plus le processus avançait, plus Bonnie sentait une intense chaleur la traverser. Un peu comme les étés de Lousiane, à la fois chauds et oppressants d'humidité. Cette sensation était accompagnée d'un fourmillement désagréable au bout des doigts, comme une incessante démangeaison. C'était sa magie qu'elle sentait, comprit rapidement la jeune fille. Elle roulait sous sa peau, plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'air s'alourdit encore plus alors que Bella et Fiona l'invitaient à s'approcher. Un éclat jaune dansait au fond de leurs yeux, la bête n'était pas là mais tapie en embuscade. Elles lui tendirent chacune une main pour qu'elle rejoigne leur cercle. Bennett s'empara des deux mains offertes, inquiète de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Des flashs, bribes de souvenirs confuses appartenant aux jumelles, l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Leur force menaça de la faire chanceler. _Fiona à dix ans, interposée entre sa jumelle et un homme qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle et leurs pommettes hautes à toutes les deux. Les coups, les cicatrices faites au couteau et les insultes. Bella à seize ans, le corps meurtri et le visage en sang, serrant le corps inerte de sa sœur jumelle face à Klaus Mikaelson à qui elle demandait la mort. Bella toujours, à vingt ans, en pleurs dans les bras d'un Kai Parker au visage ensanglanté. Les cris et les coups échangés entre eux, les réconciliations aussi. Fiona au même âge, devant l'autel face au prêtre pour épouser l'hybride originel. Les larmes de Fiona quand une femme lui apprit la mort de sa sœur. Leurs retrouvailles à Forks. Les sentiments d'Isabella envers Jasper. Et bien plus de cadavres qu'il n'en fallait. Des victimes de Klaus enterrées par Fiona quand le contrôle lui échappait, les meurtres de la famille Parker découverts par Isabella, les corps que cette dernière avait laissés derrière elle quand la rage l'aveuglait à la pleine lune._ Bonnie sentait l'amour qui liait les deux sœurs, celui qui liait Fiona à Klaus, celui qui avait semblait-il lié Malachai et Isabella, leur peur mais aussi leur colère face à leur père. Dans le même temps, les jumelles recevaient des visions du passé de Bonnie. Son enfance, avec la disparition brutale de sa mère et son lien d'apparence indéfectible avec Elena Gilbert. Ces deux-là passaient pour des sœurs, à une époque tellement elles étaient proches. Son adolescence, marquée par la popularité de sa meilleure amie qui lui tournait de plus en plus le dos pour privilégier des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais que la popularité lui avait amenée. Les jumelles ressentaient toutes deux sa joie d'avoir une amie, sa tristesse face à l'absence de sa mère puis sa résignation ainsi que la jalousie qu'elle ressentait quand Elena préférait des étrangers à elle.

La plus jeune était surprise par le phénomène, mais se rappela que Fiona avait mentionné que le pendentif reliait son porteur au clan Swanson et que ce lien limitait la quête de pouvoir ou quelque chose du genre. Bonnie comprenait un peu mieux le sens de ses paroles, si sa construction passait par une série de visions du passé. En effet, comment voulez-vous trahir des gens qui savaient tout de vous après avoir vu votre passé ? Un battement de cil leur suffisait à savoir ce que vous pensiez, et un autre à vous tuer si jamais la trahison était avérée. Bonnie avait compris là l'essence même du célèbre sabbat. Les Swanson étaient des êtres de nature paranoïaque, cette tare se transmettant de générations en générations depuis qu'Uria avait vu ses secrets lui être arraché de force par un membre bien connu de _Red Moon_ puisqu'il s'agissait de la sorcière originelle. Esther Mikaelson vivait dans le même village que l'ancêtre des Swanson, qui était de puissance équivalente à elle. À l'image de sa progéniture, la mère de Klaus ne supportait pas la concurrence. Elle s'était donc rapproché d'Uria, en avait une amie au point que cette dernière lui avait servi de sage-femme pour la naissance de Klaus et ses enfants suivants selon la légende, avant de la trahir. Esther avait arraché ses secrets en matière de magie noire à Uria, avant de la tuer. Sans cette dernière, les anciens Swanson disaient qu'Esther n'aurait jamais eu l'idée du sort qui transforma sa progéniture en monstres…

Kai vit les genoux de Bonnie faiblir et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il allongea la jeune fille avec mille précautions contre le mur. Le Gemini reporta son attention sur les jumelles. Bella comme Fiona semblaient en meilleure forme que Bennett, bien qu'accrochées l'une à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elles n'étaient par contre, pas plus conscientes que la jeune sorcière. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_ Jamais les jumelles n'avaient parlé de ça. Un truc devait avoir foiré, c'était obligé. Et lui se retrouvait là, comme un con avec trois potentiels cadavres sur les bras. C'était une belle journée pour mourir, songea-t-il avec ironie. Parce que quand Jasper et Klaus Mikaelson apprendraient qu'il avait laissé mourir Fiona et Bella, il n'y aurait que la mort pour lui. Dix minutes plus tard, quand Malachai commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler Jasper avant de voir Bonnie ouvrir les yeux.

Kai fut à ses côtés en un instant. La jeune métis se redressa, le corps en sueur et ses yeux verts écarquillés comme ceux d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Il lui attrapa la main : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai vu… J'ai tout vu. Leur enfance, leur adolescence, Klaus… Toi, avec Bella.

\- C'était il y a une éternité, maintenant. Une erreur, pour elle comme pour moi. On n'a pour ainsi dire, pas fait ressortir le meilleur de l'autre. On se détruisait.

\- Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, bordel… » les interrompit Isabella, alors que Bonnie allait répondre à Kai

La cadette Swanson se releva péniblement, sans un regard pour Kai. Ce dernier aida la fille Bennett à se relever, tandis que Bella soutenait sa sœur qui venait tout juste de reprendre conscience. Cette dernière avait l'air épuisée, avec son teint crayeux et la sueur recouvrant son front. Fiona fit quelques mouvements mal assurés pour attraper le pendentif, où ne subsistait aucune trace de sang. Elle le fourra dans la main de Bonnie : « Bienvenue dans la partie, jeune fille.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi j'ai vu vos souvenirs ?

\- Ce que tu as vu, c'est à la fois les bons moments mais aussi les pires. Tu as vu le sang qu'on a sur les mains, les boulets qu'on traine derrière nous. La question est de savoir si l'on peut trahir quelqu'un dont on sait tout, le pire comme le meilleur. Selon moi, la trahison arrive quand la confiance est morte. Et quand la personne n'a aucun secret pour toi, tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas lui donner ta confiance, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Ce qu'elle ne te dit pas, c'est que si tu n'avais pas eu la force de faire face aux souvenirs, ils t'auraient tué, sourit Bella

\- Vous auriez pu me le dire ! s'offusqua Bonnie

\- Personnellement, je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde de tes capacités alors te dire cela, ça n'aurait servi qu'à fragiliser ton mental. T'es une fille forte, avec une volonté de fer. Tu ne pouvais que t'en sortir, » expliqua Isabella, sa sœur approuvant ses propos d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire

Bonnie sourit, touchée par cette confiance placée en elle. La jeune fille plaça d'ailleurs le pendentif autour de son cou, l'objet entoura son corps d'une douce chaleur. Fiona s'éclipsa peu après pour dormir un peu. Elle avait besoin de repos et personne ne lui en tint rigueur, son visage était assez éloquent pour cela. Ne restaient que Kai et Bella pour encadrer les premiers sorts de Bonnie avec l'Expression. La cadette des Swanson expliqua les bases de cette nouvelle forme de magie à la jeune Bennett.

L'Expression ne nécessitait pas forcément d'incantation, même si tous les sorts en possédaient. Dans ce cas précis, les mots servaient à renforcer l'effet du sort et non pas à le lancer. Le mieux était de s'entrainer à d'abord lancer les sorts sans incantation, puis d'utiliser celles-ci par la suite. Pour lancer un sort sans formule, il fallait se concentrer sur l'objectif à atteindre donc par exemple allumer une chandelle. Bonnie hocha la tête, voulant montrer qu'elle avait compris. Plusieurs essais furent nécessaires pour que d'un seul battement de paupières, elle alluma toutes les chandelles.

Isabella lui fit répéter le geste, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille le réussisse un certain nombre de fois. Elle passa ensuite à un sort plus compliqué, la lévitation d'un objet, que Bonnie réussit là encore relativement vite. Kai n'intervenait pas, mais observait avec attention. Cette petite était telle qu'il le pensait, puissante et déterminée. Un peu mal assurée quant à ses capacités aussi, mais le sorcier ne doutait pas qu'avec Isabella Swanson et Fiona Mikaelson comme professeurs elle aurait rapidement confiance en elle.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse impossible. Bonnie apprenait les rudiments de l'Expression, entre les mains d'Isabella et celles de sa sœur jumelle. Kai les observait, plus par curiosité que pour prévenir un réel danger. Jasper les rejoignait à l'occasion, toujours fasciné de voir la magie à l'œuvre. En dehors de ces séances d'entrainement, le quatuor créait des véritables liens. Kai, Bella et Fiona enterraient les fantômes de l'ancienne relation des deux premiers, destructrice. Malachai apprenait à connaitre la jeune Bonnie, dotée d'une fougue qui lui rappelait celle d'Isabella. Ils s'étaient lancés dans l'éternel jeu du « je t'aime moi non plus », les piques fusaient mais elles n'étaient pas dénuées de tendresse. Jasper et Isabella continuaient de se rapprocher. Ils passaient de longues heures à bavarder sur des sujets qui échappaient à tous sauf eux.

Et Fiona était au milieu de ces deux couples plus ou moins en formation, ravie pour eux mais tellement désespérée par l'absence de Klaus. Certes, elle n'avait que la ville à traverser pour retrouver ce dernier. Rien, pour ainsi dire, mais il y avait tellement d'incertitudes autour d'eux. _Voudrait-il encore d'elle ? Sa famille supporterait-elle son retour aux côtés de l'hybride originel ? Et elle, avait-elle encore envie de leur faire face ?_ Son geste envers Bella ne rentrait plus vraiment dans la balance, avec le recul elle avait compris ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. La ramener à elle, pour lui éviter d'encore commettre un acte qu'elle allait regretter. Il avait eu raison, même si la manière de faire était discutable. Ainsi, la sorcière se retrouva sous le porche de Jasper sur les coups de quatre heures du matin. Toute la maisonnée dormait à poings fermés, sauf elle. Son sommeil avait fui et sans moyen de le rattraper à sa disposition. Elle s'était enveloppée dans une couverture, une tasse de thé vert dans les mains et un exemplaire de _Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou_ de Ken Kesey. Fiona connaissait le roman par cœur à force de relecture, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser. Se plonger dans cette histoire qu'elle connaissait par cœur, l'aiderait peut-être à dormir sait-on jamais.

La jeune femme entamait les premières pages du livre quand une ombre traversa la rue. Fiona se redressa d'un bond, prête à se défendre contre l'agression éventuelle. Mais pas de vampire originel, pas de Mikael, pas de Salvatore. Juste un type lambda, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Quand ce dernier fut plus près d'elle, la sorcière se rendit compte qu'il avait le regard vide d'une personne sous hypnose. Il lui tendit un morceau de papier cartonné, une invitation à une soirée organisée par les Mikaelson dans deux jours. Fiona la retourna, ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil à l'inscription faite de la main de Klaus avant de remercier son visiteur d'un ton sec. Sa livraison effectuée, l'homme se trancha la gorge. Un claquement de doigt suffit pour enflammer le cadavre et faire disparaitre les preuves. Un autre claquement de doigt répandit les cendres au vent. Parce qu'il n'était pas question d'avoir en plus des problèmes avec la police juste parce que monseigneur l'hybride originel n'était pas capable de faire ses commissions lui-même.

Ceci fait, la sorcière regagna l'intérieur de la maisonnette et verrouilla la porte. Agacée, Fiona balança son livre aux pieds du canapé. Elle pouvait de toute façon faire autant de bruit qu'elle voulait, personne n'était là pour l'écouter. Jasper et Bella étaient à l'étage et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, Kai et Bonnie dormaient comme des souches dans la pièce d'à côté. L'hybride attrapa son téléphone échoué sur la table basse du salon pour confirmer sa présence au bal des Mikaelson à Klaus. Pas de réponse de sa part, mais Fiona savait qu'il n'avait pas été sans le voir. Ils devaient arrêter de jouer les adolescents, à s'éviter comme des crétins, et discuter.

 _Elle espérait aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre…_

Bien loin de là, Olivia amenait sa première proie depuis des décennies à Mikael. Un humain, clairement pas rassuré à voir son visage blafard qui ferait honte à une craie. Le vampire originel, toujours confiné dans son cercle, avait réussi à manœuvrer pour qu'elle lui apporte du sang frais. Pas de poche de sang pour lui, merci bien. Son principal problème était que la petite idiote lui avait amené un simple humain alors qu'il se nourrissait des vampires. Aucune goutte de sang humain n'avait souillé sa gorge en mille ans d'existence, et Mikael aurait souhaité continuer ainsi. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. La convaincre de le nourrir n'avait déjà pas été chose aisée, alors comment allait-elle réagir s'il renvoyait son « plat » et exigeait autre chose, de bien plus compliqué à attraper en plus de cela ?

Alors, il mordit à pleines dents la gorge offerte de l'humain. Olivia l'observa vider le malheureux de son sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle lui en apporterait un autre comme ça, et Mikael aurait retrouvé toutes ses forces d'antan. Et avec le Diable en pleine possession de ses moyens à ses côtés, qui pourrait se hisser à sa hauteur ?

 _Personne._

 _A suivre._


	12. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **D'abord, merci à Grazie pour sa review du dernier chapitre ça fait plaisir d'avoir un petit mot d'appréciation ça encourage :) Pour les autres, merci de continuer à me lire vous êtes toujours là donc j'imagine que ça vous plait malgré que vous ne laissiez pas d'avis !**

 **Je déménage dans le sud ouest aux alentours du 8 août pour mes études, je devrais pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre rapidement mais dans tous les cas il est déjà prêt et je profite des vacances pour en avoir un maximum d'avance et (peut-être) raccourcir mes délais entre chaque chapitres ^^ Maintenant venons en au chapitre du jour !** **Aujourd'hui, nous avons rendez vous pour le bal des Mikaelson avec des moments entre Fiona et Klaus, Jasper et Bella avec un peu de Bonkai en arrière plan. De plus, l'intrigue autour de Mikael avance tranquillement dans le même temps.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Beautiful Crime**

 _"_ _When the sun sets we're both the same_

 _Half in the shadows_

 _Half burned in flames"_

(Tamer- _Beautiful Crime_ )

Le bal battait son plein depuis déjà une heure. Toute la ville était dans la salle de réception à la gloire toute retrouvée des Mikaelson. Massé sur le grand escalier de marbre, le clan de vampires regardait les mortels s'ébattre au milieu de l'indécent luxe dans lequel ils les avaient plongés. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Nourriture coûteuse, grands crus en matière de vins et champagnes, robes et costumes de marque. Les Mikaelson représentaient la grandeur que Mystic Falls avait depuis longtemps perdue et rêvait de retrouver. Ils avaient la volonté de s'intégrer à la petite bourgade, c'était ce que cette soirée s'efforçait de montrer. En effet, excepté Finn qui avait retrouvé Sage, tous avaient un ou une habitante de Mystic Falls à son bras. Le concernant, Klaus avait invité une Caroline ravie de se retrouver à son bras, plus par dépit qu'autre chose. Fiona n'avait pas daigné lui donner signe de vie, malgré le carton d'invitation qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Sans doute l'avait-elle brûlé, bien décidée à rester loin de lui et sa famille. Alors Caroline n'était pas sa femme, mais le jeune vampire ferait l'affaire pour la soirée. Elle avait de l'allure et un peu de conversation, ce n'était déjà pas si mal par rapport aux autres filles présentées par Rebekah. _Et si Fiona se présentait, avoir invité Caroline serait décidément sa meilleure idée depuis quelques décennies…_

Niklaus invitait la fille du shérif à danser quand celle qu'il n'osait plus attendre, fit son entrée. Comme de juste, Fiona n'était pas venue seule. Isabella était au bras de cette raclure qu'était le fils Parker, tandis que Jasper avait Bonnie Bennett au sien. Choix étrange. Klaus pensait que le Major Whitlock saisirait l'occasion d'inviter Isabella, mais il fallait croire que le courage lui avait encore manqué face à cette dernière.

L'ainée des jumelles s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé, accompagnée par le claquement sec de ses talons sur le parquet et le bruissement de sa robe de soie noire. Si Klaus pouvait se targuer d'avoir l'une des plus jolies filles de la ville à son bras, sa femme éclipsait toutes les autres. Fiona se posta devant Caroline : « Puis-je t'emprunter ton cavalier ? Lui et moi avons des choses à nous dire, je crois.

\- Attends ton tour. Il danse avec moi.

\- Techniquement, Blondie, tu n'es là uniquement parce que Nik ne pouvait pas m'avoir à son bras ce soir.

\- J'étais là avant toi ! persiffla la blonde

\- Techniquement, chérie, celle qu'il a épousé c'est moi. Et ça fait quarante ans que ça dure, alors refermes moi ce décolleté et vas draguer ailleurs. De préférence, un homme aussi médiocre que toi comme je sais pas moi, ton copain officiel qui regarde Rebekah avec des yeux de merlan fris un peu comme un obèse qui n'a pas vu un cheeseburger depuis six mois.

\- Espèce de…

\- Caroline, _love_ , calmes toi. Fiona est là parce que je le lui ai demandé. Nous avons effectivement des choses à nous dire, mais promis je ne t'abandonne pas. Je te réserve la danse suivante et toutes celles qui viendront… »

La blonde abandonna son cavalier à la sorcière, fulminante. Sa colère se justifiait. C'était humiliant d'être abandonnée au profit d'une autre femme, quand bien même celle-ci était l'épouse du dit homme. Fiona attrapa la main droite de son compagnon et se laissa conduire sur le morceau de Chopin joué par l'orchestre. La _Valse Brillante_ en la mineur, l'un de ses préférés du célèbre pianiste. De longues minutes passèrent sans que le couple Mikaelson n'échange un mot. Ils dansaient, avec l'aisance que seuls les couples qui se connaissent par cœur ont. Klaus guidait Fiona au rythme du morceau, ne la quittait pas des yeux dans l'espoir qu'elle brise le silence en premier. Ce qu'elle fit, au milieu du troisième mouvement : « Tu avais de meilleurs goûts en matière de femme, dans le temps, Nik. A défaut de m'avoir, tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que ce bébé vampire tout juste bonne à battre des cils devant toi. Et encore, même cela, elle le fait mal.

\- Jalouse, _love_?

\- De cette misérable petite chose ? Absolument pas. »

Klaus sourit largement. La sorcière venait d'admettre à demi-mots qu'elle était jalouse, première marque d'intérêt qu'elle lui démontrait depuis des jours. Fiona marmonna une flopée d'insultes à son encontre, ayant compris son petit jeu. Lui se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la taille fine de sa femme. Cette dernière soupira, calla sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'hybride originel. Elle frémit quand l'odeur douloureusement familière de son eau de Cologne hors de prix lui assaillit les narines. Un autre silence passa entre eux, bien plus confortable que le précédent, avant qu'elle ne souffle : « On serait restés, si tu nous l'avais demandé. Si tu me l'avais demandé…

\- Sur le coup, je ne voulais pas donner à ma famille une raison supplémentaire de me détester. En plus de cela, Bella avait attaqué Bekah. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle aurait fait pour se venger… C'était une façon de vous préserver.

\- Ne te caches pas derrière ça pour te justifier. Isabella est assez grande pour se défendre seule, moi aussi. Tu as simplement été lâche, Klaus.

\- Fiona…

\- Laisses moi finir. Tu ne voulais pas choisir, parce que tu ne veux pas les perdre. C'est compréhensible. Après toutes ces années coincées dans leurs propres corps, ils attendent la première occasion pour fuir loin de toi. »

L'accusation était claire, mais réelle. Il se targuait de n'avoir aucun compte à rendre, à qui que ce soit, mais pliait devant les désirs de sa fratrie par peur de n'être à leurs yeux que le bâtard leur ayant gâché la vie, l'immonde bête engendrée par l'adultère maternel. De ne pas être un membre de la famille, mais plutôt un parasite, une créature nuisible que l'on rêve d'éliminer. Klaus avait des raisons d'y croire, en tout cas. Son passif familial était chargé. L'hybride originel avait enlevé de nombreuses années de vie à ses frères et sa sœur en les daguant mais même lorsqu'ils étaient conscients, leur avait gâchés la vie. _N'était-ce pas lui qui avait éliminé la plupart des amants de Rebekah, sous prétexte de la protéger de cette faiblesse ? N'était-ce pas lui, encore, qui avait neutralisé Finn parce qu'il attirait beaucoup trop l'attention tout en faisant croire à Sage qu'il était mort ? Et lui, comme Elijah, n'auraient-ils pas pu aider Kol à contrôler ses appétits plutôt que de le daguer si souvent ?_

Quand ils avaient été réveillés, Niklaus avait craint d'être laissé en arrière. Mais cette peur viscérale de l'abandon, ancrée en Klaus depuis les premiers jours, elle ne devrait plus être viable ou l'être bien moins. Parce que justement, il n'était plus seul. Fiona ne l'avait plus quitté depuis les premiers jours. Cette femme lui avait permis de se sentir aimé et d'aimer en retour. Sans doute que sans Fiona, Klaus se serait laissé aigrir et consumer par la rage. Elle l'avait rendu humain. Il en était de même pour Isabella. Malgré les voyages auxquels la jeune femme s'était livrée avant le sortilège, elle n'avait jamais rompu le contact avec lui. Ils s'écrivaient au rythme de leurs changements de décor, se téléphonaient à l'occasion. Bella n'avait jamais jugé ses actes passés, sachant ce qu'on pouvait faire avec rien d'autres que ses instincts auxquels se raccrocher, et lui n'avait jamais jugé les siens. Elle l'aimait comme un frère et réciproquement. Jasper n'était pas moins important pour lui. Libéré du carcan imposé par son ancien clan, le Major Whitlock lui ressemblait bien plus qu'on ne le croyait un peu comme Elijah. Ce dernier cachait sous sa façade noble et mesurée, un véritable caractère de prédateur tout comme Jasper. Si Klaus s'était rapproché si vite du Sang Froid, c'était parce qu'il avait retrouvé en lui un peu de ce frère qui le haïssait.

Et lui avait brisé quelque chose avec chacun d'eux en préférant le sang, en choisissant la solution la plus facile. Klaus se rendait compte de son erreur et se refusait maintenant à laisser ces trois-là derrière lui. Il ferait le nécessaire pour aller dans ce sens. Un dernier pas de deux, les dernières notes de piano s'égrenèrent et Fiona se détacha de son cavalier dans l'optique de rejoindre sa sœur postée près du buffet. Klaus la retint par le poignet : « Je ne te laisserais pas sans me battre, _love._

\- Ne crois pas que ce sera facile.

\- Rien ne l'est jamais, surtout nous concernant. »

Fiona se contenta d'un sourire avant de prendre congé de l'hybride et de retourner auprès de sa sœur jumelle. Cette dernière sirotait tranquillement une coupe de champagne, les yeux perdus dans la foule. Elle observait Jasper et Bonnie évoluer sur la piste de danse. Bella se pencha sur sa sœur qui s'était emparée elle aussi d'un verre d'alcool : « Il n'est pas parti rejoindre la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- La vérité. On verra la suite en temps voulu… Où est ton cavalier ?

\- J'en sais rien. Kai n'a aucun compte à me rendre.

\- Comme Jasper, et pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer la pauvre Bonnie. Tu n'avais qu'à l'inviter avant elle…

\- Pour me faire rejeter ? T'en as des bonnes, sœurette. Il n'est pas attiré par moi !

\- Tu sais parfaitement que si. Jasper ne supporte pas de te voir avec Kai, je l'ai vu et tu l'as vu aussi. Comme tu passes ton temps fourrée avec lui, il n'ose pas venir te voir donc il a préféré inviter Bonnie.

\- … Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non. Mais pas besoin non plus d'avoir un diplôme de psychologie pour comprendre ça. Va l'inviter pour la prochaine danse, Isa. Je te jure que ça va bien se passer. »

Cette dernière soupira, dubitative, mais s'exécuta tout de même à la fin du morceau. _C'était toujours la même histoire._ Bella ne doutait jamais de son pouvoir de séduction, elle n'hésitait jamais à en jouer comme lors de l'épisode de Vegas, mais perdait tous ses moyens face à un type qui lui plaisait. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison de douter de son charme, encore plus dans la robe blanche que sa sœur l'avait forcée à enfiler.

Fiona l'observa approcher Jasper, l'air mal assurée. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse entendre clairement l'échange, mais vu les mines ravies de part et d'autre, elle avait visé juste. Laissons le temps faire son travail, songea la sorcière en se resservant en champagne. Le nouveau morceau ne tarda pas à démarrer et puisque sans cavalier, Bonnie vint tenir compagnie à l'ainée des jumelles. : « Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait se décider à l'inviter ! Bella bouffe Jasper du regard depuis qu'on est partis. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser avec toute cette tension…

\- Il a fallu lui forcer la main mais elle l'a fait, pouffa la plus vieille

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à partir à la recherche de Kai, maintenant. Il me doit vingt dollars et une danse.

\- Bonne chance pour le trouver. Il doit être bien planqué pour éviter d'avoir à danser avec qui que ce soit…

\- J'ai prévu le coup. Il s'avère que j'ai emprunté l'une de ses montres pour pouvoir le localiser, ricana la jeune sorcière

\- Ingénieux !

\- Merci, » sourit la métis avant de se mettre en quête de Malachai

Ainsi Fiona se retrouva en tête à tête avec sa coupe de champagne. Cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Sa sœur en profitait pour se rapprocher de Jasper. Trop loin pour entendre ce que le Sang Froid chuchotait à l'oreille d'Isabella, la jeune femme ne pouvait en revanche pas rater les pommettes rosies de sa cadette ni ses yeux brillants. Si cela n'était pas les premiers prémisses de l'amour, elle n'y connaissait rien…

La jeune Bonnie amorçait quelque chose de semblable avec Kai. L'ainée des jumelles appréciait ce dernier à petite dose, en raison de sa franche tendance à la violence gratuite, mais était persuadée que la fille Bennett pourrait avoir une bonne influence sur lui. Un peu comme toi et Klaus, siffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Son regard chercha un moment l'hybride originel dans la foule, avant de le trouver en train de mener Caroline sur la piste. Dans l'hypothèse où un regard pouvait tuer, le cadavre de cette pauvre petite aurait fini éparpillé dans tout Mystic Falls. Fiona détourna le regard qu'elle reporta sur sa sœur et Jasper. Il était temps que cela se fasse. Ils se plaisaient réciproquement, le monde entier pouvait le voir. Par contre, il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas voir l'attirance de l'autre. Le Sang Froid était fait pour sa petite sœur, son tempérament calme viendrait contrebalancer à merveille le caractère volcanique de sa cadette.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. La sorcière croisa le regard marron d'Elijah Mikaelson : « Puis-je vous inviter à danser, Fiona ?

\- Ca dépend s'il s'agit d'une simple danse sans conséquences ou si vous projetez de me tordre le cou à la dernière note ?

\- Je viens en ami.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Vous ne faites pas ça par sympathie envers moi. Vous avez des intentions derrière la tête. Louables, je l'espère parce que je n'aimerais pas avoir à me défendre au milieu de simples humains.

\- Suis-je donc si transparent ? Je souhaiterais vous parler de Niklaus.

\- Rassurez-vous, Elijah. C'est simplement qu'à force de vivre avec Klaus, on finit par développer les mêmes petits travers que lui. Vous savez bien. Ne jamais croire qu'une action est désintéressée, c'est la base de tout. Par ailleurs, je serais ravie de danser avec vous. »

Le second fils de Mikael se saisit de la main qu'elle lui tendait et la mena sur la piste de danse, sous les regards curieux des autres invités. Il menait la valse, comme l'homme est censé le faire, mais était surpris des talents de la jeune femme en matière de danse. Généralement, les jeunes femmes de cet âge ignoraient tout de l'art de la valse. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Fiona expliqua que Niklaus s'était fait un devoir de lui apprendre les « vraies » danses ainsi qu'à sa sœur. Ce dernier estimait qu'en tant qu'héritières d'une vieille famille de sorciers, c'était le genre de choses qu'elles devaient connaitre et ce malgré la froide distance posée entre elles et leur famille maternelle.

Elijah sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là son jeune frère. Klaus était peut-être une brute sur bien des aspects, mais son amour de l'art sous toutes ses formes en faisait l'un des êtres les plus raffinés de sa connaissance. Quand il s'en donnait les moyens, évidemment, songea-t-il alors qu'Elijah se rappelait les massacres de l'hybride. Profitant que Fiona aborde d'elle-même le sujet Niklaus, le vampire originel souffla : « Vous lui manquez, vous savez.

\- Et il me manque aussi, tous les jours.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas revenir ? Si c'est ma famille qui vous gêne, je promets que Finn, Rebekah et Kol sauront se tenir…

\- Le problème n'est pas là, Elijah. Le problème est que Klaus a levé la main sur ma sœur, alors qu'il a toujours juré de ne pas le faire. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas cherché à nous défendre, ni même à nous retenir. Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'aime, c'est juste un vulgaire lâche !

\- A mon sens, ce n'est pas si étonnant du Niklaus que j'ai côtoyé ces dernières années. Il ne va que dans un sens, celui qui l'arrange.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on parle de deux personnes différentes, c'est fascinant. « Mon » Klaus a toujours fait passer mes intérêts avant les siens, même chose avec ma sœur. Lorsqu'on était plus jeunes, la famille de notre mère a voulu nous récupérer. Pour faire de nous des membres à part entière du _coven_ , j'ai surtout dans l'idée qu'on voulait nous contrôler. Klaus aurait très bien pu nous redonner aux Swanson, parce que gérer deux adolescentes de seize ans n'était pas une partie de plaisir et n'était pas dans ses plans, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a pris notre éducation en main, au plan scolaire comme magique. C'est aussi lui qui nous a aidés avec nos transformations…

\- Même si je m'en suis rendu compte moi-même au cours des derniers jours, c'est incroyable d'entendre ceci. Niklaus faisant preuve d'humanité et de générosité, je n'osais plus en rêver. Et c'est précisément pour cela que je veux que vous reveniez auprès de lui, Fiona. Qui sait ce que Klaus pourrait faire, si vous l'abandonnez ? »

La jeune femme contracta la mâchoire, agacée. _Elijah avait donc si peu de foi en son frère ? Et de quoi se mêlait-il ?_ Leurs problèmes conjugaux, si tant est qu'on puisse les nommer ainsi, ne concernaient que Klaus et elle. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler, ni même à lui suggérer quoi faire avec son compagnon. Fiona s'exhorta au calme. Chercher les problèmes avec Elijah ne la mènerait à rien. Pire, cela desservirait leurs objectifs. Kai, Bonnie, Jasper, Bella et elle n'étaient pas simplement là pour passer du bon temps, boire et manger à l'œil. Ils voulaient prévenir la fratrie originelle du danger qui les menaçait, à savoir un Mikael ressuscité par Olivia Parker et plus en forme que jamais.

L'orchestre joua les dernières notes et Elijah voulut s'écarter de sa partenaire, qui le retint pourtant par le bras. Interloqué, l'originel s'apprêtait à interroger la jeune femme sur ce geste mais cette dernière se contenta de lui demander de réunir toute sa famille à la fin des festivités car elle et ses compagnons avaient des révélations à leur faire. Elijah proposa de se retrouver dans son bureau à l'étage supérieur dans environ une demi-heure, proposition acceptée par la sorcière. Fiona s'éloigna dans un bruissement de soie, sourit à Niklaus quand leurs regards se croisèrent. La sorcière rejoignit sa sœur et Jasper, postés près du buffet. Ce dernier souffla aussi discrètement que possible : « Le coincé en chef cherche à enterrer la hache de guerre ?

Pas tout à fait. Il était venu me parler de Nik. Me convaincre de passer au-dessus de ce qu'il a fait à Isa, de la manière dont lui et les deux autres nous ont traités, en gros de revenir jouer les gentilles petites épouses dociles.

\- Il a dû prendre cher, ricana Bella

\- Dis-moi que tu ne lui as rien fait, sinon on va se faire rire au nez quand on va leur dire pour Mikael…

\- Je ne suis pas Isa, moi, je me comporte bien quand il le faut, railla Fiona

\- Hé ! Je suis parfaitement bien élevée ! protesta la susnommée

\- Quand tu le veux, uniquement, petite sœur… Blague à part, ils nous attendront dans le bureau d'Elijah dans une demie heure.

\- Et bien sûr, Kai et Bonnie sont barrés je ne sais où… soupira Jasper

\- Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Je crois les avoir aperçus dans le jardin, tempéra Isabella

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher ! suggéra sa sœur qui connaissant la taille du parc autour du manoir, n'avait pas envie de se lancer à leur recherche

\- Je fais au plus vite. »

Isabella disparut peu après dans la foule, laissant sa sœur et Jasper seuls. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit hors de vue, le Sang Froid ne la lâcha pas du regard. Détail que Fiona ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Taquine, la jeune femme lui demanda s'il se passait enfin quelque chose de concret entre eux. Un rougissement conséquent prit place sur le visage du vampire, qui pour le coup maudissait l'artefact lui rendant les désagréments de l'humanité en même temps que l'apparence. Fiona se moqua gentiment de son embarras, même si elle était heureuse de la tournure de leur relation. Jasper lui retourna la faveur, l'interrogeant sur la danse qu'elle avait partagée avec Klaus. Sa réaction déclencha l'hilarité du Sang Froid. Un léger rougissement recouvrait le visage de la sorcière, qui redoubla quand son regard croisa celui du concerné qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de cet échange.

Klaus suivit la suite de l'échange entre sa belle et le Major Whitlock, amusé. Fiona titillait le Sang Froid sur sa sœur, alors Jasper répliquait en parlant de lui. Le blond avait compris que la capacité de Bella à rougir plus vite que son ombre était un trait partagé par sa sœur jumelle. Et c'était si divertissant de les voir rouges de gêne, qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les taquiner. Niklaus hésita un court instant à les rejoindre jusqu'à ce que Rebekah se dirige vers lui. Il s'arracha à la vision de Fiona et Jasper qui se moquaient de la grand-mère Lockwood, vêtue comme une jeunette de trente ans alors qu'elle frisait les soixante-dix ans, pour faire face à sa sœur. Cette dernière, clairement ennuyée, le prévint qu'Elijah les attendait dans son bureau à l'étage. Un dernier regard sur Fiona et il suivit sa sœur à l'étage, où les attendait le reste de la fratrie. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Rebekah cracha : « Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici, Elijah ? Cette soirée est en notre honneur et nous nous réfugions dans ce bureau, comme des pestiférés.

\- Bekah, j'imagine qu'Elijah ne nous a pas demandés de venir sans raisons.

\- Effectivement. Nous attendons juste quelques personnes supplémentaires.

\- Qui ? » siffla la blonde

La réponse ne tarda pas, confirma ses pires craintes. _Elles étaient pires que la Peste._ Kai pénétra dans la pièce suivi par ses quatre acolytes. Rebekah siffla dangereusement en direction d'Isabella, se leva à demi de sa chaise comme pour lui bondir au visage. Un geste de l'index de Bonnie suffit à la faire se rasseoir et à la clouer à son siège, au grand étonnement de l'assemblée. Bennett était issue d'une lignée puissante, celle d'Ayana, mais n'avait sûrement pas assez de pouvoir pour maitriser un originel ainsi. Sauf si elle usait d'une toute autre forme de magie que celle de ses ancêtres.

Klaus fut le premier à comprendre, apercevant l'éclat d'un pendentif en argent au cou de la jeune fille, mais choisit de se taire pour le moment. La suite pouvait devenir très intéressante. Ainsi, Bonnie avait été initiée par les deux sœurs. En soi, cette décision ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. La gamine avait fait forte impression auprès d'Isabella par sa force de caractère, pourtant bien mise à mal par le rôle de faire-valoir auquel ses « amis » l'avaient abonnés. Tant mieux pour la jeune sorcière, si elle avait enfin compris qu'elle méritait d'exister autrement que par le Double Petrova et sa bande d'amis. L'hybride originel se leva, se servit en bourbon avant de tendre un verre à chacune des jumelles. Isabella renifla ostensiblement le sien, bien déterminée à envoyer paitre toute forme de politesse, avant de le laisser de côté. Sa sœur refusa tout net le verre qui lui était tendu, que Jasper récupéra et avala d'une traite. De toute façon, si jamais quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'empoisonner le breuvage, le poison n'aurait pas d'effet sur lui…

La tension entre les deux camps était à couper au couteau. Chacun se toisait avec un clair mépris. Rebekah fixait Isabella d'un œil meurtrier, tandis que celle-ci se moquait clairement de l'agressivité déployée par la blonde. La plus jeune des Swanson défiait du regard les autres membres de la famille originelle, au cas où ils oseraient remettre en question sa présence dans le bureau d'Elijah. Jasper était à sa droite, l'air prêt à mordre quiconque s'attaquerait à sa belle. Bonnie était non loin de Kai, dont la main était négligemment égarée sur sa hanche. Bennett respirait la confiance en elle, bien loin de l'adolescente qu'elle était une semaine auparavant. Niklaus fixait Fiona et Malachai, bien trop proches à son goût. Leurs doigts se touchaient presque, tellement ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Dire qu'ils étaient censés se détester. Elijah brisa le silence : « Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à nous voir ?

\- Une sorcière de Mystic Falls a ressuscité votre père, lâcha Fiona

\- Impossible ! siffla Rebekah

\- Il a été réduit en cendres par une sorcière, argua Elijah

\- On peut ramener quelqu'un à la vie en utilisant ses cendres, là n'est pas la question. Mais la sorcière a dû éparpiller ses cendres aux quatre vents pour éviter qu'on puisse le ramener, argua Kol car c'était là la décision la plus censée à prendre

\- Sans doute qu'elle a été prise de remords ou quelque chose, puisque les restes de Mikael étaient dans le cimetière. Mais la question n'est pas là. Vous devez nous aider à l'arrêter, répondit Isabella

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous bouger le petit doigt à ta demande ? Tu as failli me tuer, je te rappelle !

\- Et je ne m'excuserais pas envers toi. Je t'ai attaquée, certes, mais je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. Mais tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, avec tes provocations continuelles. Je n'ai aucune envie de me laisser insulter par une adolescente vampire éternellement coincée dans sa crise d'ado, siffla Isabella

\- Isa, arrêtes. Tu n'arranges rien du tout… » l'arrêta sa jumelle

Son ton glacial calma aussitôt l'agressivité manifestée par Isabella. Cette dernière se rapprocha un tantinet de Jasper, qui lui pressa l'épaule dans un geste d'apaisement. Fiona reprit les explications là où sa cadette les avait laissées. Mikael avait été ressuscité par Olivia Parker, qui en contrepartie de l'extermination du clan originel dans sa totalité, se voyait offrir la possibilité de reprendre en main le _coven_ Gemini. Sèchement, Klaus intervint en soulignant que vu la réputation de Kai, laisser son clan entre de nouvelles mains ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Malachai rétorqua, sans se démonter face à l'hybride : « J'ai unifié le clan autour de moi, malgré ma « réputation » justement. Qui plus est, la trinité sorcière au complet est avec moi, ce dont peu de personnes peuvent se vanter et sûrement pas ma sœur.

\- La trinité sorcière ? soulevèrent Rebekah et Finn d'une même voix, peu au fait des histoires de sorcellerie

\- C'est le nom que l'on donne aux trois plus anciens clans de sorciers existants, à savoir les Bennett, les Gemini et les Swanson, expliqua Kol

\- Rien ne nous prouve que vous dites la vérité à propos de Mikael ! » argua Rebekah peu convaincue

Malgré la peur que lui inspirait son géniteur, cette dernière était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de l'ainée des Swanson pour se rapprocher d'eux. Elle avait vu les effets bénéfiques que cette dernière avait eus sur Niklaus, mais se méfiait. Sa famille avait été trahie plus souvent qu'à son tour par les personnes extérieures à elle, alors maintenant sa confiance était une denrée rare. Fiona papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, l'air de ne pas croire à ce qu'elle entendait, avant d'exploser : « Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, Blondie. Mais je **sais** ce que ce type a fait à Niklaus et je n'irais jamais inventer une histoire pareille pour m'attirer vos bonnes grâces. Mon père m'a aussi pris pour son punchingball personnel, alors je sais ce que ça fait.

\- Nana, te fatigues pas à argumenter avec eux. Ils ne veulent pas t'écouter, nous écouter, on se débrouillera tous seuls. »

Tous hochèrent la tête aux paroles d'Isabella, même Fiona fut obligée de se rendre à l'évidence. Personne ne l'écouterait entre ses murs, parce qu'elle était étrangère à cette famille. Elle n'avait pas leur sang, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait, donc ses paroles n'avaient aucun poids. Klaus serait peut-être sa seule chance. Et encore, elle doutait de lui. _Jamais Niklaus ne s'était dressé contre sa famille, pourquoi commencerait-il à le faire ?_

Ils seraient pourtant bien obligés de se rendre à l'évidence, quand Mikael serait à leur porte. La cadette Swanson entraina son petit monde dehors. Son ainée qui fermait la marche, fut retenue par Klaus. L'hybride lui demanda si elle était certaine que Mikael soit vraiment de retour. Fiona expliqua ne pas avoir vu le vampire tueur de vampires en chair et en os, mais qu'Olivia avait volé ses restes dans le cimetière de Mystic Falls. Donc si elle ne l'avait pas encore ramené, elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire. Un long silence accueillit ces déclarations. Après plusieurs minutes, Klaus lâcha : « Je vais vous aider. Et je ferais en sorte de les convaincre.

\- Ne te donnes pas tant de peine. On se débrouillera très bien sans toi et sans ta famille.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de Mikael. Pas quand sa seule préoccupation est de me détruire et que s'attaquer à toi est la meilleure option pour cela. »

Elle sourit tristement, parce que c'était la vérité. Sa faiblesse, plus encore que sa famille, c'était elle. Tous les ennemis de Niklaus, vivants et morts, le savaient. Mikael ne ferait pas exception, déterminé comme il était à détruire le bâtard comme il le nommait. _Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que d'éventrer sa précieuse épouse ?_ Klaus réprima un frisson, lorsque la vision du cadavre déchiré, mutilé de Fiona l'assaillit. Jamais il ne laisserait faire cela. Jamais. Tout à ses pensées cruelles, l'hybride entendit à peine la jeune femme lui demander de se présenter chez Jasper le lendemain s'il tenait toujours à les aider face à son père.

Ce silence assourdissant, dorénavant monnaie courante entre eux, reprit ses droits, de même que leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils semblaient, comme toujours, incapables se lâcher. Fiona fit un pas vers lui. La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de disparaitre au bout du couloir. Il resta longtemps à fixer l'endroit où elle avait disparu, avant de retourner auprès de sa famille restée dans le bureau d'Elijah. Les débats faisaient rage, sur la confiance qu'on pouvait accorder aux jumelles Swanson. Rebekah campait sur ses positions, soutenait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance et que ce retour de Mikael était sans doute un moyen pour elles de s'attirer les bonnes grâces des Mikaelson. Pire encore, peut-être qu'elles orchestraient elles-mêmes la résurrection de leur géniteur pour se faire passer pour des héroïnes auprès d'eux. Et quant à la justification de Fiona, Rebekah n'y croyait pas une seule seconde…

Le coup partit, à la stupeur du clan Mikaelson. Klaus gifla sa sœur si fort qu'une marque rouge colora la joue pâle de la blonde. Cette dernière, d'abord prête à insulter son ainé, retint son fiel. Un frisson de peur secoua son corps entier. Niklaus était hors de lui, cela se voyait à la ride disgracieuse de son front et aux plissements de ses paupières. _Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était capable de faire dans cet état._ Il ne hurla pas, bien au contraire, mais s'adressa très froidement à sa sœur mais aussi au reste de la fratrie. Cela avait beau leur déplaire, Fiona portait le nom de Mikaelson et faisait donc partie de cette famille. Elle ne méritait pas d'être rabaissée, traitée aussi mal, et ils feraient mieux d'intégrer ce fait avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen pour les remettre dans leurs boites de façon définitive. Et si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard, il ferait en sorte de la ramener à ses côtés. Sans un regard pour eux, l'hybride quitta ensuite la pièce pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre personnelle.

Son premier réflexe fut de déverser sa rage sur la table de nuit. Un coup de poing éventra le vieux et coûteux meuble, dont le contenu se renversa sur le sol. Perdue au milieu d'un vieil exemplaire jauni des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ que Fiona avait emprunté à sa sœur et d'un carnet de croquis ouvert sur une esquisse inachevée de Jasper et cette dernière, son alliance. Il avait retiré l'anneau le jour où Fiona avait quitté le manoir, ne voulant pas se rappeler de ce qu'il perdait. Réaction idiote, parce qu'elle n'était pas Aurora à l'abandonner pour son statut de vampire. Fiona n'était pas non plus Katerina et Tatia, qui lui avaient elles deux préféré son frère. Ce n'était non plus sa regrettée Viviane, malgré leurs ressemblances indéniables, car elle était bien vivante. Klaus renfila l'anneau à son annulaire gauche. Oui, elle était bien vivante et il ferait ce qu'il faut pour la récupérer tant qu'ils respiraient tous les deux.

 _A suivre._


	13. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Merci Grazie pour ta review du chapitre précédent, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ! Et merci également aux autres, puisqu'avec 28 vues le chapitre 10 est l'un des plus vus de cette fiction ! Est-ce dû au petit moment Jella, qui s'est fait attendre ? :p**

 **D'ailleurs, je m'en suis pas rendue compte mais mon histoire vient déjà de fêter ses un an, que le temps passe vite... ! Et elle est devenue bien plus complexe avec le temps puisqu'elle va compter avec deux tomes, celui ci le premier donc comprendra 38 chapitres (c'est officiel depuis hier soir !) et tout plein d'histoires parallèles à développer :)**

 **Bon j'arrête ici mon blabla, parlons du chapitre. Grosse avancée dans l'intrigue de Mikael, avec au passage un Jasper _badass,_ des jumelles bien imprudentes, pas mal de prise de conscience côté Mikaelson ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre avis, vos commentaires sont là pour m'aider à m'améliorer donc si quelque chose vous gêne faites le moi savoir :) (bon si y a rien à changer ça me va aussi :p)**

 **Le prochain devrait arriver vers la mi septembre, le temps que je m'acclimate à ma nouvelle fac et que je reprenne les cours ^^**

 **Anne.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : How We Roll**

" _What the fuck you gonna do, when we coming for you ?"_

(Hollywood Undead- _How We Roll_ )

Depuis le bal organisé par les Mikaelson, une fracture était clairement apparue dans la famille si unie en apparence. Klaus n'adressait plus la parole à Rebekah, Kol et Finn. Il n'admettait plus leur attitude envers sa compagne. Seul Elijah trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Les deux hommes avaient eu une longue conversation le lendemain de la soirée. Son ainé avait avoué avoir eu une discussion avec Fiona lors du bal. Cette femme l'aimait sincèrement et lui avait rendu cette part d'humanité qu'il avait tellement espéré le voir retrouver. Rien que pour cela, Elijah voulait lui donner une chance. D'autant plus que cette femme avait l'air parfaite pour lui. S'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux à ce sujet avant, c'était par pure jalousie. C'était idiot mais jamais Klaus n'avait agi comme il le faisait avec Jasper ou Isabella Swanson avec les membres de sa propre famille. Elijah avait été blessé de voir des étrangers faire ce que lui n'avait fait qu'effleurer au cours des siècles. Pire encore, il avait eu l'impression que leur famille ne comptait plus aux yeux de son cadet et qu'il leur tournait le dos au profit de ces quasi étrangers.

Tout au long du discours d'Elijah, Niklaus n'avait rien dit. Cette réaction était absurde, immature au possible, mais compréhensible. Son ainé avait peur qu'il les abandonne, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais. Il devrait le faire, pourtant. _N'était-il pas celui qui avait tué toute personne qui se mettait entre lui et sa fratrie ?_ Chaque fois qu'Elijah ou Rebekah était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, il avait tué la personne en question pour ne pas qu'ils le laissent seuls. Alors quand Elijah demanda son pardon, Klaus le lui accorda. Son ainé lui avait toujours pardonné dans la situation inverse. Et aucun doute que si Fiona avait été là, elle l'aurait incité à tout sauf une quelconque vengeance. Niklaus n'était pas non plus idiot. La moindre chose était bonne pour redorer son blason auprès de la jeune femme. Il était décidé à la reconquérir et Elijah à l'aider dans sa tâche, pour montrer son envie d'accueillir cette dernière ainsi que sa sœur dans la famille. Quitte à paraitre totalement ridicules, par ailleurs.

La semaine écoulée avait été riche en tension. Niklaus s'était montré tout bonnement infect, rien d'étonnant à cela, mais Elijah n'avait pas été non plus en reste. Ce dernier avait accepté d'apprendre à conduire à Rebekah, puisque Klaus refusait de parler à celle-ci. Si les premières leçons se passèrent à merveille, la blonde trouva le moyen d'attaquer son ainé. Les reproches de la jeune fille étaient centrés sur la soudaine prise de partie d'Elijah pour Klaus, qui cherchait à introduire des étrangers parmi eux et à rompre la promesse faite il y a si longtemps. Et ce, alors même qu'il était celui qui la défendait bec et ongles quelques siècles auparavant. Rebekah ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de son frère.

Ce dernier s'était saisi du volant, et tandis que la voiture faisait une dangereuse embardée, hurla que cette promesse était le cancer de cette famille. Ils s'interdisaient tant de choses en vertu de cet _Always and Forever_. A vouloir rester ensembles, jusqu'à ce que l'éternité finisse, ils se fermaient à toute autre chose bonne pour eux. Fiona avait aidé Klaus en quelques décennies, bien plus qu'eux en plusieurs siècles. Il l'aimait et rien que pour cela, cette femme méritait qu'on lui donne une chance de s'intégrer à la famille.

Ce matin-là, Klaus avait entamé son projet de reconquête en décidant de faire livrer un Cbouquet ou en l'occurrence, une dizaine, à sa belle. Toute la fratrie, excepté Finn parti en week-end romantique avec Sage, était réunie dans le salon principal. Klaus et Elijah étaient pendus au téléphone depuis plus d'une heure avec les meilleurs fleuristes de la région. Rebekah observait leur manège en même temps qu'elle se consacrait à sa manucure. Cette nana ne méritait pas une attention pareille, pas quand il s'agissait d'une énième garce opportuniste jouant avec les sentiments de son frère. Klaus allait encore souffrir et malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle avait envers lui, cela l'agaçait de le voir brasser de l'air pour cette femme. Tout comme Kol d'ailleurs, qui ne cessait de se balancer sur sa chaise sous le nez d'Elijah aux prises avec l'artisan qui refusait de leur créer le nombre de compositions demandé. Certes, elles étaient à base d'orchidées et ce n'était pas la saison mais tout de même, il pourrait faire un effort. Rebekah abdiqua et quitta la pièce quand Klaus commença à hausser la voix après son interlocuteur, pour une sombre histoire d'hibiscus. Kol ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, l'air las : « On va faire un tour ? »

Sa sœur accepta, désireuse d'être n'importe où sauf dans la même pièce que ces étrangers qui avaient pris la place de leurs frères. Elle ne comprenait pas les mille attentions déployées pour cette femme, se refusait à considérer cette dernière comme un membre de la famille. Frère et sœur empruntèrent la Porsche d'Elijah, garée dans la cour du manoir pour se rendre en ville. Dissimulé derrière le rideau du salon, Klaus observa la voiture disparaitre au bout de l'allée avant de se tourner vers son frère : « Contactes Jasper Whitlock et demandes lui de venir ici rapidement. Je veux savoir s'ils ont la moindre information sur l'endroit où se trouve Mikael. »

Elijah s'exécuta, bien qu'inquiet. Savoir leur père dans la nature, en même temps que Kol et Rebekah n'était pas le plus rassurant. Niklaus avait peut-être fait une erreur en laissant son frère et sa sœur partir, mais il comprenait son choix. Leur petit numéro était Rebekah et Kol n'auraient jamais accepté la présence de Jasper Whitlock au manoir, même pour un si court temps. Et il était impératif de savoir où ils en étaient avec Mikael. Le Major confirma par téléphone sa venue au manoir dès que possible, avant de raccrocher.

Au même moment, la Porsche de Kol et Rebekah faisait route en direction du Mystic Grill. Cette dernière était au volant et conduisait pour une fois, dans le respect des limitations de vitesse. Kol, qui avait découvert les smartphones depuis peu, ne lâchait plus le sien et pianotait comme un furieux sur son téléphone dernier cri. Plus leur escapade durait, plus ils restaient éloignés de Klaus et son opération reconquête de sa foutue sorcière. Le voir s'écraser ainsi était navrant, surtout qu'il clamait il n'y a pas si longtemps que la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire était l'amour. Frère et sœur bavardaient à propos de ce monde moderne qu'ils découvraient à peine, quand tout bascula.

Une silhouette apparut au milieu de la route, faisant piler Rebekah. Cette dernière ne reconnut pas de suite la personne en face d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Olivia Parker, la sorcière qui avait soi-disant ressuscité Mikael. La sœur Mikaelson sortit en furie de la voiture, bien décidée à faire connaitre sa façon de penser à la jeune fille : « Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? J'aurais pu t'écraser, bon sang ! »

Olivia ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de sourire, bizarrement triomphante. Kol la vit toucher le bracelet en or qu'elle portait au poignet et pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, hurla à sa sœur de s'éloigner quand Olivia le tourna d'un quart.

 _Trop tard_.

Une ombre jaillit des fourrés, bien trop vite même pour le vampire originel qu'était Kol. A l'odeur, il s'agissait d'un vampire. Rebekah se vit plaquer contre la portière de leur voiture, par un homme qui était loin de leur être inconnu. Mikael, leur père. Ce dernier s'adressa à ses enfants, sa main écrasant la gorge de sa fille : « Prêts à mourir ?

\- Laisses-nous partir ! Si c'est Klaus que tu veux, on te le livrera.

\- Ce que je veux, _fils_ , c'est débarrasser la terre de votre monstruosité. Parce qu'au cours des siècles, en choisissant de vous tenir aux côtés de la Bête, vous avez démontré que vous ne valez pas mieux que lui. »

Sa poigne se resserra autour du cou blanc de sa fille. Rebekah commença à suffoquer, tandis que son regard se teintait d'effroi alors que Mikael sortait un pieu en chêne blanc de la poche de sa veste. La blonde s'agita dans tous les sens, plus que désireuse de s'échapper. Sa vie en dépendait. Mais son géniteur la tenait bien trop fermement. Elle le vit lever son arme et ferma les yeux, attendant sa fin. Qui ne vint pas. Rebekah rouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour découvrir le bras de Mikael figé dans sa position d'attaque. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit Kol entouré par Isabella Swanson et Bonnie Bennett. Kai Parker était là aussi, à tenter d'attraper sa sœur. Cette dernière ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Olivia contrait habilement tous ses sorts et finit par se mettre hors d'atteinte avec un sort d'invisibilité. Une fois ce type de sort lancé, ce type de sort masquait tout du sorcier. Sa silhouette, bien sûr, mais aussi son odeur et sa magie. Kai le savait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer sans succès de lancer le contre sort, malgré qu'il ignore la position exacte de sa sœur.

Rebekah porta alors le regard derrière son père, où se tenait Fiona. Cette dernière brisa le bras qui lui tenait la gorge d'un mouvement de l'index : « Je ne le retiendrais pas longtemps, alors je vous conseille de vous tirer d'ici ! »

Voyant que sa belle-sœur ne réagissait toujours pas, Fiona hurla un « Maintenant ! » qui sembla réveiller Rebekah. La blonde attrapa son frère et les deux filèrent à pleine vitesse en direction du manoir Mikaelson. Une peur sans nom leur vrillait les tripes, mais aussi une certaine honte. On les avait avertis et pourtant, ils avaient ignoré le danger. Simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient persuadés que Fiona voulait s'interposer entre Klaus et le reste de la famille. Que la jeune femme le manipulait, pour mieux le détruire par la suite. Et aussi un peu pour lui gâcher la vie, comme Niklaus avait trouvé bon de gâcher la leur avec une dague en plein cœur. Ils se rendaient compte de leur erreur. Elle aurait pu les laisser crever. Après tout vu la manière dont elle avait été accueillie, à sa place Rebekah n'aurait pas hésité…

Une fois certaine que Rebekah et Kol étaient loin, Fiona relâcha son sort. Mikael lui bondit à la gorge, sa poigne écrasa la trachée de la sorcière qui poussa un gémissement plaintif. Le vampire originel resserra sa prise, avant d'être mis au sol par un sort conjoint de Kai, Bella et Bonnie. Ils ne le retiendraient pas longtemps, mais ces quelques minutes aideraient Fiona à se remettre. Isabella se précipita sur sa sœur, déjà en train de soigner ses blessures avec la magie : « Tu vas bien ?

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller avec une quasi fracture de l'os hyoïde, marmonna son ainée d'une voix que l'étouffement avait rendu rauque

\- De l'aide, putain ! De l'aide ! » hurla Kai avant que Mikael ne se libère et ne l'assomme d'un coup bien placé dans la nuque

Olivia lui avait demandé de ne pas toucher à Malachai, parce qu'elle en faisait une affaire personnelle. Elle voulait le tuer de ses mains, comme il avait tué son jumeau. Pour les autres, Mikael en faisait ce qu'il voulait et ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de se priver, notamment pour la petite garce qui l'avait empêché de tuer Rebekah.

Après Kai, le chasseur s'attaqua ensuite à Bonnie. La jeune fille lui brisa un genou d'un mouvement du poignet, sans que cela le ralentisse. Au contraire, la douleur redoubla sa colère dont Bennett fut la malheureuse victime. La jeune sorcière résista, griffa et mordit les morceaux de peau à sa portée. Un cri déchirant franchit ses lèvres quand Mikael lui rendit l'appareil en brisant net son genou. Bonnie redoubla d'efforts dans ses attaques, mais chaque plaie qu'elle arrivait à faire au vampire guérissait dans la minute suivante. Sa volonté de résistance n'améliora pas l'humeur du vampire, loin de là. Il lui finit par lui arracher la gorge, la laissant dans une mare de sang. Bella vit la jeune fille tomber, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mikael se tourna vers sa victime suivante, la plus jeune des jumelles. Isabella s'efforça de repousser le vampire, avec une série d'anévrismes bien sentis qui ne l'affectèrent même pas. Au contraire, à vrai dire. Mikael ricana : « Tu n'as pas plus fort à me proposer, jeune fille ? Ton petit tour de passe-passe ne fait que me chatouiller, c'est agaçant à la longue. »

Bella changea alors de stratégie. Puisque la magie ne lui faisait rien, la jeune femme décida d'utiliser les autres moyens à sa disposition. Elle laissa approcher le vampire pour mieux l'attaquer à coups de griffes, voire le mordre si l'occasion se présentait. Isabella le griffa à sang, arrachant une partie de la peau du visage. Mikael l'attrapa par le col avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu esquisser un geste, et lui brisa la nuque. Il relâcha le corps mou de Bella dans un bruit sourd, avant de porter son regard sur sa sœur jumelle.

Malgré les marques violettes qui subsistaient autour de son cou pâle, cette dernière puait toujours l'arrogance et Mikael brûlait de la lui faire ravaler jusqu'à étouffer. Elle n'était qu'un moucheron face à lui, il était temps qu'elle le comprenne. Le vampire approcha d'aussi près que le permettait le sort de limite tissé par la sorcière autour d'elle. Pour la première fois, l'odeur du sang de cette femme le saisit à la gorge. Cette odeur, mêlée au freesia, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était celle du monstre, celle de Niklaus. Mikael sourit largement : « Pas la peine de te cacher derrière tes tours de magie, ma petite. Je sens quand même _sa_ marque sur toi. Ce sera un vrai plaisir de te tuer, pour le plaisir de voir le visage défait de Niklaus quand il verra ton misérable cadavre.

\- Il faudrait déjà que vous puissiez passer mon sort pour me tuer, non ?

\- Cela n'est pas un problème. On sait que ce genre de sort a une durée limitée. Tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme pas vrai ?

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée. »

Fiona s'efforçait d'avoir l'air assurée, mais savait que Mikael avait raison. Elle avait usé pas mal de ses forces à le retenir pour laisser Rebekah et Kol fuir, puis à réparer son os brisé. Sa magie était peut-être inhérente à sa volonté, mais ne pouvait outrepasser les limites du corps du sorcier. La fatigue se faisait sentir dans tous ses membres. Quand elle serait trop faible, le sort cesserait de lui-même et Mikael pourrait lui arracher la gorge à loisir. Il lui restait une autre option. Arrêter le sort maintenant et utiliser ce qui lui restait de force pour peut-être tenter de blesser le vampire. Dans les deux cas, la mort était au bout du chemin mais autant tout tenter pas vrai ?

La sorcière rompit son sort et sur le laps de temps qu'elle avait avant que Mikael ne s'en rende compte, concentra ses forces pour briser la nuque du vampire. Ce dernier sentit ce qu'elle essayait de faire et l'attrapa par la gorge. Il frappa son visage, encore et encore, jusqu'à la voir tomber inconsciente. Même une fois la fille au sol, Mikael continua de frapper. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en entendant un bruit de cassure. Au moins, il était certain qu'elle ne se relèverait pas avec ses côtes cassées qui avec un peu de chances, avaient perforées un poumon…

Au même moment, Jasper était arrivé au manoir Mikaelson. Il fut accueilli par un Elijah d'autant plus gêné que leur invité se montra glacial envers lui. Le Sang Froid serra la main tendue par l'ainé de Klaus, puis fit de même avec ce dernier avant d'être conduit dans le salon. Là, l'hybride originel lui proposa un verre de bourbon que le Major refusa d'un ton sec. Haussant les épaules, Niklaus s'en servit un ainsi qu'à Elijah. Le regard de Jasper se faisait acéré, posé tour à tour sur chacun des frères. Il n'était pas là pour jouer les bons copains, surtout pas quand les quatre sorciers étaient sur les traces de Mikael. Klaus blêmit à ces mots, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son verre tandis qu'il demandait à Jasper de s'expliquer d'un ton clairement agressif.

Le Sang Froid étendit ses jambes sur la coûteuse table basse, pas impressionné pour deux sous, et raconta. Kai avait fait de longues recherches, assisté de Bonnie, sur le sort qu'avait pu utiliser sa sœur pour ramener Mikael à la vie. Olivia avait utilisé les restes du vampire, ce qui éliminait déjà une partie des sorts de résurrection possibles bien qu'elles soient infimes. Ensuite, les jumelles avaient avancé la possibilité que la jeune femme ait voulu un sort la liant au vampire de façon à pouvoir le contrôler. La réputation de Mikael le précédait, un peu comme celle de Niklaus, donc si Olivia ne voulait pas se retrouver contrainte à gérer un massacre, il était dans son intérêt de contrôler le vampire originel.

Cela les amena à ne retenir que deux sorts issus de la magie noire. Kai et Bonnie ignoraient encore lequel Olivia avait utilisé, mais la manière de l'annuler était la même pour les deux. Il fallait tuer non seulement la personne ressuscitée mais aussi le sorcier, qui représentait son lien avec les vivants. Dans ce but, les sorciers s'étaient mis en tête de localiser Olivia, la capturer et la tuer. C'était la partie la plus simple, puisque les jumelles et Bonnie étaient capables de localiser quelqu'un uniquement en se concentrant sur elle. Le problème était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu attendre pour trouver Olivia, se débarrasser d'elle pour affaiblir Mikael et ensuite le tuer.

Jasper les avait mis en garde, inquiet. C'était une mauvaise idée d'aller au combat sans stratégie préalable, parce qu'il ne pensait pas Olivia assez bête pour se balader sans Mikael à proximité. Et ce dernier ne raterait pas la moindre occasion de les éliminer s'ils se mettaient en travers de sa route. Isabella lui avait assuré qu'ils ne feraient rien, mais Jasper n'était pas dupe. Elle et sa sœur étaient trop déterminées, de même que Kai. Ses impressions s'étaient rapidement confirmées. Le Sang Froid avait aperçu les regards entendus échangés par les sorciers lorsqu'il était au téléphone avec Elijah. _Ils ne l'écouteraient pas._ Pire encore, à l'heure où ils parlaient, Jasper était certain que le sort de localisation avait déjà été réalisé et que les sorciers étaient d'ors et déjà en chasse.

Tout au long du récit, la poigne de Klaus se resserra autour du verre en cristal jusqu'à le faire exploser à la mention de Fiona probablement confrontée à Mikael. Dieu savait ce que ce fou lui ferait, leur ferait à tous. Comme un écho à leur conversation, Rebekah et Kol apparurent dans le salon. Echevelés, en sueur et blêmes, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, leurs cadets tremblaient encore de tous leurs membres. Rebekah articula un faible « Mikael… » qui fit bondir Klaus de sa chaise. Ce dernier attrapa sa sœur par les épaules, la secoua avec violence pour lui demander des détails. Kol répondit à la place de sa sœur, à priori toujours sous le choc : « Olivia Parker s'est mis en travers de la route, juste à l'entrée de la ville. Mikael était avec elle. Il nous a attaqués, il a étranglé Bekah et l'aurait sans doute tuée si Fiona n'était pas intervenue. Tous les autres étaient avec elle. Elle… Elle était arrivée à le neutraliser quand elle nous a ordonnés de partir. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, maintenant. »

Le visage de l'hybride originel perdit toute couleur, et Rebekah gémit quand les yeux bleus de son frère flashèrent jaunes. Klaus hurla qu'il les détruirait, elle et Kol, si jamais quoique ce soit était arrivé à sa femme. Elijah tenta d'amener son frère au calme, alors que leur cadet soutenait qu'ils étaient partis parce que Fiona le leur avait demandé. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rétorquer d'un ton sec que sa femme justement portait un charme de protection sur elle en permanence. Isabella en faisait de même, il ne serait pas étonnant que les jumelles aient demandé à Kai et Bonnie de les imiter. Et au lieu de mugir contre la terre entière, Klaus ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il en était. Parce que pendant ce temps, Mikael avait peut-être découvert les charmes de protection et prit soin de tuer les sorciers une deuxième fois. Juste histoire de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien morts, cette fois-ci.

Un ange passa. Hybride et Sang Froid s'affrontaient du regard, sous l'œil du reste de la fratrie Mikaelson. Ces derniers suivaient l'échange muet avec intérêt. Jasper ne semblait pas décidé à se soumettre, ni à craindre la réaction de Niklaus. _Inconscient._ Il attendait, l'air tranquille, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jean. Klaus finit par lâcher son « adversaire » du regard et alors que sa fratrie s'attendait à le voir exploser, l'hybride se contenta de demander, plus ou moins poliment, à Kol et Rebekah de les emmener sur place.

Le premier ouvrit la marche en direction du Hummer de Klaus. Ce dernier suivait avec Elijah, tandis que leur sœur restait en arrière aux côtés de Jasper. La blonde retint le Sang Froid par le poignet : « Comment tu as fait ? N'importe qui à ta place se serait fait arracher la tête par Nik.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas mon don ! » sourit le Sang Froid

Ce dernier expliqua que certains Sangs Froids, selon les caractéristiques qu'ils présentaient étant humains, se voyaient offrir un don une fois transformés en vampires. Il raconta ensuite avoir le don de ressentir et manipuler les émotions, en raison du charisme qu'il possédait étant humain. Devant le regard curieux de Rebekah, Jasper avoua avoir insufflé une vague de calme à l'hybride originel. La blonde pouffa, arguant qu'ils auraient dû faire sa connaissance plus tôt. Il leur aurait épargnés bien des problèmes, Niklaus étant après tout aussi facile à contrarier qu'une femme au foyer désespérée en pleine ménopause. Jasper se laissa lui aussi gagner par l'hilarité à imaginer Klaus en femme d'intérieur de série télévisée, si bien qu'arrivés à hauteur du Hummer ils riaient aux larmes. Cela leur attira des regards curieux et des interrogations qu'ils éludèrent l'un et l'autre tout en se souriant, complices. Assis près d'eux, Elijah ne manqua pas une seconde de leur échange.

 _Ce premier pas, bien que minuscule, était toujours un premier pas vers une forme d'harmonie familiale._

Pied au plancher, Klaus conduisit son véhicule au rythme des indications que lui donnait Kol. Son angoisse était palpable, lisible pour une fois jusque sur son visage. Il était aussi inquiet qu'en colère, à vrai dire. Bon sang, songea-t-il les dents serrées ! Quand apprendraient-elles à se mesurer, à réfléchir avant de se jeter dans la bataille ? C'était complètement inconscient, encore plus face à un adversaire de la trempe de Mikael.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, la scène d'horreur laissée par leur géniteur assaillit leur champ de vision. Pétrifiés, ils observèrent l'ensemble sans être capable d'intervenir. Kai, conscient, pratiquait un sort au-dessus d'Isabella pour la faire revenir à elle. Il était pâle, tremblant et son front recouvert de sueur brillait sous le soleil de plomb. Leurs regards se portèrent ensuite sur Bella. Son cou était tordu dans un angle étrange, indiquant que sa nuque avait été brisée net. Le sorcier murmurait une incantation, les dents serrées. Bonnie Bennett, couverte de sang mais bien vivante, boitait et soutenait une Fiona si pâle qu'elle avait l'air transparente. Son visage était méconnaissable, jonché par les traces de coups, son cou portait des marques récentes de strangulation. De plus, sa respiration sifflante ne disait rien qui vaille. Sans doute avait-elle plusieurs côtes cassées, si ce n'était toutes. A observer ce spectacle, Klaus sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Une petite voix perfide, reste de ses années humaines, souffla à son oreille. _Mikael était celui qui lui avait fait ça. A cause de lui, de leur lien. C'est ce qu'on risquait, à s'approcher trop de lui._ Avec l'aide de Bonnie, la jeune femme s'accroupit à hauteur de Kai et sa sœur. Ce dernier lui attrapa les mains, en même temps que celles de Bonnie, canalisant le pouvoir des deux sorcières.

Isabella se redressa d'un bond, haletante. Tout son corps s'était recouvert de sueur, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Jasper et la famille Mikaelson au grand complet. Le Sang Froid fut le premier à réagir. Ce dernier engloutit la distance qui le séparait des sorciers et serra Isabella dans ses bras : « Ne me fais plus une peur pareille. Jamais.

\- On aurait dû t'écouter… souffla Fiona les yeux fixés sur Jasper, caressant les cheveux mouillés de sueur de sa cadette

\- Oui vous auriez dus. » fit une voix derrière elle

La jeune femme se retourna, découvrit un Klaus qui oscillait entre la rejoindre et rester à distance. Fiona décida pour lui, se jeta dans ses bras aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Toute la fratrie Mikaelson observa l'hybride refermer les bras autour de la frêle silhouette, inspirer son parfum à grandes goulées avant de relever le visage avec deux doigts. Son regard l'étudia avec attention. Fiona le laissa caresser ses ecchymoses du bout des doigts, grimaçant lorsque la pression de Klaus sur ses blessures se faisait trop forte. Ce dernier serra les dents et demanda à la sorcière si elle était blessée ailleurs. Il était en colère, après elle pour avoir été inconsciente, après Mikael pour l'avoir blessée. Les yeux baissés, Fiona avoua avoir plusieurs côtes cassées que sa magie ne guérissait pas. Sans un mot, Klaus entailla son poignet et le lui tendit.

Une longue minute passa avant qu'elle ne se décide à attraper le poignet ensanglanté. La sorcière aspira le sang qui lui était nécessaire, avant de laisser Klaus refermer la plaie. Sans un mot, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et esquissa un mouvement pour retourner auprès de sa sœur. L'originel la retint par le poignet : « Je jure qu'il va payer pour ça.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas faire ça tout seul ? Je veux ma part de ton bâtard de père… siffla Jasper

\- Pas sans nous, les gars ! intervint Isabella

\- Hors de question, argua Klaus

\- C'est devenu personnel à partir du moment où il a arraché la gorge de Bonnie, a brisé la nuque de Bella et m'a tuée. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui jeter ses entrailles au visage moi-même… siffla Fiona

\- Je prends Olivia, sourit Kai mauvais

\- Nous en serons. » les coupa Rebekah, après une brève concertation avec Kol et Elijah

Ils refusaient de vivre dans la peur, comme lors du millénaire passé. Mikael ne s'arrêterait pas à tuer Klaus, il les tuerait tous. Mais fuir ne va qu'un temps, il faut un jour affronter ses pires démons. Et dans la lueur orangée dU couchant, les originels se promirent que Mikael serait mort avant le prochain lever du soleil.

 _A suivre._


	14. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, centré sur un personnage que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup si j'en crois les stats du chapitre où il est apparu précédemment j'ai nommé Daniel Atlas ^^ Mais moi je l'aime mon Danny ! Avec ce chapitre, on pose les bases de la troisième et plus longue partie de la fic dont l'action se passe à la Nouvelle Orléans avec les personnages que vous connaissez peut-être déjà comme Marcel ou Camille, mais aussi des OC à moi qui vous plairont j'espère :)**

 **Autrement, si vous ne le savez pas, j'ai posté un recueil dérivé de cette histoire sous le nom _Dark Places : Unseen Stories._ Mon but sera d'approfondir certains points de mon univers, que je ne peux pas développer dans la fiction principale parce qu'inutiles à l'intrigue, mais également l'histoire de mes OC. J'ai des choses à raconter sur eux, maintenant libre à vous d'être intéressé ou pas ^^**

 **Prochain chapitre : début/mi octobre !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Control**

" _You should be scared of me_

 _Who is in control ?"_

(Halsey- _Control_ )

Daniel Atlas avait eu du mal à digérer l'échec de sa confrontation avec les sœurs Swanson. Il avait été si près de sa vengeance pour ensuite passer à côté, que cela l'avait rendu malade. Jack Wilder ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à vouloir éliminer les jumelles. Certes, leur lien avec Klaus Mikaelson et Jasper Whitlock était une raison suffisante pour les éliminer. Mais de là à en faire une affaire personnelle, il y avait un monde. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas plus une fois que son mentor lui ait raconté son histoire. Elles étaient étrangères au traitement qu'il avait subi, alors pourquoi vouloir se venger du clan dans son ensemble à travers elles ?

La vérité était que le clan Swanson ne se résumait plus qu'à quatre personnes. Lui-même, car son sang ne saurait mentir malgré tous les efforts déployés par Daniel pour l'oublier. Fiona et Isabella, qui bien qu'à demi loups garous, restaient des Swanson. Et son frère ainé, Gabriel, qui se faisait oublier dans un coin du pays. Tous les autres étaient morts depuis longtemps, de maladie ou tués par un chasseur. Son frère, il le gardait pour la fin. Pour prendre le temps de le faire souffrir, pour lui faire endurer le même calvaire que lui à l'époque où il était un membre de la famille…

Comme souvent, sa déception avait été enfouie sous une tonne de travail. Faire la chasse aux monstres avait l'avantage de l'empêcher à toute autre chose que « comment sauver ma peau ? » et « comment tuer cette saloperie ? ». Ces dernières semaines, Danny avait donc enchainé les missions et les kilomètres qui allaient avec. Il avait commencé par éliminer une meute de coyotes garous près de la frontière mexicaine. Ensuite, le chasseur était remonté dans le nord pour régler une sombre histoire de Wendigo dans l'état du Colorado. Cette affaire tout juste terminée, on l'avait appelé pour qu'il se charge d'une sorcière du Quartier Français à la Nouvelle Orléans. La femme en question, Eva Sinclair, avait kidnappé plusieurs enfants de son coven pour s'approprier leurs pouvoirs. Son mari lui aussi sorcier, Vincent Griffith, avait semblait-il tenté de l'arrêter et avait terminé avec des blessures relativement graves. Au point que ce dernier avait en personne contacté les chasseurs pour se débarrasser d'Eva.

 _A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée comme on dit._

Daniel avait accepté l'affaire, malgré quelques doutes. Il était un tueur de sorcières, donc Eva Sinclair aussi dérangée et puissante soit-elle ne l'effrayait pas. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, était que la demande émane d'un autre sorcier. Rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas une action orchestrée par le _coven_ dans son ensemble, pour l'attirer dans un piège et se débarrasser de lui. Mais cela, Daniel ne le saura qu'en se rendant sur place. Le voici donc à bord de la Jeep, roulant vers la Louisiane. Il était maintenant à quelques kilomètres de la Nouvelle Orléans. L'autoradio diffusait _Wanted Dead or Alive_ de Bon Jovi, chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup car faisant écho à son statut de chasseur. Courir les routes, faire tomber les têtes, recevoir l'argent quand une récompense était offerte, boire un verre pour fêter la victoire ou noyer la défaite, puis repartir ailleurs et recommencer de nouveau le cycle. La vie d'un chasseur c'était cela. On ne la quittait jamais vraiment, à part dans la mort.

Daniel abandonna sa voiture à l'angle de la célèbre _Bourbon Street_ , bondée comme d'ordinaire. Les cris des fêtards résonnaient contre les murs des habitations, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. _Quelle invention stupide que le Spring Break._ Laisser sa précieuse voiture à proximité de cette meute ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il valait mieux se déplacer à pied dans le Vieux Carré, presque entièrement piéton. Le chasseur attrapa son sac dans le coffre de la Jeep et se dirigea vers son hôtel situé sur _Royal Street_. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule établissement appelé _The Red Light_ tenu par un couple de chasseurs retraités, voisin d'un bar appelé _The Rousseau's_. Même s'il n'allait pas si souvent en Louisiane, Daniel était un habitué de l'hôtel de Robert, surnommé Bobby, et Ellen Singer. Ces derniers l'appréciaient beaucoup, jusqu'à le considérer comme le fils qu'ils n'avaient pas. De même que lui les considérait comme les parents qu'il aurait souhaité avoir. Perdu dans ses pensées, Daniel ne vit pas la jeune femme blonde qui sortait du bar. Il la percuta de plein fouet, le choc répandit la liasse de papiers qu'elle transportait tout autour d'elle. La blonde soupira, puis s'accroupit pour rassembler ses affaires : « Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! s'excusa le chasseur, en venant lui prêter main forte

Et bien regardez où vous allez, la prochaine fois. » siffla la blonde, avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement agressif de la jeune femme. Elle était plutôt jolie de ce qu'il avait vu, mais elle gagnerait à se montrer plus sympa avec les gens. Daniel poussa la porte de son hôtel, où il fut accueilli par Ellen. Cette dernière avait pris quelques rides depuis la dernière fois, de même que certaines de ses mèches avaient blanchies. Malgré ces marques de vieillesse, l'ancienne chasseuse imposait toujours le respect. Elle lui offrit une étreinte qu'il lui rendit, un peu raide. Ces démonstrations d'affection le mettaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise, même après tant d'années. Il n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'en recevoir plus jeune, du coup devenu adulte ce genre de manifestation avait tendance à quasiment l'effrayer. Petit à petit, Daniel s'était habitué aux gestes affectueux que lui offrait Ellen et aimait se sentir important.

En même temps que la clé de sa chambre, la numéro dix-huit comme d'habitude, Danny se vit convier au repas du soir des Singer. Ils avaient prévu d'aller diner au bar voisin, le Rousseau. Leur gumbo était une vraie merveille et lui qui adorait ce plat, devait absolument y goûter, martela Ellen. Vu son air décidé, Daniel n'allait même pas essayer d'y échapper. Cette femme était capable de l'assommer et de l'y trainer de force. Le jeune homme gagna sa chambre, retrouvant avec joie les vieux murs recouverts de papier peint fleuri défraichi. Cette décoration était là bien avant l'arrivée d'Ellen et Bobby mais ces derniers avaient tout laissés comme tel, voulant garder l'âme de cette vieille bâtisse. En ce qui le concernait, peu importait la décoration, la vétusté des lieux. _C'était chez lui._

Danny installa ses affaires dans l'armoire, plaça un flingue sous son oreiller ainsi qu'un couteau sous le matelas puis contacta Vincent Griffith par texto comme il le lui avait demandé. Ce dernier lui donna rendez-vous aux environs de vingt-deux heures au Kyubi, club local qui faisait aussi office de point de rencontre neutre entre les différentes espèces cohabitant à la Nouvelle Orléans. Une seule exception à cela, les vampires du cercle intime de Marcel Gerad le « roi » du Vieux Carré. On y tolérait en de rares exceptions les nocturnes, prêts à tout pour obtenir les bonnes grâces du patron et donc une bague de jour. Le patron du club, Zachary Smith, était un Kitsune de la plus belle eau et de fait, refusait toute forme d'autorité. Et s'il admettait les sbires de sa majesté dans son club, il serait automatiquement placé sous leur coupe à l'image de la totalité du quartier français.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées. Il donna l'autorisation d'entrée, découvrit sans surprise Bobby derrière la porte. Ce dernier était un homme proche de la cinquantaine dont les cheveux grisonnants étaient planqués sous une casquette de baseball, le ventre tendu par la bière. Son regard bleu était en revanche bien alerte, rompant avec son apparence inoffensive. Bobby le serra maladroitement dans ses bras, le relâcha presque aussitôt car mal à l'aise avec les trucs de bonne femme comme il disait avant de demander : « Alors fiston, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu vas nous débarasser des sangsues qui peuplent le quartier ?

\- Une sorcière, Eva Sinclair. T'as des infos à me donner ?

\- C'est pas celle qui … ?

\- Sacrifie des enfants pour accroitre son pouvoir ? Si c'est elle. Tous les sorciers du coin sont paniqués. Pour tout te dire, c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a contacté les chasseurs.

\- Etonnant. Méfies toi, fils, c'est peut-être un piège. Après tout, t'es réputé pour être un tueur de sorcières…

\- Justement, j'y ai pensé. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Vincent Griffith ? »

Les sourcils de Bobby se plissèrent, tandis que ce dernier réfléchissait. Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait au plus jeune, à savoir que Griffith appartenait au _coven_ du Faubourg Tremé, qu'il était l'époux d'Eva Sinclair et qu'il avait étudié la psychologie à l'université locale. Ce dernier semblait être, malgré son appartenance à la communauté sorcière, une sorte d'esprit libre. Griffith ne rejetait pas les enseignements de sa congrégation, respectait les Ancêtres et l'autorité de la Régente mais n'hésitait pas à s'opposer aux décisions de ses camarades s'il les jugeait mauvaises. Par exemple, Vincent s'était récemment démarqué comme l'un des fervents opposants à la tenue prochaine de la Moisson un rituel ancestral consistant à sacrifier plusieurs jeunes sorcières pour renouveler leur pouvoir. Il avait maintenu ses positions, soutenu par des personnages emblématiques de leur communauté tel Sophie Devreaux tante de l'une des futures moissonnées. Et ils avaient eu gain de cause auprès de la Régente, Joséphine LaRue. Cette dernière avait décrété que la tenue de la Moisson n'avait pour le moment pas lieu d'être.

Daniel écouta attentivement toutes les informations données par Bobby. Si effectivement Eva Sinclair était une manière pour les neuf _coven_ de se débarrasser de lui, Griffith n'était pas la personne la plus indiquée pour jouer les intermédiaires. Ce dernier était trop incertain, puisque peu soumis aux désirs des uns et des autres. En tout cas, il semblait l'être selon les informations de Bobby. _Il n'avait plus qu'à se faire sa propre opinion, avant de traiter avec Vincent Griffith._

Bobby prit congé lorsqu'Ellen l'appela depuis le bas des escaliers, après que Danny ait confirmé sa présence au diner du soir. Le jeune homme, une fois seul dans sa chambre, se décida à aller prendre la température de la ville. Se balader, repérer les lieux, ce genre de choses. Cette phase était nécessaire pour toute opération, de façon à voir toutes les petites ruelles dans lesquelles l'ennemi pouvait se cacher ou lui-même. Avant de se lancer dans la fournaise qu'était le Vieux Carré, il quitta son jean et son pull épais pour une chemise à carreaux bleus, un t-shirt gris et un pantalon de toile noire. La chaleur au dehors était lourde d'humidité, comme à l'approche d'un orage, c'était souvent le cas dans cette région. Daniel fixa son holster à sa ceinture, dorénavant dissimulé par sa chemise. Il plaça aussi un couteau à sa cheville, par mesure de précaution.

Le chasseur descendit se mêler à la foule descendant de _Bourbon Street_. Autour de lui, les jeunes s'enthousiasmaient sur l'impressionnante quantité de boutiques dédiées au vaudou plus haut sur la rue. Ils avaient acheté des conneries pour touristes, tels des bracelets de protection ou des filtres d'amour. Entièrement factices, bien entendu. Il ne s'agissait pas de mettre la magie entre des mains ignorantes, Dieu seul savait quel effet cela pourrait faire. Les échoppes des « vraies » sorcières étaient hors de ortée de la marée de touristes de l'artère centrale du Quartier. Elles se mêlaient à leurs consœurs comédiennes pour tirer les cartes aux touristes, à proximité de _Jackson Square_ dès que le temps le permettait.

Ses pas le menèrent ensuite non loin de l'église Sainte Anne. Le bâtiment religieux était le centre névralgique du Vieux Carré, accueillant ceux qui en ressentaient le besoin quel que soit leur nature. Etre humain, vampire ou sorcier n'avait pas d'importance. En effet, le Père Kieran avait entrepris de pacifier les rapports entre les différentes espèces surnaturelles du quartier. L'homme forçait sorcières et vampires à cohabiter, à mettre les conflits au placard au moins tout le temps qu'ils étaient dans son église. O'Connell nourrissait même le désir secret de faire revenir les loups garous exilés dans le bayou, pour ainsi rétablir les quatre anciennes Factions et ramener un équilibre au sein du Vieux Carré. Kieran appréciait Marcel, le respectait énormément, mais à son sens le vampire ne pourrait pas maintenir la domination des vampires sur les autres créatures encore longtemps. La seule véritable paix connue par la Nouvelle Orléans était lorsque sorciers, loups garous, vampires et humains avaient un pouvoir de décision équivalent à celui des autres. _Un projet bien ambitieux, tant que régnerait Marcel Gerad._ Le fils adoptif de Klaus Mikaelson avait souhaité asseoir son trône acquis par la fuite des Mikaelson au début du vingtième siècle, et avait utilisé les vampires pour cela. Tout en laissant les autres sur le carreau, au point d'exiler les loups garous loin de la ville et de réprimer l'usage de la magie.

Un cri aigu retentit sur le parvis de l'église. C'était une jolie rousse, vêtue d'une longue robe noire. Le chasseur s'approcha, croisa son regard hagard. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien, sans obtenir de réponse. Sa main blanche agrippa son épaule, son souffle lui caressa le pavillon de l'oreille tandis qu'elle soufflait d'une voix grave, rauque : « **Vous tomberez tous, lorsque viendra le cygne noir. Le Déchu tombera en premier, lorsqu'enfin il aimera quelqu'un plus que lui-même. Viendra ensuite la Reine, fauchée le temps que durera le premier cri. Son autre moitié suivra, car l'Alpha est indissociable de son Oméga.** »

Puis la jeune femme se figea. Daniel s'apprêtait à la secouer, histoire de la faire réagir, quand un asiatique échevelé débarqua depuis _Royal Street_. Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard, fonçant tête baissée vers la jeune femme. Il appela « Anna ! » ce qui fit frémir les paupières figées de la rousse avant de la faire revenir à elle. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant, qui la tenait dans une étreinte d'ours : « Zach ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Camille m'a appelé. A priori, tu étais en train de lire un article sur le stress post traumatique pour ta thèse quand tu t'es levée d'un coup avant de partir sans prévenir. Tu lui as fait peur. »

La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage crayeux, l'air lasse. Ses membres tremblaient, la sueur recouvrait son front. Elle se coula contre l'homme. Daniel observa l'asiatique embrasser son front avant de l'entrainer loin de l'église et de son regard. Le chasseur resta longtemps à fixer le vide, interloqué par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. _Etait-ce un délire ? Une élucubration sortie d'un cerveau malade, construite autour de l'idée de mort imminente, comme c'était parfois le cas dans la schizophrénie ? Ou bien une véritable prédiction._ Si c'était le cas, la fille était soit une sorcière soit une Banshee. Ces dernières étaient très rares, les chasseurs en dénombraient une seule chaque siècle. Deux si jamais ils avaient de la chance.

Daniel se promit de surveiller cette fille tout le temps qu'il se trouverait à la Nouvelle Orléans et de rapporter toute information utile à sa hiérarchie. Encore plus si cette fille était une Banshee. Nul doute que les hautes instances de la confrérie des chasseurs apprécieraient détenir ce genre d'informations. Avoir une messagère de la Mort sous le coude, ma foi c'est toujours utile. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Bobby et Ellen au Rousseau. Ils avaient rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures trente, et il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes pour retourner à Royal Street. Avec le monde qui ne cessait d'affluer dans les rues du fait du retour de la fraicheur, cela allait être tout une affaire pour aller au Rousseau. Ellen allait l'écharper s'il arrivait en retard…

Par chance, Daniel arriva deux minutes avant l'heure prévue. Essoufflé, mais à l'heure. Le couple Singer attendait devant le minuscule restaurant, tout sourire. Ellen expliqua que la barmaid, qui était responsable de l'établissement en l'absence des propriétaires, avait dû s'absenter en urgence. Ils discutaient tous les trois quand la fameuse barmaid déboula de la rue voisine, échevelée.

Atlas écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la blonde qu'il avait bousculée le matin même, et qui s'était montrée si désagréable avec lui. Cette dernière était bien loin de la mauvaise première impression qu'elle lui avait offerte, à saluer si aimablement Ellen et Bobby. Cami, comme l'avaient appelée les Singer, ne lui accorda pas un regard en passant devant lui pour ouvrir la porte du bar. Cela l'agaça, alors que c'était une attitude parfaitement justifiée vu leur seul échange. Robert ne manqua pas son manège, se pencha sur lui pour demander si Daniel avait un problème. Aucun, assura ce dernier entre ses dents serrées.

Ils furent menés à table par Camille. Toujours sans jamais gratifier Atlas d'un seul regard, elle prit leurs commandes avant de se rendre en cuisine pour préparer tout cela. Les trois chasseurs bavardaient quand un homme entra dans la salle. Grand, noir de peau, crâne rasé, les yeux noirs, vêtements sombres et bien coupés. _Marcel Gerad._ Daniel vit Ellen et Bobby porter la main à leurs poches, qui il le savait contenaient leurs armes, tandis que le nouvel arrivant s'approchait. Ce dernier posa les mains sur les épaules du couple, d'apparence amicale mais clairement menaçante à bien des égards : « Vous n'avez rien à faire dans un bar tenu par des sorcières, vous savez ?

\- Nous n'avons aucun compte à te rendre sur nos activités, Marcel, soupira Ellen

\- Les règles doivent être respectées, _Ellen_. J'ai interdit aux chasseurs de fréquenter les établissements tenus par les surnaturels, tu dois obéir comme les autres. Sinon ce sera l'anarchie.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, gamin. L'anarchie est bientôt là. Après tout, une sorcière est en train de décimer des gosses pour gagner du pouvoir pendant que les siens et le _roi_ ne font rien pour l'en empêcher. A la porte de la ville, les loups du Croissant ont retrouvé leur Alpha qui semble déterminée à obtenir ta tête depuis qu'une sorcière lui a avoué que tu avais jeté la malédiction sur son peuple. Si elle trouve une sorcière pour déjouer le sortilège qui les garde sous leur forme de loup, Hayley Marshall aura ta tête, intervint tranquillement Bobby

\- Rien d'insurmontable.

\- Tout comme le retour des originels en ville, prédit par Sabine j'imagine ? » sourit Ellen, ravie de voir toute couleur quitter le visage de Marcel

Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et réciproquement. Ce dernier la somma de dire ce qu'elle savait, regard menaçant à l'appui. La chasseuse, loin de se laisser impressionner, soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que le vampire explose. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et serra jusqu'à suffocation d'Ellen. Aussitôt, Marcel fut mis en joue par Bobby et Daniel mais aussi Camille. Cette dernière avait sorti une arme de sous le comptoir, chargée avec des balles en bois. Contrairement aux apparences, la blonde savait pour ce qui se cachait dans les recoins sombres du Quartier. Kieran, son oncle, leur avait avoué la vérité à son frère Sean et elle dès qu'ils avaient été en âge de comprendre. Ce savoir n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de se faire tuer par une sorcière que Camille était déterminée à retrouver et à faire payer. Son travail au Rousseau lui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur les uns et les autres, tout en paraissant totalement inoffensive. Qui plus était, ce travail était pratique pour interroger les clients du bar. En effet, les gens se déliaient la langue avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang. Ainsi, elle savait que Marcel était un vampire plus particulièrement leur chef et le « roi » du Quartier français dans son ensemble.

Mais hors de question qu'elle le laisse menacer Ellen sans réagir. Les Singer faisaient partie de ses clients préférés. Ils étaient sympathiques, discutaient volontiers avec elle plutôt que de la considérer comme une simple serveuse. Camille appuya sur la détente alors que les couleurs quittaient le visage d'Ellen. Le fils des Singer, Daniel de ce qu'elle avait compris, tira lui aussi. Ils atteignirent respectivement Marcel à l'abdomen et à l'épaule, qui relâcha sa victime dans un cri d'animal blessé. Camille vit Bobby rattraper sa femme chancelante, avant de croiser les yeux rouges de Marcel. Avec effroi, la jeune femme vit ses crocs effilés se rapprocher d'elle avant d'être brusquement arrêtés. Daniel menaçait Marcel de son arme, le canon de celle-ci enfoncée au niveau du coeur. Ce dernier siffla : « Ce n'est pas ton jouet qui va m'arrêter et encore moins me faire peur, chasseur.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur non plus, Marcel. Pas quand j'ai fait face à Klaus Mikaelson et ses sorcières ! » se moqua Danny

Et sur ces mots, son index pressa la détente. Le corps du vampire tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, temporairement mort. Camille vit Bobby et son fils échanger un regard, avant qu'ils ne s'emparent du corps de Marcel. Les deux hommes mirent le cadavre dehors avant de refermer la porte du bar. Il reviendrait à lui bien assez tôt, ses hommes se feraient un plaisir d'aller le récupérer. Et ces derniers pouvaient bien chercher à venger leur patron, Daniel les attendait de pied ferme pas effrayé pour deux sous. Pas quand on avait passé la moitié de sa vie à chasser Klaus Mikaelson, l'être qu'hommes et créatures de la nuit craignent le plus. Tranquillement, les choses reprirent leur court. Camille s'occupa de leur apporter leurs plats, restés en cuisine, avant de s'installer à table avec eux armée d'un verre et d'une bouteille de bourbon.

 _Tuer quelqu'un fait toujours cet effet-là._

Cela eut le mérite de dégeler l'ambiance entre les deux plus jeunes. Participant dans un premier temps à la discussion de Bobby et Ellen, ils commencèrent ensuite à discuter entre eux sous l'œil des deux plus vieux. Le couple Singer échangea un regard complice, ravi. Ils étaient certains que Camille et « leur » Danny allaient s'entendre à merveille. Ce dernier vit du coin de l'œil le grand sourire de ses parents de substitution, mais ne releva pas trop occupé à bavarder avec la barmaid blonde. Ainsi, il apprit que la jeune femme avait un frère jumeau décédé, qu'elle était étudiante en psychologie et préparait une thèse sur les troubles psychotiques. Travail inspiré par son frère, confia-t-elle les yeux brillants. En effet, ce dernier s'était suicidé après avoir tué l'ensemble de ses collègues séminaristes dans l'église de son oncle. De l'extérieur, cela passait pour un épisode psychotique si l'on oubliait la partie où une sorcière était responsable de l'état de Sean.

Lui-même raconta quelques épisodes de sa vie, des souvenirs de chasse principalement comme la fois où il avait dû réprimander des fées un peu trop farceuses avec leurs voisins humains et qu'elles lui avaient fait pousser des oreilles d'âne. Camille posa quelques questions sur son enfance qu'il évita habilement, comme à chaque fois que ses origines revenaient sur le tapis. Trop vite à son goût, vingt-deux heures sonna ce qui l'obligea à quitter la jeune femme et ses parents de substitution. Avant de partir, Camille lui donna rendez-vous ici le lendemain pour continuer leur conversation et cela le rendait heureux comme un gamin qui a décroché son premier rencard avec une fille.

En quelques minutes, le chasseur atteignit son point de rendez-vous. De l'extérieur, le club ne donnait pas l'impression d'en être un car le bâtiment était identique à tous ses voisins. Daniel pénétra dans le Kyubi après quelques minutes de queue. L'air surchargé de fumée blanche artificielle lui envahit les poumons, les hauts parleurs diffusaient une musique un brin perchée probablement issue de la pop japonaise s'il en croyait ses maigres connaissances dans la langue nippone. Le choix de musique était probablement le reflet des goûts du propriétaire de l'établissement, japonais d'origine. Danny fendit la foule des clients dans laquelle il reconnut au moins une coyote garou, identifiable grâce à ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel, ainsi qu'une créature du folklore japonais appelée _bakeneko_ qui possédait de grands iris couleur mercure. En l'occurrence, la longue queue noire de la jeune femme étant divisée en deux il était plus correct de parler de _nekomata._ Une grande brune, qu'il reconnut comme étant Hayley Marshall l'Alpha de la meute du Croissant, le bouscula en passant devant lui pour rejoindre d'autres loups garous installés près du bar.

 _Que du beau monde…_

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Vincent Griffith lui indiqua l'attendre dans le bureau du patron, situé à l'étage supérieur. Les gardes étaient au courant de sa venue, il n'aurait qu'à décliner son identité pour accéder à l'escalier. Daniel repéra vite le dit escalier mais se heurta aux gardes précédemment cités, à savoir les deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait remarquées. Elles barraient l'accès à l'escalier avec un soin tout particulier. La coyote fit briller ses yeux, montra les crocs tandis que sa comparse demandait avec cette politesse extrême propre aux asiatiques : « Cette partie du club est interdite au public, monsieur.

\- Je suis Daniel Atlas, j'ai rendez-vous avec Vincent Griffith.

\- Vous avez un document à nous montrer pour justifier votre identité ? Je vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, rien me dit que vous êtes pas des putains de nocturnes de Marcel ! rétorqua la coyote

\- Cléia… souffla la nekomata sur un ton d'avertissement

\- Je fais juste mon boulot, Yuki !

\- Et tu le fais mal, ma chère. J'ai demandé expressément à ce que vous autorisiez Daniel Atlas à emprunter cet escalier lorsqu'il se présenterait… » fit un homme

Il s'agissait sans nul doute du fameux Zachary. Ce dernier, avec sa taille moyenne et son ossature frêle, avait le physique du japonais moyen. Danny songea que ce type ne lui était pas inconnu tout en étant incapable de se rappeler où ils auraient pu se croiser. Le chasseur reprit son observation du Kitsune sur cette pensée, décidé à ne pas se laisser distraire. Son costume gris semblait de très bonne main, affichant la réussite assumée de son porteur et tout en contraste avec les vêtements décontractés du roi de la communauté surnaturelle. Ses yeux se posèrent un court instant sur lui, avant de passer à la dénommée Cléia. Elle soutenait le regard de son patron, droite comme un i et les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Daniel sourit, cet orgueil était un trait caractéristique des coyotes, connus dans la mythologie amérindienne pour sa confiance aveugle faisant que ses actions se retournaient presque toujours contre lui. Un flash orange vif passa dans les iris noirs, presque aussitôt les deux femmes détalèrent comme des lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, le renard invita le chasseur à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. C'était une pièce décorée dans un style épuré, tout en blanc et noir, avec les meubles ultra modernes assortis.

Un homme noir de peau, vêtu de noir, était assis dans le canapé situé au fond de la pièce. Vincent Griffith, supposa Daniel. Sur la droite de ce dernier, le chasseur eut la surprise de voir l'amie rousse de Camille aperçue l'après-midi même. Anna, se souvint-il. Lorsque son hôte passa devant lui pour s'asseoir aux côtés de cette dernière, Atlas identifia Zach comme l'asiatique venu récupérer la jeune femme près de l'église. Vincent se leva pour le saluer d'une main ferme et le remercier d'être venu jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans. Zachary se présenta officiellement à son tour ainsi qu'Anna, à laquelle il était fiancé. La jeune femme serra sa main tendue, le fixant de ses yeux trop bleus.

Daniel s'assit dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée et écouta l'exposé de la situation fait par Griffith. Eva souhaitait devenir puissante et si pour le moment elle ne se contentait que de sacrifier des enfants innocents, la Régente en personne craignait que la jeune femme n'aille beaucoup plus loin et tente d'absorber le pouvoir de leurs Ancêtres. Ils ignoraient encore les motivations exactes d'Eva et ce dont elle était capable mais Vincent confia que telle qu'il la connaissait, cette dernière était capable des pires horreurs pour atteindre son but. La communauté sorcière lui offrait dix mille dollars en récompense si jamais il arrivait à les débarrasser d'Eva, conclut Vincent. Cette phrase arracha un petit rire à Daniel qui répondit : « Je suis le meilleur dans ma catégorie, monsieur Griffith. Aucune sorcière ne me résiste. Sans vouloir vous vexer, j'ai connu bien plus coriace que votre ex-femme.

\- La rumeur dit pourtant qu'il y en a _deux_ qui vous résistent. Tout le monde a entendu parler de votre échec face aux sœurs Swanson, intervint Zach d'un ton tranquille

\- Si vous en savez autant, vous devez donc savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. L'Hybride originel était avec elles ainsi que le Major Whitlock alors je m'estime chanceux d'être encore en vie. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ajouterais pas Fiona et Isabella Swanson à mon tableau de chasse.

\- Vous avez du cran, monsieur Atlas, si vous souhaitez faire tomber les bras armés de Klaus Mikaelson. J'aime bien ça ! » décréta le renard, approuvé par le sorcier

Seule Anna restait silencieuse, ses yeux fixés sur le chasseur qui évitait de la regarder pour ne pas se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise. Pour fêter la toute nouvelle collaboration entre Vincent et Daniel, les trois hommes prirent un verre du bourbon gardé par Zachary pour les grandes occasions. Anna savoura quant à elle un martini, toujours plongée dans un silence glaçant qu'elle ne rompait que dans les moments où son fiancé s'adressait à elle. Daniel questionna le sorcier sur les habitudes de sa cible afin de savoir où il avait le plus de chances de la trouver. Après un second verre, Danny décida de prendre congé. Il avait encore des détails à préparer pour la chasse et s'il souhaitait réaliser une première approche d'Eva le lendemain, il lui fallait se reposer correctement. Vincent se proposa pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, lui-même devant rentrer chez lui, laissant de fait Anna et Zach seuls dans le bureau. Ce dernier se pencha vers sa fiancée : « Qu'en penses-tu, mon amour ?

\- C'est lui, Zach.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Certaine, il porte l'odeur de la mort. Daniel Atlas est le Déchu.

\- Ainsi la prophétie est en marche… »

Le renard se renfonça un peu plus dans les coussins du canapé, sa tête alla s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser la douleur dans ses tempes. Un sourire étira encore plus ses lèvres fines. Ce jour marquait le début d'une nouvelle ère, souffla-t-il à Anna qui hocha la tête. Ils avaient tous deux entendus les mots de Sabine lors de sa transe, quelques jours avant. De sa voix d'outre-tombe, la jeune femme avait déclaré que le roi hybride s'en reviendrait dans la cité du Croissant après que le Déchu en ait foulé le sol. Et Klaus Mikaelson reprendrait son trône des mains de son fils…

Au matin le lendemain, sur les coups de huit heures, Daniel était déjà à l'œuvre accompagné de son arme à feu dissimulée par son sweat large. De plus, Vincent Griffith lui avait fourni des armes imprégnées de magie noire car incertain que ses balles arriveraient à neutraliser Eva. Atlas se retrouvait donc en possession de l'Etoile du Diable, qui provoquait mille coupures une fois qu'elle se trouvait dans le corps d'une victime, ainsi qu'une espèce d'aiguille dont le sorcier ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Toutes deux étaient cachées dans les larges manches de son sweat, à portée de main comme on dit. Peu importait à Atlas, il ne comptait utiliser ces trucs de sorcier qu'en dernier recours. Il planquait donc dans la rue principale du faubourg Tremé depuis plus d'une heure, attendant qu'Eva Sinclair se décide à sortir de son appartement pour aller travailler. Ce qu'elle fit, environ une demi-heure plus tard. Danny sortit le double des clés de la petite maison, fourni la veille par Vincent. Le chasseur vérifia plusieurs fois que la voie était libre avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Elle était telle que son client la lui avait décrite, avec ses murs abimés par le temps recouverts de symboles magiques et runes en tout genre. Vincent lui avait demandé de sauver les enfants encore vivants avant de s'occuper du cas d'Eva et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Daniel ne savait juste pas où Eva retenait les gosses et priait pour que cette dernière n'ait placé aucun sort autour de leur cellule, sinon la situation allait se compliquer très sérieusement. Plusieurs craquements suivis de murmures le mirent sur la piste des gamins et l'amenèrent devant ce qui devait être un garde-manger à une époque lointaine. Danny tenta une première fois d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle avait été fermée à clé. Derrière le battant en chêne, les gamins se mirent à crier comme s'ils avaient le Diable aux trousses. Avec une voix qu'il espérait calme, Atlas s'adressa à eux : « Je suis là pour vous aider les enfants. Je vais vous sortir de là…

\- Tiens donc, j'aimerais bien savoir comment… Chasseur. »

Daniel se retourna à cette voix derrière lui, caressant sa nuque et lui hérissant le poil. _Eva Sinclair_ , son ravissant visage tordu par une horrible grimace. Un geste de son poignet l'envoya dans le mur le plus proche. La violence du choc lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes à cause de son dos douloureux. Eva agita l'index et Atlas hurla à la sensation de brûlure qui s'empara de son crâne. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, bon sang ! Et à terme, si ça durait trop longtemps, cette cinglée allait le buter. Et cinglée, elle l'était définitivement c'était clair. La voilà qui racontait qu'il allait mourir de la main de la future Régente des neuf clans, qu'elle lui faisait un grand honneur et tout un tas de conneries que seuls les fous ont à la bouche. Atlas s'exhorta au calme. Une respiration après l'autre, il tenta d'appliquer les enseignements reçus pendant sa formation de chasseur. _Vous devez tout maitriser, même la douleur. Respirer lentement, compter aussi loin que vous le pouvez et imaginer que vous êtes loin, très loin. La douleur ne disparaitra pas mais elle refluera au moins pendant un temps._

Cela tuerait Daniel de l'avouer, mais cette connerie marchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il continua de pousser des cris déchirants, histoire de donner le change. Lentement, le chasseur fit glisser l'Etoile du Diable jusque dans sa main. Ses manches larges cachaient l'arme à la vue d'Eva et dès que cette dernière eut le dos tourné, la lança. L'Etoile atterrit dans le milieu de son dos et si jamais le chasseur avait douté de l'efficacité de l'objet, l'odeur de sang qui envahit la pièce constituait une preuve suffisante. Avec la mort d'Eva, le sort qui lui faisait frire la cervelle s'était arrêté à son grand soulagement. Daniel s'empressa de prévenir Vincent de la mort de son ex-femme et lui demanda de venir le plus tôt possible. Il ne savait pas dans quel état étaient les enfants coincés à l'intérieur du sellier, ni même si cette folle n'avait pas posé de sortilège sur la porte. En effet, si la plupart disparaissaient à la mort de la sorcière, certains sorts de magie noire restaient en place même après la mort de la sorcière.

Le temps que Vincent arrive, Atlas se fit le devoir de rassurer les gosses paniqués derrière la porte. Oui, la méchante femme était morte. Non, elle ne reviendrait pas et pour être certain qu'elle ne ressuscite pas, il allait brûler lui-même les os. Cette idée sembla apaiser les pleurs des gamins qui piaffaient maintenant d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver leurs parents. Vincent arriva à ce moment-là, une dizaine de minutes après l'appel d'Atlas. Son regard tomba sur le cadavre d'Eva mais s'en détourna rapidement. Pour le moment, la priorité était les enfants. Le sorcier ouvrit la porte d'un sortilège, libérant la horde de gamins dénutris et battus enlevés par Eva ces derniers mois. Pendant ce temps, Daniel s'arrangea pour dissimuler tant bien que mal le cadavre de la sorcière. Heureux d'être enfin libres, les enfants courraient partout dans tous les sens pressés de retrouver leurs familles. Face à leur impatience et peu désireux qu'ils tombent sur le corps sans vie d'Eva, Griffith leur demanda d'attendre dans le salon qu'il les ramène à leurs parents. Une fois hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, le sorcier s'adressa au chasseur : « Je vous remercie au nom de toute ma communauté. J'avais des doutes envers vous, je l'avoue, mais vous êtes bel et bien le meilleur.

\- Je n'ai que faire des remerciements, monsieur Griffith. Donnez-moi mon fric, ça me suffira. Et maintenant, vous saurez qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Daniel Atlas… » sourit le chasseur

Non personne ne devait sous-estimer Daniel Atlas, parce qu'aussi fort qu'il prétendait s'éloigner du clan Swanson, il ne faisait que s'en rapprocher dangereusement. Chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de ces gens qu'il haïssait de toute son âme. Le chasseur était orgueilleux, déterminé comme toute sa lignée avant lui. C'est pour cette raison que le monde commença à le craindre, alors même qu'il brûlait le cadavre à peine froid d'Eva Sinclair dans ce que l'on appellerait dorénavant la maison de l'horreur du Faubourg Tremé.

 _A suivre._


	15. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Nous sommes à la mi octobre, voilà comme convenu votre dose mensuelle de _Dark Places._ J'aimerais poster plus souvent, mais j'ai (enfin) repris les cours à la fac et j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de travail... Cela m'empêche d'avancer plus dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, pour ne rien arranger je bloque depuis trop longtemps sur le chapitre 19 alors que j'ai écrit jusqu'au 21 et je ne veux pas trop avancer non plus tant que je n'ai pas fini ce fameux chapitre 19. Il plafonne pour le moment à 6 pages, j'ai bon espoir de l'avoir fini en novembre u_u**

 **Merci comme toujours à Grazie pour sa review du chapitre précédent :)**

 **Donc nous voilà de retour du côté des Swanson/Mikaelson, qui je vous le rappelle avaient décidé de faire sa fête à Mikael à la fin du chapitre 11 ! Principalement de la baston au programme plus deux trois autres trucs, mais je vous laisse lire :D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Bad Attitude**

" _As long as I'm me, I'm winning, you'll lose bitch."_

(Deuce- _Bad Attitude_ )

Olivia se savait protégée non seulement par les sorts tout autour de son appartement, malgré cela elle n'était pas tranquille. Pas du tout tranquille, même. Et ses angoisses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant à mesure qu'elle voyait les heures défiler. Mikael était absent, car parti se nourrir en prévision du futur combat qui l'opposerait à sa progéniture. Celui-ci ne saurait tarder quand Niklaus découvrirait le carnage commis l'après-midi même. Ainsi la sorcière était seule et démunie sans l'ombre de l'originel derrière elle. Quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Les actes du vampire chasseur de vampires n'allaient pas rester sans réponses. Klaus allait venir pour elle, parce qu'il ne se confronterait pas à son père directement. Et Malachai lui volerait son pouvoir avant de la tuer. Parce que son frère aurait été mis au courant. Kai était assez malin pour se mettre l'hybride originel dans la poche malgré son passif avec lui. Son alliance avec les sœurs Swanson allait l'y aider, c'était une certitude. Elles étaient les petites protégées de l'Hybride originel. Ce dernier allait la tuer, si jamais le vol de son pouvoir ne le faisait pas avant lui, pour ce que son père avait fait aux jumelles sur son ordre. Mikael serait alors libre et tuerait ses enfants sans qu'elle puisse profiter de sa récompense.

 _Une catastrophe_.

Elle releva la tête du grimoire sur lequel elle était penchée, lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre à son étage. Un frisson la parcourut. _C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout._ La blonde se précipita hors de la pièce, découvrit sa porte d'entrée arrachée de ses gonds avant de tomber sur Klaus Mikaelson : « _Hello love_ , fit l'hybride originel

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer si je ne vous invite pas. Vous ne pouvez rien me faire !

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas ! » gronda une voix derrière Niklaus

C'était Jasper Whitlock. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain à ce moment, avec sa peau de marbre et ses yeux rouges sang qui passèrent au noir encre en une minuscule seconde. Ses crocs luirent de venin sous la lumière crue du néon. On était bien loin de l'apparence si humaine qu'il donnait à voir au reste du monde. En un battement de cil, le Sang Froid plaqua la sorcière au mur et enfonça la main dans sa poitrine. Le poing serré autour de son cœur palpitant, il lui demanda d'inviter les originels à entrer. En l'absence de réponse, la poigne du vampire se resserra autour de son cœur. Olivia leur refusa alors le passage d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. La jeune femme le vit échanger un regard entendu avec Klaus. Jasper se retourna vers elle et sourit, mauvais : « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es bien locataire Olivia ? interrogea le vampire d'une voix douce mais pleine de fiel

\- Oui…ânonna la jeune femme

\- Tu savais que Klaus avait les moyens de racheter, disons un immeuble ? Ton propriétaire n'a pas fait le difficile. Il a accepté tout de suite. Ton appartement est désormais au nom de Klaus Mikaelson.

\- Ça veut dire…

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir courir, _love._ »

Le Sang Froid l'avait relâchée aux mots prononcés par Klaus. Les vampires échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de la toucher, laissant les sorciers se charger d'elle, mais semer le doute en elle était presque aussi divertissant que la chasse. Elle tenta la seule option valable qui lui restait, la fuite. Avec un peu de chances, elle parviendrait à se cacher dans une pièce et à faire tenir ses sorts de protection jusqu'au retour de Mikael. Olivia essaya de mettre ses pieds en mouvement, mais elle était comme collée au sol. La blonde vit Kai surgir des escaliers, suivi de Bonnie Bennett. Les deux incantaient, mais de là où elle était, la jeune femme était incapable de reconnaitre le sort. Un courant électrique traversa son échine, l'impulsion était tellement intense qu'elle l'a mise à genoux. Fiona et sa sœur apparurent juste derrière son frère et la fille Bennett.

La première fit un geste de l'index et Olivia sentit un craquement dans sa cage thoracique. Fiona expliqua lui avoir brisé une côte, une seule, qui venait de perforer son poumon gauche. Une douleur sourde allait s'emparer de sa poitrine et l'empêcher de respirer correctement jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure après une interminable suffocation. La jeune sorcière vit Isabella sourire dangereusement avant que d'une torsion du poignet, elle ne lui brise les deux rotules. Au sol, Olivia commença à incanter un sort pour se défendre, sans avoir le temps de le terminer.

Invisible, Kai s'était glissé derrière elle et venait d'enfoncer un poignard dans son abdomen. Sa sœur vit d'abord le sang se répandre au sol avant de voir et sentir sa blessure. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que l'ainé des Gemini absorbe son pouvoir, celui-ci appela Bonnie Bennett. Cette dernière apposa ses mains sur les tempes de la sorcière et murmura : « _**Phasmatos Tribum Sangre Omnos Imperios**_. »

Olivia poussa un hurlement dès l'incantation finie. Son corps, son corps entier la brûlait et à mesure que la douleur augmentait, elle sentait les premières vagues de magie la quitter. La blonde leva les yeux sur Bonnie et frémit de peur. Au lieu du vert forêt des yeux de la métis, il n'y avait qu'une vaste étendue blanche dénuée de pupilles. Les veines de Bennett avaient pris une inquiétante couleur noire, tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'à érafler la peau. En fond, elle aperçut l'éclat jaune dans les yeux des jumelles Swanson et Klaus. Un liquide coula des yeux d'Olivia qui à l'odeur, devina qu'il s'agissait de son sang. La seconde suivante, la jeune fille sentait son cœur ralentir dangereusement. Dans un dernier élan, avant que le dernier souffle de magie dans son corps ne soit absorbé par Bonnie, elle murmura d'une voix faible, hachée : « _**Vodex**_ … »

Cela eut pour effet de projeter Bennett loin d'elle, droit sur Fiona. Cette dernière rattrapa la sorcière d'un geste prompt avant de la confier à Kai. Le choc avait en effet un peu étourdie la sorcière. Olivia tenta de ramper loin de ses ennemis mais Klaus la tira par la jambe. Ce geste réveilla la douleur de ses os cassés, si bien qu'elle poussa un gémissement pathétique qui arracha un rire satisfait à l'assemblée. L'hybride l'attrapa par le col et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se pencha à son oreille et avant d'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine, murmura quelque chose que seuls les vampires purent entendre. _Pour attraper un prédateur, tu dois devenir son égal en tous points._ Et cela était encore plus vrai face aux rois des prédateurs. Les originels étaient en haut de la chaine alimentaire, elle aurait dû être plus cruelle qu'eux. Tuer ce qui devait l'être au moment où il devait l'être. Bonnie Bennett l'avait compris, elle. Peu importe le but que nourrissait son alliance avec les originaux, elle était devenue comme eux. Celle qui était auparavant connue pour sa compassion n'hésitait pas à sacrifier ce qui se devait de l'être, ne reculait plus devant rien y compris si la mort était au bout du chemin. Mais au moins, elle était du côté des gagnants. Pour Olivia, le mal était fait. Elle mourrait ce soir, des mains du fils bâtard de la sorcière originelle et sous le sourire satisfait de Kai.

 _Fin du match, petite sorcière._

Son cœur encore palpitant fut jeté sur le sol par l'hybride, qui relâcha la dépouille dans un bruit mat. Il l'installa au centre de la pièce, bien en évidence. Les quatre sorciers avaient été formels. Mikael sentirait lorsque son lien avec Olivia serait rompu. Son premier réflexe serait d'aller vérifier l'état de la sorcière. Là, il se rendrait compte qu'elle n'était plus et se précipiterait au manoir pour affronter ses enfants. Et tomberait dans l'embuscade qui lui serait tendue.

Ils vidèrent rapidement les lieux pour retrouver Rebekah et Elijah au manoir, séparés en différents binômes. C'était une idée de Jasper, faite pour égarer Mikael lorsqu'il voudrait suivre leur piste. Très vite, Kai attrapa Bonnie par le bras tandis que Jasper tendait la main vers Isabella. Ainsi, Fiona et Klaus se retrouvèrent seuls pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Les premières minutes furent un peu tendues, avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole : « Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

\- Le cercle de haine doit être brisé un jour. Tu te souviens ? »

Elle lui sourit, radoucie par rapport à ce qu'il a connu ces derniers jours. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'hybride attrapa sa main et la pressa. Bien sûr qu'il se souvient. Ce sont exactement les mots qu'il avait utilisé, pour les convaincre elle et Bella de tuer définitivement leur père. D'en finir par les abus, d'étouffer la crainte de les voir se reproduire dans l'œuf. Klaus n'était pas assez idiot pour croire que cela les avait et le guérirait de tout le mal qui avait été fait, mais cela aidait. Après qu'elles aient tué leur père, les jumelles avaient commencé à vivre. Les cauchemars s'étaient espacés, les angoisses étaient allées en diminuant et le contact physique avait cessé d'être une épreuve. Parce qu'elles savaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas leur arracher la stabilité tout juste retrouvée.

En arrivant, Fiona n'avait toujours pas libéré sa main de celle de Niklaus. Détail que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa sœur, qui lui envoya un sourire goguenard. Son ainée lui fit un geste grossier de la main en réponse, avant de rejoindre la table où elle, Kai et Bonnie s'afféraient à la préparation d'un sort sous la supervision de Kol. Ils réalisaient un enchantement qui piègerait Mikael à l'intérieur du manoir une fois qu'il en aurait franchi le seuil. Le plus dur dans cette opération serait de l'y attirer, mais ce n'était pas impossible. Le reste de la fratrie Mikaelson était dans une autre pièce. Après un moment, Rebekah prit la parole et s'adressa à Niklaus : « J'ai eu tort de penser qu'elles avaient quelque chose à voir avec le retour de Mikael. Si c'était le cas, Fiona ne se serait pas interposée entre lui et moi. »

Elle faillit ajouter combien la sorcière lui avait l'air dévouée, mais son frère avait à peine écouté ses excuses. Certes, son geste agacé de la main signifiait qu'il les acceptait mais n'y prêtait pas plus attention que cela. Il était ailleurs, tournait et retournait son alliance les yeux dans le vague. A priori, il écoutait ce qui se disait dans la pièce voisine. Quand Bella les appela depuis l'autre pièce, Niklaus bondit sur ses pieds et fut le premier dans l'autre pièce. Les sorciers étaient réunis autour de la table, où était posé un plan du manoir. Tout autour du périmètre, ils avaient tracé une sorte de frontière avec du sable noir. Devant le regard interrogateur de Rebekah, Isabella expliqua qu'il devait canaliser un originel pour que leur sort soit véritablement effectif. Klaus se proposa mais rencontra l'opposition de Fiona. Cela l'affaiblirait et si vraiment il souhaitait être celui qui tue Mikael, ce serait défavorable à son projet. Les personnes présentes les observèrent se défier du regard, sans que l'un et l'autre ne cède. Isabella intervint : « C'est l'Hybride Originel.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, Niklaus est puissant que le reste de sa fratrie parce que c'est le premier de sa lignée ainsi que d'une espèce inédite. Si t'as tellement peur de l'affaiblir, tu lui donneras de ton sang. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, pas vrai ? rétorqua la plus jeune des jumelles

\- Je… commença sa soeur

\- Isabella, la ferme ! Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Fiona. Vous allez me canaliser pour votre putain de rituel, point à la ligne. »

Niklaus avait parlé très calmement, ce qui en soit était pire que de l'entendre hurler. Cela les fit arrêter immédiatement leur dispute. Un Klaus trop calme pouvait conduire à des membres arrachés, dans le meilleur des cas, à la mort dans le pire. Et croyez-le ou non, elles n'étaient pas inconscientes au point de tenter l'expérience. Satisfait, l'hybride ordonna qu'on réalise le sort sans attendre. Mikael pouvait être n'importe où, maintenant. Kol, resté silencieux jusqu'ici, prit les choses en main. Il indiqua à son frère où se placer et la procédure aux sorciers.

Une fois Klaus placé face à la table, Fiona lui attrapa la main tandis qu'Isabella se saisissait de l'autre. Bonnie et Kai se placèrent derrière l'originel, de façon à toucher chacun une épaule. Ainsi, tous pouvaient puiser dans les forces de Niklaus. Kol tendit à sa belle-sœur, un papier où était inscrite la formule exacte du sort : « Et avec de la conviction, s'il vous plait messieurs dames ! » rit le plus jeune des frères Mikaelson avant de reculer de quelques pas

Kol se recula à hauteur d'Elijah et Rebekah. Les sorciers commencèrent à psalmodier dans une parfaite synchronisation. Sous leurs pieds, le sol se mit à vibrer et les lumières vacillèrent un court instant avant de revenir à la normale. Quant à Klaus, il se sentait enveloppé d'une douce chaleur vite remplacée par un froid glacial dû à ses forces diminuées. Mais c'était signe que le sort était réussi. Fiona, apparue si réticente à le nourrir, lui tendit son poignet sans un mot. Niklaus leva les yeux vers elle, attendant son approbation. Elle lui renvoya un sourire encourageant en réponse et l'instant d'après, ses dents perçaient la peau pâle. Ses papilles gustatives reçurent le liquide empli de cette odeur de freesia qui caractérisait le sang des jumelles, mêlée à son propre parfum, avec bénédiction. Il se faisait l'effet d'un drogué qui n'avait pas eu le privilège de savourer sa came depuis des siècles. C'était un peu le cas. S'il lui en avait donné la veille, la dernière fois que la sorcière lui avait offert du sang remontait à plusieurs semaines voire mois.

Quand les battements de cœur de Fiona commencèrent à ralentir, Klaus relâcha sa prise sur son poignet avant de refermer la plaie d'un coup de langue. Une longue minute passa, où la sorcière n'esquissa aucun geste pour libérer son bras mais se contentait de scruter le visage de l'hybride, comme si elle le revoyait pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Puis Niklaus entailla son propre poignet qu'il porta à la bouche de la sorcière. Jasper se pencha à l'oreille d'Isabella, interloquée par la scène à laquelle ils assistaient, et tenta une explication. Les échanges de sang entre un vampire et son compagnon, de par leur régularité, créaient un lien puissant entre eux. S'ils se retrouvaient séparés pour une raison ou une autre, la relation se fragilisait et s'affaiblissait. Des symptômes physiques étaient susceptibles d'apparaitre, essentiellement pour la partie « mortelle » du duo, comme des nausées ou des palpitations. Le vampire n'était pas pour autant épargné. La douleur physique était remplacée par une souffrance psychique, alimentée par son sentiment d'abandon. Probablement que Niklaus et Fiona tentaient, plus ou moins consciemment, de reconstruire ce qui avait été détérioré entre eux.

L'interlude fut de courte durée. Un craquement suspect se fit entendre au dehors. Jasper se figea, le nez en l'air avant de siffler : « C'est lui.

\- J'y vais. Je vais l'attirer à l'intérieur, annonça Klaus

\- Niklaus… tenta Elijah

\- C'est moi qu'il veut, je suis votre plan mais il est hors de question qu'il croit que j'ai peur de lui comme avant.

\- J'irais avec lui, » annonça Fiona d'un ton tranquille

Le premier réflexe du vampire fut de refuser, Mikael l'avait suffisamment blessé lors de leur dernier combat. Etonnement, Niklaus ne refusa pas la présence de sa femme. Lorsque les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent jaunes, Elijah cessa de chercher à discuter avec Niklaus et sa femme. C'était un moyen sûr de mettre fin à la discussion quand une simple morsure de votre part peut tuer ou à défaut blesser sérieusement si vous vouliez son avis. Isabella et Jasper suivirent après une brève concertation entre eux, suivis d'Elijah qui estimait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de cinq pour espérer maitriser Mikael et le coincer à l'intérieur du manoir. Rebekah et Kol resteraient à l'intérieur pour protéger Bonnie et Kai, dont le rôle était de vérifier la tenue du sort de confinement et de le remettre en place si nécessaire. Avant de partir, Bennett recouvrit Jasper et Elijah d'un sort masquant leur odeur.

Niklaus sortit le premier d'un pas sûr et confiant, qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais eu face à son père. Le Sang Froid et Elijah restaient dans l'ombre pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. A la vision de l'abomination, une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur les traits de ce dernier sentiment qui redoubla quand il le vit entouré par les deux louves : « Es-tu si désespéré pour venir à moi entouré par des _femmes_ ? C'est là la preuve de ta faiblesse, mon garçon. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'arracher leur cœur de leur poitrine et te laisser apprécier le spectacle de leurs corps sans vies avant de te regarder brûler.

\- Il est toujours aussi charmant, en tout cas, commenta Isabella en s'adressant à sa sœur jumelle

\- Un véritable rayon de soleil, ajouta cette dernière

\- Espèce de…

\- Et bien quoi Mikael ? Vous ne voulez pas nous arracher la gorge, comme vous l'avez fait à notre amie ? C'est quelque chose que vous savez si bien faire pourtant, vous en prendre à plus faible que vous ! » le provoqua Fiona

La réaction de Mikael ne se fit pas attendre, il esquissa un pas vers elle tout crocs dehors. _Je vais arracher ta tête de tes épaules, petite idiote, je l'offrirai au bâtard pour qu'il se souvienne que je lui ai absolument tout pris avant de le regarder brûler._ Fiona attrapa la main de sa sœur, canalisant son pouvoir, pour repousser le père de Klaus à plusieurs mètres. Elle lui brisa les genoux d'un mouvement de l'index. Dans la manœuvre, Mikael avait laissé échapper le pieu en chêne blanc. Elijah le ramassa discrètement et le cacha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, prêt à le ressortir au moment opportun. Et lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau d'approcher son fils et la sorcière, Jasper sortit de l'ombre à ce moment-là et projeta une sensation de douleur sur le vampire. Insuffisant pour le ralentir plus de quelques secondes, mais suffisant pour que Bella le morde à l'épaule. Cette dernière fut repoussée à plusieurs mètres d'un revers de main du vampire qui lui brisa le poignet dans la manœuvre. Isabella se releva aussitôt et feula, ses crocs retroussés sur sa lèvre inférieure, prête à répliquer. Et alors que tous croyaient que le chasseur allait s'attaquer à cette dernière, il fit volte-face au dernier moment pour se retrouver face à Fiona. Le premier chasseur de vampires l'attrapa par le cou et susurra qu'elle qui avait tant souhaité qu'il vienne lui arracher la gorge, elle allait être exaucée.

Mais au lieu de sentir la vie s'échapper du corps de la sorcière, Mikael vit son bras se dessécher puis le processus gagna son abdomen l'obligeant à relâcher Fiona. Cette dernière souffla à l'adresse du patriarche Mikaelson : « Etre après lui, c'est être après moi. Si j'avais les moyens de vous tuer moi-même, je le ferais mais je vais laisser ce privilège à votre _fils_. »

Elle se tourna vers Klaus et Elijah. Elle n'arriverait pas à maintenir son sort très longtemps, le mieux était de le conduire à l'intérieur au plus vite. De cette façon, il ne pourrait plus leur échapper. A eux cinq, ils amenèrent le corps dans l'enceinte du manoir. Malgré le dessèchement, Mikael était encore pleinement conscient des évènements. Les sorcières lui avaient joué un sale tour, comprit-il assez vite. La putain du monstre leva son sort de dessèchement, une fois dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse. Sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée, le premier travail de Mikael fut de faire payer la petite impudente, mais se heurta à un mur en la personne de Klaus. Ce dernier le projeta dans le mur le plus proche, tous les cadres qui étant accrochés tombèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant : « Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ma femme, Mikael.

\- Viens, mon garçon. Je t'attends. »

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, un craquement indiqua à Fiona que Mikael avait cassé le bras de Niklaus. Malgré cela, les deux hommes faisaient jeu égal jusqu'à ce que le patriarche renverse la situation et plaque son fils au sol. Par réflexe, Mikael chercha le pieu en chêne blanc dans la poche de sa veste mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il hurla à Niklaus de lui dire où était ce putain de pieu, commença à le frapper au visage quand il constata que ce petit con souriait sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Elijah l'agita alors sous son nez, avec un large sourire : « Vous cherchez peut-être quelque chose, _père_? »

Mikael se précipita pour récupérer son arme qui était maintenant entre les mains des quatre sorciers de l'assemblée, mais rencontra Klaus et Kol dans sa course. Le premier le mordit de façon successive à la jonction du cou avec l'épaule et au cou, pendant que le second le maintenait au sol d'une main ferme. Jasper, qui s'était fait oublier jusqu'ici, utilisa son don pour projeter de la douleur en quantité suffisamment importante pour tuer à la fois humain et vampire et ainsi maintenir Mikael au sol. Pendant ce laps de temps, Bonnie avait réduit un morceau de fer en cendres à l'aide d'un _**Phasmatos Incendia**_ _._ Les trois autres, liés au pieu en chêne blanc volé à Mikael, prononcèrent l'incantation du sort : « _**Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis**_. »

Ils n'avaient au départ pas prévu d'utiliser ce sort, mais quand Bonnie avait fait cette suggestion en racontant comment elle avait immobilisé Katherine avec pour récupérer la Pierre de Lune, les sorciers décidèrent de l'utiliser. C'était un vrai coup de poker, car Bennett n'avait réussi à immobiliser le vampire de cinq cent ans qu'une poignée de secondes. La durée d'efficacité du sort serait considérablement réduite pour un originel et encore plus pour le plus fort d'entre eux. Ils devaient donc être rapides et ils le seraient. _Pas le choix._ Dès que Fiona lui assura que le sort était complet, Rebekah récupéra les cendres et les jeta sur son père toujours maintenu au sol par Kol. Mikael complètement immobilisé grâce au sort, ils n'avaient que quelques minutes pour agir. Kai lança le pieu en chêne blanc, récupéré par Niklaus qui l'enfonça dans la poitrine de son père. Mikael avait repris sa liberté de mouvement mais s'était déjà trop tard. Le corps de ce dernier se dessécha instantanément avant de s'enflammer sous leurs yeux.

Klaus se recula pour observer les flammes lécher celui qu'il avait cru trop longtemps, être son père. Sa fratrie était massée autour de lui, les yeux fixés sur l'homme responsable du millénaire de misère qu'était leur existence. Niklaus ne cachait pas sa satisfaction. Et même s'il avait souhaité le faire, celle-ci était plus que visible sur son visage. Cette nuit était pour lui placée sous le signe de la victoire en bien des points. Mikael, le Destructeur et l'unique personne à pouvoir l'effrayer en ce monde, était mort. La seule arme permettant de le tuer, ainsi que ses frères et sœur, avait brûlé avec le cadavre de son père. Et dans cette dernière bataille, l'Hybride Originel avait réussi le tour de force de voir sa famille unifiée comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps et de créer de nouvelles alliances avec les Bennett et les Parker par l'entremise de sa chère Fiona.

Plus rien ne l'arrêterait dorénavant si lui n'avait pas réussi à le détruire.

 _A suivre._


	16. Chapter 14

**Bonjour !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est enfin sur vos écrans, avec beaucoup que dis-je une avalanche de guimauve côté Klaus et Fiona, mais aussi Jasper et Bella pour votre plus grand bonheur :p Et avec une Bonnie badass et un Kai fidèle à lui-même à la toute fin, qui auront droit à leurs textes dans les _Unseen Stories_ mais ça c'est quand j'aurais du temps ce qui n'est pas le cas en ce moment x) **

**Chapitre 15 : début décembre, mais je pense plutôt fin décembre le temps que mes cours se terminent ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Shadow Preachers**

" _You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you_

 _You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn, every part of you"_

(Zella Day- _Shadow Preachers_ )

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand les vampires originels achevèrent de rassembler les cendres de leur père, Mikael. Rebekah les avait rassemblées dans un pot qu'elle tenait étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. D'un commun accord, la fratrie avait décidé de les éparpiller aux quatre vents. Sans « matériel » corporel appartenant à la personne à ressusciter, ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Et il était hors de question de laisser cette possibilité à leurs ennemis, le danger représenté par le Destructeur était bien trop grand pour cela. Un regard d'Elijah apprit à Rebekah qu'il était temps de rendre Mikael à la terre. Avec précaution, elle ouvrit le bocal et laissa les cendres se déverser sur le sol avant de s'envoler portées par le vent.

Tous regardèrent les restes calcinés se soulever dans les airs, fascinés. Klaus se souvint de quelques vers du poète français Paul Verlaine, parfaitement adapté à ce moment. Il le fit partager à sa fratrie, la voix éteinte : « Riche, vieux, jeune, pauvre, à son lugubre empire, Tout le monde obéit ; dans le cœur des mortels, Le monstre plonge, hélas ! ses ongles de vampire ! Il s'acharne aux enfants, tout comme aux criminels. »

Cette situation s'avérait riche en enseignements pour les originels. Peut-être étaient-ils des créatures immortelles, puissants parmi les puissants, mais la mort ne rechignerait pas à les frapper si elle en avait l'occasion. Cette dernière attendait dans l'ombre de chacun d'entre nous, quant à la défier preuve en était qu'on ne pouvait le faire. Mikael était revenu parmi les vivants pour retourner aussitôt parmi les morts.

A bonne distance, se tenaient Jasper et les jumelles. Le Sang Froid était parti un peu plus loin prendre un appel de ses amis Peter et Charlotte, tandis que les Swanson étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre sur un banc de pierre. Kai et Bonnie s'étaient éclipsés après la bataille, arguant que c'était une affaire qui concernait la famille. Tout alliés qu'ils soient avec les vampires originels, elle et le chef des Gemini ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme des membres du clan Mikaelson. Isabella se pencha vers sa sœur, qui fixait la silhouette droite et _fière_ de Niklaus. : « Notre père est mort, Mikael est mort. Je suis vivante et prête à pardonner, alors arrêtes de le fuir.

\- Je ne… commença Fiona

\- Si Fiona, tu le fuis. D'accord, il a levé la main sur moi pour protéger Rebekah mais aussi pour me protéger moi. J'ai embrassé mon loup contrairement à toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime le laisser me consumer. C'est pire que tout.

\- Isa…

\- Laisses moi finir ! Il n'est pas notre père. Klaus est toujours le même, celui qui nous a sauvés, le premier homme à qui tu as eu envie de faire confiance et que tu aimes. Oui j'ai été blessée comme toi qu'il ne nous choisisse pas face à sa famille, mais continuer dans cette guerre froide devient inutile. On a tous prouvé qu'on était capables de travailler ensembles de façon intelligente, alors on peut apprendre à devenir une famille. Alors fais-moi plaisir, grande sœur. Va le voir.

Elle a raison, Fiona. » fit une voix derrière elles

\- Les deux sœurs se retournèrent pour découvrir Rebekah. Cette dernière s'adressa à sa belle-sœur, commençant par s'excuser de son comportement passé. Pour elle, neutralisée dans un cercueil pendant tout un siècle, cela avait été compliqué de voir qu'il avait continué sa vie sans penser à elle. Pire encore, de voir Klaus avec une femme alors que dans le dernier millénaire il n'avait eu de cesse de répéter que l'amour est la pire faiblesse d'un vampire et qu'en vertu de cela, il avait méthodiquement éradiqué tous les hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Cela faisait tout aussi mal de voir qu'une autre, à savoir Isabella, avait en quelque sorte pris sa place de sœur. Fiona intervint une première fois à ce moment-là, arguant que personne n'avait pris la place de personne. Klaus leur avait toujours énormément parlé de Rebekah, de combien il aimait sa sœur ainsi que du reste de la fratrie. Cette dernière sourit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla qu'elle savait combien sa réaction était stupide.

Parce que Rebekah était heureuse que Niklaus ait des gens qui l'aiment en dehors de leur famille, qui croient en lui et qui ne le voient pas uniquement comme un monstre. Si elle avait un temps douté des deux sœurs, se battre à leurs côtés et voir l'ardeur avec laquelle ces dernières avaient protégé Klaus de Mikael avait suffi à balayer tous ses doutes. Ainsi, si Fiona décidait de se réconcilier définitivement avec son frère, Rebekah serait heureuse de la considérer comme sa sœur ainsi qu'Isabella. Les trois femmes scellèrent cette nouvelle entente d'une étreinte partagée, sous l'œil attendri des frères de Rebekah et celui de Jasper.

Klaus sourit à la vision des trois femmes de sa vie enlacées. Sa petite sœur n'avait eu que peu d'amies au cours des siècles, alors la voir faire un pas vers Fiona et Isabella était exceptionnel. Il ne doutait pas que ces trois-là allaient s'entendre à la perfection. Et se faire une place définitive dans la famille Mikaelson. Il manquait une chose pour que tout soit bien pour la première fois depuis des siècles, songea l'hybride alors qu'il coulait un regard vers sa femme. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle allait cesser de jouer les têtes de mule, bien que cela fasse partie de son charme, et écouter Isabella et Rebekah. Fiona rougit telle une pivoine quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait mais reprit vite contenance. Tu n'es plus une adolescente, Fiona, se morigéna la jeune femme. En aucun cas, elle n'avait à être gênée face à Niklaus. La sorcière prit une grande inspiration, repensant aux paroles de sa sœur. Il lui fallait faire face, arrêter de se cacher derrière des prétextes en tout genre pour enfin retrouver son mari. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa sœur et Rebekah pour faire face à son compagnon. Ce dernier l'observa demander, la voix hésitante mais le regard décidé : « On peut discuter ? De préférence, loin de toute oreille indiscrète… »

Intérieurement, l'hybride grimaça. Ce n'était jamais bon quand une femme demandait à discuter avec vous. Sans un mot, Klaus l'attrapa par le poignet et à l'aide de sa vitesse, les mena à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là dans la forêt bordant Mystic Falls. Il relâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme qu'il vit reculer de quelques pas et attendit le début des hostilités. Mais au lieu d'un flot âcre de reproches en tout genre, Klaus réceptionna le maigre corps de la sorcière contre lui. Elle pleurait. L'hybride referma ses bras autour de cette dernière, l'enserrant dans cet étau rassurant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Ses mains atteignirent son chignon qu'il dénoua, laissant les longs cheveux retomber librement dans son dos. Elle calla sa tête contre son épaule, apprécia la caresse des doigts de l'hybride dans ses boucles brunes. Après une longue inspiration, les yeux relevés vers lui, Fiona se mit à vomir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

La voix hachée par ses larmes récentes, la sorcière avoua enfin qu'il lui manquait. Que cette décision prise par Bella de quitter le manoir, qu'elle avait approuvée, était une monumentale connerie. Elles s'étaient laissées guider par leurs vieux démons, nourris par le rejet clair du reste de sa famille. Aujourd'hui, Fiona avait bien compris que son geste n'était pas mal intentionné. Klaus avait fait ce qu'il avait toujours fait, les protéger d'elles-mêmes. Le bal lui avait montré qu'elle lui manquait autant qu'il lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ses craintes restaient les mêmes, un peu plus tenaces à chaque minute. Fiona n'avait pas osé faire un pas vers lui avant aujourd'hui de peur d'être abandonnée une nouvelle fois au profit de sa famille. Car si Niklaus avait sa fratrie, elle et Isabella n'avaient que lui. Que deviendraient-elles si jamais il décidait de les abandonner ? Elle-même n'était de toute façon pas sûre de pouvoir supporter une autre situation de ce genre.

A ces mots, l'hybride attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts étaient rouges de ses pleurs, vision qui lui tordit l'estomac comme à chaque fois. Klaus détestait la voir pleurer, cela lui rappelait les douloureux premiers mois passés avec les jumelles où ses nuits se résumaient à veiller sur les cauchemars de Fiona. Il lui caressa la joue de son autre main, essuya du bout du pouce les larmes qui avaient coulées sur le visage de Fiona et souffla : « Peu importe si mes frères et sœur refusent de t'accepter dans cette famille, tu en fais déjà partie. Fiona, tu es devenue ma famille bien plus qu'eux ne l'ont jamais été. Isabella et toi êtes ma famille à plus d'un titre, parce qu'elle ne s'arrête pas avec les liens du sang.

\- Nik…

\- Laisses-moi finir, s'il te plait. Tu m'as changé, m'as rendu meilleur et j'aime croire que si ça n'avait pas été cette nuit, dans cette ruelle crasseuse, je t'aurais tout de même trouvée un jour ou l'autre. Alors peu importe l'opinion des autres, tu es une Mikaelson. »

Pour sûr qu'elle était une Mikaelson. Aussi droite qu'Elijah, aussi féroce qu'il ne l'était lui-même, aussi venimeuse que Rebekah quand on s'attaquait aux gens qu'elle aimait. C'était autant valable pour Fiona que pour Isabella. Fiona sourit à travers les larmes, attrapa la main posée sur sa joue et la pressa. Klaus n'était pas homme à se livrer sur ses sentiments donc l'entendre poser des mots dessus, cela lui faisait toujours un petit quelque chose. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que l'hybride se penchait sur elle jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et lorsque Fiona agrippa les cheveux de Klaus pour rapprocher leurs deux corps, tous deux eurent la même pensée.

 _Enfin, tout était bien._

Au manoir, Jasper et Bella profitaient de la fraicheur du jardin. Ils étaient assis sur le banc occupé plus tôt dans la nuit par les sœurs Swanson et Rebekah. A l'image de Klaus et Fiona, c'était leur premier vrai tête à tête depuis un moment sans avoir à planifier un quelconque meurtre ou la moindre attaque. Le reste de la famille Mikaelson avait gagné l'intérieur de la demeure pour goûter à une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Ils attendaient le retour de Fiona et Klaus depuis vingt minutes maintenant, ce qui fit dire à Isabella que cela ne servait plus à rien de rester là comme deux crétins. Si sa sœur avait suivi ses conseils, et elle avait intérêt à l'avoir fait ajouta la jeune femme avec un petit rire, ils en avaient pour toute la nuit. Jasper profita de l'occasion pour aborder un sujet qui le travaillait depuis le bal des Mikaelson quelques jours auparavant. Si lui savait pertinemment ce que représentait Bella pour lui, il était quasi certain que cette dernière était son âme sœur et sa compagne d'éternité, le Sang Froid voulait savoir si elle ressentait quelque chose de semblable pour lui.

Isabella accueillit sa confession, la mâchoire crispée. Cette dernière ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Bien sûr qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Jasper, prétendre le contraire serait un énorme mensonge. Même un aveugle le verrait. Son cœur avait des ratés quand elle le voyait au loin, son odeur lui donnait envie de se rouler dedans et d'y rester toute sa chienne de vie, sa présence l'apaisait et la faisait se sentir si bien que cela en devenait indécent. Ils avaient une indéniable complicité, mais elle ne parlerait pas d'amour et encore moins d'âmes sœurs.

Pas encore, pas après Kai. Un peu plus de vingt ans s'était écoulé depuis la fin tragique de leur relation, où Niklaus avait arraché la rate du fils Parker après l'avoir battu à mort pour les coups qu'il lui avait donné à elle. Mais pour Isabella dont les vingt dernières années étaient comme un mirage, l'histoire était encore toute récente. Sa confiance en le genre masculin était ébranlée dans ses fondations et même si Jasper et Malachai étaient deux personnes très différentes, Bella avait peur de s'en remettre de nouveau à un homme. Parce que Dieu savait combien elle avait aimé Kai, passionnément presque douloureusement. Ils avaient une complicité que de leur propre aveu, ils n'avaient eu qu'avec leur jumeau respectif. A l'époque, Isabella pensait avoir trouvé son âme sœur jusqu'à ce que les premiers coups pleuvent. Elle n'avait pas tardé à les lui rendre, les enfonçant un peu plus dans la violence. Frapper l'autre était devenu une putain de preuve d'amour, se remémora la jeune femme les dents serrées. Cela s'étendit à tout ce qui était extérieur à leur couple. Bon dieu, Isabella n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps la proie de ses instincts lupins qu'à cette période de sa vie. La jeune femme était prompte à la colère, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle passait de longues heures à chasser dans la forêt avoisinant Portland.

Avec le recul, Isabella savait que cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Les sociopathes comme Kai n'aimaient personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes, les autres n'étaient bons qu'à leur servir à atteindre leur but. Cette pensée l'avait aidé à passer outre ses sentiments pour le leader des Gemini, mais les plaies restaient béantes et douloureuses. Contrairement à Kai, Jasper faisait ressortir le bon en elle mais ses doutes étaient réels. _Après tout, pouvait-elle vraiment avoir confiance ? Peut-être cachait-il un côté sombre sous cette façade agréable ?_

Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait les réminiscences de sa vie en tant qu'Isabella Swan. Des souvenirs de sa relation avec Edward Cullen qu'elle ne tenait pas à revivre, mais qui venaient encore plus embrouiller son pauvre esprit.

Jasper observa Isabella passer une main dans ses cheveux courts, mal à l'aise. Il n'était clairement pas rassuré par le temps qu'elle prenait pour répondre à cette simple question. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre enfin à ses interrogations : « Je ne peux pas dire que je ne ressens rien pour toi, c'est un mensonge. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, les mains moites et tout l'assortiment qui va avec lorsque tu te tiens aussi près de moi. Tu m'apaises, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que depuis que tu es dans ma vie…

\- Mais ? fit Jasper, devinant que ce n'était pas tout

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Ma dernière relation n'a pas exactement été un long fleuve tranquille et les souvenirs de ma relation avec Edward quand j'étais Isabella Swan viennent se mélanger à tout cela. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous, je veux être entièrement à toi et non pas la proie des souvenirs que j'ai avec les autres.

\- Je t'attendrais… Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » sourit Jasper

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Bella lui retourna son sourire. Il était heureux qu'elle réponde à ses sentiments, au moins un peu. Et si la seule chose qui les empêchait d'être ensembles était le souvenir des deux autres hommes de sa vie, le vampire ferait en sorte de les éclipser. La sorcière saisit sa main jusqu'alors posée sur le banc de pierre et la pressa dans la sienne. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Jasper qui caressa ses cheveux. Ses cajoleries la firent doucement glisser vers le sommeil, sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée fut qu'elle pourrait s'habituer très vite à ce genre d'attention.

Quand Isabella fut totalement endormie, Jasper la hissa sur son dos pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre préparée pour elle. Il la déshabilla le plus possible, de façon à ne pas voir son corps nu en somme, et l'installa sous les couvertures. Au moment de quitter la chambre, le Sang Froid déposa un baiser sur le front de l'endormie qui murmura son prénom dans son sommeil. Ce simple son le fit se figer sur le seuil de la chambre. _Est-ce qu'elle rêvait de lui ?_ Et à l'image de son « frère » Edward en son temps, Jasper se retrouva à veiller sur le sommeil de sa belle à attendre que peut-être son nom ne soit murmuré par l'endormie.

A ce moment-là, Klaus et Fiona s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe. En plus de leurs vêtements déchirés par endroits, cette dernière arborait une jolie marque de morsure sur un côté du cou ainsi que sur l'épaule ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la teneur de leurs dernières activités. La sorcière se calla un peu plus contre son compagnon qui au bout de quelques minutes, rompit le silence : « Quittons cette ville.

\- Maintenant ? s'écria la sorcière

\- Pas nécessairement, mais le plus tôt possible. Cette ville m'étouffe. Ma famille nous suivra sans faire d'histoires, je pense. Mystic Falls ne nous apporte, après tout, que des malheurs depuis le début.

\- Et tu voudrais aller où ?

\- Retourner chez nous, à Bâton Rouge. »

 _Chez eux_. Dieu qu'elle aimait ce terme. Entre eux, tout avait commencé ici et c'était bien la seule des propriétés de Niklaus que celui-ci considérait comme sa maison. Les souvenirs attachés à la bâtisse y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Fiona manifesta son accord en offrant un long baiser au vampire qui l'enlaça plus étroitement encore.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Kai et Bonnie partageaient un verre de bourbon dans la maison appartenant à Jasper. Ce dernier les avait autorisés à retourner là-bas, ils n'avaient l'un comme l'autre aucun autre endroit où aller. Ils avaient fêté leur victoire mais surtout la mort d'Olivia, qui renforçait le statut de leader de Kai au sein de son coven. Le Gemini fit tourner le bourbon dans son verre avant de demander : « Les jumelles t'ont appris ce qu'elles savaient, Mikael est mort ainsi que ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, Bonnie Bennett ?

\- J'ai pas réfléchi à la question. Je pensais dans tous les cas rester ici et au moins finir le lycée, j'aviserais ensuite.

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Rester dans cette ville paumée c'est gâcher tes talents. T'es une isorcière Bennett maitrisant l'Expression, tu pourrais mettre le monde à genoux si tu le désirais, sourit Kai

\- Parce que tu as mieux à me proposer, peut-être ? railla la jeune fille

\- Viens avec moi à Portland et diriges le coven à mes côtés. »

A la proposition, les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrirent ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle crut à une blague l'espace d'un instant. Un regard vers Kai lui démontra que celui-ci était sérieux. Ce dernier expliqua que la proposition n'était pas à effet immédiat. Elle pouvait prendre le temps d'obtenir son diplôme, de régler ses dernières affaires dans le coin avant de le rejoindre. A vrai dire Bonnie n'était même pas obligée de le faire mais d'après lui, la jeune fille reviendrait à ses côtés. Parce qu'une fois qu'on a goûté au pouvoir, on ne peut plus y renoncer.

Et Bonnie dut avouer qu'il avait raison. Reprendre sa vie de gentille petite sorcière comme si de rien n'était, après avoir traité et fait jeu égal avec les puissants, ne l'enchantait guère. Et en devenant leader des Gemini aux côtés de Kai, la jeune fille ferait elle aussi partie des puissants. Bennett se renfonça dans son fauteuil, sirota une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre à l'autre sorcier : « J'accepte, mais je veux finir le lycée avant. J'ai une condition, moi aussi. Tu vas m'aider à terminer ce que j'ai à faire ici.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête, _Bonster_? sourit Kai

\- Nous allons faire en sorte que certains habitants de Mystic Falls n'oublient jamais qui je suis… »

L'accord fut scellé par l'entrechoquement de leurs verres, que chacun vida d'une traite avant que Kai ne les remplisse de nouveau. Après cela, la conversation s'orienta sur tout autre chose. Ils auraient bien assez de temps pour mettre au point la vengeance de la jeune fille. Bonnie, en sirotant son second verre, eut tout de même une pensée pour Elena.

 _Bienvenue en Enfer, pétasse._ Si elle croyait avoir vécu le pire, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir.

 _A suivre._


	17. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir !**

 **C'est l'heure de votre dose mensuelle de _Dark Places_ ! C'est également l'avant dernier de la seconde partie du premier tome, et pose les bases de la troisième partie. Pour la petite info, y en aura quatre au total ^^Les choses sérieuses commencent bientôt en tout cas, j'ai hâte de vous faire lire tout ça :D**

 **Par contre, la rédaction a pas avancé des masses puisque je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 22 (après des mois à bloquer sur le chapitre 19, qui me plait toujours pas mais bon...) mais j'ai bon espoir d'arriver à avancer avec les vacances histoire de me reposer entre deux révisions d'examens.**

 **Publication du chapitre 16 :** **autour de la mi janvier (parce qu'avant, y a les examens...)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : My Town**

" _The streets you walk give you a reason_

 _Cause it's all you got and that will never change."_

(Hollywood Undead- _My Town_ )

Klaus et Fiona réapparurent au matin du lendemain, échevelés par la nuit passée et leurs vêtements de travers mais heureux. Ils arboraient des sourires qui faisaient facilement le tour de leurs têtes tellement ils étaient immenses. Le couple était donc réconcilié. Leurs mains jointes constituaient en elles-mêmes une preuve suffisante de leur entente retrouvée. Ce fut Jasper qui les accueillit, seul être de la maisonnée debout à cette heure matinale. A peine arrivée, la sorcière s'éclipsa pour prendre une douche rapide laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la cuisine. Il étudia Klaus d'un œil critique avant de lancer, malicieux, à l'hybride originel: « J'en connais un qui a passé une _très_ bonne nuit.

\- Vu tes vêtements froissés, mon ami, je pense que toi aussi. Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'avouer ? Par exemple, une incursion dans le lit de ma chère belle-sœur peut-être ? »

Effectivement, ce détail n'avait pas échappé à l'œil aiguisé de Niklaus. Sa femme l'avait mis au courant des derniers développements entre sa sœur et le Sang Froid, qui éprouvaient clairement quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Jasper eut le bon goût de paraitre gêné, mais marmonna que rien de tel ne s'était passé entre lui et Isabella. Klaus haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Il s'apprêtait à demander des détails quand Fiona redescendit de sa douche, revêtue d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt emprunté à Niklaus. Ce dernier l'observa mettre en route la machine à café, s'atteler à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner capable de remplir l'estomac de sept individus affamés. Klaus savoura un instant cette vision dont il n'avait pas eu le loisir de profiter depuis longtemps avant de venir lui prêter main forte, la sorcière le menaçant de la cuillère en bois qu'elle avait en main. Jasper choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser et aller réveiller Isabella, le couple n'avait pas spécialement besoin de sa présence de toute façon. Kol apparait peu après en train de se frotter les yeux, encore un peu endormi. Il marmonnait entre ses dents qu'il lui fallait un café de toute urgence. Le dernier fils Mikaelson s'installa au comptoir, une tasse de café apparait presque aussitôt devant lui et rencontra le sourire chaleureux de la sorcière : « Tu voulais un café, je crois ? »

Kol acquiesça et saisit la tasse brûlante entre ses doigts. Il observa le ballet parfaitement coordonné de son frère et Fiona autour des plaques de cuisson, s'amusa de voir son terrible ainé obéir aux ordres que la sorcière lui donne. Ses talents en peinture n'étaient plus à démontrer, en revanche la cuisine était une autre affaire semblait-il. Elle ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de Niklaus, d'ailleurs. Tout naturellement, le plus sauvage des Mikaelson entra dans le jeu de sa belle-sœur. Très vite, les deux frères se mirent à chahuter comme s'ils étaient de nouveau des enfants. Fiona les observa attendrie. C'était bon de voir Klaus s'autoriser ce genre de moments en famille. Ils en avaient discuté la veille, mais elle ne pensait pas voir cela si vite avec toutes leurs mésententes familiales. Mais c'était sous-estimer l'hybride, il avait une idée précise en tête. La famille c'est le pouvoir et l'affrontement contre Mikael ayant démontré ce fait, il était déterminé à ce que chaque membre de sa famille se tienne à ses côtés.

Car Klaus ne voulait pas retourner à Bâton Rouge, du moins pas immédiatement, mais à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il avait certes menti à Fiona, mais pour la bonne cause. Cette dernière aurait refusé d'emblée, avec raison par ailleurs. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui les attendait. Les rues de la ville du Croissant pullulaient d'individus, déterminés à le tuer et ainsi l'exclure de tous les jeux de pouvoir régissant la ville. Les vampires avaient déjà un chef, les sorcières le haïssaient et les loups étaient exclus du Quartier Français, tout ce petit monde se détestait mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'unir contre un ennemi commun. En l'occurrence, Klaus Mikaelson. Ce dernier était dangereux pour l'ordre établi en ville, car il était moitié vampire moitié loup garou et pouvait fédérer les deux communautés autour de lui. De plus, il était connu pour être entouré de sorcières puissantes ce qui pouvait séduire certaines des sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. On le voulait donc mort, pour toutes ses raisons. Ils avaient tenté de le tuer, un jour que lui et Fiona s'étaient rendus à la Nouvelle Orléans en simples touristes. Une attaque surprise près de _French Men Street_ , en pleine nuit, alors qu'ils rentraient d'une soirée dans un club de jazz. Le premier vampire avait attaqué Fiona, qui lui lacéra une partie de la gorge avant de l'envoyer dans le mur derrière eux d'un mouvement et d'extirper son cœur de sa poitrine d'un autre. Niklaus avait éliminé les deux autres membres du groupe, arrachant d'un geste précis leurs têtes du reste de leurs corps. C'était bien trop facile de se débarrasser d'eux, mais l'objectif n'était pas encore de les éliminer. _Quittez la ville si vous voulez avoir la vie sauve._ A cette époque, Klaus n'avait pas brisé sa malédiction et Fiona n'était encore qu'une jeune sorcière avec tout à apprendre alors le vampire avait fait le choix de quitter la ville. Tout en se promettant d'y revenir un jour, avec sa propre armée, pour reconquérir son bien.

Niklaus était persuadé que son heure était venue. Tous les éléments pour son plan de reconquête du trône de la Nouvelle Orléans étaient réunis. Il avait sa reine, dotée d'appuis solides parmi les sorciers, ainsi que sa famille unifiée autour de lui. De plus, Bella et Jasper pouvaient lui servir d'appuis politiques au niveau des loups garous et des vampires à Sang Froid. Cela nécessitait surtout que la première soit reconnue comme leader de la meute du Nord. Jasper était le Major Whitlock, une créature crainte parmi les siens. _Il ne pouvait pas échouer._ Tout à ses réflexions, Klaus fut sorti de ses pensées par la main de Bella sur son épaule. Cette dernière ricana : « Et bien monsieur l'hybride, on rêvasse sur sa soirée d'hier ?

\- Si tu ne dis rien sur ma soirée, je ne dirais rien sur la tienne Isabella… » sourit malicieusement Niklaus

Sa réponse déclencha un rougissement prononcé chez la sorcière qui marmonna entre ses dents qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'eut pas le loisir de demander plus de détails, Fiona les appelait pour le petit déjeuner depuis la pièce voisine. Toute la famille était déjà là, n'attendant plus qu'eux pour savourer son repas. Klaus aima tout de suite le tableau sous ses yeux. Sa femme bavardait avec Kol sur un quelconque truc de sorcier, Jasper avait libéré une place près de lui à l'intention de Bella et discutait avec Elijah. Comme lui, Rebekah couvait du regard cette scène trop rare quand on est un Mikaelson tout en remuant sa tasse de thé. Klaus s'installa en bout de table, près de sa femme, tandis qu'Isabella rejoignait sa place près de Jasper.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'empara de la tablée. Entre les bruits de mastication et l'entrechoquement des couverts, un observateur extérieur pouvait assister à une scène familiale à mille lieues de la terrible famille Mikaelson. Il était certain que de voir Kol, le plus sauvage d'entre eux à bien des égards, lancer des morceaux de mie de pain sur sa sœur, ou encore voir Klaus manger dans l'assiette de sa femme comme ces couples des films à l'eau de rose, avait de quoi étonner. Rebekah répliquait aux assauts de son frère, si bien que le sol se retrouva rapidement jonché de pain, Elijah tenta de les réprimander mais son sourire montrait bien qu'il n'était pas fâché. Jasper et Bella se lançaient des piques, taquins, indifférents au monde les entourant. Klaus observa tout ce petit monde du coin de l'œil et songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si unis.

 _Qu'ils n'avaient pas été une famille._

Ce fut au milieu du repas qu'il annonça son intention de quitter Mystic Falls avec Fiona et ceux qui souhaitaient le suivre. S'attirant plusieurs regards interrogateurs, l'hybride étaya ses propos : « Cette ville est peut-être là où nous sommes nés, mais elle ne nous apporte rien de bon depuis un millier d'années. D'abord, c'est ici que mère nous a transformés, que toutes les tensions de notre famille sont nées. Je veux que nous prenions un nouveau départ.

\- Et où souhaiterais tu prendre ce nouveau départ, Niklaus ? interrogea Elijah

\- Bâton Rouge… Ou la Nouvelle Orléans, peut-être.

\- Klaus, il me semble que nous n'avons jamais parlé de la Nouvelle Orléans mais seulement de Bâton Rouge. Et es-tu au moins conscient que poser un seul orteil dans le Quartier Français, car c'est évident que tu veux te rendre là-bas, va tous nous faire tuer ? La dernière fois, le « roi » a donné l'ordre de nous tuer alors que nous étions en position de touristes, siffla Fiona agacée qu'il est gardé ses intentions pour lui

\- Cette ville est _ma_ ville. Je veux la récupérer. Peu importe qui est sur le trône, _love_ , nous avons suffisamment d'appuis politiques pour la lui reprendre.

\- A mon avis, cet homme possède moitié moins d'ennemis que toi Niklaus. Beaucoup trop de gens continuent de te vouloir mort, plus encore à la Nouvelle Orléans. Ce n'est pas une base solide pour régner. Dois-je te rappeler qu'une grosse partie de la ville a brûlé sous notre régence ? argua Elijah

\- Si mon opinion vous intéresse, je n'ai aucune envie de revenir dans cette ville de malheur… fait tranquillement Rebekah en arrosant ses pancakes de sirop d'érable

\- Jasper, Bella, votre sentiment ? » les interrogea Klaus

Les deux concernés échangèrent un bref regard avant de répondre. Jasper s'exprima le premier. Que Niklaus récupère la régence de la Nouvelle Orléans n'était pas en soi un objectif impossible à atteindre, seulement il leur faudrait jouer tactique. Pas de grandiloquentes démonstrations de force mais s'arroger des alliés locaux chez les sorciers et les loups garous par exemple. Les vampires étaient à la solde de leur roi, donc ne l'écouterait pas. Jasper expliqua que selon lui, la première faction citée serait sensible aux alliances développées par les jumelles auprès des clans Gemini et Bennett et donc écouteraient les Swanson plus volontiers. De la même façon, plutôt que de jouer sur sa part vampire, Klaus devrait faire valoir son ascendance loup garou auprès de la meute locale. Isabella ajouta que cette stratégie était la meilleure car elle allait donner confiance aux partis impliqués, montrant à tous son accord face au projet de Klaus.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Kol, le seul qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé. Le jeune Mikaelson avait suivi les échanges avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Comme pour sa sœur, la Nouvelle Orléans était reliée à des souvenirs désagréables puisqu'il avait passé la plupart du temps neutralisé dans un _putain_ de cercueil. Mais il avait des projets en suspend à la Nouvelle Orléans qui mériteraient un peu de son intérêt, songea-t-il en coulant un regard vers Klaus. Ce serait difficile de les mener à bien avec les sœurs Swanson dans son giron, mais Kol était prêt à tenter sa chance. Avoir les moyens de se protéger de son frère était l'une de ses priorités. Tranquillement, le plus jeune des frères Mikaelson annonça à Klaus son désir de le suivre à la Nouvelle Orléans. Ce dernier accueillit la nouvelle, triomphant. A ses côtés, Fiona passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle allait essayer de le faire changer d'avis mais n'avait que peu d'espoirs. Il aimait tellement cette ville. La Nouvelle Orléans était non seulement le premier endroit où Klaus s'était senti chez lui, mais c'était _son_ royaume. Comme tout loup, il était attaché à ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire.

La fin du repas se déroula dans un silence glaçant. Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de Niklaus, quant à leur future destination. Personne ne fut étonné que Fiona entraine son compagnon dans la pièce voisine sitôt son assiette terminée. Ils avaient des choses à régler, la jeune femme avait été manipulée par le vampire et ne comptait pas laisser passer cela. Les Mikaelson tendirent l'oreille, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se dire en espérant que Fiona n'ait pas l'idée d'insonoriser la pièce. Mais vu son état de fureur, la sorcière n'y penserait probablement pas. Dès que Klaus referma la porte du petit salon, la sorcière lança les hostilités. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa magie vibrait autour d'elle mais le vampire n'avait pas envie de se laisser impressionner : « Tu as osé me manipuler, Nik. C'est bas, même pour toi, siffla sa femme

\- Si je t'avais parlé de mon projet immédiatement, tu aurais refusé de but en blanc. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, Fiona.

\- Oui mais…

\- Laisses-moi finir, _sweetheart_. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mettre les pieds à la Nouvelle Orléans et je le respecte. Bâton Rouge n'est qu'à une heure, tu peux te réinstaller et vivre dans la propriété si tu le souhaites. Je t'y rejoindrais aussi souvent que possible, mais je ne renoncerais pas à la Nouvelle Orléans. Cette ville est _ma_ ville. Je veux la récupérer, régner sur ses rues et que tu le fasses avec moi. Tout roi a besoin d'une reine à ses côtés. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Fiona l'observait, sans un mot. Sa colère était redescendue comme un soufflé, bien que toujours présente. La jeune femme était résignée. Elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause sur ce coup. Klaus ne renoncerait pas à son projet, c'était sûr et certain à voir son visage. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de détermination, ses lèvres étaient étirées en ce sourire de prédateur qu'il n'arborait que lorsqu'il chassait. Et la rumeur d'un retour de l'hybride n'allait forcément pas tarder à se répandre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Le monde surnaturel était plus petit qu'on ne le pensait, il l'était d'autant plus que les moindres faits et gestes des vampires originels étaient guettés par tous. Niklaus ne pouvait plus reculer, si tant était qu'il en avait l'envie. Quant à sa proposition d'habiter Bâton Rouge plutôt que la Nouvelle Orléans, Fiona allait refuser. A une heure de distance de son mari, elle vivrait dans l'angoisse de ce qui pourrait arriver à Klaus, plus encore que si elle vivait avec lui. Cela allait nécessiter de poser quelques conditions. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de marmonner : « De toute façon, tu ne changeras pas d'avis quoique je dise ?

\- Non, en effet.

\- J'accepte la Nouvelle Orléans, mais à deux conditions. Si tu es amené à traiter avec les sorcières, par pitié laisses moi faire. Elles ne m'ont pas à la bonne mais m'apprécieront toujours plus que toi.

\- Et la seconde ?

\- Ne nous mets pas en danger plus que nécessaire. »

Elle ponctua sa demande d'un regard entendu. Le message était clair. _Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi qui pourrait avoir des conséquences sur notre famille_. Ils trouvaient à peine un équilibre et celui-ci, aussi fragile que les ailes d'un papillon, était la clé pour des relations familiales apaisées. Klaus hocha la tête, il n'avait pas l'intention de tout gâcher. Sa famille était son plus grand atout dans cette bataille pour le pouvoir qui se profilait entre lui et cet imbécile se prenant pour le « roi » de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Sur un ton bien moins grave, la sorcière ajouta qu'il avait intérêt à se montrer très gentil avec elle puisqu'elle avait accepté sa dernière lubie. Niklaus sourit largement, embrassa la jeune femme avant de promettre de la payer en vêtements et autres accessoires féminins pour le restant de leurs jours. Fiona quitta la pièce la première, retrouva le reste de la famille qui faisait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu de leur discussion alors même qu'ils avaient tout écouté. Les conversations battaient peut-être leur plein mais étaient tellement emplies de banalités que Fiona ne fut pas dupe. Ils les avaient espionnés mais faisaient semblant de rien. Imbéciles, sourit-elle en retournant à sa place. Il lui paraissait en effet assez invraisemblable que sa sœur discoure de la météo au Venezuela en compagnie de Rebekah qu'elle commençait seulement à accepter. Niklaus apparut peu après. Il se posta aux côtés de sa femme, serra l'épaule de cette dernière avant d'annoncer à tous leur départ prochain pour la Nouvelle Orléans.

Rebekah soupira de dépit, marmonna qu'elle refusait toujours d'y retourner. A ces mots, son frère ainé lui glissa à l'oreille que c'était peut-être l'occasion pour eux de vivre comme une famille et non des étrangers cherchant perpétuellement à attenter à la vie des autres. Ce qui s'était passé à la Nouvelle Orléans la dernière fois ne se reproduirait plus d'après Elijah, persuadé que Niklaus avait changé dans le bon sens. Lui avait trouvé le bonheur, par conséquent il n'en priverait plus les siens. Bien entendu, cela ne lui ramènerait pas Marcel ni tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait aimé. Mais cette famille ne pouvait qu'aller mieux, dorénavant. Et Rebekah avait envie de croire à un changement définitif, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que le naturel de Klaus ne revienne au galop…

Les jours suivants passèrent entre achats de vêtements supplémentaires par les femmes de la maisonnée, accompagnées d'Elijah désireux d'acquérir de nouveaux costumes. Elles dépensaient l'argent offert par Klaus non seulement pour elles mais aussi pour les hommes. Rebekah se fit en effet un devoir d'acheter de nouvelles tenues à Kol pour qui le shopping était loin d'être une passion. Jasper constata amusé que contrairement à Bella Swan, Isabella Swanson _aimait_ le shopping. Pas autant qu'Alice certes, mais elle appréciait cette activité. Il la laissa même lui acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements, découvrant avec surprise au retour des filles que les achats faits par Bella correspondaient parfaitement à ses goûts. Ce petit détail le conforta dans l'idée que cette femme était faite pour lui, pas comme Alice qui n'écoutait que les dernières tendances et non son avis personnel. Niklaus s'attela quant à lui à préparer leur arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans, missionnant une équipe de décorateurs pour remettre la Plantation abandonnée depuis un siècle en état. Ils avaient carte blanche sur la rénovation de la bâtisse mais Klaus avait posé une seule condition.

 _Ils ne devaient révéler à personne le nom de leur client._ Pas même à la famille peine de quoi, des têtes innocentes pourraient tomber au sens littéral du terme. Penser que les membres de sa famille pouvaient trouver la mort à cause de lui, convainquit le contremaitre de respecter les exigences de son patron. Au ton de la voix de ce dernier, l'humain savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. L'hybride voulait que la rumeur de son retour, si tant est qu'elle existe, reste au stade de rumeur. Dans ce genre de cas de figure, l'effet de surprise ainsi que l'incertitude restaient parmi ses meilleurs alliés. Klaus souhaitait que le misérable « roi » de la Nouvelle Orléans le craigne, vive dans l'incertitude de le voir arriver pour reprendre son bien sans pouvoir anticiper son retour. Il organisa également le transport de la voiture de Kol à la Nouvelle Orléans. Rebekah conduirait la sienne jusqu'en Louisiane avec les jumelles à son bord ainsi qu'Elijah, peu désireux de voyager avec ses frères. C'était la seule solution, le Hummer étant trop petit pour accueillir sept personnes. Ce dernier accueillerait les trois hommes restants. Deux jours furent nécessaires pour achever les préparatifs et au matin du troisième jour, chacun embarqua dans le véhicule qui lui avait été assigné.

Le premier tiers du trajet se déroula de façon tout à fait normale. Jasper et Kol, assis côte à côte sur la banquette arrière du Hummer, s'étaient lancés dans un jeu idiot au grand désespoir de Klaus. ! Dans le véhicule conduit par Rebekah, la discussion s'orienta leur enfance avec plusieurs anecdotes sur Niklaus. Comme cette fois lors d'un horrible orage, où il avait donné un petit chevalier taillé dans le chêne à sa jeune sœur pour la rassurer. Fiona sourit, attendrie quand elle tentait d'imaginer la scène. _Si innocents._ Rebekah raconta ensuite les premières chasses de ses frères, qui faisaient tous le désespoir de Mikael par leur manque de talent.

Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis seulement une heure et demie, à peine le temps de faire deux cent kilomètres, Fiona blanche comme un linge demanda à Rebekah de s'arrêter dès que possible. Si la blonde avait eu l'intention de protester, elle se tut bien vite. Le front couvert de sueur ainsi que ses yeux vitreux montraient que la jeune femme se sentait _vraiment_ mal. A peine la voiture arrêtée sur le bord d'une aire d'autoroute que la sorcière en jaillit, telle un diable hors de sa boite, pour vomir ses tripes le long d'une bande d'herbe entretenue avec soin. Sa jumelle se fit le devoir de tenir les longs cheveux de sa sœur, tout le temps que cette dernière déversait le contenu de son estomac sur le sol goudronné. Sa nausée se calma après quelques minutes, à son grand soulagement. Les vampires originels observèrent la compagne de leur frère s'essuyer la bouche avec le mouchoir tendu par sa sœur, puis attraper un chewing-gum pour chasser le goût âcre de la bile. Face au regard interrogateur de sa famille, Fiona haussa les épaules : « J'ai peut-être mal digéré quelque chose. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, marmonna la jeune femme

\- Si ça continue, commença sa sœur

\- J'irais consulter un médecin, oui. Mais pour l'heure, c'est exceptionnel et ça ne mérite pas qu'on s'y attarde pendant des heures. »

Le ton était sec et n'autorisait aucune protestation. Fiona Mikaelson détestait qu'on la considère comme une petite chose fragile, elle n'était pas _faible_ putain. Ce désir furieux d'être toujours debout, droite sur ses deux pieds peu importe les circonstances, la jeune femme savait qu'elle le devait aux années d'abus subies auprès de son géniteur. Il tournait principalement ses pulsions violentes vers Bella, portrait vivant de sa femme décédée, mais n'en méprisait pas moins sa fille ainée. En fait, Derek la méprisait encore plus que sa cadette. Peut-être que Fiona avait les yeux verts des Rosam, mais elle était une sorcière jusqu'au bout des ongles. Cela se voyait sans qu'elle eut déclenché son gêne de loup garou. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que leur père détestait au-delà du visage douloureusement familier d'Isabella, c'était la magie de sa sœur. La même magie qui lui avait arraché sa tendre Amara, cette magie qui avait détruit sa vie par l'entremise de ces deux jumelles qui avait tué leur mère. Derek Rosam faisait payer ses filles pour leur nature hybride, n'hésitant pas à les mettre plus bas que terre physiquement et psychologiquement. Ainsi, il avait l'habitude de répéter à Fiona alors que les os de cette dernière se brisaient sous ses coups que la magie ne la sauvait pas de ses coups, qu'elle était peut-être une putain de sorcière mais qu'elle resterait toujours plus faible que lui la preuve elle ne pouvait pas répliquer, qu'elle ne pouvait être sa fille tellement elle était faible. L'ironie du sort voulut que Derek Rosam meure de la main de ses filles, se servant de cette magie qu'il détestait tant et ce sans qu'il puisse se défendre.

Fiona s'était depuis faite le devoir de ne jamais craquer, de toujours apparaitre en position de force peu importe les circonstances même auprès de sa famille. Niklaus la disait solide comme le roc. La vérité était que la jeune femme gardait tout le négatif en elle, jusqu'à l'explosion. Fiona supportait bien ce trop-plein la plupart du temps, les autres fois son mal être se répercutait sur sa façon de s'alimenter. Mais personne ne savait vraiment comment elle se sentait. Et ce serait la même chose avec cette histoire de vomissements. La jeune femme admettait se sentir faible mais ne le reconnaitrait pas, de façon à n'alarmer personne…

Après cet épisode et une boisson sucrée qu'Isabella l'avait forcée à avaler, son état sembla s'améliorer. Fiona avait repris un peu de couleur et ses yeux étaient moins vitreux. Elijah et Rebekah en profitèrent pour s'acheter un café chacun au magasin de l'autoroute. Le véhicule reprit la route une demi-heure après s'être arrêté. Rebekah accéléra de façon à combler le retard qu'ils avaient sur Niklaus, Kol et Jasper. Ils rattrapèrent le Hummer environ trente kilomètres plus loin. Les deux Mikaelson firent la course un moment, s'attirant la colère des autres conducteurs. L'un d'eux passa la tête par la vitre entrouverte, les traita de cinglés suicidaires sous les rires des passagers des deux voitures. _Pour être suicidaire, il faut déjà pouvoir mourir mon bon monsieur._

Trois heures de trajet passèrent avant que Fiona ne se sente de nouveau mal. Rebekah eut juste le temps de s'arrêter le long de la bande d'arrêt d'urgence avant que sa belle-sœur ne rende le misérable sandwich consommé quelques heures auparavant. Isabella, les sourcils froncés, ouvrit le coffre et fouilla dans la valise contenant leur réserve d'herbes et plantes médicinales. Elle en ressortit un petit flacon d'huile essentielle de lavande, selon l'étiquette apposée dessus, et un sachet qui abritait une poudre marron. C'est du gingembre séché, expliqua la sorcière d'une voix douce. Pour réguler les nausées, il devait se consommer en infusion mais en attendant d'avoir de l'eau chaude à portée de main, Fiona pouvait mettre une goutte d'huile essentielle de lavande sous sa langue. Cela devrait au moins pour un temps calmer ses vomissements.

Le véhicule repartit une fois que la sorcière eut appliqué les recommandations de sa sœur. Cette dernière, inquiète, prévint tout de même Jasper de l'état de Fiona. Elle lui demanda de prévenir Klaus, sans donner trop de détails. Ce dernier devait se concentrer sur la route et son plan une fois arrivé à la Nouvelle Orléans, ce qu'il ne ferait pas s'il s'inquiétait trop pour Fiona. Cette dernière était loin d'être en grande forme mais son état n'était pas plus préoccupant que cela. Comme elle, sa sœur était si peu malade que cela ne pouvait que paraitre inquiétant au premier abord, alors que ce n'était peut-être rien. Outre la bonne vieille gastroentérite ou l'intoxication alimentaire, Bella avait une autre hypothèse sur les causes de l'état de sa sœur mais refusait d'y penser. Avec le climat actuel, l'alliance des Swanson avec les clans Gemini et Bennett ainsi que le retour de Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans, ils étaient en droit de croire que quelqu'un avait pu empoisonner ou ensorceler sa sœur jumelle. Bella connaissait une sacrée quantité de sorts indétectables pour la victime, sorcière ou non, qui tuait cette dernière à petit feu et elle peinait à croire qu'elle était la seule à posséder ce savoir.

Au même moment, Klaus écoutait Jasper expliquer que Fiona se sentait mal. Cela inquiétait l'hybride, bien entendu, mais ses pensées étaient déjà à la Nouvelle Orléans. Sa plus fidèle amie, son grand amour, _sa_ ville. Avant sa famille, avant Viviane, avant Fiona, cette ville avait été sa relation la plus stable. Une savoureuse constante dans cette existence bancale qu'était la sienne. Il l'avait bâtie pierre à pierre, chaque foutu pan de mur du Quartier Français était son œuvre. Unifier les différentes factions qui la composaient avait donné un but à son immortelle existence. Ceci fait, Klaus avait adoré contempler son œuvre jusqu'au moment où Mikael la lui avait cruellement retirée des mains. Et peu importe celui qui s'estimait assez bien pour gouverner son bien, Niklaus le mettrait à terre.

 _La Nouvelle Orléans, tiens-toi prête. Pares toi de tes plus beaux atours. Ton roi, amoureux de toi comme au premier jour, s'en revient pour te reconquérir…_

 _A suivre._


	18. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes :)**

 **Voici votre dose mensuelle de Dark Places !**

 **Aujourd'hui, petit retour sur nos amis les Cullens. Histoire de clore cette deuxième partie, mais aussi parce que nos Sangs Froids n'ont pas encore fini de jouer leurs rôles ^^ Le mois prochain, on va enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet et avancer dans l'intrigue... J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Encore**

 _« J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle._

 _Au-delà de l'âme, encore une larme. »_

(Julien Loko- _Encore_ )

Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington, avait toujours été un véritable havre de paix pour la famille Cullen. Ils y revenaient sur une fréquence régulière, tous les siècles environ, ce qu'ils ne faisaient dans aucun autre endroit au monde. La petite ville avait tout pour leur plaire, après tout. Un climat pluvieux pour une espèce comme la leur, une tranquillité grâce à leur maison perdue dans la forêt voisine de la ville qu'ils n'auraient pas dans une grande agglomération comme Seattle par exemple. Mais cette fois-ci, le charme que les Sang Froid trouvaient à Forks avait été réduit à un douloureux néant. Tout avait si bien commencé. Edward, éternel célibataire de la famille, avait trouvé l'amour en la personne de la jeune Isabella Swan. C'était une humaine mais surtout sa chanteuse, la personne créée pour passer l'éternité à ses côtés.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où une dénommée Fiona était arrivée à Forks. Leur jolie famille avait implosé comme un avion en plein vol. Le malheur qui s'était abattu sur leur famille, venait de cette dernière Esmée Cullen en était persuadée. D'abord, cela avait commencé avec Isabella. Cette fille avait accaparé la trop gentille et influençable Bella, l'avait retourné contre Edward et le reste de la famille Cullen. Tous les conflits entre Alice, Edward et Isabella qui avaient découlé de la relation entre les deux filles, avaient conduit la fille du shérif à quitter la ville pour retourner vivre avec sa mère à Phoenix. La pauvre n'y était malheureusement jamais arrivée. Elle avait été portée disparue ces derniers mois et eux les premiers, avaient espéré qu'Isabella était en vie quelque part. Malheureusement, sa voiture avait été retrouvée calcinée quelques jours auparavant avec ce qui était sans nul doute son corps sur le siège conducteur.

Charlie Swan, shérif de la ville, avait inconsolable pendant plusieurs semaines. Les rumeurs disaient que son seul secours avait été l'alcool, palliatif habituel à toutes les peines du monde. Il fallait dire que le pauvre homme n'avait plus rien. Sa chère Renée, dont il était toujours désespérément amoureux après tant d'années, vivait avec un autre homme. De leur amour, il ne restait que sa petite Bella qui n'était plus rien maintenant si ce n'était quelques cadres photos échoués sur la cheminée du salon et un souvenir douloureux.

Dans la foulée, les Cullen avaient appris la mort d'Isabella par Charlie lui-même à qui ESlée était venue rendre visite. La nouvelle leur avait tous brisés le cœur, mais le pire était bien Edward. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, replié sur lui-même comme une huitre. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Jasper avait quitté Alice. Ce dernier avait quitté sa petite chérie parce qu'il ne se sentait soi-disant plus à sa place dans la famille, qu'il voulait aller retrouver sa sœur de venin Yoshino mais de l'avis d'Esmée, il était trop lâche pour gérer la peine ressentie par Alice suite au départ de sa meilleure amie.

Et les voilà aujourd'hui, réunis comme des âmes en peine dans ce salon trop blanc et qui n'avait plus résonné des éclats de rires de ses enfants depuis des mois. Emmett se murait dans un silence pesant, loin des blagues qu'il leur distillait au quotidien. Rosalie passait son temps dans le garage, détruisant et réparant leurs voitures avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle ne pleurait pas la perte de Bella, ne vous y trompez pas, mais celle de son frère. A force de prétendre que Jasper et elle étaient jumeaux, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés au point qu'ils passaient pour des vrais frères et sœurs. Alice était éteinte pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint leur famille, la jeune fille passait des journées prostrée à regarder les vieilles photos de Jasper et elle à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de travers. Et Edward, dieu son pauvre garçon… Aucun membre de la maisonnée n'avait la capacité de ressentir sa douleur à proprement parler mais pour autant, chacun la ressentait jusque dans ses os. Le télépathe avait même projeté de se rendre chez les Volturi pour leur demander d'abréger ses souffrances. Heureusement, Alice avait eu une vision de son projet et l'avait empêché de partir. La tirade que cette dernière avait faite à son frère pour le convaincre de rester, arrachait le cœur mort d'Esmée même des semaines après. Alice lui demandait de ne pas mourir, parce que parmi les trois choses qui étaient indispensables à sa vie à savoir Jasper, Bella et lui, elle n'avait plus que lui sur lequel se reposer. Et les yeux pleins de larmes de venin, la minuscule vampire avait avoué qu'elle ne pensait pas survivre si elle le perdait lui aussi.

Cet épisode eut le mérite de leur faire l'effet d'un électrochoc, à tous. Ils devaient arrêter de se complaire dans leur malheur et avancer. Quand on est un vampire, on ne peut pas décemment se lamenter sur la perte d'un être humain pour l'éternité. Ainsi lentement, difficilement, les Cullen reprenaient leurs vies d'avant Isabella Swan. Les « parents » retournèrent au travail, soit l'hôpital pour Carlisle et Esmée se remit à rénover ces vieilles demeures. Les « enfants » Cullen, eux, commencèrent par retourner au lycée. Ils l'avaient déserté plusieurs semaines auparavant et découvrirent qu'en leur absence, des changements s'étaient opérés. Pas au niveau de l'équipe pédagogique, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et n'était pas prête de le faire, en revanche les choses étaient différentes pour leurs camarades. Ceux qui avaient connu et aimé, plus ou moins, Bella semblaient tout aussi affectés qu'eux par la mort de la jeune fille mais certains d'entre eux les frappèrent, car d'apparence peu affectée.

Une de ces personnes était Angela Weber, pourtant une amie proche d'Isabella. De ce fait, ils s'attendaient à la voir aussi effondrée qu'eux. Il n'en était rien. La jeune fille brune faisait comme si de rien était, vivait sa vie comme avant. Ce fut un soir après les cours où Edward, désireux de lui faire arrêter ce flagrant manque de respect pour la mémoire de Bella, remarqua de nombreux changements physiques chez la jeune fille. Ils étaient seuls dans le parking à cette heure de la journée et malgré le jour tombant, Edward eut le loisir de la détailler. Ses cheveux s'étaient épaissis, avaient une couleur plus intense et sa peau n'avait plus le moindre défaut contrairement à avant où elle était recouverte de cicatrices d'acné. Au lieu des yeux marron ternes qui étaient auparavant les siens, Angela arborait deux grands yeux d'un profond bleu clair. Se sentant observée, la jeune fille releva la tête vers lui : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Leech_? »

Son utilisation du terme de sangsue ne trompait pas, de même que son petit sourire méprisant. _Elle savait._ Angela Weber savait ce qu'ils étaient. Toute la question était dorénavant de savoir comment et _qui_ le lui avait dit. Le télépathe tenta de lire ses pensées mais se heurta à un mur. Encore quelque chose qui avait changé, pour lui qui était auparavant capable de lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille comme dans un livre ouvert. Angela rit devant sa détresse. Ses iris devinrent d'un bleu translucide un court instant, avant de revenir à la normale. Elle se pencha à son oreille et souffla : « Je ne suis plus humaine. Alors tes petits tours ne me font plus rien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Les gens comme moi, ont plusieurs noms. Certains nous appellent élémentaires de feu, fée mais personnellement je préfère le terme de Salamandre. Un esprit du feu. J'ai un peu de sang sorcier également, mais c'est un détail. »

Edward ne savait pas ce qu'étaient exactement les Salamandres, à part une catégorie rare de batraciens s'entend. De la même façon, les sorciers étaient censés être un ramassis de sornettes. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une créature avec de tels pouvoirs mais quand la main d'Angela posa la main sur son épaule, cette partie de son corps s'enflamma d'un seul coup. Un autre contact et les flammes s'éteignirent comme elles étaient venues. Le télépathe était ainsi bien obligé de croire aux propos de la jeune fille. Le Sang Froid croisa les yeux bleus de Weber qui s'adressa une nouvelle fois à lui : « Je sais pourquoi tu es venue me voir. Tu voulais me parler d'Isabella. Si je peux te donner un conseil, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

\- C'est l'amour de ma vie, grogna le télépathe

\- Peut-être qu'elle est le tien mais tu n'es pas le sien. Tu n'as pas les épaules pour supporter ce qui se prépare, Sang Froid. _Le monde est en train de changer._ Les hybrides, les espèces oubliées comme la mienne vont s'élever par la grâce du roi Niklaus, après que le sang de la femme en noir ait souillé le sol de la Terre du Croissant. Et vous, les Sang Froids, devez choisir un camp. Choisirez-vous de marcher aux côtés de la Bête ou de vous tenir près de celle qui désire que la grande magie écrase tout le reste ?

\- Tu nages en plein délire… souffla Edward

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, demandes à ta sœur d'interroger votre avenir… »

Et Angela disparut sur ces mots, retrouvant Analeigh à l'entrée du parking. La rouquine se fit entrainer d'autorité vers la voiture de sa cousine. Un éclair blanc passa dans les yeux de celle-ci, cela fit dire à Edward qu'elle aussi était _quelque chose_. Il ne savait pas quoi mais avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. Quant à cette histoire de bouleversement du monde, de roi, cela lui sembla tout droit sortir d'un putain de roman _fantasy_ bas de gamme. Il retenait tout de même une chose du discours d'Angela. Cette dernière n'avait pas parlé de Bella au passé mais au présent. Comme si elle était encore vivante quelque part.

 _Dieu, faites que ce soit vrai._

S'il y avait le moindre espoir, la moindre chance qu'il puisse revoir sa petite humaine, Edward était prêt à la saisir. Peu importe dans quoi cette dernière était impliquée, peu importe qu'il ait à faire tomber des légions de vampires, loups garous ou quoique ce soit d'autre pour la récupérer, il était prêt à aller au combat si c'était pour elle. _Il n'y a rien qu'Edward ne ferait pas pour Isabella._ Edward gara sa Volvo devant la maison familiale dans un crissement de pneus et fit voler quantité de graviers dans les pares terres de fleurs d'Esmée. Cette dernière, occupée à désherber autour des dites fleurs, râla pour la forme mais son fils était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Edward gravit quatre à quatre les marches menant au bureau de Carlisle, qui gardait un bestiaire des différentes espèces surnaturelles dans sa bibliothèque.

Le télépathe trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il lut ne le rassura pas, loin de là. On appelait Salamandre les personnifications de l'élément Feu, avec la révélation de leurs pouvoirs lors de la dix-septième année. Ces créatures étaient principalement féminines bien que des individus mâles existent. A l'image des batraciens auxquels elles devaient leur nom, les Salamandres possédaient un venin létal pour toute autre espèce. Tout un secret entourait leur naissance mais d'après les annotations de Carlisle, les Salamandres comme les autres créatures élémentaires n'apparaissaient qu'en temps de guerre pour combattre aux côtés des sorciers. Edward allait s'intéresser ensuite aux autres élémentaires quand Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce. Le patriarche était surpris de trouver son premier « enfant » dans son bureau à cette heure, surtout : « Fils, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler… »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, inquiet, mais écouta Edward lui raconter sa conversation avec Angela. A la mention du nom « Niklaus », le visage du docteur perdit toute couleur. Ce prénom… Il l'avait déjà entendu dans la bouche des frères Volturi, longtemps auparavant. Si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, Niklaus était le prénom d'un des membres de la fratrie Mikaelson les tout premiers vampires. Il était plus connu sous le diminutif de Klaus et généralement, sa réputation le précédait peu importe l'endroit. Cet homme était cruel, sans merci, répandait la désolation partout où il passait. Si Bella était impliquée dans des évènements incluant ce dernier, la récupérer saine et sauve serait un miracle. A vrai dire, il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour la sauver. Son récit terminé, Edward se tourna vers son père : « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je crois savoir qui est ce Niklaus et s'il est impliqué, il est probablement déjà trop tard pour Bella. Elle… Elle n'est qu'une humaine, elle ne peut pas être de taille à lutter face à quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Qui est-il, Carlisle ?

\- C'est l'un des premiers vampires de l'histoire de l'humanité. Lui et sa famille ont été transformés par la magie, ils sont plus forts, plus rapides et indestructibles à ma connaissance. On peut sauver Bella, j'en suis sûr !

\- Rien d'insurmontable, je suis l'un des vampires les plus rapides du monde et nous avons quantité d'alliés prêt à nous aider si on en fait la demande...

\- Tu ne comprends pas Edward. Ce Niklaus appartient à une autre espèce de vampire, plus ancienne que la nôtre. Plus ces vampires sont âgés et plus forts ils sont. Et cet homme a plus d'un millénaire. Les rumeurs disent qu'il est capable de tuer un millier de soldats à lui seul. Et je ne veux pas te faire peur, fils, mais Niklaus est connu pour _jouer_ avec sa nourriture. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard pour Bella… »

De rage, Edward renversa le bureau de son père et à l'aide de sa vitesse, partit se réfugier dans la forêt. Une bonne partie des arbres de la forêt fut déracinée pour lui permettre d'évacuer sa colère et quand le télépathe se sentit calmé, il s'allongea. Edward repensa bien sûr aux révélations de Carlisle. Les paroles de son créateur étaient loin de l'avoir dissuadé, au contraire elles l'avaient conforté dans sa position. Sa Bella ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps aux mains d'un monstre tel que ce Niklaus. Mais la première étape était de convaincre Carlisle car les relations de la famille étaient avant tout celles de ce dernier. Et Edward avait sa petite idée de la marche à suivre. Son créateur était persuadé que Bella était déjà morte, s'il lui apportait la preuve qu'elle pouvait encore être sauvée cela changerait sans doute la donne. Et la personne la mieux placée pour lui délivrer ce genre d'informations, n'était autre qu'Alice.

Ses pas, empressés, le ramenèrent à la villa en une poignée de secondes. Toute la famille était réunie au salon, attendant son retour. A voir leurs têtes, Carlisle leur avait raconté leur petite entrevue dans son bureau. Edward se précipita sur Alice aussitôt le seuil de la porte franchi : « Alice, est-ce que tu as essayé ces derniers mois d'avoir une vision de l'avenir de Bella ? S'il te plait, c'est très important…

\- Non mais, Edward, elle est morte ! Je ne verrais rien…

\- Essaies, s'il te plait. »

Sur demande d'Emmett, Edward devrait décrire à voix haute la vision de leur sœur si jamais elle en avait une. Le télépathe accepta. Ils avaient tous envie de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Bella, même Rosalie d'après ce qu'il voyait. Alice plissa ses beaux yeux topaze, cherchant à faire le vide en elle pour mieux se concentrer. Généralement les visions venaient à elle mais le processus inverse était possible, bien que plus exigeant en énergie. Et quand les yeux de la voyante devinrent vitreux, Edward sut qu'il avait gagné son pari. Lui aussi se laissa happer par la vision, via les pensées de sa sœur.

 _Une grande avenue, remplie à en dégueuler d'individus déguisés et arborant les colliers de perle multicolores du carnaval de la Nouvelle Orléans. Des notes de jazz s'échappant par une fenêtre entrouverte. Un panneau qui indiquait le nom de la célèbre_ Bourbon Street. _Une femme qui était sans nul doute Bella, si ce n'était qu'elle avait les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, discutant avec deux jeunes femmes. Une grande brune, fine, avec un port de tête altier, et une blonde un peu plus ronde que cette dernière mais avec un doux sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait ses deux amies._

Une autre vision remplaça celle-ci, bien moins idyllique. _Le visage de Bella, couvert d'un sang qui ne pouvait être que le sien. Bella projetée au sol par un homme dont le visage leur ait caché qui la frappa jusqu'à briser plusieurs de ses os. Et la pauvre petite, hurlait, hurlait pour qu'on vienne l'aider._ Alice ressortit de sa transe à ce moment-là, couverte de sueur. Elle haleta, les yeux tournés vers son « père » qui lui, avait considérablement blanchi à mesure de la description d'Edward : « On ne peut pas la laisser là-bas, Carlisle ! Elle va finir par y rester… »

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans les sanglots sans larmes de la voyante, partagée entre le soulagement et la crainte. Sa meilleure amie était vivante, mais elle risquait de ne plus l'être pour longtemps. Il fallait intervenir. Alice avait complètement occultée la vision de Bella en compagnie de ce qui semblait être ses amies, l'air parfaitement heureuse d'être là où elle était. Carlisle se leva du canapé où il était précédemment assis et commença à faire les cent pas. En fait, le docteur réfléchissait à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Femme et enfants l'observèrent, pendus à ses lèvres. Leur décision à eux était déjà prise, mais Carlisle était celui qui aurait au final le dernier mot.

Deux options s'offraient à eux. Aller à la Nouvelle Orléans tous ensembles, c'était ramener à cette famille une partie de son équilibre en la personne d'Isabella Swan mais aussi s'opposer à l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses de ce monde en la personne de Niklaus Mikaelson. Ne pas y aller, c'était prendre le risque qu'Edward et Alice s'y rendent seuls et l'originel ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ses enfants. Le docteur laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Avec un peu de chances, il arriverait à raisonner le vampire. Sa décision était prise. Carlisle se tourna vers ses enfants et Esmée : « Préparez vos bagages, nous allons à la Nouvelle Orléans chercher notre Bella. »

Espérons que cette décision ne soit pas à regretter.

 _A suivre._


	19. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à toutes :)**

 **Pour commencer, merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre (et je l'aurais encore moins dans les semaines à venir...), j'apprécie de voir que vous appréciez mon bébé :)**

 **Voici votre dose mensuelle de _Dark Places,_ qui nous fait officiellement entrer dans la troisième partie de ce premier tome :D On s'éloigne des Mikaelson, des Cullen, pour se tourner vers les habitants de la Nouvelle Orléans. C'est essentiellement de la description, un seul dialogue uniquement, mais il sert à poser les bases pour la suite de la fic. **

**Rendez vous en mars pour le chapitre 18, d'ici là j'espère avoir bouclé mon chapitre 24 !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Carnivore**

" _Who are you to change this world?_

 _Silly Boy!_

 _No one needs to hear your words._

 _Let it go."_

(Starset- _Carnivore_ )

La principale chose à savoir lorsque l'on mettait un pied dans le Quartier Français de la Nouvelle Orléans, est que rien ne reste jamais secret très longtemps. Plus la nouvelle était grosse, pire c'était. Il suffisait d'une personne, une seule, pas forcément celle que vous soupçonnez d'entrée d'être un espion, pour toute la ville soit au courant. Le retour des vampires originels dans la ville qu'ils avaient construite, n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. On murmurait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls, mais accompagnés de deux sorcières et d'un vampire à Sang Froid. Ils avaient l'intention de reprendre leur bien des mains du roi Marcel, murmurait-on dans l'ombre.

Certains croyaient à ces rumeurs, d'autres non. La jeune Davina Claire était de ceux-là. Elle avait grandi avec les fables de ses ainées sorcières, où les vampires et particulièrement les originels tenaient lieu de grands méchants loups. _Manges tes légumes ou Elijah va venir te punir. Sois gentille avec ta mère sinon elle enverra Klaus te dévorer._ Ce genre de menaces était monnaie courante dans les familles sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. Marcel Gerad, en accédant au trône, avait cultivé la réputation sanguinaire de ceux qui étaient pourtant sa famille. Probablement pour assurer ses arrières, au cas où les originels souhaitent récupérer leur bien. Ces histoires de pouvoir, cela passait au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescente. Davina avait d'autres soucis, propres à son statut d'adolescente. Les changements hormonaux, toutes ses petites angoisses d'adolescente, associés à sa magie, faisaient parfois des dégâts qu'il lui fallait dissimuler sous peine de trahir son secret. Comme la fois où elle avait enflammé en classe sa copie marquée d'un magnifique D rouge, encore tenue par les doigts boudinés de sa professeure de physique. Cette dernière, vieille fille d'une cinquantaine d'années bien tassées, avait senti sa main la brûler avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber le papier au sol. L'évènement avait obligé sa mère à se déplacer elle-même au lycée pour effacer la mémoire de sa professeure de physique et avait eu pour conséquence son retrait du milieu scolaire.

 _C'est temporaire, ma chérie. Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie, tu pourras très vite retourner à l'école._ Sauf que cela faisait déjà plus d'un an. Davina vivait mal cette situation d'école à la maison, principalement parce qu'elle était éloignée de son ami Timothy. Si ce n'était qu'un simple ami, l'adolescente aurait pris son mal en patience mais cette dernière était amoureuse du violoniste. Le jeune homme conversait avec elle tous les jours via texto ou les réseaux sociaux, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Davina était presque sûre qu'elle plaisait à Tim, avant son emprisonnement d'un nouveau genre. Maintenant, ce dernier côtoyait plein d'autres filles qu'elle probablement toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Davina ne tarderait pas être remplacée dans le cœur de Timothy et cette issue inévitable lui fendait le cœur. Tim, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant de tout son long sur son lit. Son bref moment de tranquillité s'acheva avec l'arrivée en trombe de sa mère. Davina se redressa, prête à lui demander de sortir vu qu'elle avait oublié de frapper. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps : « Habilles toi, Davina. La Régente en personne a convoqué une assemblée des neuf clans. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans protester. Si Joséphine LaRue convoquait une assemblée de la totalité de sa communauté, c'était que l'heure était grave. De mémoire d'homme, la dernière grande assemblée datait de l'extermination de la lignée Labonair membres éminents de la meute des loups garous du Croissant. Davina enfila la longue veste à capuchon blanc qui la désignait aux yeux de ses semblables comme une jeune sorcière en formation, puis suivit sa mère déjà revêtue de la robe violette des ainées du clan. Mère et fille se rendirent en silence au cimetière Lafayette, où les Deveraux les attendaient à l'entrée. Davina serra son amie Monique dans ses bras, salua du bout des lèvres Jane Anne et Sophie qu'elle n'appréciait pas des masses. Les cinq femmes se rapprochèrent le plus possible de l'estrade où Joséphine avait déjà pris place. Bien que très âgée, rendue faible par la douleur de son arthrite, la Régente imposait le respect. Ses grands yeux bleus, presque blancs, fusillèrent du regard un groupe de sorcières un peu trop agitées à son goût et réduisirent ces dernières au silence. Le calme revenu dans les rangs, la Régente prit la parole : « Sorciers, sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans, l'heure est grave. Comme l'une d'entre vous l'avait prédit, nos plus redoutables ennemis, les vampires originels, sont revenus en ville. Nous devons nous préparer à prendre les armes, car nul doute que Marcel Gerad si à l'aise dans l'art de l'éloquence saura s'en faire des alliés. Et je refuse que nous, sorciers, perdions nos droits si difficilement acquis. »

Un véritable conseil de guerre se mit alors en place, sous les yeux choqués de Davina. Certains furent chargés de se procurer l'unique moyen de tuer un vampire originel, à savoir un pieu en chêne blanc. L'arbre était rare, mais pas impossible à trouver quand on savait à qui s'adresser. D'autres reçurent l'ordre de préparer une batterie de sortilèges qui les aiderait à se protéger contre les vampires. Enfin, un dernier groupe se vit chargé de faire la liaison entre eux et les autres communautés de la ville à savoir les loups garous et les vampires. Pas que les trois espèces s'appréciaient des masses, chacun luttant après tout pour la domination de la ville, mais comme le disait le proverbe « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis » _._ Il fallait mettre les vieilles querelles de côté, le temps d'un instant, parce qu'ils seraient indéniablement plus forts pour affronter les Mikaelson. Davina, elle, songea aux humains qui se retrouveraient pris entre les différents feux, simplement parce que chacun désirait le pouvoir, avant de se souvenir de paroles qu'avait eues sa mère.

 _Les lions se soucient peu de ce que pensent les moutons._ Pas de pitié possible, quand on est une sorcière de la Nouvelle Orléans. Ces dernières n'avaient pas le temps de se soucier des simples humains, malgré ce qu'elles importe qu'ils ne sachent pas que leur monde était plus grand, bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne le pensaient. Leurs morts viendraient servir la grande cause des sorcières. Ce jour-là, Davina Claire comprit que le désir était de pouvoir était ce qui faisait tourner leur petit monde. Et qu'elle, petite adolescente de seize ans, n'était qu'un maillon comme un autre dans la chaine, dévoué à la grande cause des sorcières alors que celle-ci la dépassait. Klaus Mikaelson n'y changerait rien. Quand on nait sorcier à la Nouvelle Orléans, c'est sa vie qu'on doit offrir à la cause en oubliant les éventuels dommages collatéraux parce que les sorcières doivent reprendre leur ville à tout prix.

Plus loin, au cœur du bayou, Hayley Marshall était entourée de sa meute redevenue humaine pour la durée de la pleine lune. Ils célébraient l'évènement avec une grande fête, comme de coutume depuis que la jeune femme avait retrouvé la trace de sa famille. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Eve, qui s'était rendue en ville pour faire des provisions en vue de la soirée de la nuit, lui avait fait part d'une nouvelle inquiétante. Les sorcières se mettaient en mouvement, comme pour faire face à une menace. Un passage rapide au Kyubi avait appris à la blonde les raisons de cette agitation. Les vampires originels seraient de retour en ville, ce qui n'arrangeait ni les affaires de Marcel ni celles des sorcières. Théoriquement, cela ne faisait pas les leurs non plus. Après tout, les vampires étaient les ennemis mortels de leur race.

Mais Hayley s'interrogeait. _N'avait-elle pas intérêt à s'allier aux premiers vampires de l'histoire ?_ Zachary lui avait parlé des Mikaelson à plusieurs reprises, de Klaus surtout. L'Hybride Originel, mi loup garou mi vampire. Contrairement à ses frères et sœur, lui savait ce qu'était être un loup. Il était le plus apte de tous à les comprendre, à faire valoir leurs droits si les rumeurs comme quoi Klaus venait récupérer son trône s'avéraient vraies. La jeune femme appela Jackson, l'autre Alpha de la meute, et lui parla de son projet. Ce dernier lui rit au nez : « Hayley, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens ! Ce sont des vampires, les pires de tous. Et ce type, cet hybride, je connais sa réputation. C'est un fou, un monstre de la pire espèce. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, et son côté loup garou n'y change rien. La solution pour se débarrasser de cette malédiction, on la trouvera seuls. »

Hayley écouta les propos de Jackson en silence. Elle n'était pas d'accord, enfin pas tout à fait. Comme tout le monde, elle connaissait la réputation sanguinaire et peu fiable de Klaus Mikaelson. Mais ce genre d'hommes, il fallait savoir comment leur parler. La louve était persuadée qu'en montrant à l'hybride comment une alliance entre eux pouvait servir ses objectifs et les siens, ce dernier pouvait devenir leur allié. Bien sûr, il y avait une grosse part d'incertitude à ne pas négliger. Mais toute option est bonne à prendre, aussi folle soit-elle, quand on veut changer le monde…

Ce soir-là, la fête au Kyubi battait son plein. Le patron donnait une soirée privée pour célébrer son anniversaire, un millénaire au compteur ça se fêtait dignement selon Zachary. Une partie des sorciers de la Nouvelle Orléans avait été conviée, Vincent Griffith notamment, mais la majorité venait de l'extérieur de la ville. Des petits _coven_ , éclipsés par les trois membres de la Triade comme les Bane par exemple. Les vampires de Marcel n'avaient pas été invités, rien d'exceptionnel là-dedans. Les loups garous du Croissant auraient quant à eux été conviés à la fête si Eve n'avait pas décliné à la demande d'Hayley, qui souhaitait que la meute passe sa pleine lune seule. Alors à la place, Zachary avait convié certains vieux amis comme les Sang Froid Sorci et Yoshino Tepes avec lesquels il avait une époque fait du commerce d'art et de vin, ou encore un groupe de nymphes que le Kitsune avait fréquenté quand il vivait dans le nord-ouest du pays. Ce dernier groupe apparaissait rarement en public, préférant mille fois vivre au cœur des forêts. L'ensemble formait une assemblée hétéroclite, parfaite représentation de ce qu'était la Nouvelle Orléans pour les humains et de ce qu'elle devrait être pour les êtres surnaturels si tant était que les différentes factions cessent de se faire la guerre.

Zachary regardait la foule danser depuis le premier étage, un verre de scotch en main. Des volutes de fumée grise s'échappaient de certaines alcôves, l'air se chargeait de l'odeur capiteuse d'opium en même temps que les sens s'étourdissaient. Joli spectacle que cette débauche d'alcool et de drogue, dommage que cela ne dure qu'un temps. Les prochains jours marqueraient le début d'une nouvelle ère. Klaus Mikaelson était de retour, il le sentait dans tous les pores de ta peau. Et avec le retour de son roi légitime, la vie à la Nouvelle Orléans allait changer. Zachary n'était qu'un jeune renard lorsque Satomi, l'une des plus anciennes représentantes de sa race, était venue à lui. La vieille femme, affaiblie par un millénaire d'existence, avait soufflé à son oreille : « Lorsque le fils de la magie et d'un loup viendra, tu devras te tenir prêt mon fils. Il naitra de lui, de grands bouleversements pour notre monde. »

Satomi était morte peu de temps après, ayant sacrifié son immortalité dans une lutte acharnée contre un clan entier de sorcières. Pendant longtemps, Zachary s'était demandé de quels bouleversements cette dernière pouvait bien parler. Mais maintenant, il comprenait. Des créatures oubliées, comme les Salamandres ou les Nymphes, venaient de resurgir. Les Sang Froid, jusque-là endormis, réapparaissaient sur le devant de la scène. Preuve en était la présence de Sorci et Yoshino Tepes ce soir, il s'agissait de la première fois en plus d'un siècle que le couple apparaissait en public. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière, si les rumeurs étaient vraies. En effet, le Major Whitlock qui n'était autre que le frère de venin de Yoshino, se serait joint à la cause des Mikaelson. Si c'était le cas, Marcel avait du souci à se faire. Parce que son épouse ne manquerait pas parti pour son frère, l'héritier du trône de Transylvanie marcherait sur la Nouvelle Orléans avec Klaus. Il n'était plus si rare non plus de voir des hybrides, comme les fameuses jumelles Swanson moitié sorcier moitié loup garou. Toutes les communautés de sorciers, de loups garous et vampires se préparaient dans le même temps à la guerre sans même savoir ce qui les attendait, sans savoir qui était l'ennemi. Ils pensaient tous que l'ennemi était Klaus Mikaelson, la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas encore de visage. Et lui, le Kitsune, devrait choisir son camp très bientôt.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le tirant de ses pensées. _Anna._ Zachary la reconnaitrait entre se tourna vers la rouquine, inspira son odeur à plein poumons tandis qu'elle lui souriait. Ses yeux brillaient à la lueur des néons, alors qu'elle demandait : « A quoi pensais-tu, mon amour ?

\- Au retour du roi et aux grands bouleversements qui se préparent.

\- Je les ressens, moi aussi. »

La Banshee cala sa tête contre l'épaule du Kitsune qui déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Anna ne pouvait que ressentir les grands changements de ce monde. Son statut en faisait une créature rare et précieuse. Connectée à la Mort elle-même par l'entremise des défunts, ces derniers apportaient le message d'un décès prochain que la jeune femme annonçait par un cri strident mais pas seulement. Les morts étaient les premiers à sentir quand le monde changeait, ils étaient le passé mais aussi une porte sur l'avenir et parfois, quand ils en ressentaient le besoin les défunts parlaient à l'oreille de celles qui constituaient leur ligne directe avec les vivants. Ainsi, il arrivait que les annonciatrices de la mort possèdent quelques talents propres aux médiums. Anna était de ceux-là. Elle avait des flashs de l'avenir, envoyés par les morts, qu'elle était incapable de contrôler comme la jeune femme pouvait le faire avec son cri. Les transes associées aux visions la plongeait dans une telle torpeur, qu'Anna s'en souvenait parfois à peine. Sauf dernièrement, les visions étaient si claires qu'elles en étaient troublantes. C'était valable pour elle mais aussi pour son entourage.

Zach ne cessait de penser à la prédiction faite par la jeune femme il y a quelques mois. Ces paroles résonnaient en lui, l'obsédaient. Il voulait, non _devait_ , empêcher que cette prophétie se réalise. Si le Kitsune connaissait le Déchu et se doutait de l'identité de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga, il ignorait encore qui était exactement le cygne noir. Ce dernier était le fameux ennemi sans visage, celui qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre, mais à qui l'on prêtait à tort les traits de Klaus Mikaelson. Il n'était pas celui qui détruirait, il reconstruirait quelque chose de neuf sur les anciennes fondations de ce monde. Et plus que tout, Zachary souhaitait voir s'enclencher les balbutiements de cette nouvelle ère. Un flash orange vif traversa les yeux noirs du renard, qui murmura pour lui-même : « _Allons mon roi, cesses de nous faire attendre. Il est temps de venir changer le monde._ »

Un peu plus bas dans la rue, Camille O'Connell était à son poste au Rousseau. La blonde était parée d'une jolie tenue, de son plus beau sourire et servait ses messieurs toujours aussi avenante, mais son cœur n'était à la fête. Elle sentait le regard charmeur de Marcel Gerad sur elle, peu refroidi par l'épisode avec Atlas et les Singer. La barmaid ricana intérieurement lorsqu'elle imagina que ce dernier allait faire au vampire s'il apprenait le jeu de séduction auquel ce dernier se livrait. Malheureusement, Daniel était loin. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Ce dernier était resté à la Nouvelle Orléans après son contrat sur Eva Sinclair. Ils avaient passé de longues soirées à discuter dans ce bar, que la jeune femme fermait à ces occasions. Elle avait parlé de son frère, il avait trouvé le courage de se livrer sur sa vraie famille. Camille avait écouté toute l'histoire, abasourdie. Daniel Atlas était un enfant de sorcier, pourtant né sans pouvoirs, et rejeté par son propre sang pour cette raison. Etre un chasseur, l'un des meilleurs en prime, c'était faire un joli bras d'honneur à sa famille mais aussi prendre le contrôle de sa vie au lieu de rester dans l'ombre des autres sorciers.

Dieu qu'elle le respectait d'autant plus pour cela. Danny avait été abusé, maltraité, mais s'en était sorti à la force de sa volonté. Il arborait ses cicatrices avec fierté, sans s'en cacher plus que cela si ce n'était pas nécessaire comme dans son travail. Et ce fut peut-être avec cette soirée que Camille tomba amoureuse de Daniel Atlas. Ils n'avaient été que de simples amis, jusqu'aux quelques jours précédant le départ du chasseur. Cette nuit-là, ce dernier l'avait attendu à la fin de son service et lui avait offert un long baiser quand elle s'était approchée. Au souvenir de Danny, lui soufflant que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il rêvait de faire ça, la jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson.

La voici donc compagne d'un chasseur, travaillant dans la ville la plus surnaturelle du pays et servant une grosse partie de sa communauté surnaturelle. Camille serpenta entre les tables pour aller servir une bière à monsieur Marchand, assis au fond de la pièce. Elle passa pour cela près de la table à laquelle Marcel et ses sbires étaient installés, capta quelques mots de leur conversation qui attirèrent son attention. Le roi parlait du retour des vampires originels, qui se seraient installés dans l'ancienne plantation du gouverneur de la Nouvelle Orléans. Personne ne les avait encore vus en ville, tout cela n'était que rumeurs, mais Marcel n'était pas tranquille. Il avait _peur_ de ces gens, comprit rapidement la jeune femme. Camille savait très peu de choses sur les premiers vampires, juste ce que lui en avait dit Daniel. D'après ce dernier, ils étaient connus pour leur cruauté et leur violence mais surtout étaient quasiment invincibles. Marcel les savait capable de tout, il avait été le pupille de Klaus pendant assez de temps pour connaitre son ennemi à la perfection.

Ce retour avait un but précis. Les originels régnaient sur la ville à une époque durant laquelle les différentes factions étaient unifiées. Tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui, en somme. Le roi se targuait d'avoir instauré la paix, mais s'il était si sûr de lui et ses choix, il n'aurait pas peur de faire face à sa « famille ». Pendant ce temps, le bar s'était vidé et il ne restait plus qu'elle ainsi que Marcel et ses vampires. _Petite merde,_ pensa la blonde lorsque cette dernière vit celui-ci se diriger vers elle. Par réflexe, la jeune femme attrapa le flingue chargé de balles en bois que Daniel avait pris soin de placer sous le comptoir. Elle colla un sourire de façade sur son visage, écouta les tentatives de drague du vampire les doigts serrés sur la crosse de son arme. Camille planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Marcel, sortit cette dernière de sa cachette : « Si tu ne dégages pas de mon bar tout de suite, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. Tu imagines que parce que tu te prends pour le roi, tu possèdes un droit de cuissage sur tout ce qui porte une jupe ? »

Marcel sourit largement, avant de lui répondre d'un ton sucré. Oui, il était le roi et donc cela l'autorisation à prendre tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, elle y compris Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas de lui très il respectait cela. Mais le vampire jura qu'il l'aurait. Son chasseur n'y changerait rien, personne ne changerait cela.

Sauf peut-être Klaus Mikaelson, songea la jeune femme alors que le roi quittait finalement son bar après que ses sbires lui aient signalés une rixe nocturne entre plusieurs de leurs vampires.

 _A suivre._


	20. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir ! :D**

 **Non, je ne suis pas morte malgré cette absence de chapitre depuis février. La raison est simple, c'est que le chapitre 18 ne correspondait plus du tout à ce que j'avais en tête et c'est fort dommage, parce que j'ai un peu construit la fiction autour de lui. Du coup, réécriture obligatoire et elle a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu entre la fac, des problèmes de santé, un stage et des examens ^^' Comme j'ai fini de rédiger le chapitre il y a quelques jours, je vous le livre en plus du chapitre 19 (que je déteste, pour rien vous cacher... Mais ça m'a pris des mois pour le pondre, alors je le réécris pas celui là haha)**

 **On entre véritablement dans l'univers de _The Originals_ , avec ces presque 6000 mots. Je n'en dis pas plus, pour ne pas spoiler et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :p **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Monster**

" _You're the pulse in my veins_

 _You're the war that I wage_

 _Can you change me?"_

(Starset- _Monster_ )

Les Mikaelson étaient bien loin des considérations des habitants du Quartier Français. Chaque membre de la maisonnée était préoccupé par l'état de santé de Fiona. La jeune femme était malade avant leur arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans, mais cela ne s'était guère amélioré depuis. On pouvait même dire, que son état général avait empiré. Rien de solide n'était passé dans son estomac sur les quatre derniers jours, à cause de ses vomissements. Fiona souffrait également de terribles crampes musculaires, qui l'obligeaient à rester alitée. Sa maigreur était devenue des plus alarmantes en seulement quelques jours. Dire qu'Isabella était inquiète pour sa sœur aînée était un euphémisme. La cadette des Swanson passait ses nuits à chercher des remèdes potentiels au mal rongeant sa sœur, et ses journées à expérimenter ce qui pouvait soulager Fiona. Klaus n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit que sa belle-sœur. Il rongeait son frein, persuadé que l'un de ses nombreux ennemis avait enfin réussi à s'attaquer à la sorcière pour l'atteindre lui, et ruminait ses envies de vengeance. Pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il ferait, deviendrait, si jamais Fiona n'en réchappait pas.

Nous étions au crépuscule du cinquième jour, après l'arrivée des Mikaelson. Après une longue bataille, Isabella avait enfin réussi à apaiser les vomissements de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'était endormie peu de temps après, écrasée de fatigue. Et Bella se laissa glisser au sol, la tête entre les genoux et secouée de sanglots silencieux. _Elle était à bout de nerfs._ Tout le monde le voyait mais la seule à avoir conscience de la gravité de la situation, c'était Rebekah. La blonde s'agenouilla face à la compagne du Major Whitlock et caressa ses cheveux bruns. Elle murmura d'une voix douce : « Tu devrais te reposer, toi aussi… Tu ne l'aideras pas, dans ton état.

\- Elle… Elle a besoin de moi… !

\- Dors. Une demie heure, une heure, peu importe. Reposes toi. Je vais veiller sur ta sœur, pendant ce temps-là.

\- Je…

\- Promis je ne la quitte pas des yeux. »

Cela sembla convaincre Isabella, qui gagna sa propre chambre sur la promesse d'être réveillée au moindre problème. Après une inspiration, inquiète de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver, Rebekah pénétra dans la chambre de Fiona. Cette dernière était allongée sur le dos, sa frêle silhouette égarée au milieu des draps blancs. Elle dormait profondément, roulée en boule du côté droit de l'immense lit. _Fragile._ La jeune sœur de Klaus n'avait jamais trouvé la sorcière faible ou fragile, au contraire. Elle avait défendu Niklaus bec et ongles quand ils l'avaient attaqué à leur réveil, avait fait face à ses insultes juste après leur première rencontre, avait affronté Mikael seule après que les autres sorciers aient été vaincus. A cet instant, Fiona donnait l'impression de pouvoir se briser à chaque seconde.

Rebekah s'approcha de la forme endormie. Sa belle-sœur avait le front moite de sueur, de grands cernes noirs mangeaient une bonne partie de ses paupières. La blonde caressa les cheveux bruns d'un geste tendre. Elle ne pouvait, ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Isabella arriverait peut-être à passer outre, mais son frère… Son frère ne le supporterait sans doute pas. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait perdu une personne chère, Klaus redeviendrait celui qu'il avait été pendant les siècles précédents. Le monstre vicieux, sans cœur, qui leur refusait la moindre parcelle de bonheur en raison de son propre malheur.

Un détail attira son attention. Le rythme cardiaque de Fiona s'était emballée, probablement parce qu'elle était en proie à un cauchemar, mais semblait faire écho à un autre battement. Comme si… Comme s'ils étaient trois dans cette pièce, et non deux. Comme si la jeune femme était _enceinte._ Et c'était impossible, parce que Klaus était un vampire et ne pouvait donc pas procréer. Cela impliquait que la sorcière ait fréquenté un autre homme que son frère. Le candidat idéal était bien entendu Kai Parker. Ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensembles, loin du regard de Klaus, pour qu'une chose pareille arrive. _Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille à Niklaus ?_ Les paupières de Fiona papillonnèrent, et s'ouvrirent sur le visage enragé de Rebekah. Sa voix résonna, mal assurée, contre les murs de la chambre : « Bekah… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Comment tu as pu… ?! » rugit la blonde avant de se jeter à sa gorge

Heureux hasard que fut l'arrivée d'Elijah dans la pièce. Sans lui, les forces diminuées de la sorcière ne lui auraient pas permises de se défendre contre la force d'un originel avec à la clé, des conséquences plus que désastreuses pour l'équilibre de leur famille. L'ainé de la fratrie Mikaelson arracha les mains de sa sœur de la gorge de Fiona, qui commençait à suffoquer. Cette dernière se massa la gorge d'une main tremblante, blanche comme un linge, tandis que son beau-frère prenait Rebekah à parti. Elle expliqua à demi-mots ce qu'elle pensait avoir découvert à propos du mystérieux mal qui rongeait Fiona. La grossesse, et par conséquent la très probable tromperie qui y était associée.

Rebekah vit son frère aîné froncer les sourcils. Il doutait de la véracité des allégations de sa sœur. En tendant l'oreille, Elijah remarquait en effet ce second battement de cœur superposé à celui de la sorcière. Mais de là à penser que cet enfant n'était pas de Klaus, il y avait un monde. Une femme prête à mourir sous ses coups à lui, juste pour retarder sa mort, et ayant affronté Mikael pour le protéger alors même qu'ils étaient séparés, ne pouvait pas avoir trahi son frère à ce point. Tranquillement, de façon à apaiser les tensions, Elijah allait proposer d'aller chercher Isabella quand cette dernière apparut dans la chambre. Malgré son allure échevelée et ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, elle remarqua tout de suite les marques autour du cou de son ainée et la manière dont Elijah faisait rempart entre Rebekah et Fiona. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et la jeune femme siffla : « C'est comme ça que tu veilles sur ma sœur, Rebekah Mikaelson ?! En voulant la tuer ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ton frère te remette dans ta boîte ? Elijah, je suppose que je dois te remercier pour avoir empêché une catastrophe.

\- N'en veux pas à Bekah. Elle a découvert le « mal » dont est atteinte ta sœur, et a comme toujours sauté très vite aux conclusions.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle a découvert qui vaille la peine de tuer ma sœur ?

\- Fiona est enceinte, et pas de Klaus. Il est _stérile_ en tant que vampire.

\- C'est le truc le plus stupide que j'ai entendu. Fiona…

\- Si tu tends l'oreille, tu entendras la même chose que nous. »

Bella ferma les yeux, pour mieux capter les bruits de son environnement. Elle distingua son propre rythme cardiaque, puis passa à celui de sa sœur. Un battement encore un peu trop rapide, auquel faisait écho un second plus lent. La jeune femme était obligée de se rendre à l'évidence. _Sa sœur était enceinte._ Restait à savoir de qui était cet enfant. Si comme Elijah elle pensait Fiona incapable d'avoir une relation avec un autre homme, cela n'expliquait pas comment un vampire avait pu concevoir. Une intervention de l'Expression, en réponse à un désir d'enfant même inconscient, et le nouveau statut d'hybride de Klaus étaient les explications les plus probables, encore fallait-il les démontrer.

Parce que le plus dur à convaincre, serait sans doute Niklaus.

Les sanglots de Fiona vinrent rompre le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Bella se précipita sur elle, pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ni Elijah ni Rebekah n'osèrent intervenir, préférant observer les jumelles dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Isabella était la seule personne à pouvoir calmer les angoisses de Fiona. Elle comprenait sa réaction, mieux que personne. Sa sœur n'était pas prête à être mère, car cette perspective avait été rayée de sa vie le jour où elle s'était donnée corps et âme à Klaus. _Pourquoi aurait-elle désiré un enfant, d'ailleurs ?_ Il n'y aurait que lui dans sa vie, incapable de donner la vie, pour l'éternité. Sacrifier une relation immortelle avec celui qui n'attendait qu'elle, pour un bonheur fugace avec un autre homme, peut-être capable de lui donner un enfant mais incapable de la compléter, n'avait aucun sens. Ses angoisses avaient des racines plus profondes encore, même si elle n'en avait pas nécessairement conscience. Fiona avait peur, était même terrifiée. D'être une mauvaise mère, de s'être brisée définitivement sous les coups de son géniteur et en tant que jouet cassé, de n'avoir d'autre choix que de reproduire le schéma familial. De faire subir l'Enfer à son bébé, uniquement parce qu'elle-même n'avait connu que cela.

Et comme un problème n'arrivait jamais seul, Klaus pénétra dans la pièce. Si Bella sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines, le sang de Fiona se glaça. Dans les yeux bleus tant aimés, il n'y avait rien. Plus la moindre marque de tendresse, plus d'amour, juste une froideur acérée qui laissait entendre que son mari avait entendu les allégations de Rebekah. Niklaus n'accorda pas un regard à sa femme et son visage encore couvert de larmes, ni même à Isabella qu'il aimait considérer comme sa seconde sœur. Il se contenta de s'adresser à son frère et sa sœur de sang, d'une voix froide : « Tuez la, elle et son bâtard.

\- Klaus ! Tu ne peux pas… ! protesta Elijah

\- Alors c'est ainsi… Tu vas sacrifier ma sœur, qui a tout fait pour toi uniquement parce que tu n'as pas assez de couilles pour fouiller sa mémoire et aller chercher la vérité toi-même ? Tu me dégoûtes putain… ! Tu… !

\- Bella, ça suffit. »

Malgré sa voix tremblante, malgré l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le ventre, Fiona avait encore la force d'intervenir et de s'interposer. Elle avait eu raison d'arrêter sa sœur jumelle, parce que les jeux étaient déjà faits. Il avait pris sa décision. Argumenter ne servirait à rien, surtout avec un Klaus dans cet état. Cela ne faisait que le braquer encore plus, et le conforter dans ses décisions même les plus stupides. La tirade d'Isabella terminée, l'Hybride s'enfuit de la chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Jasper, au salon avec Kol, vit son ami disparaître par la porte restée entrouverte. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, avant que le cadet des Mikaelson ne monte rejoindre le reste de sa famille à l'étage et que le Sang Froid ne se lance à la poursuite de Niklaus. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper Klaus. Sa main arrêta ce dernier à quelques mètres de son Hummer. Sans se retourner, l'Hybride demanda à Jasper de le lâcher d'une voix polaire. Ce à quoi le Major Whitlock répondit par un sourire mauvais, ayant effrayé des légions de vampires avant lui. Et qui voulait sans doute dire que Klaus allait devoir l'obliger à le lâcher par la force.

L'Hybride engagea le combat quelques secondes plus tard, observé par Isabella et sa fratrie dans son ensemble depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre du manoir. Jasper encaissa un premier coup de poing dans l'estomac, puis un deuxième en plein visage. Le Major Whitlock ne craignait en aucun cas les attaques de Niklaus, qui n'étaient pas faites pour le tuer et n'étaient qu'un exutoire comme un autre. En fait, le seul que l'Hybride connaisse. _Si cela pouvait l'aider._ Il n'eut pas besoin de rendre les coups pour que les assauts de Klaus s'essoufflent d'eux-mêmes. Ses yeux croisèrent le bleu des iris de ce dernier, tandis que Jasper soufflait : « Si tu quittes cette maison, tu vas la perdre Klaus… Tu les perdras, toutes les deux et moi avec parce que je ne me vois pas quitter Isabella. Pas maintenant qu'elle a accepté notre lien. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle m'a trahie !

\- Et tu ne connais pas la vérité, parce que tu n'as pas laissé Fiona parler et encore moins Bella. Je ne t'apprends rien, mais la magie réalise des miracles. Elle transforme une fratrie entière en vampires, elle réprime la nature profonde de quelqu'un… Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas te donner un enfant ?

\- Je…

\- Ou tu es simplement terrifié d'être seul, à nouveau ? Laisses-moi te rassurer sur ce point. Cette femme ne voit que toi. Mec, elle t'aime tellement que des fois j'ai l'impression que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi. »

Cette remarque arracha un demi-sourire à Klaus, le premier de la soirée et Jasper l'espérait, d'une longue série. Le Sang Froid ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour que son ami renonce et oublie ses décisions prises sous le coup de la colère. Bella comptait sur lui, Jasper pouvait le sentir malgré la distance. Et hors de question de décevoir sa compagne, même s'il ne doutait pas de la réussite de sa mission. Personne ne pouvait séparer Klaus et Fiona Mikaelson. Ces deux idiots étaient pareils, dévorés par leurs insécurités mais tout de même faits l'un pour l'autre. Il était temps que Klaus se le rappelle et commence enfin à avoir confiance en leur lien, surtout si un louveteau venait s'ajouter à l'équation. L'affaire n'était pas pour autant gagnée. Elle était même loin de l'être. Ce micro sourire, minuscule marque de tendresse envers sa femme, s'était évanoui au profit de la colère et d'une tristesse à l'allure de chape de plomb. D'une voix morne, Klaus confia avoir tout fait pour cette femme et au final être remercié ainsi… Etait pire que tout. Elle méritait la mort, comme tous ceux s'étant dressés contre lui. Jasper étouffa un soupir. _Plus borné, tu meurs._ Il allait utiliser une autre stratégie. L'amener à se souvenir pour lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas pu le trahir.

Tranquillement, sur un ton presque indifférent mais loin de l'être, Jasper demanda à l'Hybride comment il avait rencontré les jumelles. Le Sang Froid vit Niklaus serrer les poings, si forts que ses ongles percèrent la peau fine de ses paumes. Atone, Klaus décrivit cette ruelle crasseuse de South Side à Chicago. L'odeur âcre des ordures, mêlée à celle du sang coagulé des sœurs Swanson. Il se souvint avec une précision effrayante de leur état de maigreur, des marques noires et rouges qui décoraient leurs peaux pâles mais surtout cette incroyable détermination qui ne les avait jamais quittées. Le corps inconscient et brisé de sa sœur jumelle près d'elle, Bella avait supplié pour qu'il les tue, parce que la mort aurait été préférable à une journée de plus auprès de leur géniteur. Et lui avait eu l'intention de le faire, puis choisi de se servir de la magie qu'il sentait bouillonner autour d'elles. Jusqu'au moment où Klaus avait croisé la route des yeux verts de Fiona Swanson.

Sa voix se brisa à ce moment du récit, et Jasper proposa qu'il le laisse visiter ses souvenirs. Puisque parler était trop dur, lui montrer en personne vaudrait tous les discours de l'univers. Ce à propos de quoi l'Hybride semblait être d'accord. D'une pression sur la tempe, le Sang Froid se retrouva projeté dans les méandres de la mémoire de Klaus. _**Ils se retrouvèrent dans un appartement ultra moderne, du moins pour les années 1980. Klaus se plaça à bonne distance des jumelles, âgées d'environ seize ans, et préféra se concentrer sur son double. Jasper chercha Bella du coin de l'œil, et la vit recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé rouge la tête de sa sœur inconsciente sur les genoux. Fiona était méconnaissable. A peine humaine, avec sa lèvre fendue et les marques bleutées virant lentement au noir qui cerclaient son visage. Et soudain, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.**_

 _ **Elle paniqua, une courte seconde, avant de sentir la main apaisante de sa sœur sur son visage. Bella murmura quelque chose, si bas que même l'ouïe vampirique était incapable de l'entendre. Probablement qu'elle lui disait, qu'elles étaient en sécurité. Un claquement de doigt suffit à Fiona pour ressouder ses os brisés, et la minute d'après elle était déjà debout. Fragile et minuscule face au vampire originel, drapée dans la seule chose qui lui restait.**_

 _ **Sa rage.**_

 _ **D'un mouvement, elle envoya le Klaus du souvenir s'écraser dans le mur le plus proche. Mais il en fallait plus pour le stopper. L'originel l'attrapa par la gorge, et la plaqua au sol. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère. Un murmure déchira le silence glaçant de l'appartement : « Ne me mets pas en colère, petite chose. Je suis le Diable en personne.**_

 _ **Et il est hors de question que je te laisse nous tuer. »**_

Klaus les fit ressortir de sa mémoire, sans décrocher un mot. Visiblement, cette toute première rencontre réveillait des sentiments que l'Hybride désirait enterrer sous une chape de plomb comme il l'avait toujours fait au cours des siècles. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, dos à Jasper, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ce dernier aperçut ses doigts tremblants et la contraction de sa mâchoire, tandis que Klaus jouait avec l'alliance de son annulaire gauche. Geste qui n'était pas sans signification, tellement on voyait Fiona faire la même chose lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou stressée. Et Klaus sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il lâcha la bague comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le Sang Froid brisa alors le silence, bien décidé à le pousser dans ses retranchements : « Avec une première approche pareille, on se demande comment vous avez fait pour vous marier. Quoique non, c'est dans la logique des choses. Vous êtes pareils, vous mordez lorsque vous vous sentez acculés…

\- Parce que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. »

 _Parce qu'il n'y a que cela, pour les gens comme eux._ Pour ceux qui ont souffert, beaucoup trop. Klaus l'avait vu tout de suite, elle était comme Marcel à une époque, comme _lui_. C'était une survivante, un petit animal méfiant et des plus dangereux qui détruirait la main qui le nourrit simplement si cela lui assure de pouvoir vivre un peu plus longtemps. Les enfants battus sont les plus manipulables de tous, parce qu'ils sont avides d'affection. Faire d'elles une arme à sa solde, c'était l'idée de départ. Peu de vampires pouvaient en effet se targuer d'avoir des sorcières comme alliés, dévouées à sa cause, et Klaus Mikaelson comptait bien être le seul. Son propre plan avait fini par le dépasser, confessa-t-il à un Jasper resté jusque-là silencieux. Niklaus avait proposé un deal simple aux jumelles. Il les prenait sous son aile, pour leur apprendre tout ce qu'il savait mais aussi pour les débarrasser du joug de leur père, mais en échange elles devaient travailler pour lui. Bella avait accepté tout de suite, parce que prête à tout pour que sa sœur commence enfin à vivre. Fiona avait été plus réticente, habituée aux multiples tromperies de leur géniteur, laissant passer de longues minutes avant d'accepter sans aucune joie la proposition de l'originel. Parce qu'être les pupilles d'un vampire valait mieux que mourir sous les coups de leur géniteur hors de contrôle.

Une étrange routine à trois avait donc débuté, dans cet immense appartement de North Side, entre une Fiona glaciale, un Klaus déterminé à ne pas s'attacher comme avec Marcel et une Isabella tentant de faire le tampon entre les deux. Les jumelles apprenaient à se servir de leur magie sous la férule d'une légion de sorcières, contrainte à leur enseigner cet art par leur tout nouveau tuteur. Avant d'être tout bonnement congédiée avec perte et fracas par Klaus, quand ce dernier se rendit compte que les élèves dépassaient de loin le maître. Jasper l'interrompit à ce moment du récit, pour lui demander s'il savait que les jumelles étaient des hybrides. Niklaus esquissa un sourire torve : « Je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard, quand nous nous sommes définitivement débarrassés de la menace de leur géniteur et que la pleine lune les a faite se transformer sous mes yeux.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. »

Sa réponse avait claqué comme un couperet, glacial. Menteur, rétorqua Jasper pour lui-même mais non sans fusiller Klaus du regard. Cela ne pourrait pas sonner plus faux, et les deux hommes en avaient conscience. L'Hybride Originel Niklaus Mikaelson, si désespérément seul depuis plus d'un millénaire et haïssant cette solitude plus que tout au monde, ne rien ressentir face à la possibilité d'avoir une meute ? C'était un mensonge éhonté. Elles étaient comme lui, uniques en leur genre et incapables de rentrer dans une quelconque case. Appelées à n'être que deux, toutes leurs vies, sauf si d'aventure quelqu'un de leur espèce croisait leur route. Pour faire taire la remarque acide qu'il devinait poindre chez le Sang Froid, Klaus le projeta dans un autre de ses souvenirs.

 _ **Ils n'étaient plus dans l'appartement de North Side. A voir le paysage par la fenêtre entrouverte, l'Illinois avait été remplacé par l'état du Massachusetts. Les jumelles étaient affalées dans le sofa du salon, les pieds d'une Bella endormie posée sur la poitrine de son ainée. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs fini par s'endormir, le nez dans une œuvre d'Isaac Asimov. Et leur tuteur était dans le fauteuil voisin, dissimulé derrière une revue d'art mais occupé à guetter le moindre début d'agitation. Quand Fiona commença à gémir, telle un animal blessé, l'hybride avait sauté sur ses pieds. Chassant le cauchemar de son esprit de sa paume sur son front humide. Jasper coula un regard vers « son » Klaus, occupé à détailler la scène sous leurs yeux : « Elle rêvait de leur père, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **\- Il a fallu un an, avant qu'elle n'arrive à passer à autre chose. »**_

 _ **Une année entière, à évaporer les réminiscences d'un passé cruel pour pouvoir les manipuler plus aisément ensuite. En théorie, du moins. Parce qu'il était déjà attaché à elles, d'une manière certes tordue, mais bien visible derrière ses iris glacés.**_

Jasper ne prétendait pas connaître Klaus depuis plus d'un millénaire comme sa fratrie, mais en savait assez pour reconnaître les minuscules changements dans chacun de ses fragments de souvenirs. Cela lui arracha un sourire. _Même les pires monstres ont un cœur au final._ Ils en étaient la preuve l'un et l'autre. La scène tournoya sur elle-même, un court instant, avant de s'évanouir et de changer. _**Le lieu autour d'eux avait encore changé, le Massachussetts avait laissé place à la capitale de la Louisiane. Autour d'eux, l'air moite indiquait que l'été battait son plein. Jasper chercha les jumelles du regard, pour les découvrir bien changées. Fiona et Isabella avaient repris du poids, un léger hâle recouvrait leurs peaux trop pâles et dissimulait les vieilles blessures. Klaus les avait réunis dans la salle à manger du manoir, pour ce qui semblait être leur anniversaire.**_

 _ **Bella venait de déballer une édition originale des**_ **Hauts de Hurlevent** _ **qu'elle ne semblait pas se lasser de regarder. A sa droite, Fiona ouvrait son propre cadeau. La toute première édition de**_ **La Maison de la Sorcière** _ **de Lovecraft. Son sourire, juste avant qu'elle ne se jette au cou de Klaus pour le remercier, valait tous les mots du monde.**_

Le Sang Froid fut arraché au souvenir, avant d'avoir pu jeter un œil au visage du Klaus de l'époque. Mais qu'arborait son ami en ce moment, était un assez bon indicateur de sa réaction passée. Il était bouleversé, encore plus qu'auparavant. Jasper sentait son désespoir jusque sous sa propre peau, et le spectacle qu'offrait Klaus ne faisait que confirmer cette vérité. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps entier était tendu comme un arc comme s'il était prêt à s'effondrer. Niklaus murmura, d'une voix faible que Jasper ne lui avait jamais connu et ne pensait jamais entendre : « J'aurais tout donné, tout fait pour ce sourire… C'est mal ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Nik.

\- Tout ce que j'ai désiré à partir de cet instant, c'est revoir ce sourire sur son visage chaque jour de sa vie. Et tous ceux qui s'avisaient de l'enlever de son visage, ne méritaient que la mort. C'était comme si…

\- Comme si ton monde venait soudainement de changer d'orbite, parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse te sortir de la misère. Je connais ce sentiment mieux que personne. Fiona est ton âme sœur, comme Bella est la mienne. Alors comment tu peux penser une seule seconde qu'elle ait pu te trahir ?

\- Je…

\- Oses me dire le contraire. Oses me dire qu'elle a déjà voulu un autre homme que toi. »

Un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres de l'Hybride. Oui, elle avait déjà voulu quelqu'un d'autre. Jasper n'en croyait pas un mot et le fit savoir. Ce genre d'attraction, le lien d'âme, était ressentie par les deux partis, humain comme vampire, et était irrépressible. Il se contenta de saisir le bras du Sang Froid et le conduire dans un autre de ses souvenirs. _**Ils étaient toujours à Bâton Rouge, mais l'air moite de l'été de Louisiane avait laissé place à un froid doux. Bella lisait affalée sans la moindre grâce dans un fauteuil du grand salon, et Klaus avait installé son chevalet non loin. Une scène calme, étonnement tranquille quand on connaissait ces deux-là. La quiétude fut rompue par l'entrée d'une tornade brune, qui n'était autre que Fiona.**_

 _ **D'un mouvement de la main, elle envoya valser le vampire millénaire contre le mur. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Fiona se mit à hurler, demander pour quelle raison il s'en était pris à lui. Isabella détala hors de la pièce sans demander son reste, peu désireuse d'assister à ce qu'elle appela une de leurs énièmes scènes de ménage. Klaus se releva dans un grognement et siffla : « Comme ce brave Jordon est incapable de t'avouer ses fautes, tu viens m'extorquer toi-même les réponses ? C'est petit ça, love.**_

 _ **\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il soit capable de parler pour ça ! Il est dans le coma, Klaus ! Dans le coma !**_

 _ **\- Je pensais pourtant avoir tué cet idiot…**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix**_

 _ **\- Parce que tu mérites mieux qu'un misérable petit vermisseau, qui va se perdre dans d'autres bras à la moindre occasion.**_

 _ **\- Tu mens ! Comme tu le fais toujours ! Parce que tu as peur d'être seul, peur qu'on t'abandonne, et que tu penses que l'on t'appartient… »**_

 _ **Elle ne terminera pas sa phrase. Klaus l'avait attrapé par les poignets, et l'embrassait. Avec violence, sa manière de mettre tous les non-dits entre eux aux grands jours. Quand il la relâcha pour la laisser respirer, Jasper put entendre le vampire murmurer. Klaus soufflait que ce type pouvait bien être son premier amour, qu'elle pouvait bien vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait mais qu'à la toute fin elle lui reviendrait. Parce qu'il avait bien l'intention d'être son dernier amour.**_

La scène se dissipa autour d'eux, pour retrouver le manoir perdu au cours du bayou de la Nouvelle Orléans. Klaus esquissa un mouvement de fuite, désireux de cacher sa faiblesse. Pas la peine de vouloir mentir à un empathe. Jasper était assailli par ses sentiments négatifs, un mélange entre désespoir, culpabilité et trahison. Et derrière tout cela, tout l'amour qu'il avait envers la femme l'ayant selon lui trahi. Le Sang Froid se décida à sortir sa dernière carte, un souvenir d'une de ses conversations avec Fiona au sujet de Niklaus. Quand il invite Klaus à entrer dans sa propre mémoire, ce dernier accueille sa demande avec hésitation. Dubitatif envers ce que le souvenir pourra lui apprendre. Jasper croise son regard et lâche, la mort dans l'âme : « Tu partiras si tu le souhaites encore, après avoir vu ce souvenir. Mais regardes le, c'est important si tu ne veux rien regretter. S'il te plait, Niklaus.

\- Très bien. »

Jasper se remémore le souvenir en question, puis attrape la main tendue de l'Hybride. _**Ils sont**_ _ **dans l'un des salons du manoir Mikaelson, à Mystic Falls. Fiona était allongée sur une des méridiennes, le grimoire d'Esther sur les genoux. Jasper avait les yeux sur un magazine d'art appartenant à Klaus, mais il ne le lit pas. Sa préoccupation était palpable, et c'est ce qui décida Fiona à le questionner. La jeune femme se redressa sur son siège, croisa les jambes sous elle et lança : « Bon, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**_

 _ **\- Je …**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas empathe, contrairement à d'autres mais je vois bien que tu as un problème. Allez Jasper, craches le morceau.**_

 _ **\- Comment tu as su que Klaus était… Comment dire, le bon ?**_

 _ **\- Tu veux dire comment j'ai su qu'il était mon âme sœur ? Parce que tu t'interroges sur tes liens réels avec ma sœur, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **\- Je suppose…**_

 _ **Au fond, je crois que je l'ai su dès que je l'ai rencontré. Nous… On se ressemble tellement. Comment je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? De cet homme charmant, passionné, et aimant quand on lui en laisse l'occasion. Il est le Diable en personne pour les uns, mais ce n'est qu'un oiseau dont on a brisé les ailes. Capable de grandes choses, non du meilleur même, si on a foi en lui.**_

 _ **\- C'est ton cas ?**_

 _ **\- Evidemment. J'irais au bout du monde pour lui, s'il le fallait. Jusqu'à ce que l'éternité s'achève, comme le disent mes vœux de mariage. »**_

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là, sur Fiona triturant son alliance et les lèvres étirées en un sourire tendre. Klaus relâcha alors Jasper, pâle comme la mort. Bouleversé par la vision à laquelle il venait d'assister dans la mémoire du Sang Froid. Klaus tremblait, même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher. Jusqu'à ce que l'éternité s'achève, quelques mots qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Une promesse au même sens que le « Always and Forever » liant la fratrie Mikaelson, mais avec une saveur différente. Celle de l'espoir. Jasper ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle trop rare d'un Klaus en proie au doute. Plongé dans ses pensées, occupé à jouer avec son alliance, l'Hybride ne remarquait pas le Sang Froid. Ce dernier sourit. _Il avait fait mouche, comme on dit._ Alors que l'Hybride tournait les talons en direction de sa voiture, il fit finalement volte-face en se dirigeant à grands pas en direction du manoir. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'elle s'explique, qu'il s'assure de ne pas abandonner sa seule chance d'être heureux.

Klaus ouvrit les portes du manoir d'un geste brusque, pour découvrir sa fratrie massée dans le salon. Il ne s'attarda pas pour autant, et grimpa à l'étage supérieur. Bella était devant la porte de la chambre, assise en tailleur contre le battant. La cadette des Swanson se releva d'un geste souple puis assainit une gifle retentissante à son beau-frère. Ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs, et elle n'attendit pas que l'Hybride prenne la parole pour siffler : « Je te laisse passer, Niklaus, mais ne t'avises pas d'y aller pour de mauvaises raisons. Sinon, ta vie et ta précieuse ville deviendront un Enfer sur terre pour toi et les tiens. Je me fais bien comprendre, j'espère ?

\- C'est très clair, ma chère. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais parler à ma femme.

\- Je compte sur toi, Klaus, pour ne pas tout gâcher encore une fois. »

Isabella s'écarta avec lenteur, le laissant ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Niklaus pénétra dans la pièce glaciale, à pas feutrés. Ses yeux cherchèrent Fiona, pour la découvrir recroquevillée contre le mur de la chambre. Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'accusa de vouloir faire lui-même le travail, de la tuer en personne en même temps que leur enfant. Si la provocation lui arracha un pincement au cœur, il ne le montra pas. Klaus préféra s'agenouiller à hauteur de Fiona et l'observer. Détailler les contours de son visage, peut-être y déceler des traces de son mensonge mais sans jamais jeter un coup d'œil vers l'objet présumé du délit. Ce bébé, qui ne peut pas être de lui, à cause de qualité de mort vivant. _Mais s'il était de toi, quelle différence cela ferait ?_ Un bout de lui, mais surtout d'elle, quelqu'un d'autre à aimer.

Une chance d'exorciser le passé, peut-être.

Fiona se décida à rompre le silence glacial, installé entre eux. Sans le regarder, ses yeux obstinément fixés sur le parquet, elle explosa. L'accusa de ne pas avoir changé d'un iota, d'être toujours ce salopard maniaque du contrôle incapable de faire confiance à quiconque. Elle ne l'avait jamais trahi et ne le ferait jamais. On ne reste pas près de trente ans avec la même personne, en lui jurant l'éternité, si on a l'intention de s'asseoir sur cette promesse à la première occasion. Ce n'était pas le genre des Swanson, après tout. Elle avait été si heureuse, toutes ces années, d'avoir trouvé sa place auprès de lui. Et maintenant il s'apprêtait à lui enlever cela, en plus de _leur_ enfant. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre Klaus, dit-elle le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu un autre homme, d'ailleurs ? Que vaut l'instinct maternel face à une éternité, en sa compagnie ? Fiona murmura, après avoir enfin couler un regard vers lui : « Mais si Loki en a décidé ainsi, c'est une chance pour nous. Une chance d'enfin laisser le passé derrière nous, d'être meilleurs que nos géniteurs.

\- Briser le cercle de haine. »

Elle ne releva pas, préférant détourner les yeux de Klaus. Fort heureusement, elle mourrait avant d'avoir pu éprouver cet horrible sentiment que serait la perte de l'enfant et la mort de leur relation. Sa voix dérailla à ce moment-là, et il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa main. Une petite voix résonna en lui, et elle avait des airs de famille indéniables avec celle d'Isabella Swanson. _Pose-toi une seule question, Klaus. Es-tu prêt à vivre dans un monde où elle n'est pas ?_ Non, bien sûr que non. Quant à l'enfant, il n'avait toujours aucune garantie qu'il soit de son sang mais était-ce en soi un problème ? Klaus avait élevé Marcel comme son fils, pendant des années, et sans que ce dernier ne déteigne le moindre de ses gènes. Même s'il n'était le géniteur de cet enfant, il restait celui de Fiona. Sa voix rauque s'éleva alors, en écho sur les murs de bois de la chambre : « Gardons-le.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Gardons ce bébé. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il est de moi, mais je suis certain que ta sœur sera toute disposée à me prouver qu'il s'agit bien d'un Mikaelson par le sang. Mais une chose est certaine, c'est que je l'élèverais comme mien. »

Fiona sourit, et se jeta au cou de Niklaus. A l'étage inférieur, le reste de la famille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les membres de la fratrie de Klaus reprirent leurs occupations précédentes sans plus attendre. Bella, elle, offrit un sourire complice à son compagnon.

Un nouveau jour s'ouvrait, pour le clan Mikaelson.

 _ **A suivre.**_


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Own Little World**

" _Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine."_

(Celldweller- _Own Little World_ )

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la Nouvelle Orléans. Toutes les forces en présence guettaient le moindre signe, la moindre preuve du retour des Mikaelson en ville dans l'angoisse de ce que ces derniers pourraient leur faire. Marcel décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes en envoyant deux de ses hommes de confiance roder autour de la Plantation, la demeure supposée des vampires originels, pour savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Et Dieu savait qu'il priait de toutes ses forces pour que les rumeurs soient fausses.

Klaus Mikaelson était loin de tous ces jeux de pouvoir, en tout cas pour ce matin-là. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa famille. Il se réveillait d'une courte nuit, avec une Fiona encore toute ensommeillée blottie contre son torse. Niklaus embrassa son front, caressa les cheveux bruns avec tendresse. Le couple avait discuté des évènements de la veille et de l'enfant à naitre jusqu'aux dernières heures de la nuit. Beaucoup de choses avaient été mises à plat. D'abord, leur profonde peur de l'abandon à tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de douter à ce point de l'autre. Cela ne concernait plus seulement eux, l'équilibre de leur famille entrait aussi en jeu. Puis la conversation s'était orientée sur l'enfant à naitre. L'ainée des jumelles s'était persuadée que son compagnon ne voulait pas de cet enfant, or ce dernier était résolu à le voir naitre, l'élever. Malgré toutes les craintes qu'il pouvait avoir, l'hybride était décidé à ne pas devenir un autre Mikael ne vivant que pour tourmenter sa progéniture. Peut-être que c'était idiot, mais il aimait déjà cette petite chose qui le reliait, l'attachait un peu plus encore à la femme allongée dans son lit. Un bout d'elle, partageant son sang.

 _Oui il aimait terriblement cette idée._

L'arrivée de cet enfant donnait à ses désirs de reconquête une dimension plus importante encore. Il ne voulait plus la Nouvelle Orléans pour lui, mais pour léguer quelque chose à sa descendance qui soit bon pour elle. Pas comme les milliers d'ennemis dont elle hériterait. Fiona avait écouté sans un mot, émue par l'idée.

Cette espèce de moment de grâce fut interrompu par l'entrée de Bella dans la chambre. Si Fiona avait eu l'intention de la réprimander pour ne pas avoir frappé, elle se tut en voyant l'état de sa sœur. Echevelée, essoufflée, cette dernière donnait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Son souffle tout juste repris, la jeune femme s'adressa à Niklaus : « On a des intrus sur la propriété. Des vampires, d'après leur odeur. Comme je suis la seule levée avec Jasper, il m'a demandé de monter te prévenir pendant qu'il essaie d'en savoir plus.

\- Notre ami le roi de la Nouvelle Orléans semble être pressé de nous rencontrer, on dirait. Assieds-toi, Bella. Tiens compagnie à ta sœur pendant que je vais chercher nos invités du jour. »

\- Et sur ces mots, le vampire disparut à travers la porte ouverte. Si on tendait l'oreille, des bruits de lutte se faisaient déjà entendre. Ils s'intensifièrent encore un peu plus avec le rugissement poussé par l'Hybride Originel. Isabella fit ce que son beau-frère l'avait invité à faire. Elle s'allongea aux côtés de sa sœur jumelle, le corps tourné vers elle et souffla : « Comment ça va entre vous deux ? J'veux dire, c'est pas rien ce qu'il a dit hier soir.

\- On a décidé de mettre les problèmes de confiance au placard, maintenant qu'on va passer de deux à trois. C'est plus seulement nous que ça concerne, mais aussi ce bébé et toute la famille. Je ne dis pas que ça se fera en un jour, mais c'est déjà quelque chose d'avoir parlé de tout ça.

\- Niklaus veut l'enfant ? s'étonna Isabella

\- Il veut même lui léguer la Nouvelle Orléans…

\- En effet c'est sérieux. C'est que notre hybride sans cœur deviendrait presque respectable ! J'espère juste qu'il ne changera pas d'avis en cours de route, sinon je te jure de le tuer de mes propres mains.

\- Prends un ticket, alors. »

Les deux sœurs se sourirent, complices. Fiona orienta la conversation sur un sujet moins grave, le sensible rapprochement entre Isabella et Jasper avant d'être interrompue. _Le combat se rapprochait de la maison._ Un bruit de verre brisé à l'étage inférieur les décida à quitter la chaleur des draps. Elles découvrirent Klaus ceinturant l'un des deux intrus assisté par Rebekah. Le susnommé avait projeté Jasper dans la baie vitrée du salon, qui se relevait déjà. Ce dernier présentait quelques plaies, suintantes de son venin, mais rien qui ne serait pas guéri dans quelques minutes. Son comparse était quant à lui maintenu au sol par Elijah et Kol, que, tout comme leur sœur, le fracas n'avait pas manqué de réveiller.

Bella se précipita quand même sur le Sang Froid, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. _Une vraie mère poule._ Fiona resserra les pans de son gilet autour d'elle, s'assit dans le canapé du salon et s'adressa aux deux intrus. Ces derniers luttaient pour s'échapper de la prise de leurs adversaires respectifs : « Vous avez la famille Mikaelson au complet pour vous rattraper, si jamais vous tentez de vous enfuir. Il va sans dire que vous seriez les pires crétins de l'univers de vouloir échapper aux vampires originels. Alors calmez-vous, répondez aux questions qui vous seront posées. Klaus ne vous fera rien, pas vrai chéri ?

\- Absolument, ma douce. »

Cet échange fut ponctué de sourires engageants de la part des autres membres de la famille. Les deux jeunes vampires échangèrent un regard. Marcel les avait bien mis en garde contre les Mikaelson. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à les duper, les manipuler pour obtenir des informations avant de les tuer. Pourtant, les originaux semblaient sincères en disant qu'ils ne leur feraient rien. Et naïvement, les deux jeunes vampires livrèrent la raison de leur venue à la Plantation. Le roi, Marcel Gerad, les avait envoyés espionner la demeure pour s'assurer de leur retour en ville. Ils n'en savaient pas plus sur les projets de leur maitre.

A la mention de son fils adoptif, Klaus blanchit dangereusement. Sa colère était palpable, un éclat jaune mangeait le bleu de ses iris. Lui qui croyait Marcel mort depuis un siècle, voilà qu'il apprenait que le concerné avait pris les rênes de **sa** ville dans l'ombre et sans jamais donner un signe de vie aux Mikaelson. Bon sang, son propre fils avait essayé de le faire assassiner ! A ses côtés, Rebekah n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Sa colère était au moins aussi légitime que celle de son frère, si ce n'était plus. La blonde était amoureuse de Marcel depuis des années, cela avait été une lutte de chaque instant pour être avec lui à cause de Klaus et quand ils avaient enfin une chance de vivre leur histoire, Marcel ne cherchait même pas à savoir si elle avait survécu à l'incendie. _Traitre._ De colère, la sœur de Klaus arracha la tête du jeune vampire en face d'elle et la jeta aux pieds de son comparse effrayé. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager de la prise d'Elijah et Kol, sans succès. Le cadet des frères Mikaelson coula un regard vers Niklaus, qui haussa un sourcil : « Fais en ce que tu veux, Kol. Mais fais-le vite. Nous allons rendre une petite visite à ce cher Marcel… »

Personne ne regretta le malheureux, qui finit la gorge arrachée grâce au benjamin des frères Mikaelson. Au passage, ce dernier en profita pour combler son appétit. Les cadavres furent trainés à l'arrière du manoir par les bons soins de Jasper et Elijah, dans le but de les brûler une fois la nuit tombée. Rebekah, Kol et Bella étaient déjà partis se laver et se préparer pour leur visite du Quartier. Fiona se leva elle aussi de son siège, emboitant le pas à sa sœur pour se préparer à sortir. La main de Klaus sur son épaule l'arrêta. Ce dernier lâcha qu'ils ne savaient pas comment Marcel allait réagir et que pour sa sécurité ainsi que celle de l'enfant, elle ferait mieux de rester ici. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, merci aux hormones qui la travaillaient déjà. Fiona siffla, les yeux plissés de colère : « Après tout ton baratin sur « tout roi a besoin d'une reine à ses côtés », tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? C'est une blague, Niklaus !

\- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne nous arrivera rien, idiot. Pas quand je vais avoir la famille originelle au complet autour de moi, le Major Whitlock et ma petite sœur aussi féroce qu'un dragon. Et même si c'était pas le cas, je suis enceinte pas mourante. Je suis encore capable de mettre des vampires au tapis. »

Sur ces mots, Fiona rejoignit sa sœur et sa belle-sœur à l'étage pour se préparer à sortir. Rebekah ne décolérait pas, quand bien même les jumelles Swanson tentaient de la dérider. Elle termina de se préparer la première, sans décrocher un mot. Isabella jeta un regard à sa sœur, une fois Rebekah hors de la pièce. _Ça allait saigner._ Elles terminèrent de s'habiller en silence, il ne fallait plus coups furent frappés à la porte, qui laissa passer Jasper. Le Sang Froid tomba assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, pendant que Fiona terminait d'enfiler un collant noir et que Bella achevait de se maquiller face au miroir. Il passa une main sur son front, puis poussa un soupir las : « Je ne sais pas exactement qui est ce Marcel, mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Klaus est furieux et je ne vous parle même pas de Rebekah. C'est presque impossible pour moi de respirer dans le hall tellement ces deux-là sont à crans.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour calmer Nik, si tu veux.

\- Tu me rendrais un fier service, Fiona…

\- C'est fait pour ça, la famille ! » lui répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil éloquent dans sa direction et celle de Bella

Ses chaussures enfilées, Fiona descendit l'escalier sa jupe voletant derrière elle. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, elle trouva son mari installé sous un arbre du jardin. Klaus avait son air sombre des mauvais jours, celui qui criait « ne m'approchez pas ou je vous tue moi-même ». Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. La sorcière se coula derrière lui, enserra sa taille et posa sa tête son épaule. Son toucher semblant détendre l'originel, Fiona déposa un baiser dans la nuque de son compagnon puis murmura : « Nik, arrêtes de te torturer. Tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il en est de Marcel, mais on n'a pas besoin de deux furies pour le moment. Rebekah suffit déjà à elle toute seule pour ce pauvre Jasper.

\- J'ai envie de le massacrer. Bon dieu, nous sommes sa famille. La moindre des choses aurait été de nous prévenir qu'il était vivant…

\- Laisse la priorité à Bekah sur ce coup-là. Elle va le hacher menu, on aura juste à admirer le spectacle avec un bon bourbon pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas enceinte. Moi je me contenterais d'un jus de pamplemousse. Avec une paille, bien sûr. »

La remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un rire à Klaus, que Fiona sentit se détendre considérablement. Quand l'Hybride la ramena contre son torse, elle se laissa manipuler sans protester. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que la sorcière ne sente les dents de son compagnon s'enfoncer dans la peau de son cou. Niklaus ne prit que quelques gorgées de sang avant de refermer la plaie. Ce dernier avait mordu sa compagne de manière à se donner du courage pour faire face à Marcel, car il ne doutait pas que la rencontre serait plus qu'agitée.

Ils furent assez vite rejoints par le reste de la fratrie Mikaelson, ainsi que Bella et Jasper. Ce trajet à pied sembla détendre Rebekah, avec un peu d'aide de la part du Sang Froid tout de même. A peine avaient-ils fait un pas dans le Vieux Carré que les vampires originels furent reconnus. Mais les réactions s'avérèrent beaucoup moins négatives que prévues. Pas d'attaque sanglante, une majorité de salutations polies et quelques signes d'allégeance envers eux. Une jeune femme brune et au rouge à lèvres vermeil, un vampire d'après son odeur, osa même s'approcher de Klaus. Croyant à une attaque, Jasper avait montré les dents mais il s'avéra que la jeune femme n'était pas là pour ça. Elle avait esquissé une révérence, puis murmuré : « Longue vie à vous, mon roi.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Lula, monsieur.

\- Je saurais me souvenir de ton soutien, Lula. »

Cette dernière s'en alla dans une rue adjacente, son pas sautillant arracha un sourire à Fiona. _Que la folie était parfois douce._ Je l'aime déjà, déclara cette dernière à sa sœur et Jasper. Le trio fermait la marche, prenait le temps de découvrir les rues et habitations du Vieux Carré. Ils ne leur semblaient pas avoir assez d'yeux pour tout regarder. Elijah ponctuait leurs observations de quelques anecdotes, corrigé de temps à autre par son frère cadet. Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir la satisfaction de Klaus, elle se lisait sur son visage. L'Hybride était heureux d'être de retour chez lui, quand bien même un autre n'occupe son trône.

En passant près de _Jackson Square_ , les vampires repérèrent les étals des sorcières occupées à lire l'avenir aux quelques touristes présents à cette heure matinale. Rebekah et Klaus échangèrent un regard. Si quelqu'un pouvait leur dire où se trouvait Marcel, c'étaient bien elles. Maintenant, il fallait trouver une vraie sorcière dans ce tas d'imposteurs. Niklaus repéra une femme d'âge mur, dont la peau noire était rehaussée par les vêtements d'inspiration africaine qu'elle portait. Son pouvoir était ténu, presque invisible, mais présent. Il se pencha tout de même vers Fiona pour recueillir son avis, une magie aussi faible pouvait en effet provenir d'un objet ensorcelé par une sorcière plutôt que de la personne elle-même : « C'est une sorcière authentique ou un imposteur ?

\- Je dirais qu'elle est ce qu'il y a de plus authentique, mais approchons nous. On saura vite ce qu'il en est. »

Fiona s'avança jusqu'à l'étal de la sorcière qui avait entre-temps relevé les yeux de ses cartes, Niklaus à quelques pas derrière elle. Bella et Jasper s'approchèrent à leur tour, tandis que les autres Mikaelson restaient en arrière. Chacun pour des raisons tout à fait différentes, ils préféraient rester à distance des sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. Vivantes ou mortes, les sorcières étaient de véritables plaies mais les sorcières de Louisiane pires encore que toutes les autres réunies. L'ainée des Swanson se laissa tomber sur une des deux chaises mises à disposition, sa jumelle fit de même sur le siège voisin. Fiona croisa le regard onyx de la sorcière : « Vous avez cinq minutes à nous consacrer ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Vous connaissez Marcel Gerad ? »

Au nom du vampire, la sorcière avait crispé la mâchoire avant de grogner qu'elle ne savait rien. Cette dernière soutint même de ne pas être une vraie sorcière. Klaus se pencha alors à son oreille et souffla qu'il ne lui servait à rien de mentir. Son ami blond était capable de ressentir toutes les émotions de son entourage. Perfide, l'Hybride ajouta : « Et puis vous faire passer pour un membre de cette mer de poseurs, alors qu'on sait que vous êtes une authentique sorcière de la Nouvelle Orléans, est une stratégie idiote. Encore plus face à deux représentantes de votre espèce, si je puis me permettre. Vous les reconnaissez, j'imagine ?

\- Bien entendu. Les deux âmes damnées recueillies par vos soins, moitié sorcière moitié bête. Des monstres, tout comme vous l'Hybride à la fois vampire et animal.

\- A vrai dire, je suis même l'Hybride Originel mais c'est une longue histoire pour une toute autre fois. Venons-en au fait. Savez-vous où on peut trouver Marcel Gerad ?

\- Les affaires du vampire ne concernent pas les sorcières, ce sont les règles. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de mourir, je les respecte. »

Et elle s'éloigna sur ces mots, le tissu de sa robe bleue se soulevant derrière elle, sans un regard pour eux. Klaus soupira, passa une main lasse dans sa nuque. Ce qui se dessinait sous ses yeux lui plaisait de moins en moins. Marcel tuait les sorcières qui ne respectaient pas ses ordres, les loups garous exilés hors du Vieux Carré. L'Hybride coula un regard vers sa compagne et sa belle-sœur. Rassemblant en elles tout ce que Marcel cherchait à contrôler, à effacer des rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. Pas effrayées pour deux sous par ce qui semblait se tramer sous leurs yeux. Elles gambadaient avec Kol et Rebekah vers _Bourbon Street_ , occupés à palabrer sur ils ne savaient quoi. Jasper suivait le mouvement d'un pas mou, les mains enfouies dans ses poches de jean. Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle d'Elijah. Klaus se tourna vers son frère, qui souffla : « Elles iront bien, Niklaus.

\- Fiona…

\- Marcel n'osera pas la toucher. Aucun de ses vampires n'osera le faire, vos odeurs déjà mêlées avant se confondent de plus en plus. Un effet de la petite surprise que vous nous avez concocté sans le vouloir, j'en ai peur. »

Puis Elijah ajouta que de toute manière, elle savait se défendre. Fiona Swanson ne s'était-elle pas mise entre lui et Klaus, le soir du rituel ? N'avait-elle pas réussi à le repousser suffisamment longtemps pour leur donner l'occasion de fuir s'ils l'avaient voulu ? Si la jeune femme était capable de repousser un originel, cette dernière n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de quelques simples vampires. Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'en faire pour elle. Le souvenir de la nuit du rituel arracha un maigre sourire à Niklaus, malgré ses inquiétudes toujours présentes. Il s'en était fallu de peu, cette nuit-là, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais ils s'en étaient sortis, comme toujours. Et à chaque fois, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender l'affrontement suivant celui qui lui arracherait l'unique bonne chose qu'il avait réussi à construire.

Leurs pas les menèrent non loin de ce qui semblait être un club à la mode, nommé le Kyubi. Un homme était adossé contre la lourde porte de bois. Il croisa le regard de Niklaus, faisant flasher ses yeux d'une lumière orange vive, puis s'avança vers la famille Mikaelson. L'homme courba l'échine, et lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, murmura à l'intention de l'Hybride : « C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer mon roi. Il y a un peu plus de mille ans que je vous attends.

\- Qu'es-tu ? interrogea Elijah, interloqué par la teinte orangée prise par les iris de leur vis-à-vis

\- Un Kitsune, seigneur Elijah. Certaines légendes me nommeraient comme étant un Nogitsune, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces barbares.

\- Tu es donc une créature qui ne cherche que le chaos et le désordre, souleva l'ainé des Mikaelson

\- Tout comme votre frère le seigneur Kol, pourtant vous n'en parlez pas avec tant de mépris dans la voix. Sachez juste que votre famille pourra compter sur mes services autant qu'elle le désire.

\- Tu vas pouvoir nous prouver ta dévotion dès maintenant, dans ce cas. Nous cherchons quelqu'un.

\- Marcel Gerad, je suppose dame Rebekah ? Il se trouve actuellement dans ce bar, ses sbires et lui prennent le café tout en admirant la serveuse. »

La Mikaelson s'élança vers l'établissement désigné par le renard, mitoyen du Kyubi. Son pas décidé trahissait la colère de la blonde, qui n'était pas allée en faiblissant depuis leur départ de la Plantation. C'était même le contraire, malgré tous les efforts de Jasper. Ce dernier, Bella et Fiona lui avaient donc emboité le pas, décidés à la retenir si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Klaus et ses deux frères suivirent le mouvement, non sans avoir adressé leurs remerciements au Kitsune. Ils sauraient se souvenir de l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté.

A peine les sept Mikaelson avaient-ils franchi le seuil du Rousseau, qu'une tension germa entre ces derniers et les vampires de Marcel. Ce dernier croisa le regard jaune de son père adoptif, géniteur et mentor. Klaus avait finalement réuni toute sa famille de dégénérés autour de lui, jusqu'au moment où comme toujours, tout lui exploserait à la figure. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les trois individus qui accompagnaient les Mikaelson. Des jumelles brunes, les fameuses sœurs Swanson dont l'une était imprégnée de l'odeur de Klaus jusque dans ses os. Marcel identifia celle-ci comme étant Fiona, la compagne de l'Hybride, ce qui faisait d'Isabella la seconde. Le dernier était un grand type aux cheveux blonds ondulés, qui devait être un vampire puisqu'aucun battement de cœur ne s'échappait de sa poitrine. Marcel fut le premier à rompre le lourd silence installé entre leurs deux camps : « Cela faisait longtemps, Klaus. Cinquante ans au moins, depuis cette sale affaire avec ton papa.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu as survécu à l'incendie, en tout cas, fit sèchement l'Hybride

\- T'aurais pu nous envoyer un mot pour nous le dire, genre je sais pas quand des vampires ont essayé de nous tuer quand nous étions à la Nouvelle Orléans y a dix ou vingt ans ? On se serait fait une petite réunion de famille, l'attaqua Fiona peu encline à passer l'épisode sous silence

\- C'était donc ton œuvre, Klaus… J'aurais dû m'en douter ! rit Marcel

\- La nôtre, en vérité. » corrigea l'Hybride, glacial, tout en désignant sa compagne

Le Roi de la Nouvelle Orléans déglutit. Un sourire carnassier avait pris place sur le visage de Fiona, qui n'était pas s'en rappeler celui de son hybride de mari. Ces deux-là semblaient s'être excessivement bien trouvé, ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Marcel n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question, que la main de Rebekah s'abattait avec violence sur sa joue. _Tu l'avais pas volée, celle-là._ L'originelle fulminait, et le vampire songea qu'elle n'était jamais si belle que lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Klaus, lui demandant ce qu'il était advenu de la ville durant son absence, le sortit de ses pensées. Marcel s'empressa donc de raconter comment il avait entrepris de révolutionner la Nouvelle Orléans, fier de son œuvre et aveugle à la colère qui émanait des Mikaelson. Son père adoptif avait la mâchoire contractée, tandis que les griffes de Fiona s'enfonçaient dangereusement dans la paume de l'originel. Le Roi se vantait en effet d'avoir muselé les sorcières avec ses règles, et d'avoir jeté les loups garous hors du Vieux Carré. Alors qu'ils traversaient _Bourbon Street_ , Bella osa poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres : « Et ça s'applique aussi à la famille, Marcel ?

\- Que… ?

\- Soit tu le fais exprès, soit Nik et Elijah ont élevé un imbécile, parce que le monde entier sait que ma sœur et moi sommes moitié sorcière moitié loup garou. Donc on doit s'exiler ou obéir à tes stupides règles nous aussi ? s'agaça Isabella

\- Rien de tout ça, voyons. Les amis de Klaus sont mes amis ! »

Fiona échangea un bref regard avec ce dernier, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne. L'Hybride originel fulminait, mais le cachait à merveille pour une fois. Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce que Marcel avait en tête. Il voulait surtout avoir la possibilité de les surveiller, de jauger leurs capacités avant de décider de leur sort tout en endormant leur vigilance avec sa sympathie à deux balles. Ce fut les dents serrées et du bout des lèvres que Niklaus prit congé de Marcel, suivi par sa famille au complet. Suite à cette rencontre, la certitude déjà acquise auparavant, n'en devint que plus puissante encore.

Ces rues, ces vieilles pierres, tout était aux Mikaelson. Et Klaus n'aimait pas, vraiment pas, qu'on lui vole ce qui lui appartient.


	22. Chapter 20

**Bonjour :)**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à Grazie pour son commentaire sur les chapitres précédents :D J'espère que celui là te plaira !** **On se retrouve donc pour le vingtième chapitre, qui est l'un de mes préférés pour le moment (avec les chapitres 22, 25 et 27 bientôt vos écrans...). Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler le contenu ^^**

 **La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis pour ainsi dire en vacances après avoir eu ma licence avec mention donc je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire. Sans compter le chapitre 26 que je veux terminer dans quelques jours, il me restera une dizaine de chapitres à écrire pour compléter ce premier tome. Si j'avance bien, sans syndrome de la page blanche quoi, on pourra réduire le délai de publication c'est pas merveilleux ? x) Vous pourrez suivre l'avancée des opérations sur mon profil, si jamais ça vous intéresse...** **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Dark Horse**

" _Are you ready for, ready for_

 _A perfect storm, perfect storm_

 _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

 _There's no going back"_

(Katy Perry- _Dark Horse_ )

Après sa cruelle désillusion, Klaus organisa rapidement son opération de reconquête de la ville. Il détestait ce qui avait été fait de _sa_ ville, avec ces loups garous exilés au loin et ces sorcières bridées par des stupides règles. Marcel avait eu sa chance de gouverner, il l'avait perdu. Son, non plutôt _leur_ tour, était venu. Et sous la houlette de Jasper, la machine Mikaelson se mit en place. Le Sang Froid avait un plan bien précis en tête, que tous suivirent à la lettre sans protester. Jasper avait montré qu'il était un fin stratège de par son expérience millitaire, au moins aussi doué que Klaus et Elijah. Et ces derniers, en gage de leur confiance ainsi que pour lui tailler une place dans la famille Mikaelson, lui avaient laissé carte blanche.

Le plan suivait un principe simple. Ils devaient se créer un maximum d'appuis en ville, qui ne pouvaient être qu'au sein des groupes désavantagés par Marcel donc les sorcières et les loups garous. Pour négocier avec les premières, il était nécessaire de connaitre les us et coutumes de la communauté donc Fiona et Isabella étaient toutes indiquées. Jasper demanda à Kol d'accompagner les deux sœurs, ce dernier en connaissait un rayon en matière de magie et avait fréquenté de façon régulière les cercles de sorciers de la Nouvelle Orléans lors de leur dernier séjour sur place. Ce trio était donc le plus indiqué pour parlementer avec les sorcières. Quant aux loups garous, vu leur situation, Jasper les pensait prêts à tout pour retrouver leurs rangs. Klaus devrait y aller en personne, les appâter en parlant de l'esprit de meute dont il avait parfaitement conscience en tant qu'Alpha de sa meute aussi réduite soit-elle avant de proposer un marché qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser. Comme leur créer des bagues de lune, qui leur permettrait de contrôler leurs transformations. Tout cela sous condition de se ranger à leurs côtés au moment où ils reprendraient la ville. Elijah et Jasper se rendraient dans le bayou avec l'hybride pour jouer le rôle de caution de morale. Quant à Rebekah, elle décréta rester à la Plantation dans le but de distraire Marcel qui ne manquerait pas de leur rendre visite.

 _Une redoutable machinerie était maintenant en place, prête à enserrer la Nouvelle Orléans entre ses griffes avides._

Fiona partit donc, deux jours après la désastreuse rencontre avec Marcel, vers la demeure de Joséphine Larue en compagnie de Kol et sa sœur jumelle. Les deux Swanson avaient mis leurs colliers en argent bien en évidence, signe de leur appartenance à la lignée d'Uria. De plus, à l'image de Kol qui avait revêtu sa chevalière frappée du blason des Mikaelson, elles avaient chacune une bague clamant leur allégeance aux originels. Ils étaient également tous armés, en cas de besoin. Sur le chemin qui les séparait de leur demeure de la vieille sorcière, le plus jeune fils Mikaelson s'efforça de leur dresser un portrait de la Régente. Cette dernière était une femme intransigeante, mais juste. Joséphine était sensible à l'éloquence de ses interlocuteurs, aux belles choses en général. Un reste de son passé de musicienne, supposait Kol. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer mais compensait ce manque par sa passion de l'art. Sur conseil de Jasper et après concertation avec Klaus, Fiona avait sélectionné l'une des peintures de ce dernier à offrir en cadeau à la Régente.

Les voilà donc devant l'imposante bâtisse de Joséphine Larue. Agnès, drapée dans un de ses boubous colorés, les attendait en compagnie de Sophie Deveraux. Elles avaient le regard grave, la mine fermée, visiblement mal à l'aise avec l'idée de voir des Mikaelson au sein de la demeure de Joséphine. De voir un vampire et des racailles d'hybride fouler le sol de la Nouvelle Orléans, en général. Cela se confirma quand la plus jeune des deux femmes esquissa un geste pour les fouiller. Fiona soupira. _Grossière erreur._ Isabella grogna sur Agnès quand cette dernière posa la main sur son bras, ses yeux jaunes posés sur Sophie en guise d'avertissement. Kol avait lui-même découvert les crocs. Les lèvres d'Agnès esquissèrent les premiers mots d'un sort, geste qui décida l'ainée des jumelles à intervenir. Fiona agita le poignet, écarta les deux femmes de ses compagnons et les priva de leurs mouvements. Ces dernières frémirent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent : « Que les choses soient claires. Vous vous méfiez de nous, c'est votre droit. Nous sommes venus en paix, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'utiliser la violence de même que ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Mais ne me tentez pas. Vos vies importent peut-être à Joséphine, mais pas à moi. On ne touche pas à la famille sans en payer les conséquences. C'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair, madame Mikaelson. »

La peur suintait par tous les pores de leurs peaux. Tandis que la jeune femme leur parlait, les deux sorcières avaient senti l'air se charger d'électricité, se charger de magie. L'intensité de ce pouvoir les avait prises aux tripes, menaçant de les faire vomir le contenu de leurs estomacs. Un éclat jaune au fond des iris de l'épouse Mikaelson leur avait aussi rappelées qu'elle n'était pas qu'une sorcière et qu'un seul coup de dent pouvait leur arracher la gorge. Sophie réalisa que cette femme était au moins aussi dangereuse que son mari, par conséquent il ne fallait surtout pas la sous-estimer. Un regard vers Agnès confirma que cette dernière pensait la même chose. Les deux sorcières s'inclinèrent face à l'épouse Mikaelson, reconnaissant sa puissance aujourd'hui mais avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer son comportement un jour prochain. Fiona passa devant elles pour gravir la volée de marche menant au perron, ravie de les voir courber l'échine. Sa sœur et Kol la suivirent, profondément satisfaits de voir les deux femmes inclinées en signe de respect. Un homme blond les accueillit à l'entrée, puis les mena à la pièce où Joséphine les attendait. Seul le bruit des talons de Fiona claquant sur le parquet du long couloir, rompait le silence des lieux. Le majordome les laissa dans un salon richement décoré, garni de bibelots et de peintures de maitre. Kol s'assit sur l'un des sofas disponibles, les jumelles se placèrent de part et d'autre du vampire. Entre eux, reposait le tableau de Niklaus emballé avec soin par ce dernier. Ils n'osaient prononcer un mot, se contentaient d'observer leur environnement en attendant que la Régente fasse son entrée.

Ce que Joséphine fit, quelques instants plus tard. A leur grande surprise, la vieille femme n'était pas seule. Elle était entourée de quatre jeunes filles d'environ quinze ans, toutes vêtues de blanc. Des novices, donc. Fiona se leva, esquissa une révérence pour saluer la doyenne et offrit un signe de tête aux jeunes sorcières. Elle se rassit une fois que Joséphine lui en eut donné la permission. Sa sœur et Kol imitèrent ses gestes, avant de s'asseoir eux aussi à la demande de la Régente. Cette dernière s'installa en face du trio, tandis que les novices restaient debout derrière leur ainée. Fiona commença l'entrevue en offrant le présent de Klaus à la vieille femme. Elle déballa le paquet sous les yeux curieux de celle-ci. C'était une vue de nuit de Bourbon Street telle qu'elle était au siècle précédent, peinte de mémoire par l'hybride à l'intention de la sorcière. Si l'intention toucha cette dernière, elle n'en montra rien. Une employée de maison apporta quelques rafraichissements à la demande de sa patronne. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles les deux partis s'observaient, jaugeaient les forces et faiblesses de l'adversaire. Joséphine posa sa tasse sur la table, puis planta ses yeux bleus clair dans le vert de ceux de Fiona : « Passons donc sur les formules de politesse en tout genre, madame Mikaelson. Vous n'êtes pas venue prendre le thé, encore moins me faire la conversation, nous le savons toutes deux. C'est votre mari qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il y a-t-il de si important que le grand Klaus ne puisse venir me dire lui-même ? »

Les lèvres minces de la sorcière s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Elle se recula un peu dans le fond du canapé, tapota ses ongles sur l'accoudoir avant de s'adresser à Joséphine. Fiona expliqua que les Mikaelson comptaient reprendre la ville à Marcel, abroger les règles absurdes que ce dernier avait mises en place concernant l'usage de la magie et rendre leur juste place aux sorciers dans la hiérarchie de la ville. La Régente plissa les lèvres : « Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Qui me dit que vous ne nous trahirez pas au dernier moment, moi et les miens, pour vous ranger aux côtés de Marcel ? Il est le fils adoptif de votre époux, il me semble.

\- Et mon mari souhaite récupérer son bien. Klaus s'estime trahi par son fils, pour reprendre vos mots. Marcel s'est emparé de cette ville dans l'ombre, sans en référer à quiconque, alors que toute sa famille le pensait mort dans l'incendie de l'opéra au début du siècle dernier.

\- Pour autant, rien ne me dit qu'il ne me tournera pas le dos au dernier moment. Voyez-vous, _madame Mikaelson_ , contrairement à vous et votre famille je ne donne pas ma parole à la légère.

\- Nous non plus, _Joséphine_ , nous non plus. »

Fiona avait mis autant de mépris dans le prénom de la Régente que cette dernière en avait mis dans leur nom de famille. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une dangereuse lueur jaune, une parole de plus et l'hybride sauterait à la gorge de la vieille femme. Isabella tenait sa sœur par le bras, ses griffes enfoncées dans la chair pour la retenir. Kol choisit ce moment pour intervenir, peu désireux de gâcher leurs chances de parvenir à un accord. Le vampire argumenta sur les bénéfices que les sorcières obtiendraient au sein d'une alliance avec eux. Des avantages à long terme d'une part, car ils avaient bien l'intention d'abroger les règles de Marcel une fois au pouvoir. Mais aussi à court terme.

En effet, les Mikaelson s'engageaient dans un premier temps à fournir protection aux sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans contre les vampires de Marcel. Dans un second temps, les jumelles et lui proposaient de fournir un enseignement dans d'autres formes de magie aux sorciers qui le désireraient. Kol offrit quelques exemples devant l'air interloqué de Joséphine, cita ses connaissances de Kemiya la magie ancestrale des peuples arabes. A ce moment-là, la Régente montra un court instant son intérêt. Le plus jeune des Mikaelson échangea un bref regard avec sa belle-sœur. _Il ne fallait plus grand-chose pour qu'elle accepte._ Isabella renchérit, mit en avant ses connaissances sur la magie chamanique acquises pendant un voyage en Amérique du Sud. Joséphine commençait à afficher clairement son intérêt qui devint plus net encore quand Fiona proposa de prendre en charge les jeunes sorcières du clan. De l'avis de ses précédents élèves, elle était une bonne professeure à la fois exigeante sans être trop dure. Elle serait aidée dans sa tâche par sa sœur et son beau-frère. La nouvelle génération pourrait ainsi non seulement bénéficier d'un enseignement dans la magie de leurs ancêtres mais aussi dans d'autres formes de magie grâce à Kol et Isabella.

Un long silence s'installa après le discours de Fiona. Les jumelles observaient tranquillement Joséphine, attendant sa décision finale. Le vampire en profita pour couler un regard vers les quatre jeunes novices, restées silencieuses depuis le début de l'entrevue. C'était à se demander pourquoi la Régente les avait laissées rester, pensa Kol. Une des débutantes attira son attention, car contrairement aux trois autres qui gardaient le regard au sol, celle-ci osait les observer. La jeune fille était mince, avec une longue chevelure châtain qui tombait jusqu'en bas de ses épaules. Mais ce qui attira le regard du vampire originel, c'était ses yeux. Deux grandes billes bleues, pleines d'intelligence et d'innocence avec malgré tout un soupçon d'arrogance. Elle croisa son regard un bref instant. Kol pensait voir la peur dans son regard, il n'en était rien. Cette dernière le regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité, une pointe de désir aussi. Le vampire sourit largement, la faisant rougir.

 _Jolie mésange, vas-tu te briser les ailes à approcher le danger d'un peu trop près ? Ou ton joli visage cache des épaules bien plus solides ?_

Kol reporta son attention sur la conversation quand il vit Joséphine se tourner vers les jumelles. Elle avait pris sa décision, on dirait. La vieille femme sourit, puis lâcha : « Nous acceptons l'alliance que nous propose Klaus. Considérez dès aujourd'hui que nous faisons partis de vos alliés.

\- Merci, merci infiniment ! » firent les jumelles d'une seule et même voix

Les deux partis échangèrent quelques banalités pour entre autres fixer la première séance des jeunes sorcières avec leurs nouveaux professeurs. Celle-ci aurait lieu dans deux jours. Joséphine annonça que Davina Claire serait la première à se rendre auprès des jumelles pour une première séance d'apprentissage. La jeune fille était l'une des plus prometteuses du lot, déclara la vieille dame à l'intention des sœurs Swanson et en désignant la concernée du doigt. Il s'agissait de la jeune fille ayant tapé dans l'œil du vampire. Ces dernières ainsi que Kol s'inclinèrent pour la remercier de son hospitalité et de l'honneur qu'elle leur faisait en acceptant une alliance, puis prirent congé de la Régente. Une fois hors de portée de vue et d'oreille, Fiona se tourna vers son beau-frère. La jeune femme sourit, malicieuse : « Je me trompe ou la petite Davina Claire te plait ?

\- C'est rare, une sorcière qui n'a pas peur de regarder un vampire dans les yeux. Elle a l'air d'avoir autant d'instinct de conservation que vous deux réunies… Soit absolument aucun. J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où la petite est capable d'aller.

\- Du moment que tu ne l'abimes pas ! » chantonna la femme de Klaus

Et le trio éclata de rire, ravi de son succès du jour. C'était un pas en avant vers leur objectif final. Ils n'étaient pas idiots au point de faire aveuglément confiance aux sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. Ces dernières détestaient les vampires, les vampires originels encore plus. Elles n'étaient pas réputées pour leur fiabilité non plus. Après tout, malgré leur haine pour les vampires de Marcel, c'était l'une d'entre elles qui avaient jeté le sort piégeant les loups dans leur forme animale. Maintenant, la question était de savoir si ces derniers allaient accepter de s'allier à Klaus.

Au même moment, les trois hommes venaient d'arriver dans le bayou. Jasper gara le Hummer près d'une petite cabane en bois, installée au bord du Mississippi. Elijah descendit le premier, suivi de Klaus et du Sang Froid. Un craquement fit brusquement relever la tête à ce dernier, de même qu'aux frères Mikaelson. _Ils n'étaient pas seuls._ Cela se confirma quand plusieurs loups sortirent des bois environnants, toutes dents dehors. Niklaus découvrit lui aussi les dents, ses yeux jaunes défiaient les animaux d'approcher plus. Ils reconnaissaient le loup Alpha en lui, malgré qu'il n'appartienne pas à la même meute qu'eux.

Une jeune femme brune sortit alors de la cabane, vêtue de pied en cape avec une chemise à carreaux d'homme et un jean large. De plus, cette dernière était pieds nus. Malgré une apparente précipitation, la jeune femme avait pris la peine d'attraper une carabine. Elle dispersa les animaux d'un sifflement avant de se tourner vers ses visiteurs : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle sèchement

\- Nous cherchons une certaine Hayley Marshall, je suppose que c'est vous, avança Jasper

\- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? rétorqua la jeune femme

\- Lui offrir un moyen de rendre sa liberté à son peuple ainsi que sa grandeur… Sous condition que les loups garous nous aident à reprendre la Nouvelle Orléans des mains de Marcel. Mais si vous n'êtes pas Hayley Marshall, cela ne vous concerne pas. »

Klaus fit mine de quitter les lieux, flanqué de son frère et Jasper, ce qui décida la jeune femme à confirmer qu'elle était bien la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Hayley expliqua se méfier des personnes demandant après elle, des sorcières avaient essayé de la tuer la dernière fois qu'elle avait manqué de vigilance. Précaution que Niklaus approuva immédiatement. Sans elle, sa famille n'avait aucune chance de redevenir humain de manière définitive. Et cette situation était intolérable pour la jeune femme. Niklaus fit briller ses yeux lupins, avant d'affirmer comprendre son sentiment. Il ne supporterait pas cette situation non plus, à sa place. A cet instant, Hayley réalisa à qui elle avait à faire. L'Hybride Originel en personne se tenait devant elle, flanqué d'un de ses frères d'après leurs odeurs semblables et d'un allié. La louve osa demander : « Vous êtes Klaus Mikaelson, pas vrai ? Celui qui est…

\- Moitié loup garou, moitié vampire, en effet. La soif de sang est un véritable désagrément en soi, mais j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir contrôler ma transformation.

\- Plus de souffrance… J'en rêve… soupira Hayley

\- Et je peux vous offrir ce cadeau, à toi et à ta meute.

\- Pas question de devenir à moitié vampire ! tonna la jeune femme

\- Il n'est pas question de cela, _love._ »

Niklaus évoqua alors un sort créé par sa mère, contenu dans une bague à l'image de celles qui permettaient aux vampires de sortir à la lumière du soleil, mais permettant aux loups garous d'avoir le contrôle de leurs transformations. De fait, ils n'étaient plus soumis à la malédiction de la pleine lune. Hayley observa Klaus, abasourdie. _Ce serait merveilleux, mais tellement trop beau pour être vrai._ La louve argua qu'aucune sorcière de cette ville ne voudrait aider les loups, arrachant un petit rire à l'Hybride, qu'encore une fois ils revenaient au point de départ. Niklaus sourit largement : « Je connais deux sorcières qui seront parfaitement disposées à réaliser ces bagues, chère Hayley. Elles sont à moitié loup garou et l'une d'entre elles est ma femme.

\- Klaus, avant de parler des bagues de lune, il reste toujours la malédiction à briser, intervint Jasper

\- Fiona y travaille déjà, d'après ce que je sais. Elle est presque aussi déterminée que notre amie ici présente à rompre le sort. Et nul doute que sa sœur ne va pas tarder à s'en mêler, elles sont têtues et ne s'arrêteront que quand les loups auront repris forme humaine. »

Hayley ne connaissait pas ces deux femmes, mais elle les aimait déjà. A ce moment-là, les avertissements de Jackson à propos des Mikaelson étaient loin derrière elle. La jeune femme avait envie de leur faire confiance car prête à tout pour libérer les siens du terrible sort qui leur était infligé. Peut-être qu'elle signait un pacte avec le Diable en s'alliant avec les Mikaelson, mais rien ne serait jamais pire que Marcel. Hayley n'oubliait pas, n'oublierait jamais qu'il les avait condamnés à un sort pire que la mort. Klaus se tourna de nouveau vers elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de son offre. La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre que oui, elle acceptait leur marché au nom de toute sa meute.

Niklaus coula un regard vers Jasper, s'assurant de la sincérité de l'Alpha. Un hochement de tête à l'affirmative du Sang Froid confirma qu'Hayley était honnête et n'avait pas pour projet de les duper. Klaus assura la tenir régulièrement au courant des avancées de Fiona sur la malédiction, lui confia en plus l'adresse de leur maison si jamais elle en ressentait le besoin. Par les temps qui courent il est bon de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, assura l'Hybride. Hayley n'estimait pas venir trouver refuge chez les Mikaelson un jour, mais prit ce geste comme une marque de confiance. La jeune femme prit congé des trois hommes, retrouvant le confort tout relatif de sa cabane. Cachée derrière le rideau, elle observa tout de même le Hummer démarrer puis disparaitre au bout du chemin de terre. Une fois certaine d'être seule, Hayley se coucha sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Priant pour que cette fois, ce soit la bonne. Sa meute méritait d'être libre, d'avoir une putain de vie normale et non un simulacre une fois par mois. _Enfin la chance semblait tourner…_

Dans l'habitacle du Hummer qui roulait vers la Plantation, les trois vampires discourraient de leur rencontre avec Hayley enfin seuls Jasper et Klaus discutaient. Le Sang Froid avait trouvé cela un peu trop facile, mais d'un autre côté la jeune femme devait être prête à accepter l'aide de n'importe qui. Même de Klaus, dont la réputation ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Pour autant, Hayley semblait décidée à leur faire confiance. Le fait que les jumelles aient déjà commencé à étudier la malédiction jetée sur sa meute avait joué en leur faveur. Seul Elijah restait silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Il l'était depuis qu'Hayley était sortie de la cabane, en vérité. Jasper capta ses émotions troublées, mélange de curiosité et de désir. L'Alpha avait comme qui dirait, fait sensation auprès de l'ainé Mikaelson.

Cela promettait de rendre les choses très amusantes dans le futur.

 _A suivre._


	23. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir !  
**

 **Tout d'abord, merci Grazie pour ton commentaire du chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ^^ Merci aussi pour les nouvelles mises en suivi et/ou en favori, et je vous souhaite bienvenue à bord :D**

 **On se retrouve ce soir pour le chapitre 21 ^^ Il est beaucoup plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitués, désolée, mais c'est pour mieux me rattraper sur le 22 (qui est avec le chapitre 18, l'un des premiers que j'ai imaginé quand j'ai commencé à bosser sur cette histoire... !). Nous quittons la Nouvelle Orléans et les Mikaelson le temps d'un chapitre, mais pas d'inquiétude, on y retourne très vite et on y reste jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire :p**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Another Way Out**

" _You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you_

 _When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do_

 _There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you"_

(Hollywood Undead- _Another Way Out_ )

La Nouvelle Orléans se préparait à de grands changements, avec l'apparition de nouvelles alliances inattendues mais déterminantes. Certaines d'entre elles sont fragiles comme les ailes d'un papillon, d'autres s'annoncent aussi solides que le roc. Une partie des acteurs de cette évolution manque tout de même encore à l'appel mais les voilà qui se dirigent vers la cité du Croissant, avec un dessein bien précis à l'esprit.

Ces dernières semaines à Roanoke en Virginie avaient été placées sous le signe de l'angoisse. Les habitants d'une maison située à l'extérieur de la ville avaient été retrouvés morts, comme tous les propriétaires de la bâtisse avant eux. Chacun des membres des forces de police pensait à un tueur en série, malgré que cette victimologie trop ciblée et une absence de mobile précis. Et comme tout chasseur qui se respectait, cette accumulation de morts violentes avait alerté Daniel. Il avait enquêté sans relâche ces derniers jours pour découvrir que la maison était hantée par le fantôme de sa propriétaire d'origine, tuée au cours d'un cambriolage ayant mal tourné. Une mort violente était l'ingrédient parfait pour créer un esprit vengeur. Pour sa part, Daniel connaissait mal le sujet des fantômes mais un rapide coup de fil à Bobby et Ellen lui avait appris comment se débarrasser de l'esprit de la vieille femme. C'était précisément ce qui l'avait amené dans ce cimetière, à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Le chasseur essuya son front en sueur, causée par les trois dernières heures à creuser la terre, puis jeta une bonne dose de sel sur le cadavre qui se trouvait face à lui. Il rajouta le contenu d'un bidon d'essence puis craqua une allumette pour enflammer le tout. Adieu madame Lecter, souffla le chasseur pas désolé pour un sou. Le fantôme de la vieille femme avait tué pas moins que les trois derniers occupants de son ancienne maison, où elle était morte, alors la détruire de façon définitive ne l'émouvait pas du tout. _Loin de là_. Au moins, les habitants de cette ville pourraient dormir tranquilles. Et lui, en attendant une nouvelle affectation, pourrait redescendre à la Nouvelle Orléans. Certes, le chasseur avait parlé tous les jours à Camille par téléphone mais ce n'était pas pareil que de la voir en vrai. Pas du tout pareil, même. Danny crèverait plutôt que de l'avouer, mais cette dernière lui manquait terriblement.

Dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, abandonnée dans un coin depuis qu'il avait commencé à creuser, le téléphone de Daniel se mit à sonner. Ce dernier s'attendait à voir le nom de Camille sur l'écran mais découvrit à la place celui de Vincent Griffith. Ils s'étaient revus quelques fois après que Danny se soit débarassé d'Eva. Les deux hommes s'entendaient bien mais pas de là à se téléphoner comme le feraient des amis proches. Interloqué, le chasseur décrocha : « Vincent ?

Mec, j'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient t'intéresser. Les vampires originels au complet sont en ville et ils ne sont pas seuls. Tes deux sorcières sont avec eux.

Pas étonnant. Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent ?

Selon les rumeurs, reprendre la ville des mains de Marcel. Les sorcières ont approché la Régente des neuf clans, il parait aussi que Klaus est allé à la rencontre d'Hayley Marshall l'Alpha des loups du Croissant.

Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de dégager cet imbécile du trône, mais pas au profit de l'Hybride. Quelqu'un d'extérieur serait idéal.

Tu dis ça surtout parce que Marcel tourne autour de Camille, ricana le sorcier

Cela n'empêche que c'est un crétin. En parlant de Camille, préviens la que je reprends la route. Je suis là dans quelques heures. Hors de question qu'elles m'échappent, cette fois-ci.

T'es décidé à avoir leurs têtes, hein.

Plus que jamais. »

Daniel raccrocha sur ces mots. Ses mains tremblaient à cause de la poussée d'adrénaline dans ses veines. _C'était sa chance, sa putain de chance._ Le chasseur s'empressa de reboucher le trou qu'il avait creusé pour déterrer la vieille Lecter, dont la tombe accueillait maintenant un cercueil vide. D'un texto, il prévint son commanditaire que le problème était en toute logique réglée. Il était en revanche appelé ailleurs, donc le paiement devrait s'effectuer par un virement sur l'un de ses comptes personnels plutôt qu'en liquide comme en temps normal. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais la situation exceptionnelle l'exigeait. Daniel précisa également que si jamais la maison était de nouveau envahie par un spectre, il pouvait contacter son collègue établi dans la région. Atlas détestait McKinney en tant que personne, bien trop arrogant et fantasque à son goût, mais le reconnaissait tout à fait compétent dans le travail. Merritt avait après tout des statistiques équivalentes aux siennes, en faisant l'un des meilleurs chasseurs du pays.

 _Mais pas le meilleur non plus, fallait pas déconner._

Sa fidèle Jeep l'attendait à la sortie du cimetière, sa peinture brillant sous la lumière blanche de la lune. Il en fit le tour, vérifia qu'elle ne présentait aucun accroc avant de monter à bord et de démarrer. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec la passion des jeunes de maintenant pour la dégradation des biens d'autrui. Et cette voiture était bien trop précieuse pour qu'il la laisse être abimée. La Jeep était plus qu'un simple moyen de transport, elle était avant tout sa « maison » ou plutôt le seul endroit qu'il puisse considérer comme tel après tant d'années sur les routes, à loger dans des motels miteux. Cette voiture était l'unique constante de sa vie. Bobby et Ellen auraient pu en être une, ils étaient pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus de parents, mais leur métier de chasseur les appelait bien trop souvent au loin pour que ce soit vraiment le cas. Mais maintenant il avait bon espoir que cela change avec Camille dans sa vie, pensa le chasseur.

Cette fille lui faisait un bien fou, c'était une bouffée d'air frais après tant de temps passé à voir des horreurs en tout genre. Le chasseur ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il pensait bêtement que la jolie blonde était faite pour lui. Douce mais avec assez de caractère pour le remettre à sa place quand il le fallait, dotée de beaucoup d'humour et d'un esprit vif, avec des connaissances sur le monde surnaturel, Camille était le genre de fille qu'il voulait dans sa vie.

Sa sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans l'habitacle. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui indiqua que l'appel venait d'Henley. Daniel décrocha sans grande conviction. Ses derniers échanges avec la rousse avaient été des plus désagréables, cette dernière lui reprochant de fricoter d'un peu trop près avec la communauté surnaturelle de la Nouvelle Orléans : « Henley, que me vaut le déplaisir de ton appel ?

J'ai une affaire qui pourrait t'intéresser dans le coin de Seattle.

Désolé, je suis déjà sur autre chose. Un très gros coup.

Hm ?

Les Swanson sont enfin sorties de leur trou, elles sont à la Nouvelle Orléans. Et les vampires originels sont aussi de la partie.

Comment t'as eu l'info ? E tu veux un coup de main ? A toi tout seul, ça me parait compliqué. D'autant plus qu'elles ont déjà réussi à t'échapper, donc…

Tout ce que tu ferais, c'est me ralentir. Je sais comment elles fonctionnent, j'ai de quoi les neutraliser de même que les originaux. Et si j'ai besoin d'aide, Ellen et Bobby sont sur place. Ils ne chassent plus mais c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas. Donc trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour ton affaire à Seattle. Bonne journée, Henley. »

Le chasseur raccrocha sur ses mots. Il connaissait parfaitement la suite de son discours. La rousse aurait insisté pour savoir d'où venait l'information, avant d'en déduire qu'il l'avait obtenu par un sorcier. Elle lui aurait ensuite dit que les sorciers ne sont pas faits pour copiner avec les simples humains, surtout ceux de la Nouvelle Orléans réputés pour être impitoyables, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne les tue avant qu'ils ne le tuent. Cela faisait un bien fou de ne plus l'entendre. Henley allait être furieuse de s'être faite raccrocher au nez mais tant pis. Mieux valait endurer la colère de la chasseuse que de se laisser envahir par les pensées parasites que sont les reproches des autres.

Toute sa concentration devait aller dans la traque, la capture et le meurtre des sœurs Swanson ainsi que des vampires originaux. L'enjeu était trop important pour que Daniel se permette d'échouer une fois encore. Il fit le serment qu'ils ne lui échapperaient pas, pas cette fois.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, les Cullen se préparaient aussi à gagner la Nouvelle Orléans. Les bagages de chacun étaient prêts depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il ne restait que le transport à arranger. Et celui-ci était lié à la date de leur séjour dans la ville du Croissant, elle-même liée à la météo locale. Leur condition de Sang Froid faisait qu'ils étaient incapables de sortir sous la lumière du soleil sans exposer leur particularité au monde. Déjà qu'ils allaient dans la ville des premiers vampires de l'histoire de l'humanité, il était hors de question que les rois de leur race se mêlent à l'affaire. Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

De ce fait, Alice scrutait l'avenir chaque jour, chaque minute en espérant enfin voir de la grisaille planer au-dessus de la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais aucune vision, de n'importe quelle sorte, ne venait à elle. La voyante commençait à désespérer, de même qu'Edward et le reste de la famille. Bella pouvait mourir à tout moment, à cause du manque de coopération du temps. Cet après-midi-là, toute la famille était réunie dans le salon vaquant à ses occupations. Alice rêvassait, Emmett était sur la console de jeu, son autre frère derrière son piano, Esmée faisait de la broderie tandis que Rosalie était plongée dans un magazine de mode. Seul Carlisle était absent, car encore au travail. Et alors qu'elle regardait son frère s'énerver pour avoir perdu sa partie, Alice eut enfin une vision.

Ce n'était seulement pas celle qu'elle escomptait.

 _Les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans, sous un soleil de plomb. Quelques notes de jazz s'échappant par une large fenêtre entrouverte. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés comme la laine d'un mouton, de dos bavardant avec une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts, aussi élancée qu'un dangereux félin. Et quand l'homme se tourna à demi, Alice le reconnut immédiatement. Jasper, son Jasper. Un éclat rouge traversa les iris verts, puis ce fut le néant._

Tous les Cullen bondirent au cri perçant que poussa la petite brune. Alice reprit lentement ses esprits. Cette dernière haletait, à la recherche d'un souffle dont elle n'avait plus besoin. Après quelques minutes, elle réussit à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait été éjectée de sa vision par une force inconnue. La voyante ignorait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, mais elle s'était sentie prise à la gorge. Tout autour d'elle était devenu lourd, oppressant, noir comme une nuit sans lune. Rosalie coula un regard vers Edward, curieuse de voir si ce dernier avait ressenti la même chose. Or, il s'avéra que le rouquin n'avait pas vu la vision d'Alice. C'était exactement comme si elle n'en avait pas eu. Et le phénomène n'était pas normal, pas du tout.

Les ongles peints en rouge d'Alice s'enfoncèrent dans l'avant-bras de Rosalie, tandis qu'une nouvelle transe prenait possession de son corps. _Jasper, vêtu entièrement de noir et ses yeux rouges ressortant avec une clarté étonnante. Ses lèvres étaient maculées de sang séché, qu'il chassa d'un revers de langue. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux, une chevalière en argent frappée d'un M majuscule à son majeur. Un autre homme était aux côtés de Jasper. Brun, les cheveux courts, les yeux d'un beau marron chaud. Remarquablement distingué dans son maintien. Ce dernier portait un complet sombre et essuyait ses mains pleines de sang sur un mouchoir d'une blancheur éclatante. Et tout autour d'eux, une quantité astronomique de cadavres jonchait le sol. Mais cela ne semblait pas les émouvoir, l'un comme l'autre. Le brun se tourna alors vers Jasper : « Allons rejoindre les nôtres, mon frère. Niklaus n'est pas patient, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _Il est certain que contrarier un vampire originel est une malheureuse idée, tu viens encore de le démontrer mon ami. »_

Alice reprit ses esprits, le corps tremblant. Elle apparaissait pâle, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Jasper ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'allier aux premiers vampires, à ce Niklaus qui semblait en vouloir à la vie de la pauvre Bella. On devait le forcer à commettre toutes ces horreurs, comme au temps où il était le lieutenant de Maria. Mais ce terme, ce si douloureux « mon frère » dans la bouche de l'autre vampire ainsi que ces iris rouges comme le sang, avançaient le contraire. _Bon sang, mais que t'est-il arrivé Jasper ?_ Et alors qu'Alice allait enfin répondre aux regards interrogateurs qu'elle recevait de sa famille, la sensation d'étouffement qui l'avait prise à la gorge après la première vision revint en force. La voyante se sentit comprimée au niveau de la trachée, tandis qu'un flot d'images sans queue ni tête défilait devant ses yeux d'ambre à demi fermés. _Bella. Jasper. Fiona et son compagnon, ce Klaus. La Nouvelle Orléans, et ses rues teintées de sang. Des yeux d'un orange surnaturel. Une lune aussi rouge que le sang, accompagnée d'un cri strident._ Une petite voix dans sa tête, soufflait qu'elle savait que quelque chose d'immense était en train de descendre du ciel, que la fin risquait d'être à mesure que les visions affluaient, les yeux d'Alice se révulsaient toujours un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse dans l'inconscience.

Une dernière pensée lui parvint tout de même, avant que le néant ne se resserre autour d'elle. _Ils tomberont tous, personne ne les sauvera._

Ce fut une Esmée en panique qui contacta son mari, quand bien même il était encore au travail. Si Carlisle avait pensé sermonner sa femme pour le déranger en plein travail, alors qu'il avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas l'être aujourd'hui, le vampire abandonna aussitôt cette idée quand sa femme lui expliqua la situation. Alice était évanouie pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient juste après avoir eu une vision, tandis qu'Edward s'avérait incapable de lire les pensées de sa sœur et donc de voir la vision en question. Autant dire que Carlisle n'avait jamais franchi aussi vite les quelques kilomètres séparant l'hôpital et sa maison.

En arrivant sur place, le médecin vit avec soulagement que sa fille avait repris conscience. Cette dernière était très pâle, bien plus pâle qu'un Sang Froid lambda s'entendait, mais à part cela elle semblait aller bien. Avec précaution, le médecin s'agenouilla de façon à regarder sa fille adoptive dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix douce ce qu'elle avait vu. Une lueur paniquée traversa le regard ambre d'Alice. Il fallut de longues minutes à Carlisle pour que la voyante se décide à avouer ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle expliqua avoir vu Jasper à la Nouvelle Orléans, un Jasper qui tuait des humains pour se nourrir mais aussi pour son propre divertissement et qui semblait allié avec ce fameux Niklaus. Celui-là même qui retenait Bella contre son gré.

Chacun des Cullen eut une réaction différente. Edward brisa un bibelot dans son poing, tandis que Rosalie blanchissait à vue d'œil. _Jasper, son frère, ne pouvait pas s'allier à pareil monstre._ Emmett restait les bras ballants et la bouche bée, se refusant à croire ce qu'il entendait. Esmée fondit tout bêtement en larmes. Certes, elle en voulait à Jasper pour avoir abandonné Alice sans un mot d'explication mais elle ne pouvait croire que ce garçon qu'elle aimait encore comme un fils puisse se tenir aux côtés d'un monstre pareil. Quant à lui, Carlisle se contenta d'une seule phrase prononcée d'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas : « Préparez-vous. Nous partons pour la Nouvelle Orléans dès ce soir. Il nous faut tirer cela au clair le plus rapidement possible, Bella a assez attendu. »

Tous s'exécutèrent, remontant dans leurs chambres pour attraper les valises déjà bouclées. Les questions de météo n'avaient plus aucune espèce d'importance quand les membres de la famille étaient autant impliqués. Non seulement les Cullen avaient Bella à sauver, mais Jasper s'ajoutait dès lors à la liste. Et l'ombre ricana, au comble de la joie de voir les rouages du Destin se mettre pas à pas en marche.

 _A suivre._


	24. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir :D  
**

 **Je suis un peu en avance sur mon planning habituel, pour vous remercier de votre soutien depuis bientôt deux ans. 61 followers, 32 favoris et 33 commentaires, pour un total de 11,162 vues je ne pensais pas du tout arriver jusque là... Merci Grazie, anujen666 et GlaceChouette28741 pour vos commentaires qui m'ont remotivée à bloc ^^ Bienvenue également à LalaSparrow, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **On se retrouve donc pour le chapitre 22, l'un des premiers que j'ai imaginé quand _World on Fire_ a germé dans ma petite tête. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je me suis remise aux _Unseen Stories_ (mon recueil sur les OC, les scènes manquantes et les points non développés de la fiction principale). Là je planche sur l'histoire de Kai et Bella, mais je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je développe un personnage ou une histoire en particulier. Dites moi tout, et si y a rien je me débrouillerais haha **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Gangsta's Paradise**

" _You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking_

 _Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk."_

(Coolio- _Gangsta's Paradise_ )

Le clan Cullen arriva à la Nouvelle Orléans un mardi soir. Etonnement pluvieux et froid pour la saison qui faisait grincer des dents les locaux, habitués à la chaleur humide de la Louisiane en cette période de l'année, mais qui arrangeait bien les affaires de la colonie de Sang Froid. Ils devaient être discrets, rapides pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Récupérer Jasper d'abord, ensuite sauver Bella des griffes d'un vampire originel, en somme tout un programme. La météo était au moins de leur côté dans cette lutte. Un soleil de plomb les aurait obligés à demeurer cachés, longtemps trop longtemps pour espérer retrouver la jeune humaine vivante.

Ainsi, ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de la Cité du Croissant le lendemain. Guidés par les visions d'Alice, leurs recherches s'orientèrent vers le Vieux Carré. Jasper était censé se trouver là-bas, tout comme ce fameux Niklaus. Le quartier français fourmillait déjà d'activité lorsque les Sang Froid posèrent le pied dans la célèbre _Bourbon Street._ On ne comptait plus les groupes de touristes en visite, menés tels des troupeaux de moutons par des bergers armés de parapluies de couleur ou recouverts de motifs criards. Quelques commerces, ou attrapes nigauds en l'occurrence, se proposaient pour augmenter votre fertilité grâce à la sorcellerie ou réduire vos ennemis en cendres grâce à un sort vaudou. Et ce fut devant l'une de ces boutiques, qu'Alice vit passer un éclat doré. De la même teinte que les cheveux de son cher et tendre Jasper.

Sans réfléchir et sans vérifier que sa famille était derrière, elle le suivit à travers la foule. La voyante savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas, l'odeur de cet homme était celle de son mari. Avec une pointe de sauge en plus, certes, mais le bouquet était le même. Ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle sale, sombre et sans issue voisine de la célèbre artère du Quartier Français. Lieu où les vampires du coin égorgeaient bien souvent leurs victimes, mais cela Alice Cullen ne pouvait le savoir. Avec lenteur, Jasper se retourna pour faire face à celle qu'il considérait comme son ex-femme. Cette dernière frémit. Ses yeux rouges, ses vêtements sombres, cette attitude froide, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait. Au mieux, c'était un étranger. Au pire, il était redevenu ce monstre qu'il était avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, le Major Whitlock lâcha : « Ne fais pas celle qui ne s'y attendait pas, ça ne te va pas. J'ai changé depuis mon départ.

\- Jasper… Laisses moi, laisses nous t'aider.

\- Mais qui te dit que je veux de l'aide, Alice ? En vérité, c'est plutôt la charmante parfaite famille Cullen qui risque d'avoir besoin de mon aide plutôt que l'inverse. Parce que vous n'êtes pas stupides au point de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans cette ville, pas vrai ? Il y a des ennemis que vous ne pourrez jamais battre, même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous.

\- Ce vampire, Niklaus… Il retient Bella !

\- Haha ! Putain j'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi drôle. Evites de sortir ce genre de conneries en public, ma douce, ou c'est ta famille qui en paiera les conséquences. Nik n'est pas du genre patient, en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas que ma famille, c'est aussi la tienne… Avec l'aide des Volturi, peut-être que nous pourrions sauver Bella… ?

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Les Volturi ne voudront jamais interférer dans les affaires des Mikaelson. _Ils ont trop peur de Niklaus pour ça._

\- Alors toi, aides nous Jazz ! On est ta famille !

\- Non, plus depuis longtemps. J'ai trouvé des frères et des sœurs, qui savent accepter leur nature profonde et la mienne. Maintenant excuses moi, mais j'ai à faire. »

Et il avait disparu, dans un tourbillon noir et or sous les yeux impuissants d'Alice. Cette dernière soupira. _Espérons que les autres aient eu plus de chance._ Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le reste des Cullen, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'église Sainte Anne, était tombé sur ce qu'ils pensaient être Bella mais qui était en réalité Fiona. Ce n'était pas étonnant. De loin, quiconque ne connaissait pas bien les jumelles pouvait facilement les confondre. Avec l'expérience, on arrivait à distinguer le maintien légèrement raide de Fiona de celui, plus nonchalant, de sa sœur jumelle. De plus, elles n'avaient pas la même carrure. Bella avait cette silhouette fine mais tout en muscles, propre à certaines louves, quand Fiona possédait un corps plus mince d'apparence plus fragile. L'ainée des sœurs Swanson bavardait en compagnie de Rebekah quand elle aperçut le groupe de Sang Froid se diriger droit sur eux. Fiona poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, attirant le regard de sa belle-sœur sur elle : « Un problème ?

\- Rien qu'on ne puisse pas gérer à deux.

\- Ce sont… ?

\- Des Sang Froids, en effet. »

Tranquillement, une main protectrice sur son ventre, Fiona vit Edward se diriger à grands pas vers elle. Ce dernier la confondait avec Bella, à coup sûr. Le large sourire qu'il arborait et qui se voulait charmeur, confirma l'hypothèse de la sorcière. _Et il espérait éblouir quelqu'un avec ça ?_ A cet instant, Edward Cullen ressemblait plus à un poisson hors de l'eau qu'à une quelconque divinité grecque. Rebekah s'était tendue, prête à attaquer le nouveau venu s'il posait un doigt sur sa belle-sœur. Klaus ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas qu'on ait touché à sa femme et son enfant, et elle tenait à garder des rapports pacifiques avec son frère merci pour elle. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le rouquin souffla sous l'œil curieux de Rebekah : « Bella, ma Bella, je te retrouve enfin…

\- Désolée Casanova, mais y a erreur sur la personne. Tu t'es planté en beauté, roucoula Fiona

\- Allons mon amour, je te reconnaitrais n'importe où en tout temps…

\- Allez, essaies encore. Je suis sûre que tu vas pouvoir me remettre. »

Edward chercha les yeux de « Bella » mais au lieu de rencontrer une mer couleur chocolat, teinte du regard de sa belle, vit une paire d'iris verts pleines de malices. Fiona s'amusait comme une folle, à le voir fouiller dans sa mémoire. Edward ne tarda pas à identifier la jeune femme, incapable d'oublier ces yeux. Ils étaient verts, un vert bien particulier, un vert couleur serpent qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Dans les yeux de Fiona Mikaelson, celle à cause de qui toute sa vie était tombée en morceaux. Celle à cause de qui il avait perdu sa compagne d'éternité ainsi que son frère, celle qui avait bousillé sa vie sans remords.

Et qu'il était bien décidé à faire payer.

Le Sang Froid bondit sur la sorcière, yeux noirs et crocs à l'appui. _Il allait la détruire, oh oui._ Mais Edward n'atteignit malheureusement jamais sa cible. En effet, Fiona avait brisé ses membres inférieurs d'un mouvement de la main et lorsque le télépathe essaya de ramper jusqu'à elle, le talon de Rebekah s'était planté dans le dos de sa main. Les autres Cullen ne tardèrent pas à accourir, Esmée en bonne mère tenta de s'interposer entre son fils adoptif et les deux Mikaelson avant d'être arrêtée par son mari. Elle se tourna vers Carlisle, furieuse : « Il faut faire quelque chose pour aider Edward, enfin !

\- Nous le ferons, ma chérie, mais pas maintenant. Pas avec ces femmes, face à nous.

\- Ce ne sont que deux humaines ! protesta sa femme

Vous ne pourriez pas plus vous tromper… » susurra la sœur de Klaus

Esmée s'étrangla devant les yeux rouges sang, qui avaient remplacé le regard bleu de Rebekah, ainsi que les pupilles jaunes de Fiona. Carlisle identifia sans mal à quelles espèces les deux femmes appartenaient. Un vampire classique et un loup garou, avec un petit quelque chose de plus sinon elle n'aurait pas pu briser les os d'Edward sans le toucher. Cette femme était une hybride, à cheval entre le loup garou et le sorcier, une erreur de la nature dans sa plus pure expression. Il ne s'attendait par contre pas à ce que la blonde décline son identité, sur le ton de la conversation : « Je suis Rebekah Mikaelson, enchantée. Et vous semblez déjà connaitre Fiona, la femme de mon frère Niklaus. »

Cette dernière esquissa une petite courbette ironique, à l'intention des Cullen. Klaus, comme diminutif de Niklaus, évidemment. Les enfants de Carlisle se sentaient stupides, à cet instant. Ils auraient dû se rendre compte bien plus tôt qu'elle n'était pas une humaine ordinaire. Pas forcément voir qu'elle était une sorcière, car Carlisle n'avait pas jugé utile de les instruire sur le monde surnaturel, mais son odeur aurait dû les frapper. L'arôme qu'elle dégageait naturellement, ce parfum de fleurs, était mélangé à une fragrance bien plus masculine. Ces deux odeurs étaient si confondues que le couple semblait partager le même sang. Et c'était sans doute cela qui expliquait le phénomène, les échanges de sang étaient en effet monnaie courante entre un vampire classique et son compagnon humain. Il s'agissait de marquer ce dernier, de le rendre intouchable aux yeux des autres vampires. Se frotter à la compagne de Klaus Mikaelson, c'était s'attaquer à ce dernier et sacrément manquer d'instinct de survie.

Carlisle déglutit face au sourire carnassier de Rebekah Mikaelson. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen d'arranger la situation c'était son fils qui allait payer le prix fort. Tranquillement, le docteur Cullen s'adressa à l'originelle sous l'œil curieux de Fiona : « Veuillez excuser mon fils… Le pauvre est assez perturbé en ce moment. Il a perdu sa compagne et votre amie lui ressemble énormément…

\- Je vois. Estimez-vous donc heureux d'être tombé sur moi, et non sur mon frère. Votre fils serait déjà mort.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer quelqu'un, tout de même… marmonna Esmée

\- Niklaus déteste une chose par-dessus tout, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille. Il est facilement contrariable.

\- Et quand Nik est contrarié, ce sont les têtes qui tombent… » compléta Fiona d'un ton chantant

Les deux femmes prirent congé sur ces mots, ignorant le regard aussi éberlué qu'effrayé des Cullen sur elles. Ils avaient conscience de s'opposer à un être bien plus fort qu'eux, mais l'appréhender dans la réalité était tout autre chose. La Nouvelle Orléans était un véritable panier de crabes, où le danger guettait à chaque coin de rue. Chaque petite erreur pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles pour eux. Une fois hors de portée des oreilles surnaturelles, Rebekah se pencha vers sa belle-sœur : « Tu m'expliques ?

\- Longue, longue histoire Bekah. Pendant la période où Bella n'était, et bien, pas Bella elle s'est amourachée de cet idiot de rouquin qui se pense beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'est. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il essaie de me tuer, parce qu'il pense que j'ai obligé Bella à nous suivre alors que ma sœur ne lui aurait pas offert un regard si elle avait été dans son état normal. Et pour couronner le tout, on leur a enlevé Jasper alors que tout le monde le considérait comme le boulet de la famille incapable de suivre le régime à base de sang animal.

\- Crétins.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il faut surtout prévenir Jasper et Isa, parce qu'ils ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Enfin un peu d'animation… »

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, un long cri de rage résonnait dans le manoir Mikaelson. Jasper venait de retrouver sa famille, et surtout d'annoncer la présence des Cullen dans le Vieux Carré à Bella. Cette dernière, alors enfermée dans la pièce réservée aux deux sorcières de la maisonnée et occupée à concocter un remède contre les nausées persistantes de sa sœur jumelle, avait vu débarquer dans la pièce un Jasper échevelé par sa course. Et ce malgré qu'elle avait interdit à quiconque de venir la déranger sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. La cadette des Swanson fronça les sourcils : « Il y a un problème ?

\- Un gros, ouais. Les Cullen sont en ville, j'ai vu Alice.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! »

Ce hurlement, quasi un rugissement en vérité, alerta toute la maisonnée. Klaus tout d'abord, occupé à peindre dans la pièce voisine lâcha pinceaux et gouache pour voir ce qui se tramait. Kol suivit, pensant qu'Isabella avait fait une erreur dans sa préparation, il désirait se moquer d'elle avant de peut-être lui offrir son aide dans sa grande générosité. Elijah arriva en dernier, après avoir marqué la page de son livre du moment _La Nausée_ de Jean Paul Sartre. En version originale, évidemment. Les trois frères Mikaelson découvrirent le couple enlacé, pâle comme un linge en ce qui concernait la sorcière. Isabella passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se tourner vers Niklaus : « Les Cullen sont en ville. Ne me demandes pas comment ils ont pu nous retrouver, j'en sais rien. Peut-être une vision stupide de cette chère Alice. C'est Jasper qui a croisé la voyante. A priori ils sont là pour sauver Jasper de la perdition, et me sauver la vie.

\- Merveilleux. Ces gens ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Autant de bêtise et d'inconscience, c'est presque _fascinant._ Où sont Fiona et Bekah ?

\- Elles sont parties il y a moins de deux heures. Elles ne devraient plus tarder, Fiona voulait rendre visite à Davina…

\- Hé ! Devinez qui a essayé de me tuer ce matin ? » fit justement la voix de la principale intéressée, qui venait juste d'entrer dans le hall

L'ainée des jumelles apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis découvrit la mine sombre de Jasper, les dents serrées de sa jumelle et la mâchoire crispée de son compagnon. Mauvais signe, très mauvais. Fiona échangea un regard avec Rebekah. _Elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir rencontré les Cullen, on dirait._ Jasper raconta rapidement sa rencontre avec Alice, le projet des Cullen de le sauver de sa soif de sang et de sauver Bella de ce qu'ils pensaient être une mort certaine. Les deux femmes racontèrent quant à elles avoir rencontré les Cullen près de l'église, où l'un d'eux avait pris Fiona pour Bella avant de tenter de la tuer. Klaus se tourna vers sa femme, les dents serrées : « C'est le petit bâtard roux qui a essayé de te tuer… ?

\- Il a pas eu le temps de la toucher, Nik.

\- Je le sais, petite sœur. Mais je suis un homme de parole. Vois-tu, Bekah, j'ai promis à cette misérable chose une mort excessivement douloureuse s'il s'avisait de poser encore une fois le regard sur ma femme et de la menacer d'une quelconque façon. Et en plus, si ces idiots s'imaginent pouvoir s'en prendre à l'un de mes frères et l'une de mes sœurs ils vont regretter d'être venus jusqu'ici. »

Bella et Jasper ne portaient peut-être pas le même nom qu'eux, mais étaient des membres du clan à plus d'un titre. Ils enduraient leurs travers, c'était bien assez pour être un Mikaelson. Les Mikaelson échangèrent un large sourire, plein de promesses. Ils allaient leur montrer, ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à des membres de leur famille. _Conseil d'ami, ne déconnez jamais avec un Mikaelson, ou vous prierez pour mourir vite et bien._

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, les Cullen s'étaient réunis dans un célèbre bar du quartier nommé le Rousseau. Ils ignoraient encore que l'établissement abritait à ce moment-là pléorte de créatures surnaturelles et autant de partisans que d'opposants aux Mikaelson. Leurs propos ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention sur eux, en bien ou en mal. Alice raconta son entrevue avec Jasper, qui avait bel et bien repris sa consommation de sang humain et semblait plus dangereux que jamais. Les autres évoquèrent leur rencontre avec la sœur Mikaelson, flanquée d'une personne loin de leur être inconnue. Cette Fiona était une sorcière, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait contraint Bella à les quitter en utilisant sa magie. Probablement qu'elle en avait fait de même avec Jasper, sinon comment aurait-il pu tourner le dos à un style de vie si bénéfique pour lui et redevenir le monstre qu'il était avant ?

Assis au bar, Vincent Griffith étouffa son ricanement moqueur dans le verre de bourbon offert par Camille. Certains que personne n'avait la capacité de comprendre leur conversation, les Cullen ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine de parler à voix basse. Quitte à passer pour des fous, et révéler l'existence du surnaturel, risque qui ne semblait pas les émouvoir plus que cela. Une oreille humaine avertie avait donc tout le loisir de suivre la discussion. Le sorcier ne connaissait des Sangs Froids que ce que Daniel Atlas lui en avait raconté, mais ceux-là correspondaient tout à fait au portrait dressé par le chasseur. Des créatures stupides et vaniteuses, enfoncées dans la certitude d'être en haut de la chaîne alimentaire alors qu'en terme de puissance ils valaient à peine mieux qu'un sorcier moyen. Leur seul intérêt, c'est d'être plus difficile à tuer que les vampires classiques. Ceux-là accusaient Klaus Mikaelson et sa femme de manipuler à la fois le Major Whitlock et Isabella. Une véritable preuve de la profonde stupidité de ces créatures, si vous vouliez son avis. Parce que n'importe quel surnaturel, savait que la cadette des Swanson était l'un des plus précieux soutiens de l'Hybride, en plus d'être sa belle-sœur. Il n'avait donc pas besoin d'une quelconque contrainte pour avoir son soutien. Quant à Jasper, au vu de sa réputation, le blond ne semblait pas être le genre de type qu'on force à faire quoi que ce soit.

Trois tables plus loin, Zach et Anna savouraient respectivement un café noir et un latte tout en écoutant la conversation du clan de Sang Froids. Banshee et Kitsune échangèrent un regard, riant sous cape. Cela se saurait si on pouvait forcer le Major Whitlock à faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne le connaissaient pas encore très bien, mais du peu que le couple en savait ce dernier s'était rallié à la cause des vampires originels de son plein gré. _Quel intérêt ils auraient eu à le forcer de toute manière ?_ Jasper était une créature puissante et l'âme sœur d'Isabella. Poser une contrainte sur lui l'aurait affaibli, en même temps que Klaus ou Fiona, et rien ne disait que ce lien entre eux n'aurait pas impacté la cadette des jumelles. Qui plus était, l'Hybride Originel n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de stratagème pour convaincre les gens de se joindre à lui. Ce dernier avait un talent indéniable pour manier le verbe et possédait un charisme certain. Une aura royale même, qui ne faisait que grandir. Il semblait que revenir dans cette ville, mais surtout avoir sa famille près de lui grandissait Klaus Mikaelson.

Pas étonnant en soi.

 _La famille est le pouvoir._

S'il y avait bien une famille pour correspondre à cet adage, c'était celle des Mikaelson. Ils étaient connus pour se déchirer en permanence, mais n'étaient jamais plus terribles qu'une fois unis pour défendre les leurs. Et les Cullen s'en prenaient à deux membres du clan, en essayant de convaincre Jasper de revenir avec eux et en voulant « sauver » Isabella de Klaus et Fiona. _Conneries._ Zachary esquissa un sourire carnassier, tandis qu'Anna pouffait. La suite des évènements risquait d'être forte amusante. Nul doute que question désordre et chaos, il allait en avoir pour son argent. Comme pour faire écho à leurs pensées, Isabella pénétra dans le bar. Elle n'était pas seule, Jasper était sur ses talons avec une main posée dans le creux de ses hanches. Edward fut le premier à se lever, des étoiles plein les yeux face à la vision de son unique amour, avant de grogner face au bras de son « frère » enroulé autour de _**sa**_ _tua-cantante. Sa_ compagne, son âme soeur. D'autorité, Jasper se plaça devant la sorcière et siffla : « Je te conseille de ne pas faire un pas de plus, Edward.

\- Enlève tes mains de mon âme sœur, dans ce cas.

\- Si tu te servais de ton odorat, _Eddie_ , tu saurais vraiment à qui j'appartiens. »

Edward ignora le surnom méprisant, ainsi que le ton sec de son aimée, pour s'exécuter. L'odeur de freesia, ce parfum si envoutant qui n'appartenait qu'à Bella, assaillit les narines du télépathe. Il avait tout de même quelque chose de plus, qui le laissa perplexe. Des notes de sauge, qui n'étaient pas là auparavant ainsi qu'une autre fragrance qu'Edward connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Une odeur beaucoup plus masculine, qui appartenait à _Jasper._ Son regard se recouvrit d'un voile rouge, il avait une seule pensée cohérente en tête. C'était de détruire celui qui se prétendait son frère, détruire celui qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion d'atteindre Jasper, qu'une douleur sourde envahissait son crâne. Edward tomba à genoux, aux pieds de Bella. Cette dernière souriait, d'un rictus carnassier que les Cullen ne lui connaissaient pas. Jasper retourna le corps tremblant d'Edward du bout du pied, sous les yeux effarés des autres membres de la famille, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Le blond murmura, un doigt égaré sur la joue du télépathe : « Elle est à moi, de son plein gré. Rentres toi ça dans le crâne ou je me ferais un plaisir de te le faire rentrer de force.

\- Elle… Est à… Moi ! éructa le Sang Froid roux, la respiration hachée

\- Si t'es trop stupide pour te faire une raison, c'est pas mon problème. En attendant, j'ai un message pour toi mon pote. Tu te souviens de Klaus Mikaelson, Eddie ? Celui qui a failli te tuer à Forks ? Et bien, on va dire qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup que tu te sois attaqué à sa femme ce matin et qu'en plus tu t'attaques à Bella. Si le sort te fait souffrir, c'est rien à côté de ce que l'Hybride Originel est capable de te faire… »

Et Jasper arracha d'un geste le bras gauche d'Edward, ignorant ses gémissements de douleur, et le lança à Isabella. Cette dernière jeta un regard dégoûtée au membre encore suintant de venin, avant de l'enflammer. Elle fit ensuite s'évanouir les cendres d'un revers de la main, s'attirant la gratitude silencieuse de Camille. Le Major Whitlock s'adressa ensuite au clan Cullen : « Vous pouvez rester en ville si ça vous chante, personnellement je m'en fous, mais à une condition. Qu'Edward ne s'approche pas de Fiona, de Bella ou même de moi car la prochaine fois, c'est Klaus en personne qui viendra.

Normalement, il aurait déjà dû venir pour vous aujourd'hui… Mais Jasper a pensé que nous arriverions à vous faire entendre raison, et il s'est laissé convaincre.

\- J'imagine que l'on doit te remercier ? siffla Esmée, sans dissimuler le venin dans sa voix

\- Oui, en effet vous pouvez. Parce que Klaus n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter à un simple bras coupé. Il est plutôt du genre…

\- A décimer des clans entiers, si l'un des membres l'a offensé. Et c'est votre cas, sans aucun doute… roucoula Bella

\- Considérez donc cela comme notre dernier avertissement. »

Le couple quitta le Rousseau, après un bref salut adressé à Camille et Vincent Griffith, et laissant des Cullen sous le choc derrière eux. Ni le sorcier, ni la petite amie du chasseur ne prirent le clan de Sangs Froids en pitié. Ces derniers auraient dû savoir dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds. Ils sont venus ici, à la Nouvelle Orléans, avec les meilleures intentions du monde mais la vérité est qu'ils sont ignorants de la seule et unique règle qui régit la Cité du Croissant depuis des siècles. _Fais gaffe à comment et à qui tu parles, ou sinon tu finiras_ ad patres. C'est la seule clé nécessaire pour survivre dans ce panier de crabes. S'ils continuent dans cette voie, il n'y aura qu'une issue valable pour eux.

La Mort.

De préférence longue et douloureuse.

 _A suivre._


	25. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir !  
**

 **Déjà, merci énormément à Grazie, GlaceChouette28741 et LalaSparrow pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent. Je suis super contente que mon chapitre préféré vous ait plu (au point de relire les passages quoi, c'est que c'était vraiment bon ^^)**

 **Bon, comme je n'ai rien publié depuis juillet, j'espère qu'il y a encore quelqu'un dans le coin :X J'ai eu un été assez animé (le permis de conduire à passer, puis je suis remontée chez mes parents donc pas moyen d'écrire tranquille...) et la suite n'a pas été mieux avec ma rentrée en master 1 (puisque j'ai à peine le temps de dormir en général, et que de toute façon l'inspiration s'est fait la malle entre temps...). Bref, je vais pas non plus vous raconter ma vie haha  
**

 **Je vous retrouve donc avec le chapitre 23. Les choses s'accélèrent dangereusement pour tout le monde, je vous laisserai en juger ! Concernant le prochain chapitre, je ne préfère pas vous donner de date dans l'immédiat. D'une part parce que ma vie IRL se complique, et parce que je n'ai strictement pas avancé sur DP ces derniers temps. Pour toute information sur la publication, comme d'habitude, vous pourrez vous reporter à mon profil ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 **" _Yo, I play my enemies like a game of chess."_**

(The Fugees- _Ready or Not_ )

La Nouvelle Orléans connaissait depuis quelques semaines, des évènements inédits dans toute son histoire. D'abord, la famille Mikaelson était apparue plus unie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Assez forte et solide pour convaincre tantôt les sorcières, tantôt la dernière meute de loups garous demeurant dans le bayou, de faire alliance avec elle. Assez puissante pour prétendre arriver à renverser l'ordre établi par Marcel Gerad depuis plusieurs siècles. Joséphine LaRue ne doutait pas que Klaus Mikaelson arriverait à reprendre le trône de la Nouvelle Orléans à son fils adoptif, et elle-même était déterminée à le lui reprendre. Cela ne se ferait pas sans difficultés. L'Hybride Originel était admirablement bien entouré. Lui qui clamait à une époque, désirer une armée assez immense pour le protéger que personne ne pourrait jamais plus le toucher, n'en avait pas besoin. On n'avait pas besoin d'armée, quand on avait des sorcières de la lignée Swanson dans ses rangs. La Régente avait vécu assez longtemps pour bien connaître ce clan. Des pratiquants de l'Expression, de génération en génération. Tous assoiffés de pouvoir, de reconnaissance, et tellement désireux de s'élever qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à marcher sur les autres. Ils se laissaient consumer par leur immense pouvoir, dévorer par cette magie plus noire que la pire des magies noires. Ce n'était pas étonnant de trouver des sorciers de cet acabit, aux côtés d'une abomination telle que Klaus Mikaelson.

Pour enfin offrir aux sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans, la gouvernance de leur ville, il leur faudra donc renverser Isabella et surtout Fiona Swanson avant de s'occuper de l'Hybride. Ses menaces envers Agnès et Sophie, son coup d'éclat lors de la rencontre, et bien entendu son influence indéniable sur Niklaus font d'elle un obstacle de choix dans leur course vers le pouvoir. Eliminer Fiona, c'est affaiblir l'Hybride. L'amour n'est-il pas, selon les propres mots de ce dernier, la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire ? En attendant de pouvoir balayer ces gêneurs du paysage, Joséphine se complaisait dans l'alliance établie avec eux. Les Mikaelson tenaient leur partie du contrat et avaient déjà dispensé plusieurs leçons aux jeunes sorcières du coven. Plus précisément à une seule, Davina Claire. Toutes les autres avaient déserté assez vite, mal à l'aise dans le domaine des vampires et des hybrides. Joséphine comprenait tout à fait, à leur place elle serait dans le même état d'angoisse. Par chance, Davina était assez dépourvue d'instinct de survie pour accepter de frayer parmi eux et donc recevoir leurs enseignements. Kol dispensait comme convenu, des leçons concernant Kemiya, tandis qu'Isabella traitait de la magie chamanique. Ce savoir serait par la suite bien utile au coven. En effet, la magie arabe permettait de créer des objets maudits, ayant pour certains assez de pouvoirs pour neutraliser un vampire tandis que la magie chamanique permettait d'entrer en communion avec les esprits de morts et ceux présents dans la nature. Joséphine songea que cette petite peste de Davina avait intérêt à dévoiler le contenu exact de ses leçons, peut-être leur seule chance de survivre à cette guerre. Si elles pratiquaient la magie ancestrale, les sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans pouvaient enrichir ce lien avec leurs Ancêtres via des rituels chamaniques.

Même l'Expression ne pourrait rien.

Pour le moment, la Régente avait d'autres préoccupations. Son coven avait convoqué une réunion spéciale, à propos de l'escarmouche de la veille entre Isabella Swanson, Jasper Whitlock et plusieurs membres d'un clan de Sang Froids nouvellement arrivé en ville. On s'inquiétait avec raison, des conséquences que ces conflits passés et futurs pouvaient avoir sur l'équilibre du quartier. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que ces idiots attirent sur eux, l'attention des simples humains. Que se passerait-il, autrement ? La réponse était simple. Une haine sans bornes se déchainerait sur eux, parce que l'humain déteste ce qui est différent. Certains n'avaient même pas besoin de cela pour leur donner la chasse, preuve en était avec Daniel Atlas se pavanant avec orgueil dans les rues de _leur_ ville, alors Joséphine n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait avec la haine comme moteur. Oh non, la vieille femme ne voulait pas imaginer et ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour empêcher cela.

Forte de ses certitudes, Joséphine quitta le caveau où elle s'était retranchée pour faire face à l'ensemble des neuf covens. La foule était dense, en cette soirée humide. Tout le monde s'était déplacé au cimetière Lafayette, pour entendre ce que la Régente avait à dire concernant les vampires. Cette dernière prit une inspiration, prête à enjoindre ses troupes à répliquer si jamais l'un d'entre eux se trouvait coincé dans un affrontement avec des vampires, quand Marcel Gerad fit son entrée. Droit, profondément nonchalant pour se balader entre les tombes comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux, le Roi demanda à ses hommes de disperser la foule des sorciers. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent, en bons chiens obéissants. Si un sorcier s'avisait de montrer la moindre tentative de résistance, aucun n'hésita à blesser voire tuer le malheureux. Davina, présente à cause de sa mère, frissonna quand une gerbe de sang lui atterrit en plein visage et croisa le regard intrigué de Marcel. Il y avait de quoi, en même temps. Car cette gamine, sorcière de la Nouvelle Orléans, portait sur elle l'odeur des Mikaelson. D'un membre en particulier de cette famille, en fait. _Kol Mikaelson_. Son parfum n'était pas mélangé à celui de l'adolescente, pas comme pouvaient l'être ceux de son frère aîné et Fiona, mais il était là. Par petites touches, assez pour signifier que la jeune Davina le fréquentait assidument. Cela ne faisait pas ses affaires. Les Mikaelson n'avaient pas besoin d'une sorcière de plus à leur solde. Ils en avaient bien assez avec la chienne de garde de Klaus et sa putain de sœur jumelle. Marcel se détourna de l'adolescente, pour faire face au visage glacial de Joséphine LaRue. Elle siffla, la main crispée autour de sa canne : « Partez. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Et je pense au contraire que je suis dans mon droit. Même si vous aimez frayer avec les Mikaelson, cette ville est encore mienne. Avec **mes** règles. Et que disaient-elles, Joséphine ?

\- Pas de magie dans le territoire des vampires. Une règle que nous avons respectée, il me semble…

\- Je ne dirais pas cela non.

\- Eclairez moi, donc.

\- Voyez-vous, Joséphine, je suis certain que notre amie commune Jane-Anne Deveraux a utilisé sa magie contre l'un de mes amis. Pas vrai Diego ?

\- Il ment !

\- Et moi je pense surtout que tu es prête à tout pour sauver ta vie. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux gens comme toi, Jane-Anne ? »

La réponse de cette dernière mourut dans le gargouillement de sa gorge tranchée par les bons soins de ce cher Diego. Quelques gouttes de sang aspergèrent ses voisines proches, dont la jeune Davina. Une nouvelle fois choquée des pratiques de Marcel et ses hommes, tout comme celles des sorcières. Parce que marchant sur le cadavre encore chaud de Jane-Anne, aucun des membres du coven de la Nouvelle Orléans n'hésita à s'en prendre aux vampires présents. Le cimetière Lafayette devenait d'un coup une zone de guerre, plutôt qu'un lieu de commémoration et de pouvoir pour leur communauté. Ils venaient de perdre une des leurs, bon sang ! La pleurer devrait être une priorité, au lieu de livrer des batailles perdues d'avance avec les vampires bien plus rapides et puissants qu'elles. Même les Mikaelson, que tous ici s'acharnaient à dénigrer, à considérer comme les pires monstres de cette Terre, auraient offert un peu plus de respect au cadavre. Autour d'elle, la panique s'empara de la foule quand les premiers rangs se retrouvèrent coincés dans un affrontement entre Sophie Deveraux et plusieurs des vampires de Marcel. Davina fit la seule chose juste à cet instant, en protégeant les personnes autour d'elle. Elle dévia d'un revers de poignet, un sortilège perdu venant de l'autre sorcière. Un acte des plus instinctifs, qui lui attira de nombreux regards curieux et envieux. De la part de Joséphine, surtout. La gamine avait encore tout à apprendre, mais promettait d'être puissante et bien plus que ses jeunes amies sorcières. Il fallait surveiller cela de très près, et l'empêcher de fréquenter les Mikaelson le plus rapidement possible. Ces derniers avaient déjà les Swanson sous le coude, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la petite Davina Claire…

En attendant, elle allait devoir continuer sa petite mascarade. Avec un peu de chance, Klaus Mikaelson allait même la débarrasser de Marcel lui-même. Leur inimité était aussi forte que ne l'avait été leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Apprendre que son « fils » s'était attaqué aux sorcières n'allait sûrement pas arranger la situation, du fait de ses liens avec trois d'entre elles. Ils allaient droit vers une guerre dans le clan des vampires. Si les deux rois devaient s'affronter pour le trône de la Nouvelle Orléans, Joséphine n'avait aucun mal à deviner l'identité du gagnant. Klaus était infiniment supérieur à son rejeton dans un combat, plus encore s'il avait de la rage à revendre. Ce ne serait qu'une fois l'Hybride assis sur le trône, que les sorcières pourraient se mettre en marche. Aussi vieux soient-ils, les Mikaelson demeuraient des vampires et étaient donc sensibles à la magie. Aussi vicieux soit-il, le Major Whitlock ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec l'ensemble de leur communauté. Aussi puissantes soient les sœurs Swanson, et même alliées à la jeune Davina, elles n'auront pas assez de forces à disposition pour s'opposer à un clan entier. Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis, disait un célèbre proverbe. Et Joséphine est certaine que cette stratégie est la seule qui leur permettra de gagner face à un aussi puissant adversaire.

Pendant ce temps, poussée par la foule en panique, Davina se retrouva rapidement hors du périmètre du cimetière. La jeune fille détenait l'occasion idéale pour s'enfuir, et prévenir les Mikaelson de ce qui se tramait. Elle avait bien senti les regards intéressés de Marcel sur sa personne, tout comme elle pensait deviner les projets que Joséphine avait pour elle. Hors de question pour Davina de faire partie de ses légions de sorcières, en lutte permanente, toujours en rage envers quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les Mikaelson étaient les monstres de ses cauchemars de petite fille, c'était un fait. Ils avaient les mains et les crocs rouges de sang, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ils étaient aussi les premiers à l'avoir traité comme un être humain, et non la progéniture de l'illustre clan Claire ou de la chair à canon supplémentaire. On lui demandait son avis, s'intéressait à sa petite vie d'adolescente sorcière. Fiona et Isabella étaient ses interlocutrices privilégiées, parce qu'elles avaient traversé les mêmes déboires qu'elle. Les deux femmes la conseillaient, l'encourageaient, lui secouaient les puces quand cela était nécessaire. Tout ce qu'aurait dû faire sa mère, mais que cette dernière ne faisait pas à cause de son implication dans le coven. _L'intérêt collectif doit primer sur l'intérêt individuel, Davina._ Conneries, pensa cette dernière alors qu'elle attrapait un taxi pour la conduire en bordure du bayou, là où se trouvait la demeure des Mikaelson.

Au même moment, les Mikaelson vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes au sein de la Plantation. Rebekah et Kol étaient au salon, avachis dans les confortables fauteuils et canapés. Ils discutaient à voix basse, fait rare pour eux qui passaient plus de temps à se chicaner qu'à discuter de manière posée. Fiona et Isabella travaillaient à l'inversion de la malédiction pesant sur la meute du Croissant, flanquée de son Alpha en personne. Hayley Marshall perchée sur un siège de l'atelier des jumelles, suivait avec attention chacun de leurs mouvements autour de la pile de grimoires entrouverts. Un ballet qui se répétait chaque jour, depuis plusieurs semaines, sans qu'elles n'obtiennent le moindre résultat. Pour autant, l'Alpha ne désespérait pas. Si Klaus pensait que les deux femmes étaient capables de trouver la clé pour cette malédiction, c'est qu'elles en étaient capables. Tranquillement, voyant que leur invitée commençait à remuer, Isabella l'invita à aller se dégourdir les jambes. Elles-mêmes allaient faire une pause de toute manière. Hayley sauta sur l'occasion pour aller voir Elijah, installé dans le jardin de la propriété. Ces deux-là se rapprochaient doucement mais sûrement, sous les yeux amusés de l'ensemble du clan. Fiona fila dans l'atelier de Klaus, où ce dernier travaillait sur un portrait de Rebekah. Son cadeau pour l'anniversaire tout proche de sa petite sœur. Elle se laissa tomber en silence dans la méridienne installée dans l'angle de la pièce, pour ne pas déranger la concentration de son compagnon. _On ne dérange pas l'artiste en plein travail._ Bella, elle, rejoignit Jasper occupé à bouquiner dans leur chambre. Sans lever les yeux de son exemplaire original de _1984_ de Georges Orwell, un emprunt fait dans la bibliothèque personnelle d'Elijah, le Sang Froid demanda : « Vous vous en sortez, sur la malédiction du Croissant… ?

\- Je sais pas qui a lancé ce sort, mais s'il n'est pas déjà mort comptes sur moi pour le tuer moi-même. Ce truc doit être lié à la lignée de la sorcière ou du sorcier qui l'a jeté, et on ne pourra pas l'enlever à moins de trouver le responsable. Et comme personne ne nous fait confiance chez les sorciers à part Davina, c'est pas pour demain.

\- Réfléchis, _darling._ Marcel se vante d'avoir jeté les loups hors du Vieux Carré, pas les sorcières, alors qu'elles sont tout aussi attachées à la ville que les vampires. Si c'était une décision commune, elles n'auraient pas manqué de s'en vanter non ?

\- On chercherait donc un électron libre, ça réduit considérablement le champ des possibles. Il y a peu de sorcières dans le coin, qui renient l'autorité du clan et qui fréquentent les vampires en plus. Jasper Whitlock, tu es absolument génial ! » fit Isabella, en embrassant ce dernier avec fougue

Le vampire la regarda disparaître comme si elle avait le Diable aux trousses, mais non sans lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il sourit avec tendresse, avant de retourner à sa lecture. _Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais._ L'énergie débordante d'Isabella Swanson en faisait partie. Jasper entendit cette dernière ouvrir la porte de l'atelier de Klaus, pour parler de leur toute nouvelle hypothèse à sa sœur. Elles piaillaient avec animation dans le couloir, retournant dans leur « atelier » quand un cri en provenance de l'étage inférieur retentit. Kol venait d'hurler le prénom de Davina, en même temps que sa sœur. Jasper se redressa en sursaut sur son lit, lâchant le livre qui atterrit sur le matelas. Lui comme les autres habitants et invités se précipitèrent au bas des escaliers, pour découvrir l'adolescente au visage et aux vêtements tâchés de sang. Cette dernière était écrasée dans les bras de Kol, tremblante comme une feuille. Elle avait malgré cela, l'air d'aller bien. Fiona et Bella tentèrent d'approcher pour s'assurer que l'adolescente n'était pas blessée, mais seul un feulement dangereux de Kol leur répondit. Les jumelles et Rebekah échangèrent un regard entendu, et Klaus décida d'intervenir. Gentiment, il demanda à Davina de rassurer Kol. De lui faire comprendre que ni Fiona ni Isabella n'étaient une menace, qu'elles voulaient juste s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Ce qui fonctionna, puisque le cadet des frères Mikaelson relâcha sa prise sur la jeune sorcière. Fiona et Bella firent un examen rapide, qui leur permit de constater que Davina n'avait effectivement rien du tout. Cette dernière était juste choquée songea Jasper, comme le laissaient entendre le désarroi et la peur qui émanaient d'elle. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel état chez l'adolescente. Elijah s'était entre temps rapproché de son frère, et lui demandait : « Comment as-tu su, Niklaus ?

\- Je ne savais pas, mon cher Elijah, j'avais juste de forts soupçons. La scène d'aujourd'hui confirme ce que je pensais depuis longtemps.

\- Cela veut donc dire que… ?

\- Notre chère amie Davina est celle qu'il faut à notre petit frère. »

Si Elijah semblait avoir des difficultés à le croire, le passé de Kol ne jouant pas en sa faveur, Klaus était quant à lui certain de ne pas se tromper. Certains comportements ne trompaient pas, surtout quand on a soi-même expérimenté le phénomène. Kol étant celui de ses frères qui lui ressemblaient le plus, il promettait d'être pire que lui si quelqu'un osait se mettre en travers de sa relation avec Davina. Et quand on savait qu'il avait failli tuer le premier et dernier petit ami humain de Fiona, ce n'était pas peu dire. Si la Nouvelle Orléans arrivait à tenir debout jusqu'à ce que ces deux-là se trouvent pour de bon, il faudrait s'estimer heureux. Les deux frères reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille, qui racontait quelles raisons l'amenaient à la Plantation. Klaus se mordit la lèvre de rage. Que les sorcières complotent contre eux n'était pas une surprise, en revanche la présence de Marcel au cimetière Lafayette était mauvais signe. Il avait certainement flairé l'embryon de rébellion envers lui, dans leur alliance avec les sorcières. Soupçons qui ne feraient que se confirmer, si la nouvelle de leurs bonnes relations avec Hayley lui arrivait aux oreilles.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Attendre que la malédiction jetée sur la meute du Croissant soit levée, ne ferait que donner une plus grande marche de manœuvre à Marcel. Quant à avoir le soutien des sorciers, cela revenait à se tirer une balle dans le pied. Joséphine les aiderait peut-être à renverser l'ordre établi, mais pour mieux les attaquer ensuite. Ils devraient donc reprendre la main sur la ville par eux-mêmes, sans faire appel à des forces supplémentaires. Klaus regarda chacun des visages autour de lui. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais ils allaient y arriver. Sa famille était dorénavant sa plus grande force et unis, personne ne pourrait les stopper. Tranquillement, l'Hybride prit la parole : « Nous devons reprendre la Nouvelle Orléans maintenant.

\- Sans les loups, ce serait du suicide, argua Jasper les sourcils froncés

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Hayley soutenue par Rebekah et Elijah

\- Ce sont des bébés vampires, rien d'insurmontable… grogna Bella

\- Des bébés, qui ont l'avantage du nombre. On est peut-être plus rapides et puissants qu'eux, mais contre deux cent ou trois cent d'entre eux on sera vite débordés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Klaus ? » interrogea Fiona, nullement inquiète

Cette dernière le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance, voire même deux, en bon paranoïaque qui se respecte. Être traqué pendant près de mille ans avait tendance à laisser des traces indélébiles. Klaus exposa son plan sous l'œil mi curieux et inquiet du reste du clan. Ils ne pourraient pas avoir Marcel par la force, il faudrait donc l'avoir par la ruse. Jouer sur sa corde sensible. Et cette corde n'était autre que Rebekah. La femme qu'il a toujours aimée, mais avec laquelle il n'a jamais pu être à cause de Niklaus l'immonde bâtard. En fait, il était certain que si certains membres de la famille venaient se réfugier auprès de Marcel sous prétexte d'une de leurs célèbres mésententes familiales, ce dernier ne se méfierait pas. Surtout s'il s'agissait de ses plus fidèles soutiens, ceux qui ont gardé foi en lui pendant presque mille ans, en la personne de Rebekah et Elijah. Qui semblaient particulièrement enthousiastes face à ce stratagème. Ils étaient heureux de faire partie intégrante des projets de leur frère, qui à une époque pas si lointaine pour eux, les auraient laissés en dehors de ses stratégies. Sans pour autant hésiter à se servir d'eux. Jasper, lui, fronçait les sourcils en écoutant l'exposé de Klaus. Ce plan est très bon mais il manque quelque chose, déclara le Sang Froid. Un gage de loyauté, pour convaincre Marcel de leur bonne foi. Kol proposa alors de se servir de la dague de cendres, dont Klaus avait fait plus qu'usage par le passé. La moindre contrariété de sa part, et ils étaient bons pour se faire boucler dans un cercueil. Ils ont tous rêver un jour ou l'autre, de le faire payer pour les années ou siècles enfermés dans leur propre corps. En particulier leur unique sœur, que la dague avait empêché de vivre son histoire d'amour avec Marcel. Si Rebekah se présentait à Marcel avec la menace d'une dague au-dessus de la tête avec quelques mots d'amour à l'appui, il lui donnerait probablement l'asile sans hésiter. Les regards que lui jetait le vampire, au cours de leur dernière rencontre, étaient assez éloquents.

Le raisonnement de Kol se tenait, son aîné devait bien l'avouer. Klaus accepta donc de céder l'une de ses précieuses dagues, qui de toute manière prenaient la poussière dans un coin de la propriété. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'arme pouvait être utilisée contre lui. Redevenir à moitié loup l'avait immunisé contre ses effets, mais cela Marcel ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il était heureux d'avoir su réunir les siens autour de lui. Sans eux, nul doute qu'il se serait cassé les dents dans son plan de reconquête de sa ville. Non, de **leur** ville. Commença donc un véritable jeu de dupe entre les Mikaelson et le « Roi » de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il se laissa facilement convaincre de la trahison de Rebekah. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle avait accumulé assez de rancœur envers son frère pour que son jeu d'actrice soit crédible, et la voir avec une dague lui étant soi-disant destinée, renforça la crédibilité de la chose. Et quand Elijah en personne se présenta quelques temps plus tard pour les aider à faire tomber son bien aimé frère, Marcel eut l'impression que Noel était venu avant l'heure. Si mêmes les plus précieux soutiens de Klaus le laissaient tomber, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance de s'en débarrasser pour de bon.

Pour cela quoi de mieux que de le défier dans un duel, où le vainqueur obtiendrait la ville en récompense ? Il allait juste un peu pimenter la chose, en incluant l'unique faiblesse connue de son créateur. Avoir sa chère Fiona coincée dans les griffes de ses vampires, devrait calmer les ardeurs de Klaus. D'autant plus que cette dernière attendait l'enfant de l'Hybride, c'était bien visible malgré toutes les précautions prises par le couple. Ils allaient faire d'une pierre trois coups, annonça-t-il à Rebekah un soir. S'attaquer à la mère et l'enfant à naître, pour mettre Klaus à terre et se débarrasser d'un futur héritier vengeur. Marcel n'avait pas vu sa compagne blanchir, quand il évoqua l'idée de s'attaquer au futur bébé, tout à sa joie. Cette dernière s'empressa en revanche de contacter son frère, pour le prévenir de renforcer les protections de la Plantation. Niklaus en prit bonne note, mais n'en fit rien. Présente lors du fameux coup de téléphone entre le frère et la sœur, Fiona se tourna vers son mari : « Il va s'attaquer à moi, c'est cela ?

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il a en tête. Marcel a bien retenu mes enseignements, sans en avoir l'air.

\- L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire, c'est bien ce que tu disais ? le taquina la jeune femme

\- On sait tous les deux que j'avais tort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

\- Il va sans doute s'en prendre à Bella et Jasper, puis te garder pour la fin. Le clou de son petit spectacle. Je sais que tu es capable de les détruire en un claquement de doigt mais ne résiste pas quand ils viendront pour toi.

\- Pour ruiner tous leurs espoirs par la suite. Plus on s'élève, et plus dure est la chute. Je sais. »

Ils jouaient à ce petit jeu depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle le sache. Marcel fit une grave erreur ce jour-là, en décidant de s'en prendre à la compagne de Klaus et en sous-estimant la force des liens du clan Mikaelson. Tous soudés autour du monstre sans cœur, envers et contre tout, pour toujours et à jamais. Ils se sont déchirés pendant des siècles à cause de leurs différences, mais ont appris à en faire une force. Si Marcel pense jouer manipuler ses ennemis avec brio, tels des pièces d'échecs, il est lui-même une pièce. Une partie non négligeable de l'immense échiquier que Klaus Mikaelson a fait de sa vie. Tout n'est qu'affaire de stratégie dans ce monde, et l'Hybride a toujours su tirer son épingle du jeu.

Probablement parce qu'il est difficile de vaincre,

Quelqu'un qui a toujours un coup d'avance.

 _ **A suivre.**_


End file.
